


Vá Embora, Scott

by LadyVitya



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Laura Hale Lives, M/M, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Minor Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes, Post-Season/Series 02
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:22:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 45
Words: 67,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyVitya/pseuds/LadyVitya
Summary: Depois do incidente no armazém, Stiles está farto de Scott. Ele se vê atraído pelo bando do Derek e no processo, atraído pelo próprio Derek.Com o Alpha Pack se aproximando, Derek precisa aprender a confiar em sua matilha e nas pessoas ao seu redor. E quem melhor para ajudá-lo do que Stiles?
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Peter Hale/Sheriff Stilinski
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Eu notei

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Go Away, Scott](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12510220) by [HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere/pseuds/HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere). 



> Vá Embora, Scott, foi escrita por HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere, originalmente em inglês. Essa é apenas uma tradução, autorizada pelo autor(a).
> 
> Disponível também em Espanhol.

"Vá embora, Scott."

Stiles ignorou firmemente as batidas insistentes em sua janela e se enrolou ainda mais no cobertor burrito quente e confortável em sua cama. Só quando a batida ficou mais alta que Stiles se virou, determinado a fazer seu melhor amigo ir embora e deixá-lo sozinho.

"Eu disse -." Sua advertência se perdeu na garganta quando seus olhos encontraram os de Derek através de sua janela.

Eles se encararam por alguns segundos antes de Derek arquear uma sobrancelha em aborrecimento.

"Oh!" Stiles exclamou, caindo da cama na pressa de se levantar.

Ele se endireitou e correu até a janela, parando apenas brevemente antes de abri-la.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" ele perguntou a Derek com uma carranca.

Derek apenas franziu os lábios e entrou na sala, alisando sua jaqueta de couro imperiosamente.

“Olha,” Stiles começou, assim que Derek abriu a boca para falar. Stiles parou e esperou para ver se Derek continuaria.

Ele fez. "Por que você me disse para ir embora?"

Stiles encolheu os ombros. "Pensei que você fosse Scott."

Derek sorriu um pouco antes de colocar seu rosto de volta à passividade. "Por que você estaria dizendo a Scott para ir embora?"

“Não pode ser por isso que você veio”, disparou Stiles, irritado.

Depois de suspirar como se precisasse de toda a força de seu (bastante considerável) arsenal para dizer o que estava prestes a dizer, Derek perguntou: "Você está bem?"

A resposta sarcástica que Stiles preparou nunca saiu. Em vez disso, o menino simplesmente caiu de exaustão e voltou para a cama.

Stiles sentou-se com um suspiro de cansaço e pensou em como responder.

“Sente-se”, foi o que saiu de sua boca, surpreendendo a ambos.

Stiles riu do supremo desconforto no rosto de Derek quando o lobo cruzou a sala e se sentou na cadeira do computador de Stiles. Ele estava sentado ereto como uma vareta, como se estivesse preparado para fugir a qualquer momento.

Stiles ficou um pouco triste pensar que provavelmente foi assim que Derek viveu toda a sua vida desde o incêndio.

Ele balançou sua cabeça. Isso foi um problema para outro dia.

Passando a mão pelo corte sempre alongado, Stiles fez uma careta. “Não, não sou”, admitiu. “Estou 100 tipos de não ok. Fui sequestrado e espancado pelo vovô assassino, que ninguém pareceu notar pelo caminho. Eu só tive que assistir o amor da minha vida expressar seu amor eterno por Jackson Whittemore, de todas as pessoas, para salvá-lo de ser um homem-lagarto para sempre. Então eu tive que assistir meu melhor amigo sair com um caçador que tentou matar quase todos nós neste momento. Eu suspendi meu pai e mesmo que ele esteja de volta ao trabalho agora, ainda há essa ... desconfiança entre nós que está me deixando louco porque eu não posso contar a ele sobre os lobisomens e o kanima e seu tio louco - "

"Stiles, respire."

Stiles não percebeu que estava em pânico até que ergueu os olhos das mãos em seu colo para encontrar Derek agachado na frente dele, com um olhar suspeitamente próximo de preocupação.

Ele respirou fundo algumas vezes e balançou a cabeça. "Não, eu não estou bem", concluiu ele sem muita convicção.

Derek acenou com a cabeça uma vez e se levantou em toda sua altura. Ele se virou para sair da mesma maneira que entrou, mas parou ao som da voz de Stiles.

"Você está?" ele perguntou a Derek. "Ok, quero dizer."

Derek franziu o cenho em confusão e se olhou de cima a baixo incisivamente. "Estou bem, Stiles."

Stiles revirou os olhos. “Não me refiro fisicamente. Eu só ... sei o quanto isso significa para você. A mordida, ”ele elaborou quando Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. "Lamento que Scott forçou você a entregá-lo a Gerard. Ele nunca deveria ter feito isso. ”

O lobo apenas balançou a cabeça. “Está tudo bem, não importa.” Derek se aproximou da janela enquanto falava, mas parou antes de pular para fora. “Eu, uh. Eu percebi, ”ele fez uma pausa sem jeito, como se doesse fisicamente continuar. "Quando Gerard levou você."

As sobrancelhas de Stiles se ergueram em direção à linha do cabelo. “Oh,” ele ofereceu. "Bem ... obrigado, eu acho?"

Derek deu a ele um aceno curto em resposta. Com uma perna para fora da janela, ele se virou para olhar para Stiles uma última vez. “Boyd e Erica conseguiram voltar, a propósito. Eles - eles disseram que você os ajudou. Ou tentou, pelo menos. ”

Stiles olhou para o rosto de Derek, mal contendo sua surpresa com a vulnerabilidade refletida nos olhos do Alfa.

"Obrigado", ele sussurrou, tão baixinho que Stiles teria perdido se ele não estivesse olhando diretamente para ele.

Derek foi embora antes que Stiles pudesse responder. Uma vez que ele estava sozinho, Stiles percebeu o quão exausto ele estava. Antes que pudesse analisar tudo o que acabara de acontecer, ele caiu de costas na cama com um baque suave e fechou os olhos, adormecendo imediatamente.

Quando ele acordou, ele não estava sozinho.

Em algum momento da noite, Erica e Boyd entraram em seu quarto e adormeceram um de cada lado dele. Boyd estava com a cabeça apoiada no peito de Stiles, e Erica se aninhou sob o braço dele, membros jogados sobre o de Stiles.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para o lado e se inclinou na direção de Erica. “Ei, Mulher-Gato,” ele sussurrou. "Não que eu me importe, mas você pode me dizer por que acabei de acordar como o recheio de um sanduíche beta?"

Erica abriu um olho sonolento e balançou a cabeça antes de se aninhar ainda mais sob o braço de Stiles.

Resignando-se ao seu destino, Stiles fechou os olhos, determinado a ter pelo menos mais uma hora de sono antes de ter que se levantar para a escola.

Menos de uma hora depois, ele foi acordado novamente, desta vez pela tosse aguda de seu pai. Os olhos de Stiles se abriram e imediatamente dispararam para seu pai, que estava parado na porta com os braços cruzados.

O rosto do xerife não revelou nada sobre como ele estava se sentindo por ter encontrado seu filho em uma posição tão interessante. A única dica que Stiles teve foram as sobrancelhas levantadas de seu pai, mas isso poderia significar qualquer coisa.

"Não sabia que você planejava receber visitantes na noite passada, Stiles", disse ele uniformemente.

Stiles pigarreou e estremeceu quando ainda saiu áspero. "Sim, hum, bem, você vê -"

“Café da manhã em dez minutos,” seu pai o cortou misericordiosamente. “Certifique-se de que seus amigos estejam vestidos adequadamente.” Ele desviou o olhar de Erica e empurrou a porta um pouco mais para que ficasse bem aberta, antes de descer para começar a preparar o café da manhã.

Stiles olhou em volta para ver o que havia feito seu pai - oh, Erica não estava usando calças. Claro que não. E, sim, essa era a camisa de Stiles.

Boyd estava pelo menos vestindo uma camisa e boxers, mas isso era apenas um pequeno consolo.

"Pare de fingir que não ouviram tudo isso e levante-se", ele reclamou para os dois lobos fingindo dormir.

Erica abriu os olhos com um sorriso inocente demais, enquanto Boyd simplesmente rolou para fora da cama e caiu de pé em um movimento tão suave que Stiles não tinha esperança de realizá-lo com sucesso em seus sonhos mais selvagens.

Boyd foi até a cômoda de Stiles e começou a tirar roupas para Stiles e Erica, tendo trazido uma camisa extra para ele quando ele e Erica decidiram invadir a cama de Stiles na noite anterior.

Deveria ter sido mais intrusivo, ter um colega de classe que ele mal conhecia revirando suas coisas, enquanto outro colega de classe que ele mal conhecia estava se despindo e se arrumando descaradamente ao lado dele, mas Stiles se sentiu estranhamente confortado por isso.

Os três foram recebidos na cozinha pelo Xerife, que estava sentado à mesa lendo o jornal. Ele não disse uma palavra, apenas gesticulou para as panquecas e bacon espalhados na frente dele e voltou a ler com um floreio.

Stiles semicerrou os olhos para ele em dúvida, mas decidiu esperar. Dois poderiam jogar aquele jogo, e ele sabia que seu pai estava curioso como o inferno sobre o que acontecera na noite anterior.

Então ele se sentou ao lado de seu pai, deixando Erica e Boyd ficarem com os dois assentos mais distantes dele, e se sentou.

Eles seguiram seu exemplo e empilharam seus pratos. O xerife não sabia que eles eram lobisomens, é claro, então eles exerceram um pouco de controle e não comeram tudo à vista.

Quando Boyd se levantou para se servir de um café e encontrou as canecas na primeira tentativa, e Erica conseguiu encontrar a lata de lixo escondida atrás da geladeira sem procurar por ela, John largou o jornal com um suspiro. "Vocês dois ficam muitas vezes quando estou no trabalho?"

Já que Stiles era a parte inocente nessa situação, ele decidiu se sentar e deixar Erica e Boyd levarem o peso do interrogatório que se seguiu. Foram os cinco minutos mais difíceis de sua vida, sem falar, mas ele conseguiu ao mesmo tempo não falar, e não rir.

Ele deveria receber um troféu.

Depois de alguns minutos de “sim, senhor” e “não, senhor”, o xerife ficou com pena dos dois e parou para tomar um longo gole de café.

Boyd - o doce e maravilhoso Boyd - aproveitou a breve pausa para fazer uma pergunta provisória. "Senhor, como você deixa suas panquecas tão fofas?"

Stiles não tinha certeza se era o choque da pergunta ou a seriedade nos olhos de Boyd, mas a determinação de seu pai quebrou e ele passou os minutos seguintes mostrando a Boyd como fazer a panqueca perfeita.

Stiles percebeu os olhares suaves de Erica para Boyd ao longo do tutorial e a cutucou suavemente por baixo da mesa. Ele olhou para Boyd incisivamente e ergueu as sobrancelhas com um sorriso.

Erica o encarou com um olhar feroz, mas rosnou de brincadeira, então Stiles percebeu que não corria nenhum perigo imediato.

Quando Boyd e Erica se ofereceram para lavar a louça, John aproveitou a oportunidade para puxar Stiles gentilmente para a sala, sem saber que seriam ouvidos de qualquer maneira.

“Olha, eles parecem crianças legais”, ele começou.

"Eles são", Stiles insistiu.

Seu pai lhe lançou um olhar exasperado com a interrupção, mas seus lábios se curvaram quando Stiles fingiu trancar a boca e jogar a chave fora.

“Mas, eu só quero ter certeza de que você está seguro e responsável.”

Os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram e ele imediatamente começou a fingir que procurava algo ao redor freneticamente. Acostumado às travessuras do filho, John revirou os olhos e colocou a mão no bolso. Ele não puxou nada e abriu a palma da mão. Stiles deu um grande show ao suspirar de alívio antes de agarrar o ar acima da palma da mão de seu pai e fingir destravar sua boca com a chave recém-encontrada.

"Escute, pai, por mais lisonjeado que eu esteja por você achar que eu poderia conseguir duas das crianças mais bonitas da escola, eu prometo a você que nada está acontecendo." Ele olhou para o pai implorando ardentemente.

Seu pai semicerrou os olhos, desconfiado, mas admitiu que Stiles provavelmente estava dizendo a verdade. "Então, eles dormiram na noite passada ..."

“Porque eles ouviram que eu fui espancado. Pelo outro time, sabe? Eles queriam ter certeza de que eu estava bem. E a próxima coisa que soubemos, era tarde demais para eles irem para casa, então caímos. Me desculpe, eu deveria ter te contado. " Stiles baixou a cabeça e tentou ignorar o buraco em seu estômago por usar seus ferimentos como desculpa para se aproveitar dos instintos paternos de seu pai.

Claramente funcionou, porque seu pai o envolveu em um abraço de urso antes de soltá-lo suavemente e agarrar seu ombro. "Tudo bem. Da próxima vez, diga-me, sim? "

Stiles assentiu com entusiasmo e reuniu os beta para que não se atrasassem para a escola.


	2. Uma coisa de pacote

"Então, por que vocês vieram ontem à noite?" ele perguntou a eles assim que todos estavam no jipe - que felizmente ainda estava funcionando depois de ter sido conduzido pela lateral de um armazém.

Erica e Boyd trocaram olhares antes de Boyd responder. “Na verdade, estávamos seguindo o cheiro de Derek. Depois que Chris Argent nos deixou ir, voltamos para a estação ferroviária, mas ficamos um pouco inquietos depois que Derek foi embora ”.

"Então, decidimos seguir o cheiro dele e nos certificar de que ele estava bem, mas isso nos levou a você", concluiu Erica.

Stiles franziu a testa, ainda confuso. "Ok, então por que você ficou quando percebeu que Derek não estava lá?"

Os dois encolheram os ombros em uníssono. "É uma coisa da matilha," Erica descartou alegremente com um aceno de mão.

Boyd assentiu. “Sim, seu cheiro era reconfortante também. Além disso, você tinha uma cama. ”

Toda a conversa deixou Stiles com mais perguntas do que ele tinha antes, mas ele encolheu os ombros e puxou para o estacionamento, balançando a cabeça no que sua vida tinha se tornado.

Stiles não podia negar que era bom entrar na escola com pessoas ao seu redor, não apenas Scott. Não que ele não tivesse amigos - bem, sim, meio que tinha. Ele não era popular. Mas ele e Scott tinham um ao outro, e isso tinha sido bom o suficiente para os dois por um tempo.

Com Boyd à sua esquerda e Erica à sua direita, algo se acomodou no estômago de Stiles e ele se sentiu satisfeito. Ainda mais depois que Boyd jogou seu braço em volta do ombro de Stiles brevemente e Erica agarrou seu braço e deu um beijo em sua bochecha.

Antes que Stiles pudesse parecer confuso, os dois foram embora, indo para sua primeira aula juntos.

Claro. Marcação de cheiro - ele leu sobre isso quando Scott foi mordido pela primeira vez. Mas isso não era algo geralmente feito em embalagens? Ele não fazia parte do bando, fazia? Definitivamente não, se Derek tivesse algo a dizer sobre o assunto. E como o Alfa, ele o fez.

Stiles definitivamente precisava pesquisar isso mais tarde.

Mas, por enquanto, Química.

Ele entrou na sala e olhou hesitante para seu lugar habitual na mesa do laboratório com Scott. Ele gaguejou antes de desviar para sentar-se ao lado de Isaac. Stiles manteve a cabeça baixa enquanto caminhava, não querendo se sujeitar aos olhos de cachorrinho de Scott.

Isaac ergueu uma sobrancelha - algo que Derek claramente lhe ensinou em Lobisomem 101 - mas não disse nada sobre a escolha de assento de Stiles.

Cerca de quinze minutos no laboratório, Isaac inclinou-se para o espaço de Stiles e cheirou. "Por que você cheira como o pacote?"

Stiles, cujo nariz estava praticamente em seu livro, sentou-se com um sobressalto. "Hã? O que?" Ele percebeu o que Isaac havia dito e relaxou um pouco. "Oh, Erica e Boyd passaram a noite passada." Ele olhou para Scott enquanto falava, para ver se ele estava ouvindo.

Com certeza, as costas de Scott ficaram rígidas e ele virou a cabeça para olhar para Stiles em confusão.

Isaac inclinou a cabeça para o lado. "Mas você cheira a Derek também."

"Ah", respondeu Stiles eloquentemente, coçando a nuca. “Ele veio antes de eles chegarem. Ele só queria ver se eu estava bem. ”

E embora essa resposta ainda não fizesse sentido para Stiles, Isaac apenas aceitou com um pequeno aceno de cabeça e voltou para a lição.

Quando a campainha tocou, Stiles saiu correndo com Isaac, determinado a colocar pelo menos algumas pessoas entre ele e Scott.

"Então, como você está depois de tudo?" ele perguntou ao jovem lobo baixinho no corredor.

Eles pararam no armário de Isaac e ele cantarolou, atrapalhando-se com a fechadura. "Estou bem, eu acho. Que bom que Erica e Boyd estão de volta. ”

Stiles baixou a voz. "Mas e quanto a, você sabe ..." ele fingiu esfaquear algumas vezes antes de deixar cair a mão sem jeito.

Isaac bufou com os gestos das mãos e passou o braço em volta do ombro de Stiles com indiferença. "Estou bem, seu nerd." Ele deixou cair o braço quando um cheiro o atingiu.

Seguindo o olhar intenso de Isaac até a porta da frente, Stiles ficou surpreso ao ver Jackson e Lydia entrando, de mãos dadas, como se fossem os donos do lugar.

"Jackson?" desabafou Stiles incrédulo.

O garoto em questão mal olhou para ele enquanto ele e Lydia passavam por eles.

Lydia deu a ele um aceno rápido e agradecido, antes de colocar seu olhar imperioso e treinado e apertar a mão de Jackson.

"Você sabia que ele estaria na escola hoje?" Stiles perguntou a Isaac com uma carranca.

Quando Isaac balançou a cabeça, Stiles puxou seu telefone. "Devíamos contar ao Derek."

"Dizer o quê ao Derek?" veio a voz de Scott atrás dele.

Stiles saltou ligeiramente, mas felizmente conseguiu manter o controle do telefone. Ele atirou em um ‘lobo lagarto na escola hoje, apenas para sua informação’ para Derek e relutantemente olhou para Scott enquanto colocava o telefone de volta no bolso.

"Você não acabou de ver Jackson entrar?" perguntou Stiles, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em confusão.

Scott revirou os olhos. "Sim claro. Mas por que Derek se importaria com isso? Quero dizer, Jackson não está mais ficando louco e matando pessoas, então por que Derek precisava saber onde ele estava ... ” Ele parou como se seu argumento fizesse todo o sentido do mundo.

Stiles olhou para Isaac para ver se ele tinha acabado de ouvir o que Stiles acabara de ouvir.

Olhando para trás, para Scott, toda a raiva dos últimos dias subiu como bile em sua garganta.

Ele abriu a boca para repreender Scott, mas foi interrompido por Isaac dando um passo na frente dele. “Porque Jackson é o beta dele, Scott. E é isso que os pacotes fazem. Nós cuidamos um do outro. Derek o mordeu, então ele é tecnicamente o Alfa de Jackson. "

“Mas Derek odeia Jackson,” Scott rebateu com as sobrancelhas franzidas.

Isaac apenas balançou a cabeça. “Não importa. Ele é o bando. "

Com um bufo, Scott abriu a boca para responder, mas foi distraído quando sentiu um cheiro próximo. “Allison,” ele sussurrou baixinho e disparou na direção do cheiro.

Stiles e Isaac trocaram um olhar exasperado e começaram a caminhar em direção à próxima aula.

Isaac estava olhando Stiles com curiosidade, claramente se perguntando por que Stiles parecia e cheirava a raiva.

Antes que ele pudesse ficar qualquer coisa, houve um zumbido quando Derek respondeu à mensagem de Stiles, o que levou Stiles a tirar o telefone do bolso enquanto puxava Isaac para uma parada fora da sala de aula.

'Eu sei, eu também estou aqui' foi sua resposta. Isaac fez uma careta para indicar que ele não estava surpreso e continuou a ler os textos por cima do ombro de Stiles.

"O que?" Stiles exclamou em voz alta. "Onde?"

Antes que ele tivesse tempo de enviar uma mensagem de texto para Derek, seu telefone tocou novamente.

_Em todo lugar, _ disse.

Stiles soltou uma risada e balançou a cabeça.

‘Creeperwolf’*, ele mandou de volta antes de seguir Isaac para a aula.

O resto do dia passou rapidamente e antes que Stiles percebesse, ele mais uma vez se encontrou em um carro cheio de lobisomens beta.

Ele olhou pelo espelho retrovisor para Erica e Boyd e abriu a boca para perguntar para onde os estava levando. Antes que ele pudesse fazer um som, a porta do passageiro se abriu e Isaac entrou.

"O que está acontecendo? Por que vocês estão agindo como se isso fosse normal? ” Stiles levantou as mãos e ligou o carro, sem realmente esperar uma resposta.

"Você está ferido", Erica respondeu com um encolher de ombros, como se isso respondesse a qualquer uma das perguntas de Stiles. Ela se inclinou para frente e cutucou seu lábio partido como se para lembrá-lo de que estava lá.

Ele a nivelou com um olhar através do espelho e deu um tapa na mão dela. “Então é uma pena? Você se sente mal por mim, então você está saindo comigo? "

Stiles sentiu uma pontada de decepção com a ideia de que isso fosse verdade. Ele tinha gostado de passar o tempo com os três ao longo do dia.

Isaac revirou os olhos e empurrou o ombro de Stiles. “Não, seu idiota. É uma coisa de pacote. "

“Você fica dizendo isso. Eu não sou da matilha, no entanto” Stiles insistiu com uma carranca confusa. "Eu sou?"

Isaac ergueu as mãos inocentemente. "Você vai ter que falar sobre isso com Derek."

Bufando de frustração, Stiles começou a dirigir para a estação ferroviária.

“Casa de Hale,” Boyd grunhiu do banco de trás. “Estamos treinando na casa de Hale hoje.”

Stiles mudou de curso sem dizer uma palavra e os levou para as ruínas da casa na Reserva.

Ele parou para deixar os betas saírem, seguindo em um ritmo mais calmo pela porta da frente. Ele foi recebido na parte inferior da escada por um Derek carrancudo, cujos braços cruzados estavam forçando seus bíceps a ficarem salientes de forma ameaçadora.

Stiles engoliu em seco involuntariamente.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?" Derek perguntou em uma voz plana.

Erica, Boyd e Isaac ignoraram os dois e saíram correndo pela porta, se preparando para o treinamento.

Stiles ergueu uma sobrancelha irritada. “Eu não sei, Derek, por que você não me conta? Acordei esta manhã com Boyd e Erica na minha cama, e então os dois e Isaac entraram no meu carro no final do dia e me disseram para trazê-los aqui. Se você não me quer aqui, talvez tente controlar seus filhotes, hein? "

Derek franziu os lábios. “Eles não são meus filhotes, Stiles -”

"Filhotes, então," Stiles interrompeu teimosamente sob sua respiração.

Derek piscou os olhos e rosnou baixinho de aborrecimento.

Stiles deu um passo à frente e cutucou Derek no peito. "Oh, não, não precisa. Você não pode rosnar para mim. Você entra no meu quarto e age todo ‘Hale legal’, então seus betas dormem na minha cama e o cheiro me marca na escola e - ”

"Hale legal?" Derek repetiu incrédulo.

Stiles largou sua mão, momentaneamente desviado de seu discurso. "Oh sim. É assim que chamo na minha cabeça. É como sua versão do bom. Você sabe ... boas intenções, execução irregular? "

Derek parecia não saber o que fazer com essa informação, então ele balançou a cabeça e seguiu em frente. "Vou falar com eles sobre a coisa da marcação de cheiro. Agora, vá para casa. ”

Stiles deixou cair a cabeça para trás em exasperação por um momento antes de encontrar os olhos de Derek. “Então não é o ponto. Estou embalando? " ele perguntou sem rodeios.

O rosto de Derek suavizou por alguns segundos antes de se transformar em uma máscara em branco. "Você quer ser?" ele perguntou sem inflexão.

Stiles mordeu a parte não dividida de seu lábio e desviou o olhar, perdendo como os olhos de Derek rastreavam o movimento de sua boca.

Depois de alguns segundos, Stiles respondeu: "Você quer que eu seja?"

Derek deixou cair as mãos e ficou em pé rigidamente. “Pacotes são mais fortes com mais pessoas,” ele se esquivou.

"Isso não é resposta." Stiles semicerrou os olhos, tentando obter uma leitura de Derek. Depois de mais alguns segundos de silêncio, ele falou novamente. “Ok, que tal isso? Eu me junto ao seu bando, mas apenas provisoriamente. ”

Derek inclinou a cabeça em aborrecimento. "Afinal, o que isso quer dizer?"

“Bem, eu não confio totalmente em seus betas. Quer dizer, Erica me nocauteou com a peça do meu próprio carro, e todos os três estavam a bordo para matar Lydia quando vocês pensaram que ela era a Kanima. E claro, desde então eles realmente não fizeram nada tortuoso, mas eu realmente acredito que as ações falam mais alto do que palavras e mesmo que eu não tenha realmente ouvido nenhum deles expressar culpa ou qualquer coisa por causa disso, eu também - ”

“Stiles,” Derek cortou bruscamente. "Onde você quer chegar?"

Stiles respirou fundo. “Por que não experimentamos por um mês e vemos como vai? Podemos fazer isso?"

Derek olhou para ele com cautela, mas acenou com a cabeça uma vez. "Bem. Um mês."

Com isso, ele se virou e subiu as escadas, claramente dispensando Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Creeperwolf*: Lobo perseguidor ou trapadeira.


	3. Por enquanto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AVISO DO GATILHO: Ataque de pânico

Logicamente, Stiles sabia que os betas não precisavam dele para levá-los de volta ao depósito após o treinamento, mas ele estava totalmente preparado para usar isso como uma desculpa para o porquê ele escolheu ficar e assistir. Stiles saiu para a varanda da frente queimada e sentou-se na escada superior, abrindo sua mochila e tirando seu dever de casa.

Stiles sabia que Derek podia ouvi-lo, então ele não prestou muita atenção quando o lobo fez uma demonstração de irritação ao vê-lo alguns minutos depois, quando Derek desceu os degraus da varanda.

"O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?"

Stiles sorriu inocentemente para ele. “Bem, é hora de treinar a matilha, certo? E eu vou fazer a mala por um mês, então eu deveria estar aqui, certo? ”

Derek sorriu de volta, deixando suas presas deslizarem para baixo. “Você quer treinar como o bando faz? Isso pode ser arranjado. ”

De repente, a imagem dos dentes de Peter pairando sobre seu pulso deixou Stiles em pânico. Seu livro escorregou de seu colo enquanto suas pernas o empurravam ao longo do convés até que suas costas batessem na porta da frente.

Ele podia ouvir os betas chamando por ele, perguntando o que estava errado, mas tudo o que ele conseguia se concentrar era no sangue correndo em seus ouvidos.

Stiles sentiu mãos fortes agarrarem seus ombros e maltratando-o até que suas costas estivessem contra um peito firme. Ele sentiu um estrondo vindo do peito que o assustou o suficiente para olhar para cima e ver quem o estava segurando.

Derek.

Seus olhos eram de um vermelho alfa e sua boca formava uma linha fina.

Stiles fechou os olhos e se concentrou nas vibrações do estrondo de Derek, trabalhando duro para combinar sua respiração com a do homem que o segurava.

Ele vagamente ouviu Derek dispensar seus betas, dizendo-lhes para pegar as chaves do Camaro e esperar por ele na estação.

Stiles se inclinou e colocou a cabeça entre os joelhos com os braços de Derek ainda segurando-o por trás. Quando ele levantou a cabeça, ele percebeu que em algum ponto, Derek tinha ajustado para que ele ficasse sentado entre as pernas de Derek, recostando-se em seu peito.

Quando sua respiração voltou ao normal, Stiles se perguntou se deveria se sentir mais desconfortável com a posição em que estavam.

O barulho parou quando a frequência cardíaca de Stiles desacelerou para seu ritmo normal, mas Derek não largou o aperto no peito de Stiles.

"Sinto muito," Derek ofereceu sinceramente. “Eu esqueci como era ter um humano na matilha que não está acostumado com lobisomens. Eu não deveria ter mostrado minhas presas para você. ”

Stiles levantou a mão para agarrar o antebraço de Derek instintivamente. "Não", disse ele com firmeza. "Não foi isso que desencadeou o que acabou de acontecer."

Ele quase podia sentir a testa franzida de Derek. "Então o que foi?"

Stiles pigarreou. "Peter."

Derek abaixou a cabeça em torno do ombro de Stiles para ter um vislumbre do rosto do menino. "Peter?"

Stiles deixou seus olhos encontrarem os de Derek e assentiu. "Ele - ele me ofereceu a mordida uma vez."

O aperto de Derek em Stiles aumentou, mas em vez de se sentir contraído, Stiles achou isso reconfortante.

"Eu não sabia disso," Derek concedeu suavemente. "Por que - deixa pra lá."

"Por que eu não peguei?" Stiles terminou ironicamente. "Eu não quero ser um lobisomem, Derek. Quer dizer, eu não odiaria a velocidade ou os poderes de cura, mas estou apenas ... estou bem em ser humano. ”

Derek largou seu aperto em Stiles e se inclinou para trás, sem quebrar o contato completamente. "Por enquanto?" ele perguntou em um sussurro.

Stiles suspirou e acenou com a cabeça. "Por enquanto."

Ele virou seu torso para ter uma visão melhor do lobo e viu emoções conflitantes no rosto de Derek. Seus olhos haviam perdido o vermelho Alfa e olhavam incisivamente para todos os lugares, menos para Stiles.

"Ei, o que foi, garotão?" Perguntou Stiles.

Derek pigarreou e encontrou os olhos de Stiles. "Eu nunca te morderia sem a sua permissão."

Para a surpresa de Derek, Stiles riu. Ele acenou com a mão no clássico estilo espasmódico de Stiles, quase tombando quando o movimento indiferente ganhou um impulso que ele não esperava. “Eu sei que você não faria. Posso não confiar em seus betas, Derek, mas confio em você. ”

Os olhos de Derek deixaram os de Stiles e procuraram por algo, qualquer coisa, mais. Ele tossiu e se levantou, interrompendo o contato com Stiles. "Você deveria ir para casa", disse ele com firmeza. "Podemos começar seu treinamento amanhã."

Stiles balançou a cabeça tristemente, nem um pouco surpreso com a resposta de Derek. Ele se levantou e por um segundo, pensou que Derek estava se inclinando para ajudá-lo, mas ele se afastou no último segundo e cruzou os braços.

Com um aceno, Stiles empilhou suas coisas no carro e foi para casa.

Scott estava pairando no jardim da frente de Stiles quando parou o jipe na garagem. Com um suspiro resignado, Stiles abriu a porta e caminhou em direção à casa, esperando em vão poder contornar seu melhor amigo e desabar em seu sofá quente e acolhedor.

Ele não podia.

Scott se manteve firme, pisando na frente de Stiles na varanda da frente e olhando para ele com os olhos confusos de cachorrinho que Stiles vinha evitando desde o incidente do armazém.

“Por que você não fala comigo? Você não tem retornado nenhuma das minhas mensagens, ”Scott murmurou com uma voz magoada.

Stiles suspirou novamente, deixando o ar deixar seu corpo em um bufo frustrado. "Eu só precisava de um pouco de espaço, Scotty."

Scott franziu a testa, como se a ideia de ele e Stiles se separarem, mesmo que por um dia, fosse insondável para ele. "Espaço? O que você quer dizer? O que há de errado?"

A raiva que Stiles estava tentando conter aumentou novamente com a indignação na voz de Scott. "O que há de errado? Que tal o fato de que você enganou Derek para morder Gerard? " Ele franziu as sobrancelhas e largou a bolsa no chão, dando meio passo em direção a Scott.

Scott abriu a boca para discutir, mas antes que pudesse falar, Stiles continuou.

\- Você pode não entender, Scott, mas Derek deixou bem claro o que a mordida significa para ele. Faz alguém embalar; ele vê isso como um presente. Mesmo que você não concorde com ele, você deve pelo menos respeitar seu ponto de vista! Como você poderia pensar que era uma boa ideia fazer Derek acreditar, mesmo por um segundo, que ele estava fazendo Gerard Argent ", ele cuspiu o sobrenome na direção de Scott," uma parte de seu bando? "

Scott tentou interromper, mas Stiles estava na tangente.

"E mesmo antes disso, você se esforçou para deixar claro que as opiniões e sentimentos de Derek não significam nada para você. E o que ele fez para merecer isso, hein? Tudo o que ele sempre fez foi tentar cuidar de você. "

Stiles fez uma pausa, com o peito arfando. Scott parecia atordoado demais para falar.

“Droga, Scott, mesmo antes de conhecê-lo, ele tentou ajudá-lo. Pense nisso. Lembra da sua primeira lua cheia? Você ficou louco e quase machucou Allison? Derek se certificou de que ela estava segura. Ele deu uma carona para casa e até levou sua jaqueta para que você seguisse seu cheiro para muito, muito longe dela. Tudo o que ele sabia sobre ela era que ela era uma Argent! " ele ergueu a voz implorando, esperando que Scott começasse a entender a gravidade do que ele estava dizendo.

“Um Argent. Um membro da família que assassinou todos que amava. E ele a manteve segura para ajudá-lo. " Stiles balançou a cabeça tristemente enquanto se afastava do rosto chocado de Scott. Não parecia que ele estava conseguindo chegar até ele, até -.

“Oh meu Deus,” Scott deixou escapar uma lufada de ar.

Stiles deu uma olhada no rosto de Scott novamente e ficou surpreso ao descobrir que ele parecia absolutamente destruído.

"Olha, estou cansado, Scott. Eu não quero brigar com você. Apenas ... por favor, pense no que estou tentando dizer, certo? "

“Stiles -”

“Eu tenho que ir,” ele o interrompeu, pegando sua bolsa e virando as costas para Scott.

Stiles ouviu Scott fazer um barulho abafado, como se quisesse dizer algo, mas eventualmente Scott voltou para o carro e foi embora.

Stiles colocou sua mochila nos ombros com mais segurança e abriu a porta de sua casa.

Apenas para encontrar Peter Hale sentado em sua sala, cerveja na mão, assistindo a um jogo de beisebol com seu pai.


	4. Vamos tê-lo

Stiles largou a mochila no chão sem cerimônia. Antes que ele pudesse dizer uma palavra, seu pai falou.

“Imagine minha surpresa quando cheguei em casa do trabalho e encontrei Peter Hale no meu sofá”, disse seu pai, sem desviar os olhos da televisão.

Peter sorriu para Stiles e tomou um longo gole de sua cerveja, desafiando-o silenciosamente.

Stiles sentiu seu estômago embrulhar quando percebeu que Peter acabaria de ouvir cada palavra de seu confronto com Scott.

"Peter quem?" Stiles nunca foi bom em se fazer de bobo, mas precisava matar o tempo até que Derek chegasse lá. Ele conseguiu enviar uma mensagem de texto para o Alfa sem tirar o telefone do bolso. Esperançosamente, ele soletrou palavras certas o suficiente para que Derek entendesse e viesse imediatamente.

Seu pai suspirou profundamente e colocou sua cerveja na mesa de café. "Stiles", disse ele em advertência. "Estou cansado e a última vez que alguém viu ou ouviu falar de Peter Hale, ele tinha acabado de escapar de uma instituição de longa permanência e era procurado pelo assassinato de sua enfermeira. Você pode me dizer por que ele está aqui antes de eu prender vocês dois? "

Stiles gritou indignado. "O que te faz pensar que eu sei?"

"Talvez porque quando eu puxei minha arma para ele, ele se transformou em um lobisomem e me disse para sentar até você chegar em casa para explicar melhor?"

"Você o que?!" Stiles gritou com Peter, enchendo-se de raiva e avançando sobre ele rapidamente. Peter se levantou para encontrá-lo com alegria em seus olhos. Ele abriu a boca para fazer o que Stiles tinha certeza que seria uma observação arrogante, mas Stiles deu um soco bem na sua mandíbula antes que o lobo pudesse fazer um som.

“Stiles!” Seu pai gritou, tropeçando em seus pés em alarme.

Houve um rugido repentino no quintal quando a porta da cozinha foi aberta, revelando um Derek mudado e furioso.

Stiles recuou, correndo até seu pai e se colocando entre seu pai e os lobos furiosos. Ele havia antecipado totalmente que Derek apenas separasse Peter, mas para sua surpresa, Peter ergueu as mãos e inclinou o pescoço em sinal de submissão.

O ato fez Derek parar de repente. Ele não mudou para trás, mas também não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar mais de Peter. Seus olhos nunca deixaram o pescoço de Peter enquanto ele falava.

"Stiles", disse ele, ofegando pesadamente. "Você está bem?"

Stiles assentiu antes de perceber que Derek não podia vê-lo. "Sim", ele resmungou. Ele fez um inventário do estado de seu pai antes de acrescentar: "nós dois estamos bem".

Com as sobrancelhas fortemente franzidas, Derek se aproximou de Peter lentamente. Stiles estendeu a mão, mas foi impedido de ajudar Derek pela mão firme de seu pai em seu ombro.

"Peter?" Derek sussurrou com cautela. "O que você está fazendo?"

Com o pescoço ainda exposto, Peter respondeu com seu nível usual de sarcasmo: "Estou tentando nos manter vivos, obviamente."

Derek fechou a lacuna entre eles e envolveu a garganta de seu tio com uma mão em forma de garra. Segurando-o com força, ele levou Peter até o sofá e o instruiu a se sentar. Seus olhos ainda não tinham certeza dos motivos de Peter, mas estava claro que Derek não faria nada para desencorajar atos de submissão, especialmente de seu tio.

“Explique,” Derek rosnou, dando um passo para trás.

Endireitando-se no assento, Peter sorriu novamente. "Os Alfas estão aqui, Derek, e não irão a lugar nenhum tão cedo."

"Alfas?" Stiles repetiu, as sobrancelhas abrindo caminho para a linha do cabelo. “Como em, plural?”

Peter assentiu, ignorando o olhar de advertência de Derek. “Um pacote deles. Liderado por um homem chamado Deucalion. Eles estão aqui para testar Derek, para ver se ele é digno de seu novo título de Alfa. "

"Eu estou cuidando disso," Derek interrompeu asperamente.

Peter olhou para ele divertidamente. “E como exatamente você tem lidado com isso? Você mordeu três crianças desajustadas que estão segurando seus laços de matilha por um fio, você não vai me dar a chance de provar que eu posso ser um bem valioso, você está alienando o único outro lobisomem na cidade, e você passa a maior parte das noites patrulhando a casa de Stiles para ter certeza de que os alfas ainda não o pegaram. ”

Ele se inclinou para trás e colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça, a imagem da calma. “Tsk tsk, sobrinho. Não é muito proativo da sua parte. ”

Derek rugiu e se agachou, preparado para atacar. Seu ataque foi interrompido quando Stiles se jogou entre os dois lobos.

“Saia do meu caminho, Stiles,” Derek rosnou, olhando além do menino com fogo em seus olhos.

"Não", respondeu Stiles friamente. "Ele está certo, Derek."

Os olhos de Derek se voltaram para os de Stiles, agora cheios de traição. "Você está confiando nele!?"

Stiles bufou com impaciência. “Claro que não, mas isso não significa que ele esteja errado. E por mais que eu aprecie o fato de que você aparentemente começou a perseguir minha casa para ter certeza de que não me tornei o jantar Alfa, acho que devemos tentar bolar um plano para evitar que isso se torne um problema em primeiro lugar."

Derek se endireitou e assentiu tensamente, mudando seu foco para o xerife. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas se viu sem palavras.

Stiles estremeceu quando o gesto o lembrou da presença de seu pai. "Entããão, pai, há alguma chance de eu sair dessa sem ficar de castigo pelo resto da vida?"

“Não, Stiles,” seu pai disse, mantendo os olhos em Peter e Derek. “Eu diria que há exatamente zero chance de isso acontecer.” Ele afundou na poltrona em frente a Peter e tomou um gole de sua cerveja esquecida. “Comece do início,” ele insistiu, seu tom não deixando espaço para discussão.

Stiles assentiu com fervor. "Eu vou te contar tudo, pai, eu prometo. Só ... Peter precisa sair primeiro. ” Ele olhou para Peter, que parecia despreocupado com a declaração e estava meio fora de sua cadeira quando -.

“Peter fica,” John rebateu, acenando para que Peter voltasse ao seu lugar.

Parecendo infinitamente divertido com a situação, Peter sentou-se e cruzou as pernas.

"Não, Peter precisa ir embora", Stiles insistiu. “Há partes dessa história que vão fazer você querer prendê-lo. Ou matá-lo, ”ele acrescentou com um encolher de ombros indiferente.

Mas o xerife se manteve firme. "Stiles, Peter vai ficar exatamente onde está. Preciso ouvir a história toda e sem ofensas, garoto, mas acho que é mais provável que aconteça quando três pessoas estão contando, em vez de duas. ”

Stiles considerou isso por um momento. “Ok,” ele concedeu finalmente. “Então me dê sua arma. Suas balas não vão matar Peter, mas não consigo imaginar que atirar nele o deixaria muito feliz. "

John revirou os olhos, mas desistiu de sua arma sem discutir.

Stiles se sentou ao lado de Peter e soltou um grande suspiro, abrindo a gaveta de cima da mesa de centro e depositando a arma dentro. Ele olhou em volta procurando Derek, que tinha desaparecido em algum momento enquanto Stiles e seu pai estavam conversando.

Derek veio da cozinha segurando um copo de uísque e o entregou ao xerife timidamente. "Achei que você precisava disso", disse ele rigidamente.

Os olhos de John se arregalaram de surpresa quando ele pegou o copo das mãos de Derek. Ele riu uma vez, fazendo com que os ombros de Derek perdessem um pouco da tensão. "Obrigado, filho, você provavelmente está certo."

As orelhas de Derek ficaram vermelhas com o carinho escolhido pelo xerife. Ele caminhou até o sofá e sentou-se do outro lado do Stiles, para que os dois Hales estivessem colocando o menino entre os braços.

John tomou um gole saudável e recostou-se. "Tudo bem, vamos ver."


	5. Isso é um sim então

Stiles tropeçou em algumas partes da história, especialmente em relação às mentiras que ele contou a seu pai para manter o elemento sobrenatural em segredo.

Derek interrompe de vez em quando sempre que havia algo que Stiles não sabia ou entendia, ou se parecia que Stiles precisava de uma pausa.

O xerife começou a observar a reação de Peter ao que Stiles e Derek tinham a dizer, parando-os de vez em quando quando Peter zombava ou balançava a cabeça para que Peter pudesse lhe contar um pouco mais sobre o que realmente aconteceu.

Quando eles terminaram, depois de duas recargas no copo do xerife, Stiles fechou os olhos e se preparou para gritar. Seu pai não era realmente um grito, mas Stiles percebeu que, se existia um momento para isso, era agora.

"Bem", disse John, inclinando-se para a frente de modo que seus cotovelos estivessem apoiados nos joelhos. “Peter, você deve ir. Stiles está certo; Eu quero prendê-lo e matá-lo, mas não tenho certeza se tenho o suficiente para segurá-lo sem apresentar o sobrenatural a todo o sistema de justiça de Beacon Hills, e me tornar um assassino não está na minha lista de desejos. Fora."

Para surpresa de Stiles, Peter se levantou e saiu de casa sem nem mesmo um sorriso de escárnio ou zombaria.

O xerife ficou em silêncio por vários minutos após a partida de Peter. Derek e Stiles trocaram olhares cautelosos, e Derek parecia estar examinando a casa em busca de rotas de fuga.

Stiles lançou um olhar que esperava que Derek interpretasse corretamente como "não se atreva" e fez uma linha sombria.

John deixou escapar um suspiro agudo pelo nariz e passou as mãos pelo rosto. Balançando a cabeça, ele olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Stiles. "Oh, criança," ele suspirou, levantando-se e cruzando a sala de estar até ficar na frente de Stiles com os braços estendidos.

Sem pensar, Stiles se levantou e deu um passo direto para o abraço de seu pai, fechando os olhos e apoiando o queixo no ombro de seu pai.

Ele sentiu um pouco da tensão deixar suas costas enquanto seu pai apertava seu aperto, envolvendo Stiles totalmente e apertando com força.

Quando eles se separaram, o Xerife surpreendeu a todos gesticulando para Derek se levantar também, abrindo os braços e olhando o lobo teimosamente.

Derek ficou sentado enraizado em sua cadeira, lançando um olhar de horror na direção de Stiles.

Stiles escondeu um sorriso malicioso por trás da mão e olhou para Derek com expectativa.

Com os braços ainda estendidos, John tossiu incisivamente e ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Venha aqui, filho, nós nos abraçamos nesta casa."

Assim que Derek determinou que não estava sendo enganado, o que levou um tempo dolorosamente longo, ele se levantou com cautela e deu um passo à frente.

Encontrando-o na metade do caminho, John passou os braços ao redor de Derek e puxou-o para um breve abraço.

Derek retribuiu hesitantemente, mas Stiles pôde ver seus ombros caírem em resignação depois de alguns segundos.

O xerife deixou Derek escolher quando quebrar o abraço, não querendo desencorajá-lo ou apressá-lo. Foi mais breve do que seu abraço com Stiles, mas ainda longo o suficiente para contar como um abraço de urso completo.

John recuou e apontou um dedo severo para o Alfa, que ainda parecia chocado por ter acabado de ser abraçado. "Chega de fazer as coisas por conta própria, está me ouvindo?"

Derek abriu a boca para protestar, jogando a cabeça para trás obstinadamente.

“Uh-uh,” John interrompeu, sacudindo o dedo antes de apontá-lo mais uma vez. “Você já passou por muito tempo, para dizer o mínimo, e sei que existem lacunas na história que você ainda não está pronto para preencher, mas ainda é uma criança -”

"Eu não sou uma criança," Derek murmurou com uma carranca.

John suspirou. "Sim, isso não provou o seu ponto da maneira que você pensava. De qualquer forma, pare de agir como um lobo solitário. " Ele fez uma pausa para aceitar um high five de um Stiles risonho enquanto Derek gemeu e balançou a cabeça em derrota.

"Estou falando sério, Derek. Às vezes, a coisa mais forte que você pode fazer é admitir que precisa de ajuda. ” Os olhos do xerife suavizaram quando ele percebeu a postura tensa de Derek.

Stiles se pegou estendendo a mão e colocando a mão nas costas de Derek. O lobo estremeceu quando o contato o assustou, mas se inclinou para o toque.

Depois de alguns segundos, a determinação de Derek quebrou. Em vez de um Alfa teimoso e solitário, o Derek na frente dos dois Stilinski se parecia mais com um jovem perdido e exausto.

Derek não disse nada; apenas baixou a cabeça e os ombros, deixando escapar um suspiro cansado.

Stiles abaixou a cabeça e viu que havia lágrimas se formando nos olhos de Derek, mas não fez comentários sobre isso.

Ele olhou para seu pai e acenou com a cabeça para Derek, então subiu as escadas.

Seu pai sorriu e colocou uma mão no ombro de Derek. “Filho, faça o seu - betas?” Ele olhou para Stiles para confirmar o uso da palavra. Após o aceno de Stiles, o xerife continuou. “Eles têm um lugar para ficar esta noite? Em algum lugar que não está na lista de ‘ser condenado’ do Condado? ”

Derek acenou com a cabeça tristemente. Stiles pôde ver o início de uma carranca confusa se formando em seu rosto.

“Então você vai passar a noite aqui,” John concluiu com segurança.

Derek balançou a cabeça com firmeza, olhando para trás e para frente entre Stiles e John. “Eu não posso, eu -”

“Derek,” John o interrompeu. "Você conhece Stiles. Sou ainda mais difícil de argumentar do que ele. Temos um quarto de hóspedes vazio ao lado do quarto de Stiles, e tenho certeza que podemos arranjar algo para você dormir. "

Sem dar a Derek a oportunidade de discutir, Stiles entrou na conversa. "Vamos começar o jantar, você vai subir e tomar um banho. Você cheira como se estivesse morando em uma estação ferroviária abandonada. ” Ele piscou e cutucou um Derek ainda chocado em direção às escadas. "E nem pense em pular da janela, senhor!" ele chamou após Derek recuar.

Quando Derek estava no andar de cima, Stiles se virou para encarar seu pai com um olhar tímido em seu rosto, perguntando-se exatamente o que ele iria fazer.

Seu pai apenas revirou os olhos e apontou para a cozinha. "Dentro", disse ele. "Estamos fazendo bife com batatas, e amanhã de manhã você vai me deixar comer bacon de novo."

Stiles mordeu o lábio para não discutir. Ele resmungou enquanto tirava os ingredientes da geladeira, mal percebendo quando seu pai saiu da sala momentaneamente.

“Deixei algumas roupas para Derek,” ele murmurou quando voltou.

Stiles não sabia o que dizer, então voltou a cozinhar em silêncio. Seu pai se sentou à mesa da cozinha e estudou Stiles pensativamente.

"Estou muito chateado com você, garoto", ele começou, beliscando a ponte do nariz antes de passar a mão pelo cabelo.

Stiles sentiu as lágrimas brotarem em seus olhos, mas não tirou os olhos das batatas que estava cortando.

"Estou chateado com você", repetiu ele. "Mas também estou muito, muito orgulhoso de você."

Com isso, Stiles ergueu os olhos. Seus olhos eram redondos como pires. Ele tentou engolir, mas encontrou um nó na garganta. “Pai,” ele resmungou, sem saber mais o que dizer.

“Eu sou,” seu pai afirmou, balançando a cabeça incrédulo. “As coisas com as quais você teve que lidar e as vidas que salvou ...” ele parou com uma careta. "Não me entenda mal, odeio como você fez isso e todas as mentiras que se acumularam entre nós como resultado." Ele riu sarcasticamente. “Sua mãe tentou me avisar que você seria teimoso. Acho que simplesmente não sabia o quão certa ela estava. "

O canto da boca de Stiles se ergueu em um meio sorriso com a menção de sua mãe. "Então, isso significa que não estou de castigo?"

"Boa tentativa. Você está de castigo até os trinta ”, seu pai respondeu imediatamente, levantando-se e juntando-se a Stiles no balcão da cozinha para assumir as tarefas de corte de batatas.

Stiles revirou os olhos, mas não discutiu. Ele estava prestes a começar a cozinhar os bifes quando Derek saiu do andar de cima vestindo uma velha camiseta do Departamento do Xerife de Beacon Hills e o maior par de moletons de lacrosse de Stiles.

A visão de Derek em uma roupa tão macia e casual com o cabelo molhado e os pés descalços fez com que Stiles esquecesse temporariamente o que estava fazendo.

Foi só quando seu pai pigarreou e olhou para os bifes no balcão intencionalmente, que Stiles se lembrou de que deveria estar cozinhando.

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou para sua tarefa com foco obstinado, esperando contra todas as probabilidades que Derek não tivesse percebido seu batimento cardíaco acelerado momentos antes.

O sorriso no rosto de Derek quando Stiles arriscou um olhar para o lobo não foi encorajador nesse departamento, mas Stiles estava determinado a ignorar o problema até que ele fosse embora.

"Derek, por que você não me ajuda a pôr a mesa?" Seu pai perguntou misericordiosamente, deixando Stiles sozinho com seus pensamentos inadequados.

Claro, esses eram pensamentos inadequados diferentes dos que Stiles estava acostumado. Suas fantasias sempre incluíram Lydia. Perfeita, a deusa loira morango Lydia. Alfa Derek não ranzinza e frustrantemente bonito.

Rezando para que seu pai e Derek estivessem muito preocupados em arrumar a mesa para perceber a crise existencial de Stiles, ele ligou o piloto automático de cozinha para que sua mente pudesse disparar.

Ele estava atraído por Derek? Bem, sim. Ele tinha olhos.

Mas isso era diferente. Ele olhou para Derek novamente e sentiu o desejo repentino de envolvê-lo em um cobertor e forçá-lo a comer chocolate quente.

Que porra é essa?

Não, não tocar naquele esta noite. Stiles se livrou desse processo de pensamento e voltou a cozinhar com propósito.

Ele ouviu Derek e seu pai conversando, mas os desligou para se concentrar em temperar as batatas.

"Derek, você gosta do seu bife cozido?" ele perguntou sem olhar para cima.

“Cru,” Derek disse, quase automaticamente.

Stiles ergueu os olhos surpreso. Uma risadinha encantada escapou de seus lábios antes que ele pudesse detê-la.

Seu pai riu também, balançando a cabeça com ternura para Derek.

Derek pareceu um pouco surpreso por ter feito os dois rirem, e abaixou a cabeça para esconder o rubor. “Meio raro está bom,” ele murmurou.

"Entendi", Stiles respondeu com um sorriso.

O jantar passou confortavelmente, para surpresa de todos. Derek não disse muito, apenas ouviu enquanto Stiles e o xerife discutiam sobre escola e trabalho.

Derek ficou surpreso ao ver como toda a noite parecia normal, apesar da bomba que eles haviam lançado sobre o xerife apenas algumas horas antes.

Quando terminaram de comer, Derek se levantou e começou a limpar a mesa. Stiles ergueu a sobrancelha e deixou um sorriso lento se espalhar pelo rosto.

"O que?"

Derek perguntou irritado, pegando o prato de Stiles.

"Nada", Stiles respondeu alegremente. “Você acabou de se levantar muito rápido. Você não precisa lavar a louça, sabe. Tecnicamente, você é o convidado. ”

Derek olhou para os pratos em suas mãos como se estivesse surpreso ao vê-los ali. "Oh," ele ofereceu desajeitadamente. “Hábito, eu acho. Os pratos sempre foram minha tarefa em casa. ” Ele limpou a garganta enquanto seus olhos percorriam a cozinha, determinado a olhar para qualquer lugar, menos para Stiles ou John.

“Você pode simplesmente deixá-los na pia”, disse o xerife com um sorriso tranquilizador. “Nós cuidaremos deles.”

Derek acenou com a cabeça afetada mente e fez exatamente isso.

"Por que você não vai para a cama e Stiles e eu vamos terminar aqui?"

Depois de outro aceno rígido, Derek caminhou em direção à escada, parando na parte inferior para voltar para Stiles e John. “Eu - obrigado,” ele disse suavemente, olhando para seus pés descalços.

Quando ele se foi, Stiles começou a limpar o resto da mesa.

“Então,” seu pai começou. "Algo que eu deva me preocupar?"

Stiles bufou. "Como você já sabe, há uma série de coisas com as quais você deve se preocupar."

John revirou os olhos. "Eu quis dizer sobre você e Derek."

Stiles se virou, fazendo barulho e se debatendo descontroladamente. "Ele pode ouvir você!"

Seu pai o encarou com um olhar impressionado, ignorando as travessuras exageradas de seu filho. "Isso é um sim, então."

"Papai!"

John revirou os olhos, mas acenou com a cabeça a contragosto. “Tudo bem, podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. Eu estou segurando você com bacon amanhã. Traga o almoço na estação e podemos conversar então. ”

Com isso, ele apertou o ombro de Stiles e foi para a cama.

"Ah, e Stiles?" ele chamou ao pé da escada. Ao olhar questionador de Stiles, ele continuou. “Precisamos conversar sobre o que realmente aconteceu na noite do jogo de lacrosse também.”

Stiles engoliu em seco. "Está bem."

Depois de terminar os pratos, Stiles verificou seu telefone. Ele tinha quase uma dúzia de mensagens de texto confusas de Scott, que ficaram sem resposta. Balançando a cabeça, Stiles desligou o telefone e subiu as escadas.

Ele olhou para a porta fechada do quarto de hóspedes e suspirou. Eventualmente, ele sabia que teria que enfrentar seus novos e confusos sentimentos de frente. Mas não esta noite.

Stiles tirou os sapatos, enfiou as calças no canto do quarto e adormeceu antes de sua cabeça bater no travesseiro.


	6. Eu odeio vocês dois

Quando ele acordou com um solavanco, Stiles se viu sentado com braços fortes e musculosos ao redor de seus ombros. Suas costas estavam pressionadas contra um peito firme e ele podia sentir as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, ardendo em seu lábio enquanto encharcavam o corte parcialmente curado.

Ele estava muito confuso para ficar envergonhado no início, tentando descobrir o que tinha acontecido e por que Derek o estava segurando com tanta força. Stiles podia ver pela janela que ainda estava escuro e gemia por sua respiração irregular.

"Eu tive um pesadelo, não tive?" ele resmungou.

“Sim,” Derek sussurrou de volta, sem afrouxar seu aperto.

O constrangimento de Stiles escolheu aquele momento para vir correndo para a frente de seu cérebro. "Oh vamos lá!" ele sussurrou-gritou para o teto, ciente de que seu pai provavelmente ainda estava dormindo.

"Mau?" Stiles perguntou, tentando manter sua voz leve.

Derek acenou com a cabeça contra o ombro de Stiles. "Parece que sim."

Stiles pigarreou, tentando resolutamente ignorar o fato de que ainda estava nos braços de Derek. Em vez disso, ele fechou os olhos e tentou fazer sua respiração corresponder à de Derek.

Depois de alguns minutos, ele conseguiu. Derek afrouxou o aperto, mas ficou preso entre as costas de Stiles e a cabeceira da cama.

Stiles deixou escapar uma lufada de ar. "Obrigado por ... bem, você sabe." Ele gesticulou cansado para si mesmo e abaixou a cabeça.

Saindo de trás de Stiles, Derek murmurou: "Não se preocupe com isso." Ele coçou a nuca nervosamente e se virou para Stiles quando ele finalmente ficou de pé. "Durma um pouco."

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, não tendo recuperado a voz, e se virou de frente para a parede. Demorou quase meia hora para fazer seu coração bater normalmente de novo, em parte por causa do pesadelo e em parte porque ele não conseguia parar de pensar nos braços de Derek em volta dele, mas ele voltou a cair em um sono inquieto eventualmente.

Ele acordou tarde, mal tendo tempo de se vestir antes de disparar escada abaixo com a mochila pendurada em um ombro. Stiles parou quando viu seu pai e Derek sentados à mesa da cozinha comendo bacon e tomando café como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo.

Derek revirou os olhos com a expressão chocada de Stiles e se levantou para pegar uma caneca de café para o menino.

Stiles, ainda parado na porta da cozinha, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes antes de encontrar sua voz. “Bom dia,” ele resmungou, aceitando o café de Derek sem uma palavra.

“Acho que o deixamos em silêncio”, seu pai sussurrou para Derek.

Derek bufou. "Se eu soubesse que era tão fácil, já teria vindo para o café da manhã há muito tempo."

"Ei", disse Stiles irritado, apontando para a frente e para trás entre os dois. "Não. Sem vínculo por tirar sarro de mim. "

Ambos deram de ombros e voltaram a beber o café, ignorando efetivamente a indignação de Stiles.

Stiles engoliu um pedaço de torrada e deu um adeus apressado por cima do ombro antes de partir para a escola em seu jipe. Ele chegou na metade do quarteirão antes de perceber que era sábado.

Quando Stiles voltou a entrar na casa, ele ficou surpreso ao ouvir a risada de seu pai vindo da cozinha.

"Vocês!" ele apontou para os dois novamente. "Você sabia o tempo todo e não disse nada?"

Seu pai apenas continuou rindo, enquanto Derek estendia a mão em expectativa. O queixo de Stiles caiu quando seu pai colocou uma nota de dez dólares em sua palma.

"Eu - você - o quê?" ele gaguejou eloquentemente.

Enxugando as lágrimas de seus olhos, seu pai explicou. “Derek ouviu seu batimento cardíaco aumentar quando você acordou e percebeu que pensava que estava atrasado para a escola. Aposto que você entenderia antes de sair, mas ele disse que você faria todo o caminho até seu carro. "

O canto da boca de Derek se curvou em um sorriso maroto.

Stiles semicerrou os olhos para os dois, o coração estranhamente acelerado ao pensar nos dois se dando tão bem.

A indignação venceu, no entanto. "É por isso que você foi tão rápido em me dar o café da viagem", ele acusou Derek quando a compreensão o atingiu. "Você queria me tirar de casa."

Stiles levantou as mãos quando Derek não negou. “Eu odeio vocês dois,” ele declarou arrogantemente, virando-se e caminhando de volta para seu quarto, deixando Derek e seu pai rindo atrás dele.

Ele se permitiu resmungar um pouco mais alto do que o normal para que Derek pudesse ouvi-lo, e se jogou de volta na cama com um baque.

Ainda resmungando, Stiles pegou o telefone e fez uma pausa.

Ele não iria enviar uma mensagem de texto para Scott; o beta precisava durar um pouco mais. Hmm, talvez Lydia.

O polegar de Stiles pairou sobre o ícone de mensagem ao lado de seu nome por alguns segundos antes de criar coragem para pressioná-lo.

Ele enviou a ela uma mensagem rápida, ‘Eu tenho uma proposta para você’, antes de se aninhar ainda mais em seu edredom.

Dez minutos e uma conversa hilária depois, Stiles ouviu a porta da frente fechar, indicando que seu pai tinha saído para trabalhar.

Stiles enviou a Lydia tudo limpo e desceu as escadas esperar.

Ele entrou na cozinha para encontrar Derek ainda sentado à mesa, lendo o jornal que John havia deixado de lado antes de ir trabalhar.

Derek deu uma olhada no rosto presunçoso de Stiles e franziu a testa. "O que você fez?"

"Quem eu?" Stiles respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas inocentemente e caminhando pela sala para pegar um pouco de leite e cereais.

Derek bufou e voltou a ler seu jornal, lançando olhares suspeitos para Stiles pelos próximos minutos até que um cheiro o atingiu.

“Sério,” ele perguntou sem inflexão, revirando os olhos e pousando o jornal.

Houve uma batida na porta.

"Você pode pegar isso para mim?" Stiles perguntou com a boca cheia, lutando para engolir seu sorriso de satisfação.

Derek balançou a cabeça, mas se levantou para abrir a porta.

"O que você está fazendo aqui, Lydia?" ele perguntou a ela categoricamente assim que abriu a porta para revelar sua presença.

“É bom ver você também, Derek,” ela respondeu imperiosamente, deslizando por ele sem outro olhar e indo em direção à cozinha.

Derek rosnou baixinho e fechou a porta antes de se juntar aos outros dois.

"Então, Derek," Stiles disse alegremente, "Você tem planos para o dia?"

Derek cruzou os braços sobre o peito e semicerrou os olhos para o menino. "Sim", disse ele definitivamente.

"Que pena", respondeu Lydia, jogando o cabelo sobre o ombro. “Nós vamos fazer compras.”

Derek olhou entre os dois, tentando descobrir se isso era tudo uma piada. "Não", afirmou ele com finalidade, uma vez que percebeu que eles estavam falando sério. “Eu não vou fazer compras com você. Você me usou para ressuscitar Peter. E eu odeio fazer compras, ”ele murmurou.

"Você quer dizer que Peter me usou para usá-lo para ressuscitar a si mesmo", Lydia o corrigiu com um revirar de olhos impressionante. “E não era realmente uma pergunta. Estou precisando de um novo par de saltos altos e tenho certeza de que você tem talvez três pares de calças e quatro camisas para usar na rotação, ”disse ela criticamente, olhando Derek para cima e para baixo, pensativa.

Derek se recostou e fez beicinho. Lydia estava certa, mas ela não precisava saber disso. “Não,” ele repetiu como se tivesse algo a dizer sobre o assunto.

“Sim”, respondeu Lydia novamente. "Além de você precisar de um novo guarda-roupa, preciso falar com alguém que realmente sabe o que está acontecendo nesta cidade. Eu tenho dúvidas."

"Aposto que sim," Derek murmurou com petulância.

Lydia olhou para ele com o tom. "Como, por exemplo," ela continuou com uma voz doentiamente doce, "Por que seus pequenos lobos desajustados tentaram me matar."

Derek fez uma careta e não respondeu por alguns segundos. Ele olhou para Lydia, parada na frente dele com toda a confiança do mundo que ele cederia, e deu a ela um meio encolher de ombros. "Tudo bem", disse ele com os dentes cerrados.

Stiles, que olhava para frente e para trás durante a troca, estava em êxtase. Ele bateu palmas uma vez e esfregou-as. "Formidável. Pode ir. ” Ele se levantou e deu a volta na mesa, conduzindo Derek para a porta com suas mãos espásticos.

Lydia e Derek brigaram durante todo o caminho até o carro.

"Vamos colocar nossa pequena farra no cartão do papai, é claro, mas ouvi dizer que você tem pelo menos dez dólares para si mesmo", disse Lydia enquanto caminhavam em direção à porta.

Derek balbuciou: “É disso que se trata? Isso é vingança pela minha aposta com John? ”

"Obviamente," Lydia zombou.

“Dor no traseiro,” Derek murmurou, lançando a Stiles um último olhar rebelde antes de pegar sua jaqueta de couro e sair atrás de Lydia.

“Estou surpreso que você não goste mais disso. Você não teve irmãs que o forçaram a ir às compras? " perguntou Lydia, caminhando em direção ao lado do motorista de seu carro.

Derek bufou uma risada. “Cora odiava fazer compras. E Laura simplesmente odiava as pessoas. Compramos principalmente online. ”

“Isso explica por que você acha que uma jaqueta de couro é um substituto adequado para um casaco de inverno”, respondeu Lydia, olhando a jaqueta ofensiva como se fosse um pano de prato sujo.

"Eu sou um lobisomem, Lydia," ele rosnou, se acomodando no banco do passageiro.

Stiles estava na porta, excessivamente satisfeito consigo mesmo por como seu plano estava saindo.

Seu bom humor azedou, no entanto, quando ele recebeu uma mensagem no momento em que o carro de Lydia estava se afastando.

Era de Scott perguntando se ele poderia vir conversar.

Com um grande suspiro, Stiles observou Lydia e Derek se afastarem até que ele não pudesse mais ver o carro. Ele fechou os olhos e inspirou pelo nariz, depois expirou pela boca.

Acenando para si mesmo, Stiles disse que sim.


	7. Pense nisso

Scott chegou dez minutos depois, depois que Stiles terminou seu café da manhã e guardou tudo.

Ele podia ouvir Scott se aproximando da porta e parando do lado de fora dela. Eles nunca mais bateram na porta um do outro; eles geralmente simplesmente explodem.

O fato de Scott ter que bater partiu o coração de Stiles, mas ele não pôde deixar de ficar um pouco satisfeito por Scott parecer entender que ele estava na casinha de cachorro.

Stiles deixou Scott entrar, depois recuou para deixá-lo passar pela porta. Eles pairaram no corredor por alguns segundos, antes de Stiles apenas suspirar e levar Scott para a sala de estar.

Eles se sentaram em extremidades opostas do sofá, um de frente para o outro. Stiles abriu a boca para falar, mas não conseguiu encontrar as palavras para começar.

"Sinto muito, cara", disse Scott, quebrando o silêncio. “Eu pensei sobre o que você disse, e você está certo. Eu não deveria ter forçado Derek a dar a mordida em Gerard. "

Stiles esperou que ele continuasse. Quando ele não o fez, Stiles o incitou. "E?" ele se inclinou para frente e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

Scott franziu a testa e inclinou a cabeça para o lado como um cachorrinho confuso. "E o que?"

"É tudo o que você acha que precisa se desculpar?" A pergunta saiu mais direta do que Stiles pretendia, mas ele mordeu o lábio para não corrigir o tom.

Scott jogou as mãos para o alto. “O que você quer que eu diga, Stiles? Me desculpe, certo? Eu deveria ter falado com você sobre isso primeiro. Mas Gerard ameaçou minha mãe! ”

Stiles balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. “Você deveria ter falado com Derek sobre isso primeiro, Scott, não eu. Bem, ok, talvez eu primeiro, mas definitivamente Derek em segundo. Ele merecia saber. Você acha que ele não teria ajudado você? " ele perguntou seriamente.

Scott franziu a testa, incrédulo. “Você conheceu Derek? Claro que ele não teria me ajudado! "

Stiles abaixou a cabeça e balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Você ainda não entendeu", disse ele suavemente.

"Conseguir o que?" Scott perguntou.

“Isso tudo que Derek quer fazer é ajudar,” Stiles declarou com uma finalidade que fez o ar na sala esfriar.

Scott abriu a boca, mas Stiles o silenciou com um aceno de mão. "Apenas ... deixe-me passar por isso, por favor."

Ele respirou fundo e soltou o ar lentamente pela boca. "Acho que estamos abordando essa coisa de lobisomem de maneira totalmente errada. E parte disso é minha culpa. Achei que poderíamos fazer isso sozinhos, mas não podemos, Scott. Nós precisamos de ajuda. E a única pessoa que está nos oferecendo ajuda esse tempo todo é a única pessoa que temos afastado. ”

Scott continuou franzindo a testa, mas não disse nada.

“Não somos inteiramente culpados aqui, eu sei. Derek certamente não é caloroso e confuso, ‘aqui, deixe-me ajudá-lo’, vibrações, mas sério, você pode culpá-lo? Sua família foi assassinada por caçadores, sua irmã foi morta por seu tio e então o acusamos de assassiná-la ele mesmo. Essa não é realmente uma receita para um bom relacionamento. Mas pense nisso. Se isso tivesse acontecido com você, seu primeiro instinto seria ajudar um novo lobo irritante e seu melhor amigo hiperativo? Não. Mas o dele era. "

Scott parecia relutantemente envergonhado, o que Stiles contou como o início de uma vitória. “Stiles, ele tentou matar Lydia. E ele matou Jackson temporariamente, ao se unir a Peter ... ”

Stiles zombou. “Eu acho que você perdeu o direito de jogar aquela pedra em particular quando se juntou a Gerard. Mas você está certo - ele não abordou a situação kanima da maneira que você ou eu faríamos. Tudo o que estou dizendo é que talvez se tivéssemos dado a ele o benefício da dúvida, ou até mesmo tido tempo para ouvir seu ponto de vista, poderíamos ter sido capazes de trabalhar com ele em vez de contra ele. "

Stiles respirou fundo antes de continuar.

“Ele tentou te ajudar quando descobriu que você estava namorando um Argent. Inferno, ele até ajudou Ally uma ou duas vezes. E sem ofensa, Scott, mas algumas das merdas que Allison tem feito, especialmente ultimamente, são muito piores do que qualquer coisa que Derek fez em suas tentativas mal executadas de nos ajudar. ”

“Stiles, vamos lá -”

"Scott, pense nisso", Stiles o interrompeu. “Isso é tudo que estou pedindo. Pense no que passamos recentemente. Olhe objetivamente e diga-me se você acha que talvez, apenas talvez, não tenhamos dado a Derek o benefício da dúvida quando ele merecia.

Scott lambeu os lábios e desviou o olhar. "Bem. Vou pensar sobre isso. Com uma condição. ”

"Dê um nome", disse Stiles imediatamente.

"Você fala com Allison."

"O que?" Stiles gritou. “Essa é a sua condição ?! Sério, Scott? "

Quando Scott simplesmente olhou para ele com teimosia, Stiles cedeu. "Tudo bem, vou falar com Allison, mas não posso garantir que será uma conversa divertida e positiva. Apenas saia. ” Ele não pôde deixar de golpear de brincadeira seu melhor amigo.

Scott lhe lançou um sorriso hesitante e se levantou. “Eu realmente vou pensar sobre isso, eu prometo. Você pode estar certo."

Stiles zombou. "Poderia?"

"Ok, ok, provavelmente você está certo", Scott permitiu. "E eu realmente sinto muito."

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, balançando os braços para encorajar a tensão a deixar seu corpo. "Eu sei que você é, amigo."

Ele puxou Scott para um breve abraço e o conduziu em direção à porta. “Diga a Ally para me enviar uma mensagem antes ela vem. Derek está hospedado aqui e eu não quero que ela apareça sem avisar. "

"O que?!" Scott parou no meio do caminho. "Derek está hospedado aqui? Seu pai sabe? "

Stiles riu e deu um tapa nas costas de Scott. "Foi ele quem o convidou, Scotty. Tivemos toda a conversa de ‘lobisomens são reais’ ontem à noite com Peter. "

"Peter?!"

“Ok, sério, seu rosto vai ficar assim. Sim, Peter, ”Stiles disse a ele, dando um leve empurrão em Scott em direção à porta para fazê-lo se mover novamente. "É uma longa história. Terei o maior prazer em lhe contar depois de pensar sobre o que acabamos de discutir. ”

Scott fez beicinho, mas caminhou em direção à porta. "Bem."

"Espere, você não deveria ter sentido o cheiro de Peter e Derek quando entrou?" Stiles perguntou com uma carranca confusa.

Scott farejou o ar e fez uma careta. "Oh, sim, eu acho."

Stiles riu. "Talvez se você pedir com educação, Derek vai te ensinar como usar aquele seu farejador um pouco melhor."

Scott revirou os olhos como se o pensamento dele pedindo a Derek algo educadamente o machucasse fisicamente, mas assentiu.

Stiles fechou a porta atrás dele e soltou um suspiro de alívio. Talvez isso funcionasse afinal.


	8. Isso não está funcionando

"Não estou pedindo que confie em Derek!" Stiles gritou, torcendo as mãos e andando agitadamente para a frente e para trás pela sala de estar.

"Bem, ótimo, porque eu nunca vou!" Allison respondeu com petulância.

Eles estavam lutando por quase meia hora, alternando entre gritos e silêncio passivo-agressivo.

Stiles balançou a cabeça e parou de andar. Fixando Allison com um olhar severo, ele respondeu: "Sua atitude não está ajudando."

Os olhos de Allison se arregalaram antes de cair em fendas. "Minha atitude? E o seu?"

Stiles bufou, mas perdeu seu comportamento de aço depois de alguns segundos. "Bem. Talvez nós dois precisemos nos acalmar. "

"Tudo bem", Allison repetiu obstinadamente.

Stiles revirou os olhos e se sentou na poltrona, passando as mãos pelo rosto e pelos cabelos curtos. Ele se inclinou para frente e apoiou os cotovelos nos joelhos. “Talvez devêssemos tentar uma abordagem diferente.”

"Eu sou toda ouvidos", ela respondeu sarcasticamente, ainda alta com a adrenalina da última gritaria.

Com o olhar exasperado de Stiles, Allison ergueu as mãos inocentemente e respirou fundo. Ela desabou no sofá e balançou a cabeça. “Você está certo, isso não está funcionando.”

“Somos amigos, certo, Ally?” Stiles perguntou suavemente.

"Claro", Allison respondeu imediatamente, parecendo horrorizada por Stiles ter sentido a necessidade de perguntar.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito. “Então, precisamos abordar isso como amigos, não como inimigos.”

Allison parecia desconfiada, mas acenou para ele continuar.

“Nós dois fizemos algumas coisas que não deveríamos ter feito, especialmente nos últimos meses. Estou tentando corrigir meus erros. ” Ele parou por alguns segundos até que Allison encontrou seus olhos. "Tudo que estou pedindo é que você faça o mesmo."

Allison franziu a testa e olhou para baixo. "Não sei o que você quer dizer."

"Sim, você tem", Stiles respondeu baixinho. "Ally, você esfaqueou Isaac e ajudou seu avô a sequestrar e torturar Erica e Boyd."

“Minha mãe morreu por causa deles! Eles e Derek! ” Os olhos de Allison brilharam de raiva, mas ela permaneceu sentada no sofá.

Stiles balançou a cabeça. “Sua mãe se matou”, ele a corrigiu, sem ser rude.

“Sim, depois que Derek atacou e a mordeu. Derek e sua matilha são monstros, Stiles, como você não vê isso? " Allison implorou, inclinando-se para a frente para acentuar seu ponto.

"Então, Scott não te contou?" Stiles perguntou incrédulo, beliscando a ponta do nariz em frustração.

Allison balançou a cabeça. "Me dizer o quê?" Quando Stiles não respondeu de imediato, ela repetiu: "Diga-me o quê, Stiles?"

Stiles pigarreou e olhou para Allison. “Ela estava tentando matar Scott, Ally. Derek ouviu isso acontecendo e mordeu sua mãe enquanto salvava a vida de Scott. "

A respiração de Allison engatou. "Eu não acredito em você", ela sussurrou com pouca determinação.

"Você não precisa", Stiles disse a ela. "Fale com Scott, ele vai te contar tudo."

Os dois ficaram sentados em silêncio enquanto Allison absorvia as novas informações. Depois de dar a ela alguns segundos para processar, Stiles continuou.

“Seu pai os deixou ir, você sabe,” ele sussurrou.

Allison ergueu a sobrancelha em confusão.

Stiles sorriu para o rosto familiar. “Erica e Boyd,” ele esclareceu, ainda falando baixinho. "Foi seu pai quem os deixou ir depois que Gerard me soltou."

O rosto de Allison empalideceu. "O que você quer dizer com 'libertou' você?"

"Ele me sequestrou na mesma noite em que você o ajudou a capturar Erica e Boyd." Stiles inclinou a cabeça para o lado. “Você não sabia? Ele fez isso comigo, ”ele gesticulou para seu lábio partido desbotando e seu olho roxo quase desaparecido.

"O que? Não! Stiles, eu não fazia ideia que ele te levou, você tem que acreditar em mim! Achei que fosse apenas de ... você sabe ... quando você invadiu o depósito. " Allison parecia horrorizada com a ideia de Gerard ter sido a causa dos ferimentos de Stiles.

"Ele não é um cara bom nisso, Allison", Stiles disse a ela sombriamente. “Você tem que saber disso. Mesmo seu pai não concordou com a maneira como amarrou e torturou Erica e Boyd. "

Allison começou a balançar a cabeça e não parecia ser capaz de parar. Quando ela começou a resmungar para si mesma, Stiles se levantou e se juntou a ela no sofá. Ele estendeu a mão e agarrou seu antebraço com firmeza. A mão dela disparou e agarrou a dele.

Ela olhou para Stiles, completamente perdida.

“Você precisa falar com seu pai,” Stiles disse a ela. "E então eu acho que você tem algumas outras pessoas com quem precisa conversar?"

"Oh Deus. O que eu fiz?" Seus olhos dispararam para encontrar os de Stiles. "Stiles, o que eu fiz?" ela repetiu com mais urgência.

Allison se levantou e olhou em volta freneticamente. Stiles ficou com ela.

"Vá, fale com seu pai."

Ela assentiu freneticamente e correu em direção à porta. Ela olhou para trás quando o alcançou e abriu a boca, mas nenhuma palavra saiu.

"Eu sei", disse Stiles com um sorriso. "Estarei aqui se precisar de mim quando terminar."

Allison assentiu mais uma vez e saiu.

Sentindo-se mais leve do que há meses, Stiles pegou o telefone. Ele mandou uma mensagem para Scott e outra para Derek para que soubessem o que tinha acontecido com Allison.

Previsivelmente, Stiles recebeu um monte de pontos de exclamação de Scott e nenhuma resposta de Derek.

Com um suspiro, Stiles foi até a cozinha preparar uma salada de frango para o almoço do pai.

Apenas para encontrar Erica e Boyd sentados à mesa da cozinha.

"A sério? Vou comprar coleiras com sinos para vocês ", disse ele com firmeza, passando por eles para chegar à despensa.

"Desculpe, Batman", respondeu Erica com um bocejo, sem parecer nada arrependido.

Boyd apenas sorriu, todo cheio de dentes e inocente, e voltou a folhear seu telefone.

"Então, vocês ouviram tudo isso, hein?"

"Sim", disse Boyd, sem tirar os olhos do telefone.

“Ótimo,” suspirou Stiles. "Você está com fome?"

Os dois assentiram e Stiles começou a preparar o almoço para quatro pessoas.


	9. Bem desse jeito

Cozinhar sempre foi um calmante para Stiles. Era algo que ele costumava fazer com sua mãe; uma atividade só para eles. Ele gostou da previsibilidade disso - cada ingrediente tinha um propósito.

Stiles comeu com Erica e Boyd, depois embalou o resto da salada de frango e algumas frutas para o pai. Ele pode ter ficado um pouco distraído, mas ainda notou as porções duplas de bacon que seu pai vinha dando furtivamente ultimamente.

"Vocês vão ficar aqui um pouco?" ele perguntou enquanto limpava a mesa.

Erica acenou com a cabeça. "Sim, Provavelmente. Tá legal? "

Stiles acenou com a mão distraidamente em concordância antes de esfregar os pratos na pia. Erica e Boyd se levantaram e se espreguiçaram juntos antes de se jogarem no sofá e ligar a TV. Erica se apoiou no braço e jogou os pés no colo de Boyd. As mãos dele pousaram nos tornozelos dela automaticamente, como se fosse um hábito.

Stiles balançou a cabeça com ternura e disse adeus aos dois antes de cruzar a garagem em direção ao jipe.

Sua mente estava girando.

Nos últimos dias, ele foi torturado e espancado, ajudou a transformar um kanima de volta em um menino de verdade, tornou-se parte do bando de Derek e ajudou a derrubar Gerard Argent.

Sem mencionar que ele contou a seu pai sobre o sobrenatural e deu palestras para Scott E Allison.

Quando isso se tornou sua vida?

Ele tirou os pensamentos de sua mente e se concentrou no que diabos ele iria dizer a seu pai sobre os Argents. Mais especificamente, Allison.

Ele estava quase se decidindo quando percebeu um carro familiar estacionado no estacionamento da Delegacia do Xerife. Parando ao lado dele, Stiles não pôde deixar de espiar dentro.

O SUV vermelho estava impecável por fora e por dentro, mas Stiles não conseguia se livrar da sensação de que conhecia o carro e seu dono.

Cautelosamente, Stiles abriu a porta da estação e olhou ao redor em busca de algo fora do comum.

Ele não teve que procurar muito. Saindo do escritório de seu pai era ninguém menos que Peter Hale.

“Droga, Peter,” ele murmurou baixinho, sabendo que o lobo o ouviria. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui?"

Peter apenas sorriu para ele quando os dois passaram no corredor e continuaram saindo pela porta da frente.

Stiles entrou no escritório de seu pai e passou o polegar por cima do ombro. "O que Pedro queria?"

Seu pai ignorou sua pergunta a princípio e olhou ansiosamente para a sacola de comida nas mãos de Stiles. Quando Stiles puxou a bolsa para longe, John finalmente olhou para o rosto de Stiles e percebeu que estava esperando por uma resposta.

"Ele só queria explicar um pouco mais sobre o que aconteceu com Laura."

Os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram. "O que ele disse?" Peter não se abriu para ninguém sobre a morte de Laura, nem mesmo para Derek. Dizer que Stiles estava intrigado seria um eufemismo.

Seu pai estendeu a mão em expectativa. Stiles revirou os olhos e colocou um dos recipientes na palma da mão estendida de seu pai. John parecia triunfante até perceber que estava cheio de frutas.

"Ah, inferno, Stiles", ele murmurou, balançando a cabeça para as uvas. “Ele realmente não disse muito. Ele ficou louco durante o coma, sentiu o cheiro de um lobo em seu território, foi atacado em uma névoa, esse tipo de coisa. "

Stiles ficou boquiaberto. "E você acredita nele?"

“Não, claro que não,” John zombou. “Mas se há uma coisa que aprendi em nossa pequena sessão de informações ontem, é que Peter é perigoso. Ou era, ”ele acrescentou baixinho. "Em qualquer caso, vou ficar de olho nele de agora em diante."

Stiles olhou para o pai com cautela. "O que isso significa?"

John olhou em volta com ar evasivo. "Bem, ele gosta de beisebol ..." Ele colocou uma uva na boca inocentemente, sem encontrar os olhos de Stiles.

"Pai, não." Stiles se levantou de onde havia se jogado em uma das cadeiras e contornou a mesa de seu pai. "Você não pode se vincular", ele fez uma cara de nojo com sua própria escolha de palavras, "com Peter."

Com isso, seu pai olhou para cima. "Filho, eu não acho que você pode me dar um sermão sobre com quem eu devo e não devo sair. Além disso, quanto mais tempo ele passa comigo, menos tempo ele tem para traçar planos nefastos. ”

Stiles fechou os olhos e deixou cair a cabeça para trás. "Você tem passado muito tempo perto de mim. Ok, tudo bem. Mas você precisa me dizer quando ele estará em casa. "

"Combinado", seu pai respondeu com firmeza. "Agora me dê o resto do meu almoço."

Enquanto seu pai comia, Stiles contou-lhe o que tinha acontecido com Gerard e Allison capturando Erica e Boyd, e Gerard batendo nele.

Stiles decidira contar tudo a ele, incluindo todos os detalhes sobre suas conversas com Scott e Allison naquela manhã.

Quando ele terminou, Stiles observou com a respiração suspensa enquanto seu pai largava o garfo e se levantava.

Ele viu o rosto do homem passar de pai perturbado a pai zangado, a xerife zangado, a xerife em conflito, a pai perturbado.

Com calma medida, John voltou a sentar-se. "O que você acha que devemos fazer sobre isso?"

A pergunta pegou Stiles de surpresa. “Uh, nada por agora, na verdade. Acho que devemos esperar e ver o que Allison fará a seguir. E quanto a Gerard, se ele ainda não está morto, ele não está em condições de machucar ninguém no momento. "

John concordou. “Então é isso que vamos fazer.”

Stiles franziu a testa em confusão. "Bem desse jeito?" Para se dar o que fazer, Stiles começou a recolher o lixo e os recipientes vazios do almoço de seu pai e colocá-los de volta na sacola.

"Bem desse jeito." John se recostou na cadeira e passou a mão no rosto. “Você me lembra sua mãe, sabia? Cabeça forte, lógica, inteligência incrivelmente seca. E ao contrário da maioria das pessoas inteligentes, você gravita em torno de pessoas que considera mais inteligentes do que você. ”

Stiles não sabia o que dizer. Não era sempre que seu pai falava sobre sua mãe, e ele realmente não estava familiarizado com a confiança que estava sendo depositada nele no momento.

“Você tem lidado com isso há mais tempo do que eu”, ele elaborou. "E você tem uma boa cabeça em seus ombros, é tudo o que estou dizendo. Então, vamos fazer do seu jeito agora. ”

Stiles se levantou e envolveu seu pai em um abraço apertado. Quando ele se afastou, ele podia ver as lágrimas nos olhos de seu pai, mas não disse nada.

"Eu deveria voltar para a casa", disse Stiles, jogando um sorriso para seu velho e virando-se para a porta. - Posso ter conspirado com Lydia para que ela levasse Derek para fazer compras e quero estar lá quando eles voltarem.

John balançou a cabeça, mas sorriu amplamente. "Jesus, Stiles, aquele pobre garoto não passou por o suficiente?" Ele empurrou Stiles para fora da porta e voltou para sua mesa rindo.

O caminho de volta para sua casa foi muito menos tenso do que o de volta para a estação. Stiles aproveitou o dia bom e baixou as janelas, deixando a brisa soprar sobre ele enquanto dirigia.

Ele ficou surpreso e um pouco desapontado ao ver que Lydia e Derek já estavam de volta quando ele chegou em casa, mas ele agarrou sua bolsa e caminhou para dentro, sabendo que Derek ainda estaria fazendo beicinho quando abrisse a porta.

Para seu choque total e absoluto, Derek não estava fazendo beicinho. Ele estava, de fato, rindo.

Foi apenas uma coisa pequena; uma risada gutural que começou em seu peito e retumbou por sua boca. Mas foi uma risada, no entanto.

Stiles parou na porta, perplexo. Seu olhar gravitou em direção aos olhos de Derek e como eles se enrugaram nos cantos enquanto ele ria.

Stiles balançou a cabeça e largou a bolsa enquanto avistava Derek e Lydia sentados na sala de estar com Erica e Boyd, conversando como se os quatro fossem velhos amigos.

"O quê", ele balbuciou eloquentemente. "Quão?" Ele apontou acusadoramente para todos eles, ainda de pé imóvel perto da porta.

Lydia revirou os olhos e se levantou do sofá. Ela fez questão de dar um tapinha no ombro de Derek antes de caminhar em direção à porta da frente. "Eu te vejo amanhã, Erica?"

“Sim,” Erica respondeu facilmente.

"Amanhã," Stiles sussurrou incrédulo. "O que?"

\- Tchau, Der, Boyd - Lydia gritou, fechando a porta da frente atrás dela.

"Der", Stiles repetiu categoricamente.

Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha em desafio e sorriu ao ver a expressão de choque no rosto de Stiles.


	10. É o pacote

"Cale a boca", ele disse às sobrancelhas de Derek quando eles subiram triunfantemente na surpresa de Stiles. Ele caiu na poltrona do pai e cruzou os braços mal-humorado.

Derek estudou seu rosto, mas seus olhos ainda brilhavam de alegria.

"Você se diverte no seu encontro de brincadeiras?" Stiles perguntou ao Derek sarcasticamente.

"Sim", Derek respondeu simplesmente, não subindo para a isca.

Stiles franziu a testa e suspirou. "Tudo bem. Vá colocar suas coisas em seu quarto – você não é divertido."

As sobrancelhas de Derek dobravam na classificação de Stiles do quarto de hóspedes, e subiu provisoriamente do sofá. Ele seguiu as instruções de Stiles sem uma palavra, mas Stiles poderia jurar que ele teve um vislumbre de um sorriso no rosto do lobo enquanto ele arredondava a mesa de café em direção às escadas, sacos na mão.

"Você está louco que ele se divertiu?" Boyd perguntou a Stiles com uma carranca.

Stiles estalou e gesticulado descontroladamente, fazendo com que ele quase perca o equilíbrio na cadeira. "Sim! Eu só - ele deveria... ugh deixa pra lá. Ele esvaziou e se inclinou para trás em seu assento.

Erica bufou e se reajustou para que sua cabeça estivesse no colo de Boyd e voltou sua atenção para a TV. Depois de alguns momentos, Boyd começou a correr os dedos através de seu cabelo ausente.

Stiles mordeu o lábio antes de se dirigir a eles. "Como está tudo com vocês, a propósito? Você e Derek?

Boyd inclinou a cabeça para o lado em questão.

"Isaac me disse que vocês estavam indo embora quando Allison te pegou", admitiu Stiles calmamente.

Erica se mexeu e escorregou mais, então ela e Boyd estavam alinhados um contra o outro. "Estávamos", ela confirmou, levantando a voz um pouco para que Derek pudesse ouvir se ele estivesse ouvindo lá de cima. "Mas ser enforcado naquele porão nos assustou pra caramba." Ela olhou para Boyd com uma vulnerabilidade surpreendente em seus olhos.

Boyd agarrou a mão de Erica e apertou-a firmemente, entrelaçando seus dedos e deixando suas mãos descansarem em sua coxa antes de falar. "Percebemos que tínhamos passado todo esse tempo pensando em como o pacote era imperfeito, mas nunca fizemos nada para tentar torná-lo melhor. Não foi tudo culpa do Derek."

Erica acenou com a cabeça com veemência. "Então, depois que o Sr. Argent nos deixou ir, decidimos dar-lhe outra chance, mas de forma diferente. Essa é uma das coisas que estávamos falando antes de você chegar aqui, na verdade... o que todos nós poderíamos fazer para tornar o pacote mais forte.

Stiles fez um barulho impressionado e embolsou os lábios. "Estou surpreso que Derek deixou Lydia ficar para esse tipo de conversa."

Boyd lamentou uma risada. "Ele não fez. Ela saiu por alguns minutos para chamar Jackson.

"Então vocês chegaram a um acordo?" Stiles perguntou. "Você está ficando no bando, e todos vocês vão fazer um esforço para fazer melhor?" Os olhos de Stiles se abriram. "Isso é... incrível", finalizou ele lamely, palavras falhando com ele.

"É um bando", Derek interveio das escadas, sorrindo um pouco quando seu reaparecimento repentino assustou Stiles.

Ele andou pelo sofá, tendo tempo para esfregar o interior do pulso sob a orelha de Erica e apertar a parte de trás do pescoço de Boyd.

Os dois, que estavam sentados em linha reta, carregando tensão nos ombros e nas costas, caíram em alívio com o contato.

Derek esticou pela poltrona hesitante e colocou a mão no ombro de Stiles, o cheiro marcando-o também.

Stiles enviou um sorriso encorajador e um aceno para Derek e voltou para os betas enquanto Derek os reunia no sofá. Ele tentou o seu melhor para ignorar a vibração em seu estômago quando Derek tocou nele. Stiles já estava profundamente ciente de que todos eles teriam ouvido o blip em seu batimento cardíaco, mas eles pareciam determinados a não mencioná-lo. Claramente Derek já tinha ensinado a eles a lição sobre sutileza de sentidos de lobisomem.

"Então vocês estão aqui para ficar", ele repetiu. "Ótimo. Agora tudo o que temos que nos preocupar é como derrubar o Pacote Alfa."

"E o que fazer com os Argents", acrescentou Boyd com uma careta.

"Não se esqueça do Peter", disse Erica com um olhar de desculpas para Derek.

Stiles sentou-se mais reto. "Oh, meu pai vai cuidar do tio Mal Toque."

"O que isso significa?" Derek perguntou sem rodeios.

Stiles revirou os olhos. "Não estou feliz com a ideia, mas Peter foi ver meu pai na delegacia esta manhã e aparentemente eles vão começar... saindo", finalizou com uma carranca.

"Não", disse Derek imediatamente.

"Sim", rebateu Stiles. "Meu pai é um homem crescido, e ele pode tomar suas próprias decisões. Lembra-se do que ele disse ontem à noite? Você não é mais um lobo solitário. Ele fez uma pausa enquanto Erica latiu uma risada. "Você tem pessoas – um bando – para ajudá-lo com esses problemas. E meu pai vai cuidar do problema do Peter."

Derek se levantou e andou pela sala. Suas narinas estavam em chamas quando ele parou. "Tudo bem", ele gritou. "Mas eu preciso que ele me diga quando eles vão estar juntos, para que eu possa ter certeza que alguém no bando está de olho."

Stiles atirou nele um sorriso dentuço. "Muito à sua frente, grandalhão."

O resto da tarde passou surpreendentemente rapidamente. Isaac se juntou a eles cerca de uma hora depois que Stiles chegou em casa.

Stiles recebeu mensagens de Scott e Allison. Ele ignorou Scott por enquanto, mas abriu Allison. As mensagens incluíam, entre outras coisas, uma oferta de seu pai para fornecer à delegacia do xerife balas de wolfsbane.

Derek olhou para cima quando sentiu uma mudança no humor e batimentos cardíacos de Stiles, mas voltou sua atenção para o resto das brigas do bando quando o garoto simplesmente balançou a cabeça para indicar que estava tudo bem.

Stiles saiu para ligar para Allison, sabendo que os lobos ainda podiam ouvi-lo. Ela pegou no primeiro anel.

"Ei", ela disse com desdém.

"Turnê de desculpas não vai tão bem?", Perguntou ele suavemente.

Ele ouviu um cheiro na outra linha antes da Allison limpar a garganta dela. "Não, está tudo bem. Preciso falar com Derek e sua mochila. Preciso me desculpar com eles pessoalmente."

Stiles virou a cabeça e fechou os olhos com Derek pela janela. Ele tirou a sobrancelha em questão e esperou até Derek dizer algo para o bando, em seguida, acenou com a cabeça em Stiles.

Stiles acenou para trás. "Ok".

"Ok?", Ela sussurrou sem fôlego. "Obrigado, Stiles, realmente."

"Eles estão aqui, na verdade, na minha casa. Não Jackson e Lydia, mas o resto deles. Ele arranhou a parte de trás do pescoço nervosamente. "Você quer vir e fazê-lo agora?"

Houve silêncio na linha enquanto Allison considerava a oferta. "Sim", ela declarou depois de alguns momentos. "Vou trazer as balas para o seu pai também."

Stiles olhou para cima quando viu o movimento dentro e riu quando leu o pedaço de papel que Isaac tinha pressionado contra o vidro.

"Isaac disse para deixar seus adagas em casa."


	11. Eu posso ajudá-lo

Allison chegou à casa dos Stilinski uma hora depois. Ela se desculpou profusamente e explicou seu ponto de vista, incluindo a carta póstuma de sua mãe, por cerca de vinte minutos antes de Erica chocar a todos e se levantar.

“Levante-se,” ela comandou Allison.

Allison parecia perplexa. "O que?" Mesmo assim, ela se levantou e prendeu a respiração quando Erica deu um passo em sua direção.

Stiles ficou tenso e deu um passo sub-reptício para mais perto de Allison. Ele realmente não acreditava que Erica faria mal à caçadora, mas se sentiu melhor sabendo que estava por perto, caso uma intervenção fosse necessária.

Para a surpresa de todos, Erica puxou Allison para um abraço superficial.

Allison mal teve tempo de reagir, quanto mais de abraçar de volta, quando Erica se desfez do abraço.

Erica manteve as mãos nos ombros de Allison. “Isso foi pela perda de sua mãe. Eu sei o que é perder parte de sua família; minha própria mãe nos deixou quando fui diagnosticado com epilepsia. ”

O rosto de Allison suavizou um pouco, mas sua postura mostrou que ela ainda era uma caçadora ciente de sua proximidade com um predador.

Sem avisar, uma das mãos de Erica deixou o ombro de Allison e bateu em sua bochecha. Allison respondeu instintivamente, agarrando o braço de Erica e girando o lobo, prendendo o braço ofensivo em suas costas. Erica se desvencilhou do porão e inverteu suas posições em um movimento tão rápido que Stiles fez uma nota mental para aplaudir Derek mais tarde pela recente melhora em seu regime de treinamento.

“Erica,” Derek avisou. Suas mãos pairaram inutilmente na frente de seu corpo, como se ele quisesse ajudar Erica e, estranhamente, proteger Stiles.

Ela soltou Allison, que se afastou dela assim que ela estava livre. Eles recuaram alguns passos um do outro, ainda parados no meio da sala.

Boyd se moveu para flanquear Erica, enquanto Isaac correu para Stiles e colocou a mão em suas costas. Se a mão era para firmar Stiles ou confortá-lo, Stiles não sabia. De qualquer forma, o contato foi bem-vindo.

"Isso", disse Erica a Allison com um sorriso malicioso, "foi pelo que você fez a nós três." Ela gesticulou para Isaac, Boyd e ela mesma.

Allison parecia querer discutir, mas segurou a língua. Em vez disso, ela se endireitou e fixou os olhos em Erica, sem vacilar.

Naquele momento, Stiles entendeu com perfeita clareza porque a família de caça Argent era matriarcal.

Allison assentiu rigidamente e voltou seu olhar para Derek. "Derek?"

O lobo, cujos olhos ficaram vermelhos com o confronto, deixou seus olhos sangrarem de volta à sua cor normal e encarou Allison.

Ela limpou a garganta e tentou ignorar as lágrimas que começaram a se formar em seus olhos. "Eu não sabia - bem, acho que havia muitas coisas que eu não sabia", ela murmurou em voz baixa. “Eu não sabia o que minha mãe estava tentando fazer com Scott. Eu, ”ela limpou a garganta novamente. "Eu sinto Muito. E eu sinto muito por não ter feito nada quando a tia Kate amarrou você quando ela me contou sobre os lobisomens. Eu estava - eu estava com medo. Mas eu sei que isso não é desculpa -. "

"Está tudo bem," Derek grunhiu, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e franzindo a testa como se ele preferisse estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo naquele momento.

Allison abriu a boca para continuar, mas fechou-a ao ver o rosto de Derek. Com outro aceno de cabeça, ela se virou e saiu pela porta da frente.

Quando a porta se fechou, foi como se todas as cordas que seguravam o pacote tivessem sido cortadas. Isaac, Erica e Boyd caíram juntos no sofá, e a linha dura dos ombros de Derek suavizou, embora ele permanecesse de pé.

Stiles respirou fundo e olhou ao redor da sala, fazendo um inventário silencioso do pacote. Ele esfregou a nuca com alívio e soltou o ar com força.

“Ok, hora do dever de casa,” ele declarou, jogando-se na poltrona e pegando sua mochila ao lado da mesa de centro. Ele olhou para cima e encontrou Derek olhando para ele com uma expressão ilegível. "O que?"

Derek balançou a cabeça como se não tivesse percebido que estava olhando e desapareceu na cozinha. Ele voltou com três garrafas de água, que jogou em Stiles, Erica e Boyd, e um copo de chá gelado, que colocou na frente de Isaac.

“Obrigado,” murmurou Isaac, as pontas das orelhas ficando vermelhas.

Diante do olhar questionador de Stiles, Derek murmurou, "ele gosta de beber chá gelado quando estuda". Ele deu de ombros para Stiles e se acomodou na cadeira do outro lado da sala.

Stiles reprimiu uma réplica e tentou desesperadamente controlar os batimentos cardíacos. Não, ele não iria pensar sobre o quão adorável ele achava quando Derek abertamente se importava com um de seus companheiros de matilha. Ele iria se concentrar em seu ensaio de Literatura Inglesa.

Os outros betas reclamaram quando Stiles declarou a hora do dever de casa, mas eles começaram a estudar em silêncio. Stiles olhou para cima e viu que Derek havia puxado um livro da estante - um dos favoritos de sua mãe, Stiles lembrou com uma pontada - e estava lendo baixinho no canto.

Cerca de meia hora em sua sessão de estudo, Boyd resmungou de frustração. Estava alto o suficiente para que Stiles pudesse ouvir, mas a reação dos outros lobos disse a ele que não era o primeiro som de descontentamento vindo do lobo normalmente estoico.

"Qual é o problema, amigo?" Stiles perguntou a ele com um sorriso malicioso na voz.

Boyd franziu a testa com o tom, mas sua frustração com o que quer que o estivesse incomodando venceu. “Não sou um grande especialista em história”, admitiu.

Stiles gemeu com simpatia. “Eu também não sou, ou me ofereceria para ajudar. Ei!" Stiles endireitou-se e mexeu-se um pouco na cadeira quando teve uma ideia. "Derek é - ele pode ajudá-lo."

Derek ergueu os olhos do livro surpreso ao encontrar seus três betas o encarando abertamente. Ele pigarreou e largou o livro. "Como ... como você sabia que eu gosto de história?"

Stiles soltou uma risada. "Oh, por favor. Trinta thrillers policiais e romances de ficção científica na prateleira e você escolhe um livro de ficção histórica para ler? Nerd de história. ”

O canto da boca de Derek se ergueu em um meio sorriso, mas foi rapidamente abandonado. Derek olhou Boyd com cautela. “Sim, eu, hum, eu posso te ajudar. Se você quiser."

“Obrigado,” Boyd grunhiu, trocando de lugar com Isaac para que ele ficasse na ponta do sofá.

Derek moveu a cadeira na direção de Boyd e sentou-se no canto da mesa de centro para se familiarizar com o período de tempo que Boyd estava lutando para entender.

Isaac estava se esforçando para não parecer muito com um cachorrinho abanando o rabo e puxou o livro para o colo, sorrindo descontroladamente.

Erica deu uma piscadela para Stiles antes de voltar ao jornal e de repente Stiles pensou que toda essa coisa de matilha poderia dar certo, afinal.


	12. Salas de guerra

As cabeças dos betas levantaram-se de seus livros cerca de meia hora depois, olhando para a porta da frente em uníssono. Stiles olhou para Derek e encontrou o Alfa sorrindo para o livro escolhido.

“Seu pai quer nossa ajuda para trazer algumas coisas do carro”, disse ele a Stiles, levantando-se de seu assento.

Erica se levantou e se espreguiçou, vagando preguiçosamente até a porta da frente enquanto Boyd e Isaac empacotavam seu trabalho.

"Meu pai?" Stiles repetiu, largando seu livro e correndo até a janela.

Com certeza, a viatura de seu pai tinha acabado de dobrar a esquina em seu bairro.

"Espere, ele chamou vocês enquanto dirigia?" As sobrancelhas de Stiles franziram em confusão.

Boyd deu uma risadinha. "Cara, ele está realmente pegando o jeito dessa coisa de lobisomem."

“Muito mais rápido do que Stiles,” Isaac acrescentou, rindo enquanto abaixava o travesseiro que Stiles tinha jogado nele do outro lado da sala.

Stiles sentiu uma onda de orgulho por seu pai e juntou-se aos outros do lado de fora.

O xerife saiu da viatura e colocou as mãos no cinto, lançando um olhar severo para os betas no jardim da frente. “Então,” ele disse. "Lobisomens, hein?"

Boyd e Erica assentiram. “Sim, senhor”, responderam eles ao mesmo tempo.

Ele voltou seu olhar para Isaac. "Você também, Sr. Lahey?"

Isaac pigarreou e acenou com a cabeça nervosamente.

John nivelou os três com um olhar furioso por alguns segundos antes de relaxar sua postura e apontar para o tronco. “Tudo bem, então. Tornem-se úteis e ajudem-me a trazer essas caixas, sim? ”

Boyd sorriu e deu um tapinha nas costas de Isaac, fazendo com que o lobo mais jovem avançasse e andasse até o tronco. Erica deu um sorriso largo para o xerife e foi ajudar também.

"Há algumas coisas no banco de trás também", John gritou para eles enquanto passava por Derek e Stiles até a porta da frente.

“Derek pode conseguir isso,” Stiles se voluntariou alegremente. “Ele está bastante familiarizado com o banco de trás dos veículos da polícia.”

Antes que Derek pudesse fazer uma careta para Stiles, John falou em defesa do Alfa. "E de quem é a culpa?"

Derek riu e foi ajudar seus betas, deixando Stiles se debatendo dramaticamente no gramado. "Paaaaai!"

Quando seu pai o ignorou e continuou andando até que ele desapareceu dentro de casa, Stiles desistiu e ajudou a carregar as inúmeras caixas para o escritório de seu pai ao lado da escada.

"O que são tudo isso, xerife Stilinski?" Isaac perguntou depois de colocar uma caixa particularmente pesada sobre a mesa.

O xerife, que estava pegando velhos papéis e fotos de seu quadro de avisos, sentou-se com um gemido e começou a vasculhar a caixa mais próxima. “O início de nossa sala de guerra.”

Com a inclinação confusa da cabeça de Isaac, ele continuou. “Isso, aqui, é tudo que eu pude encontrar até agora no Alpha Pack e em Gerard Argent.”

Derek cantarolou, impressionado. “É muita informação. Você conseguiu tudo isso em um dia? "

John sorriu. “Quase tudo, sim. Alguns deles eu já estava investigando, mas até agora, eu não conseguia entender o que significava. Erica?"

Erica espiou por trás de uma torre de caixas no canto da porta. "Sim senhor?"

"Você pode ajudar Stiles a pegar essa pilha", ele apontou para as caixas empilhadas precariamente perto de Boyd, "lá em cima para o quarto dele, por favor?"

Stiles, que já havia agarrado a caixa de cima, perguntou: "Por que meu quarto?"

“Eu quero separar as coisas do Gerard Argent das coisas do Alpha Pack. Você já tem uma placa de sala de guerra lá em cima, então esse é um lugar tão bom quanto qualquer outro. Se você quiser, podemos colocá-lo no meu quarto ... ”

"Nah, que bom pensamento, pai", Stiles respondeu jovialmente, seguindo Erica escada acima.

Demorou duas viagens cada, mas eles levaram tudo escada acima. Stiles desabou na cama, respirando pesadamente.

Erica sorriu ironicamente para ele e começou a colocar documentos e fotos relevantes no quadro, quase sem fôlego.

"Você tem sorte, sabe", disse ela baixinho após alguns minutos de silêncio.

Stiles zombou, sentando-se ereto na cama. "Por que, porque eu tenho a resistência de uma preguiça morta?"

Erica deu uma risadinha. “Não, seu idiota. Que seu pai está tão ... ok com tudo isso. " Ela abaixou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio em um movimento que lembrava tanto a velha Erica que obrigou Stiles a agir.

Ele saiu da cama e caminhou até Erica, baixando a cabeça para chamar sua atenção. “Você não contou ao seu pai? Sobre tudo isso, quero dizer. ”

Ela olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos de Stiles. “Não,” ela disse suavemente, balançando a cabeça. “Não acho que ele lidaria bem com isso. Certamente não tão bem quanto seu pai. Eu - eu tenho ficado no Boyd's, com sua avó. Ela é ótima, mas também não sabe. Eu acho que ela ficaria bem com isso, mas meu pai - ele ... ele não estaria. "

Stiles passou os braços em volta dela instintivamente, envolvendo-a em um abraço forte. Ela retribuiu com gratidão, envolvendo os próprios braços em volta da cintura dele e apertando com força.

Ele olhou para cima e encontrou Boyd parado na porta. O garoto geralmente estoico parecia em conflito, não querendo interromper, mas obviamente querendo desesperadamente confortar Erica.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça para ele e eles transferiram Erica sem problemas de Stiles para Boyd.

Ele deixou os dois com seu momento e juntou-se ao pai, Derek e Isaac no escritório.

Derek apertou seu ombro em agradecimento quando Stiles entrou pela porta. Stiles saltou de surpresa, mas enviou a Derek um sorriso caloroso quando percebeu o que estava acontecendo.

A mão reconfortante deve ter se demorado por alguns segundos a mais, se a tosse aguda do xerife era qualquer indicação. Derek saltou para longe de Stiles como se tivesse se queimado e caminhou pela sala para continuar fixando os documentos no quadro.

"Ei, pai," Stiles disse alegremente, tentando desviar a atenção do que acabara de acontecer. "Você viu as balas que Allison deixou para você?"

John revirou os olhos, mas continuou com a mudança de assunto. Ele pegou a caixa da mesa e a sacudiu. "Wolfsbane?"

Derek e Isaac estremeceram. “Você deve mantê-los sempre que vir Peter,” Derek disse, acenando para a caixa.

“Entendi,” John respondeu com um aceno de cabeça, colocando a caixa de lado.

Eles terminaram de arrumar a sala de guerra e enviaram Isaac escada acima para ajudar Erica e Boyd. Derek olhou ansiosamente para o teto, como se quisesse se juntar a eles, mas não sabia se ele estaria se intrometendo.

"Vá", Stiles disse a ele suavemente, acenando para as escadas. "Seus filhotes precisam de você."

“Não são meus filhotes,” Derek resmungou. Mas ele subiu as escadas mesmo assim.

Stiles se virou para encontrar seu pai parado na porta, fixando-o com uma expressão ilegível.

"O que?" Stiles perguntou defensivamente, ignorando firmemente o instinto de cruzar os braços sobre o peito com petulância.

Seu pai apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas inocentemente. "Nada."

Stiles não pôde evitar o rubor que cobriu seu rosto. Não querendo assistir a um sermão humilhante sobre paixonites inadequadas, ele girou nos calcanhares e fugiu para a cozinha, deixando seu pai rindo em seu rastro.


	13. Você tem que querer isso

As próximas duas semanas passaram sem incidentes; sem Alpha Pack, sem explosão de seguimento com Scott, sem problemas com Peter. Suas salas de guerra estavam transbordando de informações, mas eles não tinham visto nenhum sinal recente de nenhum dos inimigos.

Na verdade, o maior problema que Stiles podia ver era que todo o bando parecia saber sobre sua monstruosa paixão por Derek. Ele não foi exatamente sutil. Quer dizer, o cara estava sempre tirando a camisa durante o treinamento e Stiles era apenas humano.

Paixões não correspondidas de lado, o bando nunca foi tão forte. Lydia, que havia formado uma amizade inexplicável com Derek quase da noite para o dia, arrastou Jackson para uma sessão de treinamento da matilha cerca de dois dias depois das compras dela e de Derek.

No início, Jackson resistiu a tudo. Ele reclamou sobre com quem Derek o fez parceria para treinar, reclamou sobre ter que correr o perímetro do limite da matilha e reclamou para todos que quiseram ouvir sobre Derek fazendo-os acordar cedo no fim de semana para treinar antes do sol raiar.

Depois de cerca de uma semana, Boyd caminhou direto para Jackson no meio de um discurso e deu um soco bem no rosto. Jackson rosnou e desembainhou suas garras, mas Boyd o prendeu no chão antes que Jackson pudesse retaliar.

"Você escolheu isso." A voz de Boyd estava um pouco acima do volume normal de fala, mas para o beta normalmente lacônico, isso era semelhante a um grito. Stiles, Lydia e os outros betas pararam o que estavam fazendo após o soco inicial e, subconscientemente, formaram um semicírculo ao redor do par. Derek ficou em frente a eles, completando o círculo e observando com calma.

"Você escolheu isso", repetiu Boyd, apertando ainda mais o braço preso de Jackson. “Você queria fazer parte do bando. Bem, é isso. Este é o pacote. Você treina conosco ou não. Ninguém está forçando você a estar aqui, então pare de agir como se isso fosse algo que está acontecendo com você e comece a agir como parte deste bando. "

Jackson, que vinha lutando muito quando foi imobilizado pela primeira vez, ficou paralisado ao final da advertência de Boyd.

Boyd se levantou graciosamente e esperou Jackson rolar de costas antes de lhe oferecer a mão para ajudá-lo a se levantar. Jackson pegou com cautela e se levantou, tirando a grama e a sujeira de suas calças em um esforço para não encontrar os olhos de ninguém.

"Ele está certo," Derek ofereceu, sem ser grosseiro. “Há um lugar para você neste pacote, Jackson, se você quiser. Mas você tem que querer. ”

Não demorou muito para Jackson ceder completamente, embora Stiles suspeitasse que Lydia tinha muito a ver com isso. Derek tinha deixado escapar durante uma reunião da matilha que ele considerava a matilha de Lydia, e foi isso. Lydia estava no bando. E Jackson não estava prestes a ficar de fora, então de repente Derek tinha um bando novamente. Um bando desajustado com quatro lobisomens adolescentes, um lobisomem ressuscitado e três humanos.

Mas um pacote.

Stiles voltou para casa do segundo ao último dia de aula e descobriu que a maior parte do bando já estava lá. Isaac, Jackson e Erica estavam jogando videogame na sala de estar, Boyd e Lydia estavam sentados à mesa da cozinha escolhendo seus cursos para o primeiro ano, e Derek estava ... cozinhando?

"Merda," Stiles murmurou, abaixando a cabeça e soltando um suspiro áspero. Ele tentou ignorar a sensação profunda e afetuosa em seu estômago que sempre aparecia quando via Derek cuidando de sua matilha.

Ele colocou sua mochila na sala de estar e entrou na cozinha com a cabeça erguida, ignorando firmemente a parte dele que queria envolver seus braços em volta da cintura de Derek e ajudá-lo a cozinhar.

“Espere, você está fazendo espaguete à carbonária? Do princípio?" Stiles gemeu e se sentou ao lado de Boyd, enterrando a cabeça nos braços.

Boyd cantarolou com simpatia e deu-lhe um tapinha conciliador nas costas, interpretando corretamente a consternação de Stiles.

Derek apenas limpou a garganta e se virou para encarar os três na mesa. “A chave é o macarrão”, disse ele timidamente.

Stiles olhou para cima a tempo de ver um leve sorriso no rosto de Derek. Antes que ele pudesse ficar obcecado com o que isso significava, Lydia ponderou. "Derek passou o dia todo fazendo macarrão do zero, Stiles."

Stiles nunca quis chutá-la tanto por baixo da mesa. Em vez disso, ele parou um momento para se deleitar com o fato de que não estava mais apaixonado pela terrível loira morango e lhe lançou um sorriso largo.

"O que?" ela perguntou desconfiada, não esperando essa reação. Não gostando da sensação de mal-estar que veio por não saber o que estava acontecendo, Lydia rapidamente voltou ao seu cronograma de curso.

Levantando o punho internamente para a pequena vitória, Stiles saltou quando percebeu que não tinha ouvido Derek se aproximando da mesa. O Alfa estava olhando por cima do ombro de Lydia, parado a menos de meio metro de Stiles.

"Bom", ele acenou com a cabeça em aprovação em seus cursos escolhidos. Lydia ergueu os olhos para ele e deu-lhe um sorriso genuíno, que ele devolveu sem hesitar.

"Então, qual é a ocasião?" Stiles perguntou, precisando mudar de assunto antes que entrasse em combustão interna.

Derek ergueu a sobrancelha e voltou para o fogão. "Ocasião?"

Stiles assentiu. “Sim, para o macarrão caseiro e grande quantidade. A menos que você faça isso o tempo todo. ”

Derek riu - o que Stiles nunca esqueceria - e voltou a mexer-se. “Na verdade, tenho algumas novidades.” Ele esperou um segundo, sabendo que os betas na outra sala começariam a se reunir na cozinha para ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer.

Quando ele se virou e viu todos reunidos ao redor da mesa, ele sorriu suavemente. “John tem me ajudado nos últimos dias, usando seus contatos e colocando toda a papelada em ordem. Eu vou, hum, vou reconstruir minha casa - fazer de nós uma verdadeira casa de empacotamento. "

Houve um segundo em que todos processaram a informação e Derek prendeu a respiração. Então, como se fosse uma deixa, a cozinha de repente se encheu de gritos e gritos de alegria. Erica saltou para frente e deu um beijo molhado na bochecha de Derek.

"Isso é ótimo," Isaac ofereceu, dando um tapinha no ombro de Derek com um sorriso.

Boyd deu-lhe um abraço superficial, depois do qual Lydia fez um show, ficando na ponta dos pés e dando um beijo suave em sua outra bochecha.

Stiles se levantou quando Derek deu a notícia pela primeira vez, mas não sabia realmente como expressar seu entusiasmo. A decisão foi tirada de suas mãos quando Derek se aproximou dele, deixando os outros começarem a conversar animadamente entre si sobre como decorar seus quartos.

“Isso vai ser incrível, Derek,” Stiles disse a ele genuinamente, mantendo os braços firmemente plantados ao lado do corpo.

Derek parou a poucos metros do menino com malícia em seus olhos. “O que aconteceu com ‘nós abraçamos nesta casa ’ ”, disse ele em uma impressão tão terrível do pai de Stiles que Stiles não conseguiu conter um bufo surpreso.

Ele se lançou para frente sem pensar e colocou os braços em volta da cintura de Derek. Não exatamente como ele havia imaginado antes, mas o efeito era o mesmo.

Stiles se deleitou com o calor das costas de Derek por alguns segundos antes de seu cérebro registrar que os braços de Derek estavam em volta de seu pescoço. Ele empurrou sua bochecha no peito de Derek e sentiu um estrondo feliz.

Eles se separaram alguns segundos depois do que provavelmente deveriam, mas nenhum dos dois pareceu se importar.

O jantar da matilha naquela noite foi um evento barulhento. O xerife chegou cerca de trinta minutos após o grande anúncio de Derek, com as plantas em mãos.

Com a empolgação de todos escolhendo seus quartos, o fim das aulas mais perto do que nunca e a relativa calma do Alpha Pack, parecia que nada poderia derrubá-los naquela noite.

O que, claro, foi quando o telefone de Stiles vibrou em seu bolso. Ele ainda estava rindo de uma piada que, surpreendentemente, Jackson havia contado, quando seu rosto caiu ao ver o nome em sua tela.

Ele sentiu o pé de Derek cutucar o seu próprio sob a mesa e olhou para cima para encontrar os olhos do Alfa. Derek inclinou a cabeça para o lado em questão.

Stiles balançou a cabeça, olhou para a mensagem e suspirou. "É de Ally", disse ele com uma careta.

A mesa ficou quieta enquanto esperavam que Stiles elaborasse.

"Ela quer vir para a reunião da matilha depois da escola amanhã."


	14. Querendo conversar

Stiles acordou na manhã seguinte com um buraco no estômago. Allison não elaborou o motivo de seu pedido para vir à reunião do bando de hoje à noite, então Stiles não tinha certeza se ele deveria estar nervoso ou animado.

Então, é claro, ele ficou nervoso.

Ele tomou banho e mudou no piloto automático, passando por todos os cenários possíveis e planos de contingência em sua cabeça, e desceu as escadas para a cozinha. Derek estava de pé na grelha fazendo panquecas enquanto John se sentava à mesa com o café e o jornal.

Stiles resmungou um bom dia para os dois e se sentou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos. Ele ouviu uma pequena risada e olhou para cima a tempo de ver Derek colocar uma caneca de café quente na frente dele.

Eles compartilharam um sorriso tão doce, que revigorou Stiles, então terminaram de comer o café da manhã amigavelmente.

"Tudo bem, crianças, vou trabalhar", anunciou John, terminando o que restava de seu café e colocando a caneca vazia na pia. "Derek, Peter está vindo para a estação para almoçar hoje, você quer alguém lá de novo?"

Derek pensou sobre isso por um segundo antes de balançar a cabeça. "Não, ele tem estado bem até agora e a maior parte do bando estará na escola. Mas você me liga se precisar de mim; Vou ficar na velha casa durante a maior parte do dia, supervisionando a demolição. "

John acenou com a cabeça e saiu com uma palmada nos ombros de Derek e Stiles.

“A demolição começa hoje? Em sua antiga casa? " Stiles perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em uma tentativa de obter uma boa leitura dos sentimentos de Derek sobre sua casa de infância ter sido demolida.

Mas Derek apenas sorriu. “Sim, estava na hora. Mesmo se eu não fosse reconstruir, provavelmente o teria feito. ”

"Isso é ótimo", ofereceu Stiles, pegando os pratos e enxaguando-os rapidamente antes de colocá-los na máquina de lavar louça. "Você estará de volta às cinco, certo? Para a reunião da matilha. ”

Derek assentiu e estendeu a mão sobre a mesa para pegar o jornal que John havia abandonado ali.

Olhando para o relógio, Stiles gemeu. “Ok, eu tenho que ir buscar seus filhotes para a escola -”

“Não são meus filhotes,” Derek grunhiu indiferentemente, como sempre fazia.

Stiles acenou para ele e correu para o jipe.

Quinze minutos depois, Stiles estava pulando do jipe, rindo, quando avistou Scott do outro lado do estacionamento. Ele fechou a porta do carro e olhou ao redor para Erica, Boyd e Isaac pegando suas malas do porta-malas antes de dar a Scott um sorriso hesitante.

Scott devolveu o sorriso genuinamente e acenou para os outros antes de entrar na escola.

Isaac jogou o braço ao redor de Stiles, tirando-o de seus pensamentos, e o conduziu para dentro também. “Como vai isso? Você e Scott, quero dizer ”, ele perguntou timidamente. Ninguém gostava de falar de Scott sobre Stiles, sem saber como ele reagiria.

Stiles encolheu os ombros. “Ainda mandamos mensagens quase todos os dias, e eu o vejo nas aulas e outras coisas. Nós realmente não saímos há quase duas semanas. E eu sinto falta dele, ”ele admitiu tristemente, baixando a cabeça.

Erica se arrastou até ele e prendeu o braço no dele. "Então isso significa que ele está bem com você sendo bando?"

“Não falamos exatamente sobre esse tipo de coisa, mas acho que ele está concordando com a ideia.” Stiles deu de ombros novamente. “Mas talvez devêssemos -”

O pensamento de Stiles foi interrompido quando ele dobrou a esquina e quase trombou com ninguém menos que o próprio Scott. Lançando um olhar desconfiado para Isaac e Erica, que claramente o levara a esse ponto, ele voltou sua atenção para seu melhor amigo (ex-melhor amigo?). "Ei, Scotty."

Ele ergueu a mão em um meio aceno e deixou-a cair pateticamente para o lado.

O sorriso de Scott foi um pouco forçado, mas ele parecia genuinamente feliz em ver Stiles. "E aí cara. Eu, uh, eu estava querendo falar com você. "

Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Oh sim? Sobre o que?" Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo cada vez mais comprido e esfregou a cabeça nervosamente.

"Duas coisas, na verdade." Ele se animou, e Stiles apenas conteve um bufo ao ver como Scott podia parecer um cachorrinho às vezes. “Deaton me pediu para ver se você estava livre logo depois da escola. Ele disse que tem algo que gostaria de conversar com você. ”

Stiles revirou os olhos. “Um convite tão enigmático quanto o próprio homem, mas tudo bem. Qual foi a outra coisa? ”

Scott arrastou os pés e olhou para baixo. "Eu - eu sinto sua falta, cara."

Stiles caiu, sem nem mesmo perceber o quão tenso seus ombros estavam até que ele exalou. “Eu sei, eu também sinto sua falta. Eu só, ”ele soltou uma respiração áspera. "Você pensou sobre o que discutimos?"

Scott acenou com a cabeça seriamente. “Sim, realmente. Eu até estive conversando com Allison e Sr. Argent e Deaton sobre isso - ”

“Três pessoas que têm um histórico de olhar as coisas apenas de um lado”, interrompeu Stiles.

"Sim, eu sei, mas realmente tenho tentado. Sério ”, ele implorou a Stiles.

Stiles suspirou e permaneceu cético. “Por que não conversamos neste fim de semana? Você quer vir no sábado? "

Scott ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Derek não estaria lá?"

"Não", Stiles balançou a cabeça. “Ele estará no local o dia todo.” Ao olhar confuso de Scott, ele elaborou. "Derek está reconstruindo sua velha casa."

Scott sorriu educadamente, sem saber exatamente o que a ver com essa informação. "Bem ok. Sábado, então. ”

Stiles riu da incerteza de Scott e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. "Vamos lá, cara, vamos para a aula."

Scott o seguiu feliz, e desta vez Stiles não reprimiu o riso ao pensar em Scott balançando seu rabo imaginário.

Depois da escola, Stiles deixou Erica, Boyd e Isaac em sua casa e foi até a clínica para ver Deaton. Ele estacionou o carro e entrou inquieto, ainda sem saber o que esperar. A única coisa boa sobre o momento do pedido de Deaton foi que ajudou Stiles a tirar sua mente do que poderia acontecer na reunião da matilha com Allison.

Ele abriu a porta dos fundos e entrou na sala de exames principal. Deaton estava de costas para ele, atraindo um pequeno gato malhado para uma caixa. "Senhor. Stilinski, ”ele cumprimentou sem se virar.

Stiles balançou a cabeça, sem surpresa. “Ei, doutor. Você queria me ver?"

Deaton desapareceu com a caixa em uma sala dos fundos e reapareceu segundos depois de mãos vazias. "Eu fiz."

Stiles esperou alguns segundos para ver se Deaton elaboraria. Quando ficou claro que ele não iria, Stiles agitou os braços exasperado. "E? Por que você queria me ver? ”

Deaton sorriu de uma forma que fez Stiles querer socá-lo. "Eu queria falar com você sobre suas habilidades."

"Minhas habilidades?" O rosto de Stiles se contorceu em confusão quando ele jogou sua bolsa no chão e se sentou em uma das cadeiras de metal frio contra a parede.

Deaton simplesmente assentiu e se virou para pegar um frasco da prateleira perto da porta. "Eu gostaria que você tentasse algo, se você pudesse."

O interesse foi despertado, Stiles apenas assentiu e se levantou, quase tropeçando em sua pressa. Ele ainda estava tentando envolver sua mente em torno de quais "habilidades" ele poderia ter.

No meio da mesa de exame, Deaton despejou cerca de metade do frasco.

"Cinza da montanha?" Stiles perguntou, dando um passo mais perto e estendendo a mão em sua direção. Ele parou um pouco antes de tocá-lo e olhou para Deaton com curiosidade.

Deaton assentiu novamente. “Gostaria de ver se você poderia criar uma barreira ao redor da mesa. Muito menor do que o que você criou em torno do depósito, é claro. ”

Stiles franziu a testa, mas se inclinou para frente para pegar as cinzas.

“Sem tocá-lo”, disse Deaton, parando Stiles antes que seu braço estivesse totalmente estendido.

"Sem tocar?" Stiles repetiu secamente. "Eu não sou um mago, Deaton."

Deaton apenas gesticulou silenciosamente para a pequena pilha de cinzas sobre a mesa e deu um passo para trás. Seu rosto estava irritantemente em branco.

Stiles franziu a testa para ele, mas voltou sua atenção para as cinzas da montanha. Ele respirou fundo e fechou os olhos, antes de abri-los e olhar Deaton especulativamente. “Tem certeza de que não é uma grande piada? Você está me gravando secretamente para que possa rir mais tarde? "

Deaton gesticulou em direção às cinzas novamente e não disse nada.

Suspirando profundamente, e ainda um tanto certo de que era uma piada, Stiles fechou os olhos e se concentrou na pilha de cinzas. Em sua mente, ele o imaginou formando um anel apertado ao redor da mesa.

Quando não houve lufada de vento ou explosão de luz, Stiles abriu os olhos, preparado para enviar um grande e velho ‘eu te avisei’ para Deaton. Em vez disso, sua atenção foi imediatamente atraída para a linha negra e fechada de cinzas ao redor da mesa de exame.


	15. Quebramos o código

"Que porra é essa !?" Stiles recuou até ficar encostado na parede. Ele não conseguia desviar os olhos da linha de cinzas da montanha que havia criado.

“Hmm,” foi tudo o que Deaton ofereceu. Ele ficou parado por alguns momentos antes de se virar e entrar na sala dos fundos.

"Sério, que porra é essa?" Stiles gritou atrás dele, levantando a voz com um guincho.

A pergunta mal havia saído de sua boca quando um rugido alto anunciou a chegada de um lobisomem. Os olhos de Stiles finalmente deixaram a linha quando ele viu Derek em sua forma beta, olhos vermelhos brilhando.

Derek olhou em volta em busca de uma ameaça e lançou a Stiles um olhar confuso quando não encontrou nenhuma. Respirando pesadamente, Derek inclinou a cabeça em questão.

"Uh", foi tudo o que Stiles conseguiu dizer.

Derek olhou para trás e para frente entre Stiles e a linha de cinzas da montanha ainda em torno da mesa. "Deaton, o que está acontecendo aqui?" ele exigiu quando o homem ressurgiu da sala ao lado.

“Parece que nosso Sr. Stilinski é uma faísca,” Deaton comentou simplesmente e inutilmente.

Várias emoções cruzaram o rosto de Derek em um intervalo de alguns segundos; tão rápido que Stiles mal conseguia acompanhar. Havia uma esperança cautelosa de que Stiles fez uma anotação para perguntar a Derek mais tarde.

Stiles pigarreou, ainda pressionado contra a parede do fundo. "O que diabos é uma faísca?"

A boca de Deaton se curvou em um pequeno sorriso antes de ele explicar melhor. “Uma faísca é um ser mágico, mais poderoso do que uma simples bruxa ou mago Você extrai sua energia de dentro de você e das pessoas e objetos ao seu redor. ”

Stiles sentiu que ia desmaiar. Pouco antes de seus joelhos dobrarem, Derek correu em sua direção e envolveu a cintura de Stiles com um braço firme. O braço de Stiles enganchado sobre o ombro de Derek sem pensar, ancorando-se em seu Alfa.

"E ser um faísca está relacionada assim ou ele está apenas pirando?" Derek exigiu de Deaton, sem tirar os olhos do rosto de Stiles.

Deaton balançou a cabeça quase indecifrável. “Criar uma linha simples de cinzas de montanha não teria esse tipo de efeito dramático sobre ele.”

Derek soltou um suspiro áspero e levou Stiles para seu carro, ignorando Deaton completamente. Assim que Stiles se acomodou no lado do passageiro de seu jipe, Derek o soltou e deu um passo para trás.

Quase instintivamente, Stiles estendeu a mão para ele, buscando contato. Derek correu para frente e agarrou a mão de Stiles com uma das suas. Ele deixou o outro encontrar o ombro de Stiles e deu um aperto firme. “Desculpe, desculpe,” ele murmurou.

A respiração de Stiles estava uniforme, mas seus olhos estavam vidrados e sem foco. Ele tentou pensar em algo, qualquer coisa que pudesse ajudá-lo a se centrar, mas não conseguiu. "Uma faísca", ele bufou, olhando para o chão aos pés de Derek.

"Sim," foi tudo o que Derek conseguiu dizer.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por alguns minutos antes de Stiles perceber que estavam de mãos dadas. Ele deu um aperto rápido em Derek antes de se soltar e se reorganizar de forma que suas costas ficassem contra o assento. Ele apoiou a cabeça no encosto de cabeça frio e fechou os olhos. "Obrigado", ele sussurrou.

Derek, que havia deixado sua mão no ombro de Stiles, murmurou um suave "sem problemas" antes de se levantar de sua posição agachada.

"Como você sabia que eu estava aqui?" Stiles perguntou, abrindo os olhos. Ele sorriu quando percebeu que os de Derek ainda estavam vermelhos.

“Oh,” disse Derek eloquentemente. Ele largou a outra mão e coçou a nuca nervosamente. “Isaac ouviu você conversando com Scott mais cedo. Achei que você poderia usar algum reforço. ” Ele parou e lançou um olhar de desdém para as portas da clínica animal. “Não sou um grande fã do Deaton.”

Stiles soltou uma risada e começou a se sentir um pouco mais como ele. "Sim, o cara é muito sombrio. Então, eu sou uma faísca, hein? Acho que tenho algumas pesquisas a fazer. ”

Derek ignorou a indignação de Stiles com a sugestão de que ele não estava em condições de dirigir e correu de volta para pegar a bolsa e as chaves de Stiles.

"Você já conheceu uma faísca?" Stiles perguntou a Derek quando eles saíram do estacionamento.

Derek ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de concordar. “Minha - minha irmã, Laura, o namorado dela era uma faísca.”

Stiles exalou profundamente. "Ele estava ... lá?"

“Sim, ele estava em casa naquela noite,” Derek respondeu severamente. "Ele estava treinando para se tornar o próximo emissário do bando."

“Como seu bando, Yoda,” Stiles disse, assentindo.

Derek riu, mas não discordou. “Acho que ainda tenho alguns de seus antigos materiais de estudo. Você sabe, se você quiser ... ”

"Sim!" Stiles disse ansiosamente, saltando em seu assento. “Eu adoraria ler tudo o que você tem.”

Derek acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito.

Quando eles pararam na garagem de Stiles, Derek sorriu de repente.

"Oh, isso não é um bom sorriso", Stiles acusou, tirando o cinto de segurança e correndo para dentro.

Ele não pôde evitar a risada que escapou de sua boca ao ver Allison entre Isaac e Erica no sofá, parecendo extremamente desconfortável.

Stiles acenou para que saíssem de seus assentos. "Vamos, rapazes, parem de torturá-la."

Isaac se levantou imediatamente, dando uma piscadela atrevida para Allison. Erica demorou, mas também se levantou eventualmente, jogando o cabelo para fora de seu ombro enquanto caminhava pela sala para se sentar no colo de Boyd na poltrona.

Stiles ocupou o lugar vago de Isaac, enquanto o beta se juntou a Lydia e Jackson na cozinha para pegar bebidas para todos.

Derek parou na porta e acenou para Allison em saudação. Ela retribuiu o aceno e se dirigiu furtivamente para Stiles.

A porta se abriu novamente, revelando John e Peter. Quando todos estavam sentados na sala de estar, Stiles deu início à reunião. "Então, Ally, o que está acontecendo?"

Allison endireitou o corpo e se dirigiu diretamente a Derek. “Eu gostaria de propor uma trégua entre os Argents e o Hale Pack.”

O rosto de Derek não traiu nenhuma emoção, mas Stiles quase podia sentir seu aborrecimento. “O Hale Pack já tem uma trégua com os Argents. É chamado de Código. ”

Allison pigarreou. "Sim, bem, quebramos o Código."

A admissão silenciou a sala de embaralhar e fungar. Todos os olhos estavam em Allison e Derek.

“Você fez,” Derek permitiu em voz baixa.

“Meu pai e eu estamos escrevendo um novo Código para nossa família. É nossa esperança que o Código se espalhe para outros caçadores na área ”, continuou Allison.

Derek acenou com a cabeça. "Eu vejo. E o que você e sua família esperam obter desta trégua? ”

Allison se levantou, mas não fez nenhum movimento para avançar em direção ao Alfa. “Nós não somos seu inimigo, Derek. Não mais. Mas sabemos sobre o Alpha Pack, e acho que nossa melhor chance de derrotá-los é se trabalharmos juntos. ”

Isaac rapidamente transformou seu escárnio em tosse quando Derek o encarou, mas o resto da sala permaneceu em silêncio.

Os olhos de Derek encontraram os de Boyd. Ele ergueu a sobrancelha e esperou que o beta lhe desse um aceno de cabeça afiado antes de voltar o olhar para Allison. "Tudo bem."

Até Allison pareceu um pouco surpresa, mas ela controlou o rosto rapidamente. “Obrigado, Derek. Entrarei em contato com Stiles - ”

“Boyd,” Derek a interrompeu. "Boyd é o meu segundo comando, então prefiro que todo contato passe por ele."

Allison acenou com a cabeça e lançou a Boyd um sorriso hesitante.

“Aqui,” disse Boyd, batendo levemente em Erica para que ele pudesse se levantar. "Vou acompanhá-lo e você pode me dar suas informações de contato."

Boyd conduziu Allison de volta ao carro dela. Lydia foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio depois que a porta se fechou atrás deles. "Stiles não é o seu segundo?" ela perguntou, genuinamente curiosa ao invés de acusatória.

Derek balançou a cabeça e sorriu timidamente para Stiles. Naquele momento, Stiles sabia exatamente o que Derek estava pensando e acenou com a cabeça com entusiasmo, sorrindo descontroladamente.

"Não, ele não é o meu segundo. Mas acho que ele pode ser nosso novo emissário. ”


	16. Então, você é mágico?

Depois que o resto do bando saiu, Derek e Peter ficaram para trás com Stiles para tentar explicar ao pai exatamente o que era uma faísca, e quais seriam os deveres de um emissário.

"Então, você é mágico?", Perguntou Stiles duvidosamente.

Stiles assentiu animadamente. "Sim! E ele vai negar se perguntado, mas mesmo Deaton ficou impressionado com a minha linha de cinzas montanha.

John disparou um sorriso orgulhoso e voltou sua atenção para Derek e Peter. "O que vocês dois sabem sobre faíscas? Isso é uma coisa comum?

Peter balançou a cabeça. "De jeito nenhum. Faíscas são muito raras; tivemos sorte de ter tido Andrew no pacote.

"O namorado da Laura", explicou Derek ao ver a carranca confusa de John. "Ele era uma faísca, e o próximo na fila para ser o nosso emissário."

John podia adivinhar como isso terminou, então ele simplesmente acenou para eles para continuar.

"Agora, Andrew era inteligente", continuou Peter. "Ele tinha que ser para acompanhar Laura. Mas ele não tinha nada em Stiles. Ele olhou para Stiles de uma maneira que fez Stiles querer se cobrir e se esconder atrás de uma estante alta. "Você vai ser extraordinário", ele sussurrou para si mesmo.

Derek rosnou humildemente, tirando seu tio de sua linha de pensamento abruptamente.

"De qualquer forma", disse Derek. "Eu vou ao nosso cofre da família amanhã e obter todas as informações que temos sobre faíscas e emissários."

"Eu pensei que você queria estar no local o dia todo amanhã?" Stiles perguntou-lhe com uma carranca. "Eles não estão terminando a demolição? Você realmente queria estar lá para isso.

Derek deu de ombros. "Vou sentir falta um pouco, mas..."

"Eu vou para o cofre", Peter cortou dentro

Os outros três se revezavam trocando olhares desconfiados sobre a rapidez com que Peter se ofereceu para fazer algo que não o beneficiaria diretamente. "Eu vou com você", John se voluntariou. "Eu trabalho no turno da tarde amanhã, para que possamos ir de manhã."

Peter apenas acenou com a cabeça de acordo, enquanto Derek olhou seu tio desconfiado.

Stiles cutucou Derek debaixo da mesa, silenciosamente instando-o a seguir em frente. Derek fez beicinho, mas cedeu.

"Ok, então-"

"Antes de continuarmos", Peter interrompeu. "Você também gostaria que eu coletasse todas as informações que temos sobre banshees?", Perguntou Derek com um olhar inocente que Stiles sabia que era qualquer coisa, mas.

Derek franziu as sobrancelhas. "Por que precisaria de informações sobre banshees?"

"Para Lydia, é claro", Respondeu Pedro com um sorriso atrevido. "Você não achava que ela era simplesmente imune à mordida, não é?"

John inclinou-se para a frente em sua cadeira, parecendo que sua cabeça estava prestes a explodir. "Espere um minuto. Estou a bordo com lobisomens e faíscas, mas banshees? Esses são reais, também?

"Banshees e muito mais", Peter leered.

"Seguindo em frente", disse Stiles em voz alta. Derek sorriu atrás da mão, mas atirou em Peter um olhar de aviso para se comportar. "Derek, você pode querer ligar para Lydia. Eu não quero que ela aprender que ela pode ser um banshee do tio Bad Touch.

John riu do nome, mas Peter fixou-o com um brilho. Foi mais mesamudia do que teria sido há uma semana, então Stiles não se importou muito.

Derek se separou para ligar para Lydia, deixando Stiles na cozinha com Peter e John. Para surpresa de Stiles, Peter começou a levar ingredientes para jantar.

John se juntou a ele sem bater um olho, levando Stiles a acreditar que não era tão incomum para Peter cozinhar na casa de Stilinski, afinal.

Ele deixou-os para ele e ploped em uma poltrona na sala de estar. Ele ainda estava correndo com adrenalina de seu encontro com Deaton, e queria contar ao seu melhor amigo sobre isso.

Stiles pegou seu telefone, mas fez uma pausa em sua lista de contatos. Sempre foi scott com quem ele falou sobre esse tipo de coisa. Scott gostaria de saber isso? Ele ficaria louco por Stiles não ter contado antes?

Stiles balançou a cabeça. Scott ainda era seu amigo - o amigo que ele contou imediatamente quando Lydia falou com ele na terceira série pela primeira vez. O amigo com quem ele ficou por um mês depois que sua mãe morreu porque ele não suportava estar em sua própria casa. O amigo que o seguiu até a floresta para procurar um cadáver porque Stiles achou que seria divertido.

Ele sentou-se mais reto em sua cadeira e mandou uma mensagem para Scott sobre sua nova faísca.

Menos de um minuto depois, Stiles recebeu uma linha de pontos de exclamação e um parágrafo inteiro sobre todas as coisas legais que Stiles pode tentar com sua magia.

Sorrindo, ele mandou uma mensagem para frente e para trás com Scott por alguns minutos, se divertindo com o quão parecido com seu antigo eu ele se sentia.

Ele terminou a conversa depois que Scott lhe disse que eles poderiam remarcar seu tempo de irmão para domingo, para que Stiles pudesse passar o dia todo sábado passando pela pesquisa de faíscas.

Stiles não tinha dito a ele sobre se tornar emissário derek ainda, mas ele que foi uma conversa cara a cara.

Derek entrou na sala com um suspiro feliz.

"Tudo vai bem com Lydia?" Stiles perguntou-lhe quando ele caiu no sofá.

Derek acenou com a cabeça. "Sim". Seus lábios peculiares em um sorriso. "Ela já tem Jackson e Isaac fazendo algumas pesquisas com ela esta noite."

"Ei, Stiles?", Perguntou ele depois de alguns minutos.

"Hein?" Stiles olhou para cima de seu telefone para fechar os olhos com o Alfa.

"Você quer ser nosso emissário, certo?" Os olhos de Derek estavam abertos e sérios, levando Stiles a abandonar sua poltrona e se juntar a Derek no sofá.

"Sim", ele disse com firmeza. "Eu realmente quero."

Derek estudou Stiles por um tempo, não tão sutilmente cheirando o ar para verificar as emoções de Stiles, antes de acenar lentamente. "Então isso significa que você está desistindo de toda a coisa 'pacote por um mês'?"

Stiles bufou. "Acho que desisti de ser uma coisa temporária cerca de trinta minutos depois de dizer isso."

Eles compartilharam uma risada feliz antes de Derek chegar a Stiles para pegar o controle remoto. Stiles estremeceu com o breve contato, mas lutou para manter seus batimentos cardíacos uniformes.

Derek sorriu e abaixou a cabeça, mas não comentou sobre a mudança no cheiro de Stiles. Ele simplesmente ligou a TV e sentou-se de volta ao sofá confortavelmente.

Não para ser superado, Stiles se inclinou contra o braço do sofá e colocou os pés descalços no colo de Derek.

Derek rosnou, mas não fez nenhum movimento para deslocá-los. Depois de alguns minutos, suas mãos vieram descansar sobre os tornozelos de Stiles, distraídamente esfregando círculos em sua pele até Pedro chamá-los para o jantar.


	17. Chegar Lá

Stiles acordou com um sorriso no rosto. Ele esfregou os olhos e verificou o telefone para encontrar uma mensagem dizendo-lhe que seu pai e Peter já tinham ido para o cofre Hale e estaria de volta com o livro sobre a faísca e pesquisa emissária em menos de uma hora.

Ele tropeçou escada abaixo, ainda meio dormindo, e sentou-se na mesa da cozinha ao lado de Derek.

Derek já estava vestido para o dia e estava trabalhando em sua segunda xícara de café. Ele balançou a cabeça no estado de Stiles e começou a fazer um copo para o menino sonolento.

Stiles resmungou um obrigado e enrolou as mãos em torno da caneca quente, disposto a cafeína para chutar para que ele pudesse estar bem acordado quando ele começasse sua pesquisa.

"Qualquer coisa de Boyd sobre a nova trégua com os Argents?", Perguntou ele através de um bocejo.

Derek balançou a cabeça e checou o telefone de novo, caso tivesse perdido uma mensagem. "Não, não esta manhã. Boyd disse ontem à noite que eles teriam algo até esta tarde.

"Você antecipa algum problema?" Stiles perguntou, sentado mais reto e tomando um gole grande de sua caneca.

Derek hesitou antes de responder. "Não", ele disse depois de um momento. "Allison parecia muito pronta para nos convencer de que eles mudaram, e acho que Chris seguirá sua liderança facilmente."

Stiles assentiu de acordo e não pôde evitar o leve sorriso que ele enviou o caminho de Derek.

"O quê?" Derek perguntou de forma suspeita. "Por que você está olhando para mim assim?"

Stiles levantou as sobrancelhas inocentemente e inclinou-se para trás em sua cadeira. "Oh, nada. Você é apenas, como, um Alpha em pleno funcionamento agora, é tudo..."

Ele fugiu quando as pontas das orelhas do Derek ficaram rosas. Derek abaixou a cabeça, mas não antes de Stiles ter um vislumbre de seus dentes de coelho espiando atrás de seu sorriso.

"Ainda não", ele discordou calmamente. "Mas eu estou chegando lá."

Derek saiu pouco depois para a casa de Hale para supervisionar a demolição. Stiles esperou em silêncio de conteúdo para que seu pai e Peter voltassem do cofre.

Cerca de meia hora depois, Peter fez um show de colocar uma grande caixa de livros em voz alta na mesa de café na sala de estar, antes de huffing e voltar para o carro para uma segunda viagem. John ficou para trás um pouco, mas entrou na casa com uma caixa igualmente grande.

Os olhos de Stiles se abriram. "Isso é um monte de coisas", disse ele desnecessariamente.

Peter zombou. "Faíscas são um negócio sério. Você acha que nós teríamos deixado qualquer um treinar para ser nosso emissário sem fazer sua pesquisa?

John murmurou algo que soava suspeito como, "seja legal", enquanto ele passava por Peter para trazer o último dos livros do carro.

Peter revirou os olhos, mas ficou em silêncio.

"Por que não deixá-lo para ele?" John sugeriu calmamente, dirigindo Peter de volta para fora da porta.

Stiles não lhes mente, já totalmente absorto em um dos livros.

Antes que ele percebesse, três horas se passaram. Stiles sentiu como se sua cabeça fosse explodir com todas as informações que ele tinha forçado em seu cérebro.

Quando Stiles sentiu que ia desmaiar, houve uma batida na porta. Sem esperar que Stiles respondesse, Erica abriu a porta e entrou.

"Derek disse que você pode precisar de uma pausa", disse ela em vez de uma saudação real.

Stiles sorriu involuntariamente para o pensamento, fazendo com que Erica revirava os olhos enquanto ela caía no sofá. "Você parece extraordinariamente relaxada hoje, Mulher-Gato", acusou Stiles.

Erica sorriu e pegou um dos livros, deslizando-o o mesmo com um encolher de ombros. "Acabei de chegar da casa da Allison."

"O quê?" Stiles gritou, colocando para baixo o livro que ele estava lendo e transformando seu corpo para totalmente enfrentar Erica. "O que diabos você estava fazendo na casa de Allison?"

Erica bufou na reação exagerada de Stiles. "Boyd precisava falar com ela e seu pai sobre a trégua, então eu marquei junto como reforço. Ele e Chris se prendeu em uma conversa sobre estratégia de batalha, então Allison me levou para trás e me deu uma rápida aula de arco e flecha."

Stiles olhou para ela. "Ela só... te ensinou a usar um arco e flecha? Como, ela voluntariamente fez você mais perigoso.

"Bem, eu não sei o quão voluntário foi", Erica descartou com a onda de sua mão. "Eu posso ter dito a ela que ela me devia um depois de todo o incidente onde ela, você sabe, atirou em mim cheio de flechas."

Talvez pela primeira vez na vida, Stiles estava sem palavras.

Erica não lhe deu tempo para se recuperar antes de seguir em frente. "Então, o que você aprendeu até agora, oh emissário, meu emissário?"

Stiles passou a mão pelo cabelo e soprou um grande fôlego. "Bem, até onde eu posso dizer, ser uma faísca é principalmente sobre o feitiço lançando através da força de vontade."

Erica peculiar a sobrancelha e olhou para cima do livro em suas mãos. "Então... você pode basicamente fazer o que quiser?

"Não exatamente", respondeu Stiles, balançando a cabeça. "Eu só tenho uma quantidade finita de energia que eu posso puxar de mim mesmo. Depois disso, eu tenho que puxar dos outros, ou de objetos ao meu redor.

"Mas se você tivesse energia suficiente, você poderia fazer o que quiser?" Erica pressionou.

Stiles meio encolheu os ombros. "Eu acho".

Erica apertou os lábios, impressionada. "Espere, como é que você não sabia até Deaton lhe disse? Como, por que sua magia não se manifestar antes de agora?

"Ah", disse Stiles, puxando um dos livros mais usados da pilha e entregando-o a Erica. A capa estava tão desbotada, que o título não podia mais ser visto. "Eu chamo isso de Faísca 101. Este diz que minha magia só funciona quando eu acredito que vai.

Erica abriu o livro para uma página aleatória, tomando o cuidado de lidar com ele delicadamente.

"Então, por exemplo, você sabe como às vezes você vai estar sentado no sofá e o controle remoto é super longe, mas você não está com vontade de se mover? E você esticar a mão e desejar que o controle remoto vá voando em sua mão?

Ele esperou erica acenar antes de continuar. "Bem, agora o controle remoto iria realmente voar em minha mão, porque eu sei que pode. Mas antes, eu não sabia que era mágico, então não acreditava que aconteceria. Isso faz sentido?

Erica apertou os lábios e acenou com a cabeça novamente. Ela inclinou a cabeça para o lado e sorriu para Stiles maliciosamente.

"Não", disse Stiles com firmeza, apontando para ela com um dedo severo e pegando o livro de volta de suas mãos. "Eu sei que sorriso. Não vamos usar meus poderes para o mal."

Erica riu, mas cedeu. "Beeeeem", ela disse inocentemente. Seus olhos mantiveram sua faísca brincalhão enquanto ela pegava um novo livro. "Quer ajuda?"

"Claro", Stiles concordou facilmente, inclinando-se para trás no sofá pronto para aprender com um vigor renovado.

Eles passaram as horas seguintes aprendendo mais sobre o aspecto prático da faísca de Stiles antes de tentar alguns feitiços rudimentares.

Stiles estava no meio de levitar seu celular quando tocou. Vendo que era Derek, Stiles deixou o telefone cair em sua mão e atendeu, mal recebendo uma palavra antes de Derek interrompe-lo.

"Então, tive uma conversa muito interessante com Scott."


	18. Eles são novos

"Oh, não, o que ele fez?" Stiles gemeu, colocando o telefone no viva-voz e colocando-o na mesinha de centro em frente ao sofá. Erica revirou os olhos e recostou-se na cadeira com os lábios franzidos ao ouvir o nome de Scott.

Derek suspirou. “Ele veio me ver no local. Ele, uh, se desculpou? "

"Isso me deixaria feliz se não soasse tanto como uma pergunta", disse Stiles, balançando a cabeça.

"Bem, ele disse que‘ entendia ’todas as coisas que tinha feito de errado ... ele simplesmente repetia essa palavra." Derek fez uma pausa. Stiles quase podia imaginar a carranca se formando no rosto do Alfa. Ele sorriu ao pensar nas sobrancelhas de Derek formando um v, e o leve enrugamento de sua testa e ao redor de seus olhos, e -

Stiles foi interrompido de seus devaneios por Erica beliscando sua coxa. Ela franziu o nariz incisivamente e murmurou, 'foco'. Ele piscou para ela e riu silenciosamente, preferindo ser presunçoso ao invés de envergonhado.

"Sim, isso soa como influência de Melissa", Stiles ofereceu, trazendo-se de volta à conversa. "É bom saber que ele está se ramificando apenas por obter conselhos dos Argents e Deaton ..." ele parou.

"O que mais ele disse?" Erica perguntou, olhando fixamente para o telefone.

Derek cantarolou pensativamente antes de responder. “Ele disse que sentia muito e que queria tentar e começar de novo.”

Stiles bufou. "Ok, isso soa mais como ele."

"Eu disse a ele que não achava que poderia fazer isso", Derek disse calmamente.

"Você está certo", disse Stiles com firmeza. "Eu não acho que isso beneficiaria nenhum de vocês."

“Eu concordo,” ofereceu Erica. “Recomeçar não seria útil, mas acho que seria possível seguir em frente.”

Stiles a cutucou com o ombro, sorrindo com orgulho. Erica revirou os olhos para ele, mas respondeu com um sorriso tímido.

Eles podiam ouvir o sorriso de Derek em sua resposta. "Isso é o que eu disse a ele. Ele quer vir para a reunião da matilha na segunda à noite. Eu disse que perguntaria por aí, mas não acho que alguém teria qualquer objeção extenuante. "

Stiles e Erica acenaram com a cabeça em conjunto. "Vou mandar uma mensagem de texto para o pacote", disse Erica, puxando seu próprio telefone e enviando uma mensagem para a rede do grupo.

"Algo mais?" Stiles perguntou, ignorando o zumbido da mensagem de Erica.

“Ele ficou um pouco depois que terminamos de conversar. Eu ... eu ensinei a ele um pouco sobre cheiros e outras coisas. ” Stiles quase podia imaginar seu encolher de ombros indiferente.

"Tenho certeza que ele gostou disso, Derek", Stiles conseguiu dizer com um sorriso.

Eles conversaram por mais alguns minutos sobre a pesquisa de Stiles antes que os dois tivessem que desligar.

Erica o olhou especulativamente durante a conversa, sem acrescentar nada verbalmente.

"O que?" Stiles choramingou quando ele encerrou a ligação.

\- Nada - Erica respondeu inocentemente, pulando do sofá e indo para a cozinha.

Stiles a seguiu lamentavelmente, amando e odiando o fato de que ela sabia que ele faria.

“Então,” ela disse, virando-se para encará-lo com um sorriso maligno depois de servir um copo de limonada para os dois. "Derek, hein?"

"Não tenho ideia do que você está falando", protestou Stiles de forma pouco convincente, tomando um grande gole de sua bebida e propositalmente não encontrando os olhos de Erica.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas, esperando que ele confessasse tudo, mas suspirou em resignação quando percebeu que Stiles não iria falar. "Tudo bem", disse ela. "Mas quando você estiver pronto para falar sobre isso, é melhor eu ser sua primeira ligação", ela terminou ameaçadoramente.

Os cantos da boca de Stiles ergueram-se involuntariamente. “Ok,” ele sussurrou timidamente, encerrando a conversa.

Lydia, Jackson e Isaac se juntaram aos dois logo depois, depois de passar a manhã revisando a pesquisa banshee que Peter e o xerife trouxeram do cofre de Hale. Eles se sentaram na sala de estar, tendo grande alegria em fazer Stiles flutuar objetos aleatórios pela sala.

"Tente este!" Isaac exclamou, tirando o telefone de Jackson do bolso de trás e jogando-o para Stiles antes que Jackson soubesse que havia sido roubado.

“Ei,” Jackson protestou, contornando Isaac. Ele se lançou sobre o garoto, e os dois lutaram no chão enquanto Stiles fazia o telefone dançar pela sala.

Erica riu e checou seu próprio telefone quando pingou. "Bem, isso foi divertido, mas eu tenho que ir."

Stiles, que não teria prestado atenção à demissão antes, notou um leve rubor no rosto de Erica quando ela se levantou do sofá. "Onde você está indo?" ele perguntou inocentemente.

“EuumencontrocomBoyd,” ela disse rapidamente, pegando o ritmo e dando a volta no sofá em uma velocidade sobrenatural. Ela foi parada por Isaac e Jackson, que pararam de lutar bem a tempo de evitar a fuga de Erica.

"Você tem o quê?" Lydia perguntou maliciosamente.

“Um encontro com Boyd,” Erica respondeu, olhando em volta nervosamente.

Stiles sorriu e endireitou o corpo. “Ele finalmente perguntou a você? Já era tempo, ”ele zombou.

Erica o encarou com um olhar feroz. “Você quer abrir aquela porta? Mesmo?"

"Não", disse Stiles, encolhendo-se nas almofadas do sofá.

Lydia acenou com a mão com desdém. "Ok, você não vai usar isso no seu primeiro encontro com Boyd."

Erica olhou para sua roupa. “O que há de errado com isso?” Ela puxou sua camisa e franziu a testa. Depois que sua explosão inicial de arrogância de lobisomem passou, Erica trocou as minissaias e o top tubular para um look ainda justo, mas mais confortável com jeans skinny e blusas bonitas. Hoje, no entanto, ela tinha se vestido para uma farra de pesquisa e estava com um par de jeans desbotados e uma camiseta que Stiles tinha certeza que era dele.

Lydia revirou os olhos e se levantou, estendendo a mão para Erica. "Venha comigo."

Erica olhou para a mão em dúvida, mas a pegou e seguiu Lydia escada acima.

Quando eles voltaram alguns minutos depois, estava claro que eles haviam trocado os topos. Também parecia que Lydia havia maquiado um pouco Erica. Erica jogou o cabelo por cima do ombro em tom de brincadeira, exibindo seu novo visual.

Isaac lobo assobiou e Jackson deu-lhe uma avaliação mais uma vez antes de assentir com aprovação.

Depois que ela saiu, Stiles avistou Lydia vestindo sua camisa. Apenas um mês atrás, a perspectiva o teria deixado pasmo. Agora, ele se pegou sorrindo um pouco com o quão aconchegante ela parecia.

Ele flutuou o telefone de Jackson de volta para ele e olhou para o seu próprio, surpreso ao ver que ele tinha uma mensagem esperando por ele.

Era de seu pai, deixando-o saber que ele estava no trabalho e Peter estava voltando para sua casa.

Stiles bufou e balançou a cabeça com a estranha amizade se desenvolvendo entre seu pai e Peter. Ele expressou seu pensamento para Lydia, Isaac e Jackson enquanto disparava uma resposta ao seu pai.

Jackson apenas zombou e passou o braço em volta de Lydia, com a intenção de fazê-la cheirar mais como ele do que Stiles.

“Às vezes acho difícil acreditar que ele e Derek são parentes”, disse Isaac com uma piada falsa.

Stiles sentiu um aperto no estômago ao ouvir as palavras. Ele franziu a testa e olhou para seu estômago acusatoriamente. Quando ele olhou para cima novamente, ele encontrou três pares de olhos fixos nele, confusos.

"O que é que foi isso?" Jackson perguntou.

Houve outro puxão, este mais insistente. “Espere,” ele disse baixinho, pegando um de seus livros de pesquisa. Ele virou para uma página que lembrava de ter lido cerca de uma hora antes sobre instintos relacionados aos membros do bando.

"Vocês sentem isso?" ele perguntou aos outros, virando a página e examinando os próximos parágrafos.

"Sente o quê, Stiles?" Lydia perguntou, compartilhando um olhar de preocupação com Jackson e Isaac.

“Este puxão. Parece ... parece um vínculo da matilha, ”Stiles disse distraidamente. “Erica e eu lemos algumas coisas sobre eles esta manhã. Eu posso sentir um por cada membro da matilha. ”

"Ok", disse Isaac lentamente, prolongando a palavra. "Então, qual dos nossos está puxando?"

Stiles balançou a cabeça, ainda lendo. “É isso - não é ninguém que eu reconheço. Há dois deles e eles são ... eles são novos. ”

"O que você quer dizer com novo?" Jackson perguntou apreensivo.

“Não sei, só comecei a senti-los quando -” Stiles parou, os olhos se arregalando quando a compreensão começou.

Lydia se inclinou para frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. "O que é isso? Quando o que?"

“Quando Isaac disse algo sobre Peter e Derek serem parentes,” Stiles sussurrou, fechando os olhos para puxar as amarras.

Isaac olhou para os outros dois para ver se eles entendiam o que estava acontecendo melhor do que ele. Quando ele encontrou dois olhares perdidos, ele se aproximou de Stiles.

Os olhos de Stiles se abriram. Ele sorriu amplamente, agora certo do que significava o puxão. "Gente, Peter e Derek não são os últimos Hales restantes."


	19. Não é impossível

"Precisamos ver Deaton", disse Stiles com firmeza, pegando as chaves e correndo porta afora.

Os outros o seguiram ansiosamente, entrando no jipe com rostos confusos, mas determinados.

Stiles quebrou apenas três ou quatro leis de trânsito no caminho para a clínica, e fez isso em tempo recorde. Ele derrapou até parar e abriu a porta do motorista quase antes que o carro parasse. A porta dos fundos da clínica animal estava destrancada, então Stiles deixou ele e os outros entrarem.

Deaton estava na sala dos fundos, preenchendo a papelada. Felizmente, não havia animais doentes ou pacientes no saguão esperando para serem atendidos.

“Stiles,” Deaton suspirou, sem tirar os olhos de sua mesa quando Stiles, Jackson, Lydia e Isaac entraram correndo.

"Deaton, precisamos de sua ajuda", Stiles ofegou, parando na frente da mesa do veterinário.

O homem ergueu os olhos e ergueu uma única sobrancelha, convidando Stiles a elaborar.

“Bem, Peter me trouxe um monte de livros sobre faíscas e emissários do cofre de Hale esta manhã. Eu tenho olhado para eles o dia todo tentando aprender o máximo que posso - ”

"Sozinho?" Deaton o interrompeu. "Isso é ... mal aconselhado."

Stiles inclinou a cabeça em confusão. "O que você quer dizer?"

Deaton beliscou a ponte do nariz e se levantou para ficar no nível dos olhos de Stiles. "Você não sabe a extensão do seu poder ainda, Stiles. Suponho que você esteja aqui porque algo deu errado durante seus estudos? ”

"Não!" Stiles insistiu. "Bem, talvez. Eu não sei ainda ", disse ele, agitando os braços freneticamente em sua frustração.

"Por que você não começa do início, então?" Deaton instruiu calmamente, apontando para a cadeira em frente à sua mesa.

Stiles sentou-se com um suspiro de cansaço e começou sua história, fazendo o possível para não deixar de fora nem mesmo o menor detalhe.

Deaton ficou em silêncio por vários segundos depois que Stiles terminou. "Você sente dois novos laços de matilha?" ele confirmou.

Stiles assentiu. "Eles se sentem como Hales."

"Isso é ... improvável", Deaton decidiu depois de mais silêncio.

"Mas não impossível", interrompeu Lydia, fixando Deaton com um olhar que deixou claro que ela sabia que ele estava escondendo algo.

Deaton balançou a cabeça. "Não, não é impossível." Quando Stiles acenou para ele impacientemente para continuar, Deaton suspirou. “Eu ouvi um boato após o incêndio de que outro Hale pode ter escapado. Procurei meus contatos em todo o país e nunca saiu nada, então descartei o boato como apenas isso - um boato. Parece que posso estar errado. ”

"Como é que Derek não sentiu o vínculo, então?" Isaac perguntou. Ele ficou quieto, como se não tivéssemos certeza de que ele deveria intervir. Lydia estendeu a mão e apertou sua mão, o que o relaxou um pouco.

“Duvido muito que Derek tenha sentido qualquer vínculo da matilha diretamente após o incêndio”, disse Deaton. “Perder tanto de seu bando de uma vez teria sido devastador para os instintos de um lobisomem. Todos os laços pareceriam ter sido rompidos. Quando ele estivesse no controle o suficiente para senti-los, ele teria sentido apenas aqueles que ele tinha certeza que ainda existiam; De Laura e Peter. ”

Stiles acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. “Ok, então quem são esses novos Hales? É possível que duas pessoas escaparam naquela noite? "

Deaton balançou a cabeça. “Um teria sido esticado. Seria quase impossível que dois escapassem sem que ninguém percebesse. ” Ele parou por um segundo e olhou para Stiles especulativamente.

Sem aviso, os olhos de Deaton se arregalaram.

"O que?" Stiles perguntou com urgência, desconcertado pela demonstração de surpresa do homem geralmente taciturno.

“Stiles, os livros que Peter trouxe para você. Um deles era grande com uma capa vermelha? ” Deaton correu para trás enquanto falava, voltando com um pequeno pergaminho. Ele o desenrolou e o colocou sobre a escrivaninha, apontando para um velho desenho de um dos livros que Peter, de fato, deu a Stiles naquela manhã.

"Sim," Stiles assentiu, animado com a perspectiva de sua pergunta potencialmente sendo respondida. "Sim, foi um deles."

O rosto de Deaton empalideceu. “Você achou fácil de ler?”

Stiles acenou com a cabeça novamente. “O texto estava um pouco abafado, mas sim.”

“Você nunca deveria ter recebido este livro, Stiles. Ele contém magia muito mais avançada do que você deveria tentar. ”

Stiles ergueu as mãos inocentemente. "Ei, eu não lancei nenhum feitiço daquele aqui, ok? Tudo que fiz foi levitar algumas coisas, só isso! "

Deaton balançou a cabeça. "Mas você pode ler."

"Sim, eu posso ler", disse Stiles novamente. "E daí?"

"Está escrito em acadiano", disse Deaton com voz derrotada.

O suspiro agudo de Lydia chamou a atenção de Stiles. "O que?" ele perguntou, a cabeça girando entre Lydia e Deaton.

"É uma língua morta, Stiles", Lydia disse a ele sombriamente.

Stiles passou as mãos pelo rosto com força. "Então, você está me dizendo que li um livro em uma língua morta que não tenho como saber?"

Deaton acenou com a cabeça.

“Ok, super estranho, mas podemos falar sobre isso mais tarde. O que tudo isso tem a ver com os títulos do pacote? ”

Deaton pigarreou antes de responder. “Resta apenas uma impressão conhecida deste livro. Havia rumores de que pertencia aos Hales, mas até agora eu acreditava que ele tinha se perdido no incêndio. Todas as outras cópias foram destruídas por ao longo dos anos por causa dos perigos de um dos feitiços que o livro contém. ”

"Qual feitiço?" perguntou Jackson.

Deaton olhou para Jackson antes de olhar para Stiles. "Um feitiço de ressurreição."

Ninguém falou por vários minutos. Stiles andou pela sala, enquanto Lydia e Isaac afundavam nas cadeiras adjacentes. Jackson se encostou na parede com os braços cruzados, parecendo extremamente desconfortável, mas sem vontade de sair.

"Um feitiço de ressurreição?" Stiles confirmou com uma voz estrangulada. "Mas ... mas eu não lancei nenhum feitiço do livro."

Deaton ofereceu-lhe um sorriso compassivo. "Você leu em voz alta?"

Stiles inclinou a cabeça enquanto considerava a pergunta. "Sim", ele sussurrou. "Eu fiz."

"Agora, eu não sei o que estaria envolvido no feitiço, mas é possível que, por meio de uma incrível confluência de eventos, você tenha conseguido ressuscitar sem querer um dos Hales."

\- Que - Lydia fez uma pausa para limpar a garganta quando sua voz saiu áspera. "Qual?"

Deaton soltou um suspiro e olhou para o pergaminho em sua mesa. “Meu palpite é Laura. Os outros estariam mortos por muito tempo para que o feitiço tivesse efeito. ”

Stiles parecia destruído. Ele caiu em uma cadeira e agarrou a mão que havia sido colocada em seu ombro. Ele sabia, sem olhar para cima, que era de Jackson.

“Como,” ele sussurrou. "Como eu poderia ter trazido alguém de volta sem querer?"

Deaton o encarou com um olhar severo. “Stiles, você é muito mais poderoso do que imagina. É imperativo que você não tente mais feitiços até que encontremos uma maneira de controlar seu poder. ”

Stiles assentiu entorpecido. Quando o significado completo das palavras de Deaton o atingiu, ele se levantou e se debateu violentamente. “Temos que encontrar Laura. Se ela realmente estiver de volta, ela não terá ideia do que está acontecendo. E se Derek a encontrar primeiro - oh, Deus. Derek. ”

Sentindo que estava prestes a vomitar, ele se inclinou para Jackson, deixando o beta levar a maior parte de seu peso. Jackson lançou outro olhar desconfortável para Lydia e Isaac, mas apertou seu aperto em Stiles para mantê-lo de pé.

“Stiles, você pode sentir mais alguma coisa no vínculo? Um local ou um puxão, talvez? " Deaton franziu a testa, tentando determinar como eles poderiam encontrar Laura.

Stiles fechou os olhos e se concentrou. "Sim", ele acenou com a cabeça. “Um deles está puxando; parece que está tentando me levar a algum lugar. O outro, ”ele fez uma pausa e se concentrou mais. “O outro é mais fraco. Há algo no caminho que está me impedindo de segui-lo. ”

"Teremos que lidar com isso depois que você encontrar Laura", sugeriu Deaton. "Você deve seguir o vínculo."

Stiles saiu pela porta antes que Deaton pudesse terminar sua frase. Os outros o seguiram e logo eles estavam no carro a caminho da Reserva. O puxão no estômago de Stiles se tornou mais insistente quando eles se aproximaram da entrada sul.

Ele estacionou o carro e correu em direção ao caminho. Eles mal haviam percorrido oitocentos metros antes de encontrar uma mulher parada no meio de uma clareira, nua e coberta de sujeira. Uma mulher que Stiles reconheceu do arquivo policial de seu pai sobre a morte de Laura Hale.

Ela se levantou e deixou seus olhos sangrarem como ouro. "O que diabos você está fazendo aqui? Esta é uma propriedade privada. ”


	20. Precisamos conversar

Uma explosão de risadas escapou de Stiles antes que ele pudesse detê-la. Ele tapou a boca com a mão até ter certeza de que era confiável para falar sem rir.

"Desculpe", disse ele a Laura. "É só que ... é a primeira coisa que seu irmão me disse quando nos conhecemos."

A postura de Laura permaneceu tensa, mas seu rosto suavizou um pouco. "Você conhece meu irmão?" ela perguntou desconfiada.

Stiles assentiu e gesticulou para Lydia, Jackson e Isaac atrás dele. "Ele é nosso Alfa."

Laura franziu a testa, furiosa. "Você está mentindo. Derek é um beta e não temos nenhum outro membro do bando. Vocês são caçadores? " Ela se agachou e mostrou suas presas, se preparando para atacar.

Jackson se lançou para frente e se colocou entre Stiles e Laura. Seus olhos brilharam de um azul gelo enquanto ele rosnava. "Ele não está mentindo. Nós vamos te contar tudo, mas você precisa se acalmar. "

Lydia zombou atrás deles, tirando a jaqueta grande demais de Isaac e perseguindo Laura sem diminuir o passo. “Eu não te ensinei nada? Dizer a alguém para se acalmar quase sempre tem o efeito oposto. Aqui, ”ela disse, jogando a jaqueta em Laura. "Isaac está usando o dia todo, mas na verdade é de Derek. Vá em frente, dê uma cheirada. "

Os olhos de Laura nunca deixaram a postura agressiva de Jackson enquanto ela se levantava e segurava a jaqueta contra o nariz, inalando o perfume de Derek avidamente. Seus olhos perderam o ouro beta quando atingidos pelo cheiro familiar. "Onde ele está?" ela exigiu, puxando a jaqueta e envolvendo-a firmemente em torno de si.

"Ele está bem", Stiles assegurou-lhe, colocando a mão no ombro de Jackson até que o lobo se levantou e seu rosto perdeu a forma beta. "Mas precisamos conversar sobre algumas coisas antes de levá-la até ele."

Demorou cerca de vinte minutos para colocar Laura em dia com tudo o que tinha acontecido, incluindo sua morte, mas sem incluir como eles a trouxeram de volta. Quando terminaram, a mão de Laura estava sobre o coração e sua boca estava aberta.

"Eu não acredito em você", ela sussurrou. "Peter nunca faria isso comigo."

Os outros trocaram olhares, sem saber exatamente como enfrentar isso. Surpreendentemente, foi Lydia quem respondeu.

"Ele provavelmente não faria agora", Lydia permitiu com uma careta. “Mas o velho Peter? Sim, sinto muito, mas ele iria. "

Laura parecia absolutamente destruída com a declaração. Stiles se aproximou dela lentamente, com os braços abertos para que ela não o percebesse como uma ameaça. Quando ele a alcançou, ela o surpreendeu puxando-o pelo braço e envolvendo-o no pescoço.

Stiles respondeu instintivamente, devolvendo o abraço e respirando calmamente, inconscientemente tentando fazer com que a respiração dela igualasse a dele. Laura inclinou o rosto para que seu nariz ficasse em seu pescoço, inalando seu perfume onde era mais potente.

Quando ela se afastou, Laura olhou para Stiles com desconfiança. "Por quê?" ela parou. "Quem é Você?"

Stiles pigarreou. "Eu sou o emissário do bando de Hale."

Ela olhou para os outros atrás de Stiles, como se esperasse que eles contestassem sua reivindicação. Quando ninguém disse nada, ela bufou. “Eu preciso ver Derek. Agora."

“É claro”, disse Stiles, colocando a mão nas costas dela e conduzindo-a até o carro estacionado. Ele jogou para ela um moletom velho de lacrosse que tinha no porta-malas quando chegaram e pulou no banco do motorista.

Os outros deixaram Laura sentar no banco da frente, espremendo-se na parte de trás com Lydia no meio.

"Vou ligar para o Derek", disse Stiles a Laura enquanto ligava o carro. "Você não pode dizer nada - preciso falar com ele pessoalmente antes de vê-lo."

Laura franziu a testa. "Por quê?"

"Oh, por favor," Stiles zombou. “Se os papéis fossem invertidos, você acreditaria que ele estava magicamente de volta dos mortos? Eu preciso aliviá-lo. ”

“Bem, acalme-o rapidamente,” ela rosnou de volta, impaciente para ver seu irmão.

Stiles sentiu um tapinha no ombro e virou a cabeça o máximo que pôde enquanto dirigia.

“Eu gosto dela,” Isaac stage sussurrou para ele.

Stiles revirou os olhos e ligou para Derek.

“Ei, Stiles,” Derek cumprimentou.

Laura soltou um gemido baixo ao som da voz de Derek.

"O que é que foi isso?" ele perguntou a Stiles, desconfiado.

"Hã? Oh, eu tenho Jackson, Lydia e Isaac comigo, ”Stiles evitou habilmente. "De qualquer forma, você ainda está na casa velha?"

Derek parecia suspeito, mas deixou o assunto de lado. “Uh, sim. A tripulação foi para casa passar o dia. Estou terminando algumas ... coisas. "

Stiles franziu a testa com a mudança no tom de Derek. “Que tipo de coisa?”

Derek ficou em silêncio por alguns momentos. “Enterrei Laura esta manhã, a alguns quilômetros de distância, na Reserva. Eu não queria que nada acontecesse, sabe, durante a demolição. Estou apenas recarregando o terreno agora. "

Arquivando aquele pedaço de informação para falar com Deaton mais tarde, Stiles fungou. "Entendi. Estou indo - quero ver como está indo e tudo. Esteja aí em cinco minutos. ”

Ele desligou antes que Derek pudesse responder e jogou o telefone no porta-copos embaixo do rádio.

"Deaton diz que é permanente", Lydia informou ao carro do banco de trás. Ela olhou para o telefone e enviou mais algumas mensagens ao veterinário, sem dúvida perguntando sobre quaisquer efeitos colaterais que eles deveriam estar observando.

Laura caiu de alívio. Apesar de conhecê-la há apenas meia hora, Stiles se sentia da mesma maneira. Ele estendeu a mão timidamente para agarrar seu antebraço, atirando-lhe um pequeno sorriso antes de voltar os olhos para a estrada.

Ele estacionou a algumas centenas de metros da casa de Hale, não querendo arriscar que Laura fosse vista antes que Stiles pudesse falar com Derek, e despencou no longo caminho.

Derek tinha acabado de preencher a velha sepultura quando Stiles apareceu entre as árvores.

Ele sorriu para Stiles e jogou a pá para o lado, usando a bainha da camisa para enxugar o suor da testa.

Stiles claramente desviou o olhar do estômago nu de Derek até que Derek deixou sua camisa cair de volta com um sorriso conhecedor.

“O lugar parece ótimo,” Stiles ofereceu como uma distração, apontando para a casa. Tudo o que restou foi a base. Havia algumas lixeiras colocadas ao redor da propriedade, e Stiles não pôde deixar de se maravilhar com a quantidade de trabalho que eles haviam feito em tão pouco tempo.

Ele parou a cerca de seis metros de Derek, não querendo chegar perto o suficiente do lobo para sentir o cheiro de Laura.

“Nós, uh,” Stiles gaguejou. "Nós precisamos conversar."

Derek franziu a testa, preocupado. Ele começou a avançar sobre Stiles, mas parou quando Stiles levantou a mão. "O que há de errado?"

Stiles balançou a cabeça rapidamente. "Nada. Nada está errado. Algo simplesmente ... aconteceu. ”

Ele apressou-se em uma explicação do livro que Peter lhe dera e dos títulos da matilha. Ele deixou de fora a parte sobre o segundo vínculo, querendo mantê-lo para si mesmo até que ele e Deaton pudessem descobrir o que significava.

“Então, você pode sentir outro lobo? Outro membro da matilha? " Derek perguntou, tentando colocar todas as peças juntas. "Sabe quem é?"

Stiles balançou a cabeça lentamente. "Eu faço." Ele esperou até que Derek acenasse impacientemente para que ele continuasse. "É a Laura."

A postura de Derek ficou rígida e seu rosto se fechou. “Isso não é engraçado, Stiles. Achei que você, de todas as pessoas, saberia não fazer piadas sobre você - ”

"Eu não estou brincando, Derek," Stiles interrompeu freneticamente.

"Não é possível", rebateu Derek, ainda zangado. "Laura está morta."

Stiles concordou com um encolher de ombros. "Ela era. Deaton disse que deve ter havido uma estranha confluência de eventos que ocorreram esta manhã enquanto eu estava lendo o feitiço em voz alta que me permitiu trazê-la de volta. "

Derek ficou estoicamente, como se esperasse por uma piada que nunca viria. Ele balançou a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente para frente e para trás. "Isso", ele sussurrou. “Esta é uma piada cruel.” Lágrimas encheram seus olhos enquanto ele limpava a garganta.

Stiles deu um passo à frente então, caminhando decididamente em direção a seu Alfa. Ele parou quando havia menos de trinta centímetros entre os dois e inclinou a cabeça para o lado, expondo o pescoço.

O movimento assustou Derek até que um cheiro familiar quase o derrubou. Ele cambaleou para trás, mas se endireitou imediatamente e puxou Stiles para a frente com força, focalizando seu pescoço e ao longo de sua clavícula.

Ele recuou alguns centímetros, encontrando os olhos de Stiles com seus próprios olhos vermelhos Alfa. "Laura", ele rangeu para fora, parecendo absolutamente destruído.

Laura devia estar pairando por perto, ouvindo. Ela dobrou a esquina correndo. Stiles mal teve tempo de se afastar antes que Laura saltasse para os braços de Derek.

Derek a levantou do chão com entusiasmo, deixando escapar um gemido baixo e constante. Mesmo quando ele a deixou de volta ao chão, seus braços permaneceram em volta dela. Uma mão agarrou sua nuca enquanto a outra se enrolava em sua cintura.

As mãos de Laura estavam em punhos em sua camisa em suas costas, seu rosto mergulhado em seu pescoço.

Stiles enxugou uma lágrima errante ao ver os dois Hales se reunindo. Os olhos de Derek se voltaram para Stiles, olhando para ele ferozmente. Stiles assentiu, assegurando ao Derek sem palavras que tudo era real.

Derek reajustou seu aperto em Laura para apertá-la com mais força e de repente soltou um soluço entrecortado, deixando seus joelhos cederem.

Os dois caíram no chão, mantendo-se agarrados um ao outro. Laura sussurrou garantias no ouvido de Derek enquanto o segurava.

Quando ele se virou para deixá-los com seu reencontro, Stiles mal conseguia distinguir Laura repetindo a mesma frase sem parar.

"Eu não estou indo a lugar nenhum."


	21. Bobagem

Stiles voltou para o carro atordoado. Ele chegou para encontrar Jackson, Isaac e Lydia, todos com os olhos marejados de pé ao redor do jipe.

Ao ver a sobrancelha arqueada de Stiles, Lydia explicou. “Isaac não queria escutar, então Jackson ouviu e nos contou como foi toda a reunião.”

Stiles lançou a Jackson um olhar severo, mas deu um tapinha em seu ombro quando ele passou pelo beta. Eles entraram no jipe para que Stiles pudesse levar os três de volta para a casa de Lydia. Isaac prometeu mandar uma mensagem de texto para Erica e Boyd sobre seu mais novo membro da matilha assim que tivesse certeza de que o encontro acabaria.

Ele estacionou sozinho em sua própria garagem e ficou sentado em seu carro por um período indeterminado de tempo, ainda se recuperando dos acontecimentos do dia. Stiles se assustou com uma batida em sua janela e ergueu os olhos para descobrir que seu pai havia voltado do turno mais cedo.

Stiles saltou do carro e surpreendeu seu pai puxando-o para um forte abraço. Sem saber o que o precipitou, John simplesmente abraçou o filho de volta até que Stiles decidiu se afastar.

"O que está acontecendo, garoto?" ele perguntou, levando um Stiles ainda atordoado para dentro de casa suavemente.

Stiles sentou-se no sofá da sala enquanto seu pai tirava as botas, a jaqueta e guardava a arma no cofre do escritório. Quando ele reapareceu, ele não perdeu tempo em se juntar aos Stiles.

Demorou cerca de quinze minutos para colocar seu pai em dia com tudo o que tinha acontecido naquele dia.

"Espere", disse seu pai, esfregando o rosto com cansaço. "Você quer me dizer que é tão poderoso que pode trazer alguém de volta dos mortos por acidente?"

Stiles assentiu, mas permaneceu em silêncio enquanto tentava ler a expressão de seu pai. Depois de um minuto, Stiles falou hesitantemente. "Eu não posso trazê-la de volta, pai", disse ele, interpretando corretamente os pensamentos de seu pai.

Foi a primeira coisa que ele pensou também na Clínica Animal. A mãe dele.

John apenas acenou com a cabeça e seguiu em frente, tentando sem sucesso esconder o olhar destruído que passou por seu rosto com as palavras de seu filho. "Então, Laura está de volta. Alguma ideia de quem poderia ser o outro vínculo? "

Stiles pigarreou. “Uh, não, ainda não. Deaton disse que ouviu rumores de que um dos Hales havia escapado do fogo, mas nada apareceu quando ele investigou. "

Os dois pararam de conversar quando ouviram o rugido do Camaro virando a esquina de sua rua. Ambos se levantaram e encararam a porta da frente, sem saber o que fazer.

A decisão foi tirada de suas mãos quando Derek disparou pela porta e tirou Stiles do chão. Suas mãos envolveram a cintura de Stiles e apertaram com muita força. Stiles se viu devolvendo o abraço com a mesma intensidade, segurando os ombros de Derek enquanto seus olhos se fechavam.

Houve um gemido baixo em seu ouvido, seguido por um sussurro quebrado, "obrigado."

Eles ficaram agarrados um ao outro por um tempo um pouco demais e foram interrompidos sem cerimônia pelo xerife pigarreando incisivamente.

Derek o soltou e recuou como se estivesse queimado, seus olhos imediatamente encontrando John, que estava em sua típica pose de xerife com as mãos no cinto. Seu dedo indicador tocou o distintivo do xerife enquanto seus olhos passavam entre Stiles e Derek acusadoramente.

“Uh,” disse Derek eloquentemente. "Oh, isso", ele correu para Laura, que estava pairando dentro da porta da frente agora fechada. “Esta é minha irmã, Laura. Laura, este é o pai de Stiles, Xerife Stilinski. " Ele estufou o peito com orgulho com a apresentação, um sorriso ultrapassando seu rosto quando os dois apertaram as mãos.

"É bom ver você, xerife", Laura cumprimentou ironicamente.

“Você também, Laura,” respondeu John com um sorriso.

Stiles riu da expressão repentinamente mal-humorada no rosto de Derek e poupou ao Alfa o trabalho de perguntar a si mesmo. "Como vocês dois se conhecem?"

“Quando eu estava treinando para me tornar o próximo Alfa, minha mãe fez questão de me apresentar a todas as principais autoridades e policiais do condado de Beacon”, Laura explicou com um aceno de desdém.

Os quatro ficaram na sala por alguns segundos depois disso, todos sem saber como proceder.

"Bem", disse Stiles com um único bater de palmas. "Pops, por que você e Derek não levam Laura através de nossas salas de guerra e a informam sobre tudo o que está acontecendo enquanto eu preparo o jantar?"

Laura franziu a testa com a menção de ‘salas de guerra’, mas seguiu Derek e o xerife mesmo assim.

Stiles entrou na cozinha e respirou fundo, firmando-se fechando os olhos e apoiando-se no balcão por alguns segundos.

Quando ele abriu os olhos, não ficou surpreso ao descobrir que eles estavam úmidos. Enxugando as lágrimas, Stiles balançou a cabeça, sem pensar e começou a preparar o jantar.

Stiles ficou agradavelmente surpreso ao descobrir que um Derek com Laura era notavelmente diferente de um Derek sem Laura.

Laura tinha um jeito de arrancar risos, piadas e histórias de Derek que deixavam Stiles maravilhado com ela. A primeira vez que Derek riu abertamente de algo que Laura disse, houve um silêncio constrangedor depois dos três, que não estavam acostumados a uma exibição tão feliz.

As pontas das orelhas de Derek ficaram rosa, mas Laura mudou rapidamente de assunto para outra história que os deixou em paz.

Em algum momento durante o jantar, Derek pressionou sua perna contra Stiles. Ele recuou quando percebeu o que tinha acontecido, mas Stiles não aceitou. Ele simplesmente pressionou sua perna contra a do lobo e a deixou lá pelo resto do jantar, deleitando-se em como Derek relaxou completamente com o contato.

"Bem, xerife", disse Laura, recostando-se e dando tapinhas em seu estômago cheio. "Obrigado por me deixar ficar para o jantar, mas devo ir."

“Bobagem,” ele respondeu severamente. “Você vai ficar aqui. Derek está enquanto procura outro lugar, e Stiles ficaria feliz em ceder seu quarto. ”

"Oh, ele faria, não é?" Stiles respondeu sem entusiasmo, sabendo que ele desistiria de seu quarto em um instante se isso significasse que Derek e Laura não teriam que se separar.

Laura sorriu timidamente. "Obrigado. Mas isso não será necessário, vou apenas compartilhar o quarto de hóspedes com Derek. "

“Mas você ronca,” Derek lamentou, enquanto se levantava para começar a lavar os pratos.

"Oh, por favor", Laura dispensou. "Como você, extraordinário lobo de carinho, perderia a oportunidade de se aconchegar com sua irmã recém-ressuscitada?"

Derek fez uma careta com a menção da ressurreição de Laura, mas não a corrigiu sobre o aconchego. Quando Derek voltou para a mesa para pegar mais pratos, Stiles não pôde deixar de dizer "afago lobo extraordinário" para ele de forma desagradável, ganhando um rosnado baixo e brincalhão em resposta.

Stiles pulou quando seu telefone começou a zumbir sem parar. Ao ver a sobrancelha levantada de Laura, Stiles encolheu os ombros timidamente. "Acho que Isaac acabou de dizer a Erica e Boyd que você voltou."

Laura sorriu antes de seu rosto cair de repente. "Alguém contou a Peter?"

Os outros três balançaram a cabeça.

"Não se preocupe", disse John suavemente, segurando o ombro de Laura. “Podemos dizer a ele quando você estiver pronto. Ele não vai chegar até segunda-feira. "

Laura fungou um pouco e acenou com a cabeça, levantando-se para ajudar Derek a terminar os pratos.

Todos eles saíram de seus respectivos quartos logo depois. Stiles se jogou na cama e deitou a cabeça no travesseiro, certo de que teria uma ótima noite de sono. Pouco antes de cair na inconsciência, o som delicioso de Derek rindo baixinho através das paredes atingiu seu ouvido.

Ele adormeceu naquela noite com um sorriso no rosto e não foi o único na casa dos Stilinski a fazê-lo.


	22. Ataque de Mirtilo

Stiles ficou encantado ao descobrir que Laura não era uma pessoa matinal.

Ele desceu as escadas com dificuldade, tentando ao máximo não ficar mal-humorado por ter sido acordado antes das 9h da manhã de um domingo, e vagou até a cozinha para tentar encontrar o bacon cujo cheiro atraente o havia acordado em primeiro lugar. Quando ele dobrou a esquina na parte inferior da escada, ele não pode deixar de rir ao ver que o saudou.

Derek estava sentado no balcão, jogando mirtilos na forma inerte de Laura. Laura claramente tinha descido as escadas, apenas para desabar em uma das cadeiras da cozinha com a cabeça entre as mãos. John, que cuidava do bacon, balançava a cabeça afetuosamente para os dois.

“Bom dia, Stiles,” Derek disse brilhantemente, enviando a Stiles um sorriso chocantemente entusiasmado enquanto continuava seu ataque de mirtilo contra sua irmã.

Stiles, que não estava acostumado a tal cumprimento, começou estupidamente com o rosto abertamente feliz de Derek até que seu pai pigarreou incisivamente. “Oh, uh, dia,” ele ofereceu a Derek com um aceno sonolento. Ele ignorou o olhar questionador de seu pai e optou por ocupar o lugar vazio ao lado de Laura.

Derek desistiu de seu ataque e colocou os mirtilos de volta ao lado de John com um encolher de ombros apologético. Depois de recolher as bagas rebeldes do chão, Derek começou a fazer café para Laura e Stiles.

John apenas sorriu para o lobo, balançando a cabeça com uma risada enquanto acrescentava os mirtilos imaculados à massa de panqueca que ele estava misturando.

Derek colocou as duas canecas fumegantes na frente de Laura e Stiles, feitas exatamente como os dois gostavam; muito creme e açúcar para Stiles, preto com um pouco de açúcar para Laura.

O cheiro do café pareceu despertar Laura um pouco, e ela levantou a cabeça o suficiente para tomar um gole.

"Não é uma pessoa matinal, hein?" Stiles perguntou ironicamente, tomando um grande gole de seu próprio café. Ele lançou a Derek um sorriso agradecido enquanto envolvia as mãos ao redor da caneca quente.

“Uh uh,” ela resmungou de volta.

Stiles mal tomou um segundo gole antes de os ouvidos de Derek se animarem. Segundos depois, Laura levantou-se de um salto, esquecidos de todos os sinais de sonolência.

"O que é isso?" John perguntou, abandonando sua agitação e contornando o balcão da cozinha para se juntar aos outros.

"Peter", rosnou Laura.

Stiles entrou em ação, emitindo ordens imediatamente em um sussurro. - Laura, espere lá atrás, podemos dar a notícia de seu retorno antes que ele a veja. Derek, dirija-o pela porta da frente e leve-o ao escritório do pai - Laura não passou muito tempo lá, então seu cheiro pode não ser tão forte. Pai, desligue os queimadores e vá com o Derek. ”

Eles o ouviram sem hesitar.

Stiles voltou com Laura, colocando uma mão calmante em seu ombro ao ver que ela estava tremendo.

"Vai ficar tudo bem", disse ele baixinho, mas com convicção. “Você não precisa vê-lo agora se não quiser. Podemos fazê-lo sair. ”

Ela se virou para Stiles com uma expressão quebrada no rosto. "Você não entende, Stiles", ela sussurrou ferozmente. “Todos aqueles anos com Derek, não havia nada que eu quisesse mais do que que o tio Peter ficasse bem; ter se curado o suficiente para se juntar a nós em Nova York. Mas agora que ele está melhor ... descobrir que ele - ”Ela parou com um gemido.

Stiles puxou-a para um abraço, envolvendo os braços em volta dos ombros. Ela o abraçou de volta, ambos ignorando a mancha úmida que suas lágrimas deixaram em seu colarinho.

Poucos minutos depois, Laura olhou para cima e se afastou de Stiles, mantendo a mão em seu antebraço para que não quebrassem o contato. “Derek disse a ele,” ela disse suavemente. “Ele quer me ver. Oh! ” ela exclamou, rindo de repente.

"O que?" Stiles perguntou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado e se esforçando para ouvir o que ela estava ouvindo.

“Derek deu um soco nele,” ela disse a Stiles entre uma risadinha.

Stiles bufou e acenou com a mão sem pensar. “Quem não tem?”

Laura revirou os olhos, mas ficou séria rapidamente.

"Você quer que o façamos sair?" Stiles perguntou gentilmente.

Ela considerou a oferta, mas balançou a cabeça. “Não, eu preciso falar com ele. Sozinho."

Stiles apertou seu ombro e voltou para dentro, onde os outros três estavam reunidos no escritório de seu pai. "Laura está lá fora", disse ele a Peter, gesticulando para trás com o polegar.

Sem mais provocações, Peter correu ao redor de Derek, através da cozinha e para o quintal.

Derek parecia querer nada mais do que segui-los. Stiles colocou a mão em suas costas e o guiou para a cozinha e para uma das cadeiras. John voltou a fazer o café da manhã, lançando olhares não tão sub-reptícios para o quintal.

Peter e Laura mal estavam visíveis, tendo se aproximado da lateral da casa para dar a ilusão de privacidade. Stiles se sentou ao lado de Derek, observando o homem ansiosamente enquanto ouvia sua conversa. A cada poucos minutos, Derek balançava a cabeça e parava de ouvir, mas a conversa continuava puxando-o de volta.

Cerca de dez minutos depois que os dois desapareceram do lado de fora, Stiles ouviu um rosnado alto o suficiente para ter sido algo até mesmo por seus ouvidos humanos. Ele compartilhou um rápido olhar com Derek antes que os dois corressem para fora da porta, Stiles logo atrás de Derek. Ele podia ouvir seu pai a menos de dois passos do par.

Eles dobraram a esquina do quintal e viram Peter e Laura caídos de joelhos. Peter estava coberto de sangue - o seu, pelo que parecia - segurando uma Laura soluçante com força. Laura estava batendo fracamente contra seu peito, tendo claramente apenas agarrado Peter antes de se jogar em seus braços.

Derek estava guerreando abertamente consigo mesmo, querendo se juntar a eles e também deixar que Laura e Peter tivessem seu momento. Stiles ficou ao lado do homem e pegou sua mão com confiança, dando um pequeno suspiro de alívio quando Derek entrelaçou seus dedos. Eles observaram os dois no chão por alguns momentos antes de Stiles se lembrar de seu pai.

Virando a cabeça, mas sem soltar a mão de Derek, Stiles viu as costas de seu pai enquanto ele se retirava para a cozinha.

Depois de mais alguns minutos, os soluços de Laura se transformaram em pequenos soluços. Peter apertou seu aperto sobre ela e os colocou de pé. Laura engoliu em seco e enxugou os olhos, afastando-se do tio.

"Isso - isso não significa que eu te perdoo, você sabe", ela disse a ele trêmula.

Peter acenou com a cabeça tristemente, seu rosto resignado. "Eu sei."

Laura olhou ao redor do quintal, os olhos vagando inquietos, até que um cheiro atingiu seu nariz. "Vamos," ela gesticulou em direção à porta com a cabeça. "John está fazendo panquecas."

Peter a seguiu em um ritmo mais calmo, fixando Stiles e Derek com um olhar que Stiles não conseguiu localizar. Ele apertou mais a mão de Derek e o levou para dentro.

John, ao que parecia, estava determinado a tornar o café da manhã o mais normal possível. Stiles deu uma risada de seus esforços, mas o ajudou a contragosto.

Quando estavam todos sentados à mesa, com Peter e Laura o mais longe possível um do outro, Derek parou com o garfo a meio caminho da boca, como se de repente se lembrasse de algo. "Ei, Peter, por que você veio aqui esta manhã?"

Peter, que lançava olhares furtivos para Laura enquanto cortava suas panquecas, olhou para Derek por alguns segundos antes que a pergunta o atingisse. “Oh,” seus olhos escureceram. “Acordei esta manhã e encontrei um pacote na minha porta. Havia uma mensagem dentro. ”

Stiles franziu a testa, a boca cheia de bacon. "Que mensagem?" ele conseguiu, antes de engolir em seco ao ver o olhar de desaprovação de seu pai.

"Era do Alpha Pack."


	23. Um Mês

A mente de Stiles ainda estava se recuperando do café da manhã, mas ele se acomodou no sofá da sala de estar para tentar estudar um pouco antes que o resto do bando chegasse.

Laura se juntou a ele bufando, sentando-se no sofá e jogando as pernas sobre as dele. Ela se inclinou para trás com a cabeça no braço e fechou os olhos, ignorando a tentativa de Stiles de empurrar suas pernas.

Stiles revirou os olhos e se resignou ao fato de que teria que estudar perto de Laura. Ele apoiou o livro nas canelas dela e se perdeu na química por um tempo enquanto seu pai, Derek e Peter traçavam um plano. Ele tentou participar da sessão de planejamento, mas seu pai o repreendeu com um simples: "Você não tem uma prova final de química amanhã?" E foi isso.

Durante a próxima hora, o resto do pacote foi filtrado lentamente. Erica e Boyd chegaram primeiro. Erica irrompeu pela porta e sentou-se perto da cabeça de Laura, evitando as apresentações e imediatamente perguntando sobre qualquer história embaraçosa que ela tinha sobre Derek quando criança. Laura gostou dela imediatamente, e as duas riram como crianças pelos próximos minutos.

Boyd se apresentou a Laura e pediu a Derek um momento nos fundos. Stiles ergueu os olhos do livro com curiosidade, mas voltou a estudar assim que os dois estavam fora do alcance da voz.

Laura fez uma pausa no meio de contar a Erica sobre a desastrosa primeira tentativa de Derek de fazer café quando ele tinha quatro anos - ele colocou a água onde os grãos foram e os grãos onde a água foi - e soltou um suave, "oh."

Erica sorriu tristemente, também ouvindo algo que Stiles não conseguiu ouvir. Stiles a cutucou com o pé, tanto quanto podia com as pernas de Laura ainda em cima das dele.

Depois de um aceno de Laura, Erica explicou baixinho. "Boyd está se oferecendo para deixar o cargo de segundo, se Derek quiser que Laura assuma o cargo agora que ela está de volta." Ela não tirou os olhos da porta dos fundos enquanto falava, enviando o que Stiles só poderia descrever como um olhar amoroso para Boyd.

Stiles sorriu com a consideração do beta. "Você quer ser o segundo?" ele perguntou a Laura em um sussurro.

Laura fungou e balançou a cabeça. “Seria uma honra, mas Derek escolheu Boyd. A posição é dele. ”

"Sim, não consigo imaginar o Derek aceitando isso," Stiles concordou com ternura.

Laura estreitou os olhos com o tom de Stiles, mas não disse nada. Depois de alguns segundos, ela continuou sua história enquanto Erica se sentava no chão, extasiada.

Derek e Boyd voltaram alguns minutos depois. Derek voltou para o escritório de John com um aperto de despedida no pescoço de Boyd, e Boyd se juntou aos outros na sala de estar. Sem se levantar, Laura agarrou a mão de Boyd quando ele passou por ela e agarrou-a com força. Boyd acenou com a cabeça uma vez e agarrou-o de volta antes de ocupar o lugar vazio do outro lado de Stiles.

Isaac entrou com Lydia e Jackson. Todos eles acenaram oi vagamente e caíram em seus próprios assentos. Isaac gemeu quando viu o que Stiles estava fazendo e sentou-se no chão em frente a ele na mesinha de centro, pegando as anotações de Stiles e estudando infeliz.

Derek, Peter e John abriram a porta do escritório e entraram na sala de estar. Surpreendentemente, foi Peter quem entrou na cozinha para pegar uma garrafa cheia de café e algumas canecas. Lydia olhou para ele especulativamente, mas aceitou uma caneca para ela e Jackson.

Laura tirou as pernas de Stiles e sentou-se para abrir espaço ao lado dela para Erica se espremer.

Uma vez que todos estavam moderadamente mais acordados, Derek começou a reunião. "Recebemos notícias do Alpha Pack", afirmou ele sem rodeios.

Isaac largou as anotações de química e deu a seu Alfa toda a atenção.

“Eles visitaram Peter na noite passada e deixaram um pacote na porta dele. O pacote incluía uma mensagem para nós - para mim, ”ele corrigiu mal-humorado. “Eles estão nos dando um mês. Um mês para se tornar um pacote real e totalmente funcional. ” Derek ficou em silêncio com isso, como se esperasse que alguém declarasse que não queria fazer parte do bando.

Boyd falou com confiança. “Mas não é isso que já estamos fazendo? Quer dizer, é para isso que estamos trabalhando, não é?

Os lábios de Derek se curvaram em um pequeno sorriso. “É,” ele confirmou.

"Então qual é o problema?" Jackson perguntou imperiosamente.

“O grande problema”, disse Peter com desdém, “é que temos um mês para nos ajustarmos aos padrões deles, que garanto a vocês são muito mais elevados do que qualquer um dos nossos”.

"E ..." Isaac interrompeu hesitantemente. “E se não vivermos de acordo com seus padrões?”

“Nós morremos,” disse Peter simplesmente.

Derek rosnou para ele baixinho. "Não é tão simples", disse ele em uma voz que não tranquilizou ninguém.

"Você está certo, não morremos simplesmente - Derek nos mata", corrigiu Peter.

"Isso não vai acontecer", declarou Derek com confiança, lançando um olhar de advertência a Peter.

"Eu não acho que ninguém aqui acredita que você os mataria, Derek," Stiles disse suavemente. "E acho que todos podemos concordar que nos tornarmos um bando mais forte é algo que todos queríamos de qualquer maneira, certo?" Ele olhou para o resto do bando reunido ao redor da sala de estar.

Todos eles concordaram com diferentes níveis de entusiasmo.

"Ok, então", disse Stiles. “Nós temos quatro semanas para nos tornarmos o melhor pacote que podemos ser. Alguma ideia de como podemos fazer isso? Basta gritar - nenhuma ideia é muito pequena. ”

Eles passaram a próxima meia hora conversando sobre diferentes maneiras de aumentar sua força e química da mochila. A matilha havia colocado Derek, Laura e Jackson no comando do treinamento, Peter encarregado de ensinar etiqueta para a matilha (sobre a qual todos estavam um pouco relutantes, embora ele provavelmente fosse o único que tinha sido treinado nisso - até Erica declarou que ela se atualizaria sobre o assunto e o ensinaria com Peter), e Boyd e Isaac foram encarregados do relacionamento do bando com os Argents.

Lydia e Stiles decidiram começar a treinar com Deaton para aumentar sua força banshee e faísca, respectivamente. Eles planejaram ir para a Clínica Animal logo após a reunião da matilha para definir uma programação com o veterinário.

"Algo mais?" Laura perguntou na sala.

“Na verdade,” Stiles respondeu, olhando para Derek enquanto ele falava. “Eu tenho uma ideia - bem, Erica me deu a ideia ontem.”

Erica ergueu as mãos inocentemente. "Ei, não me culpe se você odeia; Não me lembro de ter dado nenhuma ideia a ele. ”

Stiles revirou os olhos e seguiu em frente. "Allison deu a Erica uma pequena aula improvisada de arco e flecha ontem." Ele esperou que os murmúrios diminuíssem antes de continuar. “Acho que seria uma boa ideia todos nós sermos treinados em outras formas de combate. Não necessariamente arco e flecha, embora se você se sinta confortável com isso, Derek, talvez Boyd possa trazer isso à tona com os Argents? "

Stiles olhou para Derek suplicante. Depois de alguns instantes, o Alfa assentiu concisamente com a cabeça e olhou para Boyd. “Quando você vai se encontrar com eles da próxima vez?”

"Esta tarde", confirmou Boyd. “Quase acertamos os detalhes da trégua. Posso trazer a ideia de aulas de arco e flecha com eles quando terminarmos. "

Derek acenou com a cabeça e Boyd e gesticulou para Stiles continuar. “Eu também acho que devemos ter pelo menos algum treinamento com armas.” Ele olhou para seu pai neste momento.

John balançou a cabeça, mas inclinou a cabeça para o lado enquanto considerava a ideia. Depois de soltar um grande suspiro, ele cedeu. "Bem. Vou reservar algum tempo para todos nas próximas semanas. ”

Stiles acenou com a cabeça, satisfeito, até que viu Derek revirar os olhos e olhar pela janela. "O que é isso?"

Derek olhou para ele com as sobrancelhas levantadas incisivamente. "Scott está aqui."

"Oh, merda", Stiles exclamou, batendo a mão na testa. "Esqueci que ele viria hoje." Ele fez uma pequena careta para seu pai repreendendo-o por sua linguagem e se levantou, correndo para a porta apressadamente.

Ele abriu a porta e esperou que Scott caminhasse até a varanda da frente. Ele abriu a boca para falar, mas se distraiu com a forma como o olhar de Scott estava fixo em um ponto acima do ombro de Stiles. Ele se virou e viu Derek parado atrás dele com os braços cruzados sobre o peito.

“Scott,” Derek cumprimentou formalmente. "Entre. Você provavelmente deveria fazer parte desta conversa também."


	24. Com certeza morto

"Você é o quê ?!" Scott exclamou, andando pela sala.

“Seu emissário, Scott,” Stiles repetiu calmamente. O resto da matilha estava observando os dois com vários graus de diversão.

Derek, que não havia se movido de sua posição encostado no batente da porta com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, começou a dar ordens na tentativa de dissipar um pouco da tensão. "Boyd, Isaac, por que vocês dois não vão para o Argent? Peter, Erica, vão para o cofre e vejam o que vocês podem desenterrar que pode nos ajudar a fortalecer a matilha - vocês podem abrir uma loja na casa de Peter. "(“ Sim, vou acompanhar esta excursão específica ” disse John). Derek abriu a boca para continuar, mas foi cortado por Laura.

"Este aqui", ela gesticulou para Jackson, "tem vibrado em sua pele desde que o café começou." Ela atravessou a sala e parou ao lado da poltrona que ele dividia com Lydia. "Vamos, vocês dois, vamos dar um salto no treinamento."

Eles se levantaram sem reclamar e saíram pela porta atrás dos outros. Antes de fechá-la atrás dela, Lydia fez uma pausa e olhou para Stiles. "Você vai me ligar quando terminar aqui para que possamos ir para o Deaton's?"

Stiles acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça e voltou sua atenção para Scott, que havia parado de andar para ouvir Derek ordenar que o bando saísse de casa, mas recomeçou assim que os três ficaram sozinhos.

"Scotty?" Stiles tentou timidamente, olhando para Derek ansiosamente quando o menino não respondeu.

Scott exalou bruscamente. “Eu só - eu não entendo. Seis meses atrás, você odiava o cara e agora é o emissário dele? "

“Eu nunca o odiei,” Stiles rebateu imediatamente.

Scott olhou para Stiles com um olhar incrédulo que lembrava tanto Derek que Stiles teve que morder o lábio para não rir.

Depois de se recompor, Stiles elaborou. “Eu nunca o odiei. Houve momentos em que não confiei nele ou quando pensei que ele estava errado. Mas eu nunca o odiei. ”

"E você confia nele agora?" Scott zombou.

"Sim." Stiles evitou firmemente olhar para Derek enquanto ele falava, não querendo ver a reação do lobo às suas palavras.

Quando Scott não falou por quase um minuto, Stiles decidiu tentar entrar na conversa de um ângulo diferente. “O que realmente está acontecendo aqui, Scott? Você é, tipo, o rei de dar uma segunda chance às pessoas. Você literalmente sempre vê o que há de bom nas pessoas primeiro. Por que você tem esse grande bloqueio mental quando se trata de Derek? "

Stiles finalmente olhou para o canto onde Derek estava à espreita, apenas para descobrir que o homem tinha escapulido da sala enquanto Stiles estava falando, para dar aos dois um pouco de privacidade.

Scott se sentou no sofá e enterrou a cabeça nas mãos, parecendo totalmente derrotado. "eunãoqueroperdervocê."

Stiles bufou. "O que foi isso, amigo?"

Scott bufou e ergueu a cabeça ligeiramente. "Eu não quero perder você."

Sentando-se ao lado de seu melhor amigo, Stiles suspirou. “Scotty, você é meu irmão. Quero dizer, sim, às vezes você é um idiota e às vezes brigamos, mas você é uma família. Se você vai me perder, não será por causa do Derek, ok? Será inteiramente por causa de sua própria teimosia. " Ele bateu com o ombro no de Scott para tentar aliviar um pouco o peso de suas palavras, mas os dois sabiam que Stiles estava certo.

"Acho que estou tendo problemas para ver Derek como o cara bom", admitiu Scott taciturnamente.

Stiles revirou os olhos, mas passou o braço em volta do ombro de Scott. “Bem, precisamos mudar isso. Você vai para a reunião da matilha amanhã à noite, certo? "

“Stiles -”

“Não precisa significar nada; Eu só acho que seria bom para você ver Derek interagindo com o bando. Além disso, agora não é hora de parecermos divididos. ”

Desviado, Scott agarrou-se à menção do Alpha Pack. "Aquele bilhete realmente dizia que eles queriam que Derek nos matasse?"

Stiles balançou a cabeça. "Bem não. Isso é exatamente o que nossa pesquisa apresentou. Os Alphas têm aterrorizado matilhas por todo o país há anos. Eles testam os pacotes e se eles não atendem a todos os seus padrões, o Alpha Pack os mata. Mas às vezes, eles fazem o Alfa matar sua matilha e se juntar a eles. ”

Scott assobiou baixinho. "Isso é louco." Ele se levantou de repente, tendo tomado uma decisão. "Tudo bem, estarei aqui amanhã." Ele ergueu a mão e apontou para Stiles severamente ao ver a dança feliz de Stiles. “Mas sem promessas! Estou fazendo isso por você, não porque quero me juntar ao bando de Derek. "

Stiles parou de dançar, mas sorriu descontroladamente. “Bom o suficiente para mim,” ele respondeu com um encolher de ombros.

Scott revirou os olhos com o entusiasmo de Stiles, mas parecia que um grande peso tinha sido tirado de seus ombros. “Ei,” ele disse de repente, como se algo tivesse acabado de ocorrer a ele. "Como você sabia tudo isso sobre o Alpha Pack?"

"Oh", disse Stiles desajeitadamente. "Não acho que você esteja pronto para ver nossas salas de guerra."

"Guerra. Quartos, ”Scott repetiu categoricamente.

Stiles estalou a língua e balançou a mão em direção ao escritório de seu pai. “Um para o Alpha Pack e um para Gerard Argent,” ele terminou, com um aceno descoordenado escada acima em direção ao seu quarto.

"Oh!" Scott se jogou de volta no sofá e se inclinou na direção de Stiles com entusiasmo. “Essa é uma das coisas que eu queria dizer a vocês hoje - Gerard está morto.”

Derek irrompeu de volta na sala com a testa franzida para rivalizar com o primeiro com quem ele derrubou Stiles e Scott quando eles invadiram sua propriedade na Reserva. "Ele é o quê?"

Scott concordou com entusiasmo. "Morto. Tipo, com certeza morto. Eu fui até a casa de Allison esta manhã e eles me disseram que encontraram o corpo na noite passada. "

Derek sacou seu telefone, sem dúvida mandando mensagens de texto para Boyd e Isaac para ter certeza de que eles mesmos teriam a confirmação.

A mente de Stiles estava acelerada. “E você está apenas nos contando isso agora? Espere, esquece. ” Ele esfregou as mãos no rosto. “Ei, cara, podemos remarcar nosso horário de irmão? É apenas -"

"Sim, não se preocupe com isso", Scott o interrompeu seriamente. Stiles foi lembrado de repente exatamente porque eles eram melhores amigos em primeiro lugar quando ele jogou seus braços ao redor do beta.

“Você é o melhor, Scotty. Ei, a escola termina na quarta-feira, por que você não vem depois do último período? "

“Claro,” Scott respondeu, levantando-se e indo para a porta. "Te vejo amanhã." Ele acenou por cima do ombro para Stiles, mas parou na porta para se virar. “Tchau, Derek,” ele disse incerto.

Derek enviou-lhe um sorriso caloroso. "Vejo você amanhã, Scott."

Scott pareceu surpreso com a despedida afetuosa, mas se esquivou e saiu sem dizer uma palavra.

Stiles, cujos olhos ficaram vidrados com a visão dos dentes de coelho de Derek, foi sacudido de seu devaneio pela tosse aguda de Derek. "Você não tem um lugar para estar?" ele perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, como se soubesse exatamente o que fez com que Stiles se perdesse momentaneamente.

Stiles saltou da cadeira, tropeçando na perna da mesa de centro em sua pressa. As mãos de Derek o firmaram, mas recuaram imediatamente quando Stiles recuperou o equilíbrio. Os dois olharam intencionalmente para qualquer lugar, menos um para o outro, enquanto Stiles sacava o telefone para ligar para Lydia e corria para a porta com as chaves.

Vinte minutos depois, Stiles se viu passando pela porta da frente do consultório do veterinário pela primeira vez.

"Ah, sim", disse Deaton, divertido. “Derek disse que eu deveria estar esperando vocês dois hoje. Você não tem praticado mais feitiços, não é, Stiles? " Ele abriu o portão nos fundos e os conduziu para a sala de exame, apontando para duas cadeiras em frente à sua mesa.

"Não," Stiles jurou, sentando-se ao lado de Lydia.

"Boa. Agora, Lydia, ”ele disse, voltando sua atenção para a banshee. “Eu não afirmo ser um especialista na área, mas entendo que você gostaria de aprender mais sobre suas habilidades de banshee?”

Lydia acenou com a cabeça afetadamente, seu rosto definido em determinação.

Deaton deu aos dois um pequeno sorriso. "Muito bem. Antes de começarmos, porém, há um assunto que devemos atender. ”

Stiles olhou para seu estômago enquanto sentia o laço mudo puxar novamente. "Você sabe quem é, não é?"

Deaton inclinou a cabeça em um aceno. “Eu acredito que sim. Tenho procurado meus contatos - os mesmos contatos que procurei depois do incêndio. A maioria voltou com as mesmas informações. Havia uma, no entanto, uma bruxa no Tennessee, que tinha ouvido recentemente rumores de um lobo nascido forte que, até cerca de um mês atrás, estava morando no Brasil. ”

"E você acha que este pode ser o Hale que Stiles está sentindo?" Lydia perguntou.

"Sim. Depois de examinar mais a fundo, estou certo de que um dos Hales realmente escapou do incêndio. Deaton fez uma pausa, como Deaton costumava fazer, fazendo Stiles gemer de impaciência.

"E?" ele perguntou. "Quem é esse? Qual saiu? "

"A irmã mais nova de Derek," Deaton respondeu sombriamente. "Cora Hale."


	25. Boa sorte

Fazia apenas uma hora desde que Deaton jogou a bomba Cora sobre ele, mas Stiles sentiu como se uma vida inteira tivesse passado. Ele estava sentado em uma cadeira confortável no consultório do veterinário com os olhos fechados, tentando e não conseguindo obter uma melhor leitura do vínculo da matilha.

Lydia estava sentada em silêncio ao lado dele. Stiles praticamente podia sentir o quanto ela queria ajudar, embora nenhum dos dois soubesse o que fazer.

Eventualmente, Stiles suspirou. “Não adianta, não consigo obter nada novo do vínculo agora. Podemos muito bem fazer o que viemos fazer aqui. ”

Deaton ergueu os olhos de sua papelada tão calmamente como se estivessem discutindo o tempo. "Ah sim. Vocês dois gostariam de definir horários para começar seu treinamento, certo? ”

Os dois assentiram, embora com muito menos entusiasmo do que faziam há apenas uma hora.

Eles estabeleceram uma programação durante o verão e ambos começaram suas primeiras sessões lendo sobre o lado prático de seus poderes. Lydia em particular não tentaria manipular nenhuma manifestação física de seu poder por pelo menos uma semana, já que o poder de uma banshee era menos estável do que o de uma faísca.

Lydia aceitou isso sem reclamar, embora Stiles soubesse que ela logo se perderia em suas pesquisas para que pudesse reduzir o período de espera para alguns dias.

Ele lançou lhe um sorriso malicioso, que ela habilmente ignorou.

Eles passaram mais algumas horas lendo e pesquisando, até serem interrompidos pela chegada de Laura e Jackson. Jackson ajudou Lydia a levar seus livros para o carro e os dois saíram logo depois para o jantar.

Laura se sentou no assento vago de Lydia e fixou Stiles com um olhar de expectativa.

Deaton apenas revirou os olhos para os dois e preparou a clínica para fechar.

"O que?" Stiles finalmente perguntou quando percebeu que não poderia ignorá-la por mais tempo.

Laura ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Você sabe o que. Quero saber o que o deixa tão tenso que parece que você está prestes a se partir ao meio. "

Stiles balançou a cabeça tristemente. "Eu não posso te dizer."

"Você pode me dizer qualquer coisa", Laura respondeu seriamente, inclinando-se para a frente e colocando a mão em seu antebraço. “A menos que tenha algo a ver com a paixão monumental que você tem por meu irmão. Então eu não quero ouvir isso, ”ela terminou com um sorriso malicioso.

"Ha, eu - o quê ... você é louco", gaguejou Stiles. Ele olhou para cima e viu o sorriso provocador no rosto dela e relaxou instantaneamente.

Laura ficou quieta, deixando Stiles decidir como a conversa continuaria. Depois de alguns segundos, ele acenou com a cabeça, apenas prestando atenção ligeiramente em Deaton trancando quando saiu pela porta da frente. "Quando eu te encontrei na floresta, eu disse que o vínculo da matilha me levou até lá, certo?"

Laura assentiu, silenciosamente encorajando-o a continuar.

"Bem, o que eu não disse foi que havia um segundo vínculo. Outro Hale. ”

Ela engasgou, seu rosto caindo vulneravelmente enquanto esperava com a respiração suspensa que Stiles continuasse.

Stiles pigarreou. "Deaton acredita que é Cora."

Lágrimas encheram os olhos de Laura ao ouvir o nome de sua irmã. "Tem - como você tem certeza?"

"Temos certeza."

"Oh." A palavra soou como se tivesse sido arrancada dela. "Onde? Onde ela está?" Laura olhou em volta freneticamente, como se Cora pudesse estar se escondendo atrás da mesa de Deaton.

Stiles estendeu a mão para firmá-la. “Ainda não sabemos. Há algo me bloqueando de ser capaz de encontrá-la. "

Laura respirou fundo e enxugou o rosto com as duas mãos. “Temos que contar ao Derek,” disse ela, levantando-se da cadeira.

"Não", Stiles respondeu com determinação, levantando-se com ela. “Não, não podemos. Não até que saibamos mais. ”

“Mas, Stiles -”

"E se estivermos errados, Laura? Derek não aguenta perder Cora duas vezes. Você não o viu depois que ele te perdeu. Ele era - ele era uma pessoa completamente diferente. Fechado, miserável, um mártir clássico. Se estivermos errados e dermos a ele essa esperança, apenas para tirá-la novamente? Ele vai fazer algo estúpido. Tipo, entregar-se ao Alfa-Pack estúpido. "

Laura balançou a cabeça e começou a andar pela sala. Stiles a observou por vários minutos, silenciosamente esperando que ela entendesse.

Por fim, ela parou de andar e fixou em Stiles um olhar ilegível. "Você realmente se preocupa com ele, não é?"

Stiles sentiu seu rosto esquentar e sabia que Laura seria capaz de ouvir o aumento de sua frequência cardíaca. "Bem, sim", disse ele alegremente, acenando com as mãos. "Nós somos o bando."

Laura revirou os olhos, mas concordou em manter o status de Cora em segredo por enquanto. “Mas Stiles,” ela apontou para ele resolutamente. “Precisamos encontrá-la rapidamente. Eu quero minha irmã de volta. ”

Stiles assentiu suavemente em compreensão e os dois saíram sem dizer outra palavra. A viagem para casa foi tranquila, mas não desconfortável.

Laura o ajudou a pegar os novos livros que Deaton lhe dera. Eles tinham acabado de descarregá-los na sala de estar quando Derek apareceu do andar de cima.

Laura correu para seus braços e o envolveu em um forte abraço. As sobrancelhas de Derek se uniram, mas ele segurou Laura sem questionar.

Stiles entrou na cozinha para lhes dar um pouco de privacidade, apenas para se juntar com Derek alguns minutos depois.

Derek lavou as mãos silenciosamente e se moveu para ficar ao lado de Stiles, encaixando-se sem esforço na rotina culinária de Stiles. Juntos, eles picaram, prepararam e cozinharam o jantar, tudo sem dizer uma palavra.

Laura juntou-se a eles a tempo de pôr a mesa. Assim que se sentaram, Stiles quebrou o silêncio confortável. “Onde está meu pai? Ainda está no Peter? ”

Para sua surpresa, Laura deu uma risadinha. "Sim. Erica disse que Peter a está ensinando a fazer lasanha. Seu pai ficou para supervisionar. ”

Stiles sorriu e olhou para Derek. O sorriso satisfeito de Derek tirou o fôlego de Stiles momentaneamente, mas nenhum dos lobos da mesa comentou sobre a mudança no cheiro ou na frequência cardíaca de Stiles.

“Boyd ligou enquanto vocês estavam fora,” Derek disse. “A trégua com os Argents foi finalizada, e eles até concordaram em ajudar a treinar a matilha no arco e flecha.”

Stiles soltou um assobio baixo. “Vá, Boyd. Não achei que seria tão fácil. ”

Derek inclinou a cabeça em concordância. “Além disso, eu limpei seu quarto de todas as coisas do Gerard. Conseguimos confirmar que ele está morto, então não há necessidade de ficar obstruindo seu quarto com fotos e informações sobre ele. ”

“Oh, obrigado. Sim, tenho que admitir ... não foi divertido dormir à noite com todas aquelas fotos dele no quadro. ” Stiles estremeceu.

Eles terminaram o jantar rapidamente para que Stiles pudesse estudar para a prova final de química. Stiles sentou-se à mesa de jantar depois que ela foi limpa e olhou para a capa do livro por alguns minutos. Como pode ser nisso que ele está focado? Com Cora, sua centelha de treinamento e o Alpha Pack se aproximando; como era uma final de química a coisa em que ele tinha que gastar seu tempo?

Com um suspiro de cansaço, Stiles começou a estudar.

Stiles acordou na manhã seguinte com o som do alarme soando estridentemente em seu ouvido. Ele não se lembrava de ir para a cama e certamente não se lembrava de definir o alarme.

Balançando a cabeça para clarear a mente, Stiles pensou na noite anterior.

Ele estava estudando, ele se lembrava disso. Então nada.

Stiles olhou em volta e percebeu que devia ter adormecido enquanto estudava. Alguém claramente o trouxe para cima e o colocou na cama. Seus jeans ainda estavam colocados, mas seu cinto e seus sapatos haviam sido removidos. Havia um cobertor jogado sobre seu corpo para afastar o frio.

Sorrindo para si mesmo ao pensar que poderia ter sido Derek, Stiles se sentiu energizado e se preparou para o dia.

Ele parou na cozinha e encontrou Derek fazendo panquecas para ele, propositalmente sem olhar em seus olhos. Stiles comeu com gratidão e fez questão de segurar o ombro de Derek ao sair.

Stiles ficou surpreso quando uma mão forte agarrou sua nuca em resposta. Ele se encontrou olhando nos olhos vermelhos brilhantes de Derek, mais perto do que ele tinha o direito de estar.

Ele tirou a mão do ombro de Derek e ficou imóvel, esperando para ver o que Derek faria.

Derek se inclinou para frente e por um momento de parar o coração, Stiles pensou que o homem poderia beijá-lo. Mas Derek simplesmente enterrou o nariz no pescoço de Stiles e deu uma cheirada gananciosa.

Stiles riu quando a nuca na bochecha de Derek fez cócegas em sua clavícula, tirando Derek de qualquer momento em que estivera preso.

O Alfa recuou imediatamente, deixando cair a mão e olhando para baixo como se estivesse envergonhado.

"Você está indo todo não-verbal para mim esta manhã, amigo?" Stiles brincou, abaixando a cabeça para tentar encontrar os olhos de Derek.

Derek olhou para cima, irritado, mas Stiles viu os cantos de sua boca se erguerem ligeiramente. Ele encontrou os olhos de Stiles e seu rosto ficou suave. "Boa sorte na sua final, Stiles."

Stiles apenas sorriu e pegou sua bolsa, saindo de casa com o sorriso ainda gravado no rosto.

O sorriso ainda estava presente quando ele estacionou no estacionamento da escola e durante todo o caminho para a sala de química. Só diminuiu quando Isaac deu uma longa cheirada e perguntou em voz alta por que ele cheirava como se tivesse rolado na lavanderia de Derek.

Stiles deu um tapinha na nuca de Isaac com bom humor e pensou pela primeira vez em um tempo que tudo poderia realmente funcionar.


	26. Coisa de Faísca

Depois de terminar sua prova final, Stiles decidiu abandonar o resto de suas aulas e ir para a Clínica Animal. Seus professores nunca checaram a frequência nos últimos dias de escola de qualquer maneira, e ele precisava ir a algum lugar tranquilo para tentar descobrir o que estava bloqueando o vínculo da matilha de Cora.

O tilintar da porta avisou Deaton que ele havia chegado, então Stiles não se preocupou em se anunciar enquanto voltava para o escritório. Ele tirou a bolsa do ombro e se sentou na cadeira de pelúcia no canto da sala.

Stiles podia ver Deaton no antigo depósito, limpando uma das gaiolas de gato, e acenou para ele quando Deaton olhou para cima e o viu. Deaton apenas devolveu o aceno e voltou ao trabalho.

Silenciando o celular, Stiles colocou as pernas sob o corpo e fechou os olhos, concentrando toda a sua energia no elo fraco dentro dele. Ele sentia um pequeno puxão de vez em quando, mas nada substancial.

Depois do que pareceram apenas quinze minutos, Stiles sentiu uma mão em seu ombro, tirando-o suavemente de sua concentração. Ele piscou abrindo os olhos meio grogue, tendo se perdido em sua busca por Cora.

Antes de olhar para quem o havia acordado, Stiles procurou por dentro mais uma vez e descobriu que o vínculo de Cora estava na mesma condição de quando ele começou. Com um bufo frustrado, Stiles ergueu a cabeça para ver quem estava com ele.

"Oh," ele exclamou quando encontrou os olhos vermelhos de Alfa de Derek. "O que há de errado?"

Derek franziu a testa, agachando-se para que ficassem na altura dos olhos. "Você não estava atendendo ao telefone e Scott disse que viu você sair da escola mais cedo. Não sabíamos onde você estava. "

Stiles inclinou a cabeça para o lado em confusão e agarrou o telefone. “Não é como se eu estivesse faltando, só faziam - oh meu Deus, são quase três.” Seus olhos se arregalaram enquanto ele analisava a tela do telefone; ele estava procurando por Cora por quase quatro horas. Ele o desbloqueou e viu que tinha dez chamadas perdidas, três mensagens de voz e quase quarenta mensagens de texto esperando por ele. "Desculpe", disse ele timidamente.

Os olhos de Derek clarearam e ele se levantou em toda sua altura. "O que você estava fazendo, afinal?" ele perguntou. Ele parecia irritado, mas Stiles abaixou a cabeça e sorriu quando percebeu que Derek estava realmente preocupado com ele.

“Oh, você sabe, faísca,” ele descartou alegremente.

Felizmente, Deaton escolheu aquele momento para tornar sua presença conhecida. "Ah, Derek, que bom que você está aqui. Aprendi um pouco mais sobre a ressurreição de Laura. "

Derek voltou toda sua atenção para Deaton com isso. "E?" ele perguntou impacientemente quando o veterinário não entrou em detalhes imediatamente.

“E eu dei uma olhada em uma tradução que encontrei do feitiço que Stiles usou. Parece que você desenterrar o corpo de Laura e enterrá-lo novamente foi parte integrante do feitiço de Stiles. "

"Isso é tudo o que preciso?" Derek perguntou incrédulo. "Eu só tive que enterrá-la novamente enquanto Stiles dizia algumas palavras."

Deaton fez um ruído hesitante. “Bem, não só isso. Presumo que enquanto você estava participando da demolição, você se cortou? "

Derek acenou com a cabeça.

"O sangue de sua ferida, embora fresco, misturado com a sujeira da sepultura que sem dúvida ainda estava no corpo de Laura enquanto você a carregava, permitiu que o feitiço de Stiles funcionasse. Sangue alfa, sujeira de túmulo recente e o poder de uma Faísca. ” Ele juntou as mãos e esperou pela reação de Derek.

"Isso parece muito fácil", disse Derek, olhando Deaton com desconfiança.

Stiles se levantou e caminhou rapidamente para o lado de Derek. “Vamos com calma. Nós merecemos algo fácil. ”

Derek bufou divertido, mas ficou sério quando encontrou os olhos de Deaton. "Tudo bem. Mas eu gostaria de dar uma olhada nessa tradução eu mesmo. ”

"Claro", respondeu Deaton. "A qualquer momento."

Derek assentiu e se voltou para Stiles. “A reunião da matilha é em uma hora. Você precisa de uma carona para casa? "

Stiles balançou a cabeça. "Não, estou com meu jipe", respondeu ele, apontando por cima do ombro com o polegar em direção ao estacionamento da frente.

Derek mordeu o lábio e acenou com a cabeça novamente, mais afetadamente, saindo sem outra palavra.

"Sentirei sua falta também, amigo", Stiles gritou para suas costas, voltando-se para caminhar de volta para sua cadeira confortável.

Desta vez, ele configurou um alarme em seu telefone para não se perder e perder a reunião. Ele enviou uma mensagem rápida de 'Estou vivo' para o bando e começou a procurar por Cora um pouco mais.

O som estridente de seu alarme quebrou sua concentração meia hora depois. Ele se levantou, esticando a dor de seus músculos.

Nada.

Nenhum sinal de Cora.

Ele bufou de frustração e agarrou sua bolsa, dirigindo de volta para sua casa distraidamente para a reunião. Ele estava tão distraído, na verdade, que perdeu o SUV preto que indicava a presença de um Argent em sua garagem.

Stiles entrou em sua casa e parou ao ver todos em sua sala. Seus olhos imediatamente encontraram Allison e Scott, compartilhando a poltrona e parecendo mais do que um pouco desconfortáveis. Stiles abafou uma risada quando seu olhar encontrou Chris, parado ao lado, parecendo que estava pronto para fugir a qualquer momento.

Stiles mordeu o lábio em meio ao sorriso e caminhou até ficar ao lado de Derek, que parecia um pouco está satisfeito. Ele colocou a mão nas costas de Derek sem pensar. Quando percebeu o que tinha feito, tentou recuar, mas se conteve ao perceber que Derek relaxou sob seu toque.

Ele se inclinou em direção ao ouvido de Derek e sussurrou: "Você acha que esta é a multidão certa para sugerir girar a garrafa?"

O rosto de Derek parecia afrontado, mas seus ombros perderam a tensão. Houve um punhado de risadas dos lobos, enquanto os humanos apenas olharam em volta, confusos.

Derek revirou os olhos e se inclinou para Stiles. "Obrigado", ele sussurrou no cabelo do menino antes de se afastar e ficar no meio da sala para começar a reunião.

Stiles ignorou o rosto incrédulo de Scott na tela e deu a Derek toda sua atenção. Ele cometeu o erro de olhar primeiro para Laura, que piscou para ele lascivamente. Stiles corou, mas felizmente todos estavam muito ocupados olhando para Derek naquele momento para prestar atenção nele.

“Então, a primeira coisa é que temos uma nova trégua com os Argents”, disse Derek com um aceno de cabeça para Chris e Allison.

Eles passaram os próximos dez minutos revisando os termos da trégua. Derek adiou essa parte da reunião para Boyd, que trabalhou com Allison para explicar o que a trégua significava para a matilha e o que significaria para os caçadores nas áreas circundantes.

Depois disso, Derek discutiu os planos para o novo pack house nas terras da casa Hale, a mais nova ameaça do Alpha pack, horários de treinamento e os planos para tiro com arco e outras armas de treinamento.

Quando a reunião acabou, o estômago de Stiles estava roncando. “Pizza, alguém?”

A matilha resmungou seu assentimento, enquanto Chris educadamente recusou e saiu, deixando Allison com eles depois que os dois tiveram uma conversa silenciosa um do outro lado da sala.

Depois de pedir pizza suficiente para alimentar um pequeno exército, Stiles finalmente cedeu e encontrou Scott engajando Allison em uma conversa sussurrada.

"Ei, amigo", disse ele, sentando-se aos pés de Scott. Ele ergueu os olhos e sorriu para Allison.

Scott se inclinou para frente com os antebraços nos joelhos. “Ei,” ele respondeu nervosamente.

"Então o que você acha?"

O rosto de Scott assumiu uma expressão de concessão relutante. "Foi tão ... normal."

Para a surpresa de Scott, Stiles riu. "Isso é o que venho tentando dizer a você, Scotty." Ele usou o joelho de Scott como alavanca para se levantar. "Tudo bem, bem, aperte o cinto. Estamos prestes a escolher um filme e as coisas podem ficar feias."

"Não, não vão, porque estamos assistindo O Diário de Uma Paixão", Lydia interrompeu, nem mesmo tentando fingir que não estava ouvindo.

“Não estamos assistindo O Diário de Uma Paixão.” Jackson insistiu imediatamente.

Laura riu e caminhou em direção a Jackson, jogando o braço em volta do ombro dele. "Com o que você se importa? Você nem vai assistir - temos horários de treinamento para cumprir. ”

Jackson se animou. "Oh, ok, assista o que quiser", disse ele enquanto ele e Laura desapareciam no escritório de John.

John e Peter vieram da cozinha segurando duas tigelas de pipoca cada. John entregou um dos seus dois para Erica, Boyd e Isaac, que haviam confiscado o sofá, e o outro para Scott e Allison na poltrona.

Derek, que se sentou na outra poltrona após a reunião, imediatamente desocupou a cadeira e gesticulou para que John se sentasse.

John lançou lhe um sorriso caloroso e um “obrigado, filho”, antes de se sentar com um gemido. Peter, voltando do escritório de John com uma tigela a menos de pipoca, pegou a última e sentou no colo de John antes de se sentar no braço da cadeira.

Lydia apareceu no filme e se virou com uma carranca enquanto observava a disposição dos assentos. Erica suspirou e agarrou sua mão, puxando-a para baixo, então ela ficou espremida entre ela e Boyd. Lydia sorriu e se contorceu por um minuto antes de Boyd rir e apenas jogar um braço em volta dela. Lydia enviou-lhe um sorriso radiante antes de se acomodar com mais conforto.

Derek se sentou no chão aos pés de Erica, dando tapinhas no espaço ao lado dele em um convite para Stiles se juntar a ele.

Stiles se acomodou, um pouco mais perto do que provavelmente deveria, mas não conseguiu se arrepender da decisão quando o calor do ombro de Derek pressionando contra o seu enviou um arrepio em suas costas.

O resto da noite passou em um silêncio confortável, mesmo para Scott e Allison. Scott surpreendeu a todos dando um breve abraço de despedida em Derek.

A escola acabou e Stiles e Scott finalmente conseguiram um encontro com o irmão. Scott concordou em se sentar e falar com Derek, mas não deu nenhuma indicação quanto ao status de seu bando. Laura e Jackson adicionaram Scott e Allison às programações de treinamento, que começaram no dia seguinte à reunião da matilha.

Boyd e Lydia revelaram ser os mais adeptos do arco e flecha, e Erica e Isaac limpavam o chão com todos durante as aulas de tiro com John.

Laura estava aprendendo onde se encaixava na matilha e, para a surpresa de todos, formou uma amizade rápida com Jackson. Stiles suspeitou que Jackson estava secretamente extasiado com a perspectiva de ter um tipo de irmã mais velha por perto, mas ele não ousou expressar sua opinião sobre Jackson.

Com o verão, veio muito tempo livre para que eles se unissem como um bando e treinassem para qualquer possível altercação com os Alfas. Stiles sentiu os laços da matilha ficarem cada vez mais fortes a cada dia que passava.

Uma manhã, cerca de duas semanas nas quatro que o Alpha Pack lhes deu, Stiles acordou com uma sensação estranha no estômago. Ele não havia praticado nenhuma magia fora de suas sessões com Deaton, mas parecia como quando ele tentou o trabalho de poção pela primeira vez. A sensação de dormência e formigamento durou cerca de uma hora, até que ele sentiu algo estalar dentro dele.

Quando percebeu o que havia acontecido, chamou Derek, que veio correndo do quarto de hóspedes.

"O quê, o que é?" ele perguntou descontroladamente, examinando a sala em busca de uma ameaça.

"É um vínculo da matilha, Derek, eu sinto um novo vínculo da matilha", disse Stiles, seus olhos não deixando seu estômago.

Derek fechou os olhos, procurando pelo vínculo também. Depois de alguns segundos, ele engasgou. "Allison."

Stiles soltou uma risada molhada. "Bem, vá", disse ele, enxotando o Alfa para fora de seu quarto. "Vá falar com ela."

Derek parecia estupefato, mas se recompôs e disparou para a sala em busca de seu mais novo membro da matilha.

Stiles se recostou na cama, deleitando-se com a sensação de ter outro vínculo dentro dele. Ele distraidamente checou os outros, apenas para ficar de pé quando percebeu que algo mais havia mudado. "Laura!"

Laura entrou correndo em seu quarto exatamente como Derek havia feito antes. “O quê, é Allison? O vínculo está bom? ”

Stiles balançou a cabeça freneticamente. "Allison está bem. É Cora. ”

Os olhos de Laura se arregalaram quando ela se sentou na cama de Stiles, inclinando-se atentamente para a frente.

“Não há mais nada bloqueando o vínculo dela; Eu posso senti-la. ”


	27. Um plano

"O que você está esperando? Temos que ir procurá-la, ”Laura insistiu, pulando da cama e puxando o braço de Stiles.

Stiles foi com ela, mas fincou os pés na porta. “Laura, pense sobre isso. Precisamos descobrir por que posso senti-la de repente. "

“Por que isso importa?” ela perguntou a ele brevemente.

"Laura." Stiles olhou para ela implorando, implorando silenciosamente para ela diminuir a velocidade e pensar.

Os ombros de Laura caíram em resignação. "Eu só quero ver minha irmã, Stiles."

Ele deu um passo à frente e passou os braços ao redor dela. Ela caiu em seu abraço e emitiu um gemido baixo. “Eu sei,” ele disse a ela, esfregando as mãos para cima e para baixo em suas costas. “Mas temos que ser inteligentes sobre isso. E se for uma armadilha? "

Laura assentiu com relutância. "Sim, ok, você está certo. Devemos ir para o Deaton's? "

Stiles balançou a cabeça e deu um passo para trás, conduzindo Laura escada abaixo. "Nah, ele não está lá. Ele saiu da cidade para localizar um livro de que precisava para o treinamento de banshee de Lydia. Ele só vai voltar dois dias depois. "

"Podemos ligar para ele?" Laura perguntou, pegando duas tigelas e colheres enquanto Stiles pegava o leite e os Fruit Loops.

“Podemos tentar, mas ele disse que não teria recepção durante a maior parte da viagem. Aparentemente, há uma bruxa com o livro que ele está procurando em Nevada, mas ela cobre sua casa para que a eletrônica não funcione em um raio de dez milhas ", Stiles respondeu, relutantemente impressionado com o poder da bruxa.

Eles comeram o café da manhã irregularmente, ambos tentando descobrir por que o vínculo de Cora foi repentinamente livre.

"Droga", disse Stiles, derrotado. “Alguém deve ter feito uma camuflagem. Não há outra explicação que faça sentido. ”

"Mas, mas talvez fosse Cora quem estava encobrindo isso?" Laura sugeriu sem entusiasmo. "Não é outra pessoa?"

Stiles agarrou seu ombro ao passar por ela, pegando sua tigela vazia e colocando-a na pia junto com a sua. "Eu duvido disso. Acho que alguém a estava mantendo escondida. A mesma pessoa que quer que a encontremos agora. ”

“Devíamos contar ao Derek,” Laura insistiu.

Stiles passou os dedos pelo cabelo, momentaneamente distraído por quanto tempo estava ficando. "Eu acho que você está certo. Laura ... - ele parou, sem saber exatamente como dizer a ela o que mais ele percebeu quando o vínculo foi aberto.

"O que?" Laura se levantou e contornou o balcão, de modo que ficaram a apenas trinta centímetros de distância. Suas sobrancelhas franziram em uma carranca profunda ao ver Stiles claramente guerreando consigo mesmo. Ela estendeu a mão e agarrou a nuca dele, como ela e Derek começaram a fazer com os lobos da manada para acalmá-los.

Stiles olhou para seus pés, mas sentiu-se relaxar sob o aperto de Laura. Ele soltou um grande suspiro e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os de Laura. "Cora está em Beacon Hills."

Laura choramingou e baixou a mão, olhando em volta desesperadamente. Sabendo o que ela estava prestes a fazer, Stiles estendeu a mão e agarrou seu pulso.

“Olha, eu sei que seus instintos estão dizendo para você correr por toda a cidade tentando encontrá-la, mas temos que ser inteligentes sobre isso. Por que o vínculo está livre agora? Onde exatamente ela está? Quem está com ela? Precisamos responder a todas essas perguntas antes de simplesmente fugir sem nenhum plano. ”

Laura fechou os olhos e respirou fundo várias vezes antes de responder. “Chame uma reunião da matilha,” ela exigiu com os olhos ainda fechados. "Agora."

Stiles a deixou ir e correu escada acima para pegar o telefone. Ele enviou uma mensagem de texto para o chat em grupo da matilha convocando uma reunião de emergência, depois desceu as escadas para se certificar de que Laura não estava fazendo nada estúpido.

Ele ficou aliviado ao encontrá-la ainda na casa, embora ela estivesse andando tão agitada na sala de estar que Stiles temeu que ela pudesse fazer um buraco no chão.

Peter irrompeu pela porta primeiro, fixando os olhos em Stiles e correndo para o lado do menino imediatamente. "Está tudo bem?" Ele estendeu a mão como se fosse tocar o ombro de Stiles, mas se afastou um segundo depois quando seus olhos perderam o tom azul-gelo. Ele respirou fundo e cheirou a sala, sem sentir nenhum perigo.

\- Um pouco dramático, tio Peter - disse Laura secamente.

"Bem", ele respondeu com altivez, alisando a frente de sua camisa e se afastando de Stiles para dar espaço ao menino. “Não haveria necessidade de dramas se nossos jovens Stiles aqui fossem um pouco mais descritivos em seus textos SOS.”

Stiles deu um passo à frente e deu um tapinha no ombro dele antes de se jogar no sofá. "Me desculpe por isso. Só precisava trazer todos aqui o mais rápido possível. ”

Peter revirou os olhos, mas olhou em volta furtivamente, como se ainda estivesse preocupado com a possibilidade de haver uma ameaça na casa.

O resto da matilha entrou nos próximos dez minutos, incluindo Allison, que estava sorrindo e conversando com Derek amigavelmente enquanto eles saíam do Camaro e entraram na casa.

Quando todos estavam acomodados, com exceção de John, que estava no trabalho, e Scott e Chris, que tecnicamente ainda não estavam na matilha, Stiles se levantou. “Tudo bem, bem, as primeiras coisas primeiro, temos um novo membro oficial do bando,” ele disse, gesticulando para Allison com um sorriso que ameaçou dividir seu rosto.

Derek estufou o peito com orgulho, enquanto Jackson sorria e se lançou para frente para puxar Allison para um abraço apertado. O resto da matilha piou e bateu palmas alegremente. Allison pareceu impressionada com a reação positiva, então Erica teve pena dela e puxou-a para o lado para ficar com ela e Boyd.

“Agora,” Stiles começou de novo, mais ansioso. Derek percebeu a mudança em seu cheiro e, inconscientemente, começou a se aproximar do garoto. "Há algo mais que preciso contar a todos vocês."

Derek parou quando estava a um braço de distância de Stiles, suas sobrancelhas formando um v na testa.

Stiles pigarreou. "Além do novo vínculo de matilha de Allison, há outro vínculo que posso sentir, pertencente a alguém que não está nesta sala."

Houve murmúrios do resto da matilha. Stiles viu Derek fechar os olhos, verificando suas próprias amarras. Ele abriu os olhos e balançou a cabeça. “Não consigo sentir mais ninguém, Stiles. Quem é esse?"

Stiles baixou os olhos para os pés e depois para o Derek. “É Cora, Derek. Ela está viva."

Ninguém falou por vários momentos. Foi Peter quem acabou quebrando o silêncio com um sussurro abafado. "Isso não é possível. Ela estava na casa naquele dia. Eu - eu me lembro dela gritando. ”

Os olhos de Laura brilharam com lágrimas enquanto ela contornava o sofá e ficava ao lado de seu tio, estendendo a mão para colocar um braço reconfortante em seu ombro. Foi a primeira vez que alguém na manada a viu tocá-lo desde que soube que ele a matou.

“Deaton tem um contato que conhecia um lobo nato que estava morando no Brasil desde o incêndio. Eles a perderam um pouco mais de um mês atrás, mas o contato tinha certeza de que era Cora, ”Stiles disse com confiança, embora suas mãos estivessem tremendo.

"Você - você pode realmente senti-la?" Derek perguntou entrecortado.

Stiles assentiu. "E eu sei onde ela está."

Uma hora depois, eles tinham um plano. Um plano que Stiles odiava.

"Não vou deixar vocês entrarem aí sem mim", exclamou ele pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez.

Eles descobriram que o único prédio perto de onde Stiles sentiu a atração era um antigo banco abandonado. Era um dos três lugares na cidade onde o bando sentiu o cheiro dos alfas, então eles tiveram que assumir que o Alpha Pack tinha Cora.

O plano era que os lobos entrassem, com força total e armas em punho, para libertá-la. Stiles fez feitiços para esconder o cheiro deles durante sua última sessão com Deaton, que ele distribuiu antes de ser informado de que não tinha permissão para ir com eles.

“Isso é ridículo”, disse Stiles. "Como é que Allison pode ir, mas Lydia e eu temos que ficar aqui?" Ele estava totalmente ciente de como seu argumento soava infantil, mas realmente não havia maneira de contornar isso.

"Você não vai," Derek respondeu com firmeza, um toque de vermelho Alfa em seus olhos. “Precisamos de Allison e Boyd para guarnecer os arcos.”

“Eu posso atirar,” Stiles argumentou. "E Lydia é ótima com um arco."

Lydia estava ao lado de Stiles, balançando a cabeça indignada. "Não gosto da ideia de nós dois ficarmos aqui, sãos e salvos, enquanto o resto de vocês vai se matar."

"Ninguém vai morrer", disse Derek, mais suavemente. “Não vamos lutar contra eles a menos que seja necessário. Nossa missão principal é pegar Cora e sair. Se eles não conseguem sentir o nosso cheiro, isso nos dá uma vantagem. ”

Derek deu um passo à frente e pressionou a mão na bochecha de Stiles, colocando sua mandíbula suavemente. Stiles se odiou por se inclinar para o toque, dado o quão bravo ele estava.

“Estaremos de volta em meia hora”, prometeu a Stiles.

Antes que Stiles ou Lydia pudessem responder, ele e o resto do bando já estavam fora da porta.

"Vamos falar sobre isso?" Lydia perguntou com um sorriso malicioso, toda indignação aparentemente esquecida com a perspectiva de embaraçar Stiles.

Stiles ergueu as sobrancelhas inocentemente. "Sobre o que?"

Lydia apenas levantou a mão e segurou a outra bochecha de Stiles. Mesmo que ela não fosse um lobisomem, as aulas de etiqueta de Erica e Peter claramente a ensinaram a não cobrir o cheiro de um Alfa quando ele marcou um membro da matilha. "Sobre isso", disse ela incisivamente.

Ele empurrou a mão dela com uma risada e os dois se sentaram no sofá. Depois de um momento, sua frustração estava de volta com força total.

Eles passaram os próximos dez minutos falando sobre como seu acordo atual era injusto, até que o telefone de Stiles tocou. "Peter?" ele respondeu confuso, colocando o telefone no viva-voz e colocando-o na mesinha de centro. Ele e Lydia se inclinaram ansiosamente na direção do telefone.

"Stiles, temos Cora", disse Peter, sua voz soando tensa.

"Essa é uma boa notícia, Peter, por que você parece preocupado?" Lydia perguntou com uma carranca.

“Foi muito fácil. Os Alfa nem estavam aqui. "

Stiles olhou para Lydia, perplexo. "O que você quer dizer? Ninguém estava protegendo ela? "

“Não, ela estava -” Peter parou de falar e praguejou ao telefone. "Stiles, Lydia, saia daí, agora!"

Sem dúvida, Stiles pegou o telefone e seguiu Lydia até a porta da frente. Ele podia ouvir Peter gritando sobre uma armadilha enquanto eles corriam para fora.

Stiles ouviu Lydia gritar e viu uma mulher, meio deslocada, levantá-la do chão. Lydia, que pegou as chaves do jipe em seu caminho para fora, se virou nas garras do lobo e esfaqueou-a.

no pescoço com a chave do carro de Stiles.

Stiles sentiu uma onda de orgulho antes que um golpe na nuca fizesse sua visão escurecer. A última coisa que ele ouviu antes de atingir o solo foi o som de Lydia usando seu grito banshee em seus agressores. Seu último pensamento consciente foi que ele esperava que eles não a levassem também.


	28. Devastação

Derek soltou um rugido poderoso, sacudindo a fundação do banco. Seus olhos brilharam em vermelho Alfa e suas presas e garras estavam à mostra com força total. Ele podia ouvir Peter gritando ao telefone, mas sabia que não adiantava; o Alpha Pack havia levado Stiles e Lydia.

Jackson mudou para sua forma beta e começou a correr com um uivo próprio.

“Droga,” Peter murmurou antes de decolar atrás de Jackson.

Cora olhou em volta, confusa. "O que está acontecendo? Com quem o tio Peter estava falando? "

Laura, que ainda segurava Cora com força contra o peito, ficou dividida entre responder a Cora e correr para ajudar a acalmar seu irmão. Felizmente, Erica percebeu seu dilema e puxou Cora de lado para responder às suas perguntas.

Enquanto Laura se aproximava de Derek, ela levou um segundo para avaliar o resto da matilha.

Allison sacou o telefone e provavelmente estava ligando para o pai, Isaac encolheu-se no canto e estava sendo suavemente persuadido por Boyd. Peter alcançou Jackson e estava dando tapinhas nas costas dele sem jeito enquanto o garoto rosnava e chorava.

“Derek,” Laura sussurrou enquanto dava pequenos passos silenciosos em direção a seu irmão. Derek não ergueu os olhos. Sua cabeça estava baixa e seu peito arfava. Quando Laura o alcançou, ela hesitou antes de colocar a mão entre suas omoplatas.

Ele olhou para cima; olhos vermelhos brilhando intensamente na abóbada escura. A raiva estava começando a passar e rapidamente sendo substituída pela devastação.

"Não", disse Laura com firmeza. “Não, você não pode desmoronar, Derek, sua matilha precisa de você agora. Todos nós precisamos de você. ”

Derek parecia absolutamente destruído. "Laura", ele resmungou.

Antes que ele pudesse dizer outra palavra, houve um estalo alto, seguido pelo cheiro de magia. Derek e Laura sacudiram a cabeça em direção ao som e ficaram chocados ao ver Lydia parada na porta do cofre aberta, parecendo não ter ideia de como ela tinha chegado lá. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela brandia o que parecia ser um molho de chaves de um carro. Havia sangue escorrendo por seu braço.

A visão do sangue fez com que Derek corresse para frente. Ele agarrou a nuca de Lydia com força e gentilmente tirou as chaves de sua mão. Ela os desistiu de boa vontade uma vez que percebeu com quem estava, e permitiu que Derek girasse seu braço em todas as direções para verificar se havia ferimentos.

"Não é meu", disse ela com voz rouca. “Eu - eu esfaqueei um deles no pescoço antes -”

Ela foi interrompida por Derek puxando-a para seus braços. Ele viu Laura sair correndo, chamando Jackson, e se afastou para que ele não ficasse entre os dois quando Jackson chegasse segundos depois.

Jackson entrou correndo pela porta e olhou ao redor como um louco antes de fixar os olhos em Lydia. Ele a levantou do chão com a força de seu abraço, antes de se afastar um pouco e colocar a mão em cada bochecha, olhando seu rosto sem marcas com reverência.

Derek queria deixá-los em seu reencontro, mas precisava de respostas. "Lydia, preciso saber o que aconteceu."

Jackson rosnou baixinho, mas recuou, agarrando a mão de Lydia para que não quebrassem o contato.

"Eu não sei", Lydia respondeu trêmula. “Peter nos disse para sair de casa, então corremos. Eu tinha pegado as chaves, então quando um deles me agarrou, eu apenas agi por instinto e a esfaqueei no pescoço. Olhei para Stiles e um deles o acertou na cabeça por trás. ” Ela parou quando Derek rosnou alto.

Cora correu para o lado dele e colocou o braço em volta de sua cintura. Ele retribuiu imediatamente com um braço em volta do ombro dela, e se inclinou em direção a seu perfume calmante.

Lydia esperou por um aceno de Derek antes de continuar. “Eu tentei gritar. Eu sei que não devo sair das minhas sessões ainda, mas eu tinha que tentar algo ", ela olhou para sua mochila suplicante.

“Você fez a coisa certa”, disse Peter, acenando com a cabeça e acenando para que ela continuasse.

“Eu - eu não sei como cheguei aqui. Tudo que eu lembro é de olhar para Stiles no chão e ver seus olhos brilhando. Ele estava olhando diretamente para mim. ”

\- Ele a mandou aqui - sussurrou Laura, os olhos vidrados. “Lembro-me de meu namorado, Andrew, quando ele estava treinando para se tornar nosso emissário antes - bem, seus olhos às vezes brilhavam quando ele estava tentando um grande feitiço. Eles eram verdes? Verde claro?" ela perguntou, seus olhos se tornando mais nítidos com cada palavra.

Lydia assentiu com uma fungada.

Tantas emoções conflitantes nublaram a mente de Derek que ele teve que se sentar. Ele caiu contra a parede de mármore e quase caiu no chão. Cora foi com ele, mantendo o controle em sua cintura.

“Derek, precisamos saber o que você quer que façamos”, disse Peter.

Derek balançou a cabeça entorpecido. “Eu não sei o que fazer. Eles o pegaram. ”

Laura se agachou para que eles ficassem no mesmo nível. "Isso mesmo", disse ela ferozmente. “Eles o pegaram e precisamos trazê-lo de volta. Levante-se e nos dê algumas ordens, Derek. Você não acha que isso é exatamente o que o Alpha Pack deseja? Eles querem que desmoronemos. Por que outro motivo eles levariam seu m - nosso emissário, ”ela corrigiu rapidamente.

Derek, que havia soltado sua mudança quando se sentou, olhou para ela bruscamente, deixando seus olhos sangrarem vermelhos com suas palavras.

Ele olhou em volta para sua mochila, seus olhos demorando em Lydia, que tinha acabado de lutar contra seu agressor tão bravamente, e encontrou forças para se levantar.

Derek respirou fundo antes de se dirigir a eles. "Tudo bem, aqui está o que vamos fazer. Allison, você já ligou para seu pai? ” Allison concordou. "Bom, diga a ele para nos encontrar no Stilinski. Peter, vá até a Delegacia do Xerife e pegue John. Não conte tudo a ele, apenas leve-o para casa. Lydia, leve Jackson e Boyd e vá se limpar. Encontre-nos na casa de Stiles em vinte minutos. O resto de vocês, venha comigo. "

Todos eles assentiram e dispararam em direção aos carros.

Em meia hora, eles estavam todos na casa Stilinski, reunidos na sala de estar. Derek ligou para Scott, embora ele não fosse do bando, e o beta veio correndo. Demorou dez minutos para Derek acalmá-lo o suficiente para explicar o que tinha acontecido. Os próximos dez minutos foram gastos tentando ter certeza de que ele não estava prestes a sair correndo de casa e procurar por Stiles ele mesmo.

Laura, Erica e Isaac tentaram seguir os cheiros, mas os perderam na estrada principal para o centro de Beacon Hills.

Boyd se encarregou de apresentar Cora ao bando, enquanto Derek, John, Peter, Chris e Laura elaboravam um plano. Cora rosnou de forma impressionante quando soube que havia dois Argents presentes, mas concordou em adiar os interrogatórios até depois que eles encontrassem Stiles.

"Vamos trazê-lo de volta, John", sussurrou Peter para o homem enquanto Laura desenrolava um mapa de Beacon Hills na mesinha de centro.

John apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos cheios de lágrimas não derramadas, e focou sua atenção no mapa. Eles passaram os próximos minutos examinando cada lugar possível onde eles poderiam tê-lo levado, até que reduziram para meia dúzia.

Derek suspirou enquanto olhava para o mapa. Eles tinham cerca de quatro horas de luz solar para ajudá-los no reconhecimento. “Ok, vamos nos dividir em grupos de dois. Apenas no Recon ”, disse ele severamente. “Não fazemos nenhum movimento até termos certeza. Peter, John, vocês ficam com a fábrica abandonada na fronteira da cidade. ” Os dois saíram abruptamente, John não encontrando os olhos de Derek.

“Boyd, você e Allison vão para o armazém na quinta. Lydia, Jackson, vocês vão para o ensino médio. Chris e Scott, vocês têm o antigo complexo de apartamentos na Kline Street. Isaac, Erica, vocês vão ao shopping - aquele abandonado na fronteira sul. ” Todos foram embora sem dizer uma palavra, levando seus celulares e nada mais.

"E quanto a mim?" Cora perguntou, sua mandíbula definida em determinação.

Isso o lembrava tanto de sua mãe que Derek vacilou no meio do caminho. “Nunca mais vamos perder você de vista, você vai conosco.” Ele disse, gesticulando para si mesmo e Laura.

Cora revirou os olhos, mas lançou lhe um sorriso tímido. "Quem é esse garoto Stiles, afinal?"

Derek gemeu em resposta. "Ele é - ele é importante", ele rangeu.

Cora inclinou a cabeça para o lado com o tom da voz de Derek, mas felizmente não fez nenhuma pergunta complementar.

"Para onde estamos indo, Derek?" Laura perguntou, olhando para o mapa com curiosidade. “Espere, o único edifício que resta aqui é o ginásio em Bleaker; eles não o manteriam lá. "

Derek parecia que preferia estar em qualquer outro lugar do mundo, mas respondeu sua pergunta após várias respirações profundas. "Eu - eu acho que posso senti-lo." Ele olhou para seu estômago, que começou a formigar cerca de quinze minutos antes. "Não está me dando uma localização exata, mas acho que pode me levar até ele."

"Que diabos?" Cora deu um passo à frente, olhando para Derek incrédula. "Você tem um vínculo de companheiro com esse cara? Como mamãe e papai? "

Os três ficaram tão chocados com a possível ligação que não registraram a referência casual a seus pais.

Laura revirou os olhos para Derek. “Você é insuportável. Por que você não disse alguma coisa? Todos nós poderíamos estar seguindo o vínculo juntos agora. "

Derek parecia apropriadamente advertido, mas ergueu o queixo com altivez. “Não sei o que é esse vínculo, ou aonde ele vai levar. Tudo o que sei agora é que sinto que isso me levará a Stiles. Isto não é suficiente. Precisamos cobrir todas as nossas bases, Laura. E, além disso, se este é um vínculo de companheiro, você não acha que Stiles merece saber antes de eu contar para o resto do bando? "

Cora zombou e deu um tapinha na cabeça dele. “É uma coisa boa que você seja bonita, Der Bear.”

Ele sorriu com o antigo apelido que ela costumava chamá-lo antes do fogo e puxou-a para um abraço rápido. “Ok, quem está pronto para encontrar Stiles?”


	29. Você é Deucalion

Quando Stiles acordou em uma sala mal iluminada amarrada a uma cadeira, ele não pôde evitar revirar os olhos. A coisa toda foi tão 'sequestro típico' e, honestamente, ele esperava melhor.

Depois que seus olhos se ajustaram à luz fraca, ele avaliou o ambiente. Não havia muitos móveis, e ele contou três portas e nenhuma janela.

“Ei, eu sei que pelo menos um de vocês pode me ouvir,” Stiles gritou, mal levantando a voz acima do volume normal. "Podemos continuar com a parte chata do interrogatório desse sequestro, por favor?"

Uma das portas se abriu, revelando uma mulher na casa dos trinta com longos cabelos castanhos escuros e pés sujos com garras. Stiles soltou um bufo irônico e olhou os apêndices ofensivos incisivamente. “Suas garras não estão presas assim, estão? Isso seria uma merda. Quero dizer, quando você está apenas relaxando em casa, com certeza. Mas, meu Deus, e se você só quiser sair para tomar um café? Fale sobre um início de conversa, hein? " Enquanto falava, ele sub-repticiamente checou as amarras da matilha e escondeu um suspiro de alívio quando sentiu que todos estavam intactos e ilesos, incluindo os de Lydia.

A mulher zombou, piscando os olhos vermelhos para Stiles como se quisesse calá-lo.

Stiles riu, puxando suas restrições experimentalmente. "Sim, isso não vai funcionar comigo. Parte de uma matilha de lobos, lembra? " Sua risada morreu em sua garganta quando ele percebeu que não conseguia acessar sua centelha. Ele ainda podia sentir o zumbido sob sua pele, mas não conseguia produzir magia.

“Ah, sim,” veio uma voz com sotaque do corredor. Houve um clique, clique, clique suave que precedeu cada passo, antes que um homem aparecesse. Ele era de meia-idade, usava óculos escuros e empunhava uma bengala dobrável.

Tentando conter o pânico, Stiles se concentrou na voz do homem. “Você provavelmente está se perguntando por que não consegue simplesmente se livrar de suas restrições.” Ele fez uma pausa para sorrir presunçosamente. "Seu bando não é o único com um emissário poderoso, Stiles."

Stiles engoliu em seco, olhando para frente e para trás entre os dois Alfas. “Bem, você parece me ter em ligeira desvantagem. Você sabe um pouco sobre mim, mas eu nem sei o seu nome. "

"Não é?" O homem inclinou ligeiramente a cabeça para o lado, como se estivesse jogando um jogo e não participando de um sequestro.

Stiles suspirou e voltou a pensar na sala de guerra no escritório de seu pai. "Você é o Deucalion", disse ele com segurança.

"Isso mesmo, Stiles", respondeu Deucalion, satisfeito. “Esta aqui é Kali,” ele disse, gesticulando para a mulher circulando Stiles como um tubarão faminto.

"Eu diria que é um prazer conhecê-lo, mas todos nós sabemos que seria uma mentira", respondeu Stiles, fazendo o seu melhor para manter a voz calma. "Por que estou aqui?"

“Tsk, tsk”, disse Deucalion. "Acho que você é inteligente o suficiente para ter descoberto isso sozinho."

Stiles balançou a cabeça. “Você quer que eu lhe dê informações sobre minha mochila. Isso nunca vai acontecer. ” Ele olhou para Deucalion ferozmente, ignorando a risada zombeteira de Kali.

“Não exatamente,” Deucalion ronronou. “Nós temos todas as informações que precisamos em sua mochila. Isso é simplesmente um teste. ”

"Um teste?" Stiles respondeu indignado. “Você me sequestrou como um teste idiota? O que aconteceu com o seu prazo, afinal? Deveríamos ter mais duas semanas antes de você nos 'testar'. "

“Você realmente acha que ganhamos a reputação que temos ao avisar as pessoas com antecedência de nossas intenções?” Kali cuspiu venenosamente, parando atrás de Stiles.

“Nenhuma honra entre os lobisomens, eu acho,” Stiles murmurou. “Mas de qualquer maneira, esta não é realmente uma boa medida de como meu bando funciona junto, não é? Quer dizer, você pegou o elo mais fraco e pediu ao resto deles para encontrá-lo. Eu ficaria surpreso se demorasse mais de uma hora antes de eles baterem na sua porta. "

"O elo mais fraco?" Deucalion repetiu com um sorriso. “Pelo contrário, Stiles; você é um dos elos mais fortes. Uma faísca, um emissário e a companheira do Alfa, tudo em um. " Ele balançou a cabeça suavemente e franziu os lábios. "Perdendo tanto de uma vez, será uma maravilha se sua matilha pode se controlar o suficiente para vir atrás de você."

A cabeça de Stiles estava girando. “O que foi que você disse? Depois do emissário? "

Deucalion cantarolou. "Companheira de Alfa." Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram em sua testa. "Você não sabia?"

Stiles balançou a cabeça. "Isso não é possível. Quero dizer, Derek dificilmente suportaria estar na mesma sala que eu até um mês atrás. Desculpe, duque, você pegou o refém errado. ”

Deucalion fez uma careta ao ouvir o apelido, mas olhou para Stiles de maneira intrigante. “Você realmente acha que eles não virão por você? Presumindo que eles sejam capazes de funcionar na sua ausência, isto é. ”

"Oh, por favor," Stiles bufou. “Eles serão capazes de funcionar perfeitamente. E eles virão atrás de mim. Derek é incapaz de não ajudar quando alguém está com problemas, mesmo que seja apenas um pouco velho. " Stiles olhou para o chão e riu de si mesmo.

"O que?" Kali perguntou, irritada.

Stiles olhou para cima e encontrou os olhos dela com firmeza. "Eles vão matar você."

O comportamento confiante de Kali vacilou com a declaração feroz, mas ela se recuperou rapidamente e retomou ed seu ritmo.

“Então, como vamos passar o tempo até que minha matilha chegue aqui e destrua você? Alguém conhece algum bom jogo? ” Stiles estava orgulhoso do fato de que sua voz não estava tremendo, dado o quanto sua mente estava cambaleando pelo que Deucalion havia dito sobre ele ser companheiro de Derek.

Deucalion cantarolou novamente. "Você é ... nada do que eu esperava." Ele deu um sinal para Kali, que apareceu atrás de Stiles de repente e segurou seus ombros, contendo o garoto completamente.

Stiles se debateu contra o porão, mas não adiantava lutar contra um Alfa sem sua magia. "O que você está fazendo?" Ele demandou.

“Executando a segunda parte do teste, é claro”, respondeu Deucalion. Suas presas desceram e Stiles pôde ver o vermelho de seus olhos através dos óculos de sol. Ele se aproximou do menino com a boca aberta, ignorando os gritos de protesto de Stiles.

O som de uma briga, mesmo alto o suficiente para os ouvidos de Stiles, parou Deucalion em seu caminho. Stiles deu um suspiro de alívio antes que Kali o acertasse no topo da cabeça, fazendo-o perder a consciência imediatamente.

Ele voltou para seu quarto. A luz forte que entrava pela janela forçou seus olhos a fecharem. Ele estendeu a mão com seus outros sentidos e ouviu vozes altas nas proximidades. Stiles tentou abrir os olhos novamente, mas foi atingido por uma dor debilitante que não conseguiu localizar. Em vez disso, ele se concentrou nas vozes.

“... poderia ter sido morto!” Esse era o pai dele? Parecia seu pai.

"Você não acha que eu sei disso?" Esse era definitivamente Derek. Por que Derek parecia tão chateado? Tudo estava bem; ele estava em casa com segurança e não sentia que nenhum dos laços da matilha tivesse sido rompido, então provavelmente todos estavam vivos.

Stiles reprimiu um gemido de dor e voltou a se concentrar nas vozes para tirar sua mente disso.

Seu pai novamente, parecendo mais irritado com a palavra. "Se Laura não tivesse chamado Peter, você estaria morto agora! Você correu para um armazém cheio de Alphas, Derek. O que diabos você estava pensando? "

Stiles ouviu Derek passar a mão pelo cabelo. Como ele pôde ouvir isso? Ele foi tirado dessa linha de pensamento pelo som da voz de Derek.

"Eu sei, John", disse ele, mais suavemente do que Stiles esperava. "Eu não tive escolha. Você sabe que não. "

Stiles franziu a testa em confusão. O que ele estava perdendo?

"Eu sei", veio a voz de seu pai novamente, ainda com raiva, mas um pouco menos. “E acredite em mim, vamos falar sobre isso muito em breve. Mas, por enquanto, temos que descobrir como ajudar Stiles. ”

Ajuda Stiles? O que havia de errado com Stiles? Stiles franziu a testa e forçou os olhos a abrirem novamente, apenas para ser atacado pelo sol mais uma vez. Ele manteve os olhos abertos desta vez e olhou em volta em busca de seu pai e Derek, mas descobriu que estava sozinho.

Hã. As vozes pareciam estar a apenas alguns metros de distância. Balançando a cabeça, Stiles tentou se sentar, apenas para ser interrompido por uma dor cegante em seu lado.

Depois de algumas respirações profundas, ele foi capaz de se concentrar o suficiente para estender a mão e puxar a bainha de sua camisa, revelando seu estômago.

Os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram quando ele viu sangue seco em seu quadril. Logo acima do sangue havia uma grande marca de mordida semicurada.


	30. Um lobo muito agresivo

Foi necessário um leve empurrão de Allison e alguns lembretes não tão gentis sobre seu próprio temperamento quando ele se afastou de Derek para fazer Scott deixar a casa de Stilinski assim que Stiles fosse resgatado.

Lydia insistiu para que Scott e Allison fossem com ela de volta para sua casa e encurralou Boyd, Erica e Isaac para se juntarem a eles. Surpreendentemente, Jackson foi inflexível em ficar no Stilinski com Derek, John, Peter, Laura, Cora e Chris.

John gritou com Derek por vários minutos depois que o lobo depositou um Stiles inconsciente em sua cama. Derek tinha recebido a chicotada verbal, sabendo que ele merecia.

Uma vez que o vínculo do companheiro atraiu Derek, Laura e Cora para onde Stiles estava preso, Derek não hesitou antes de correr para o armazém sem pensar duas vezes. Felizmente, Laura ligou para Peter às escondidas alguns minutos depois que eles saíram de casa, então Peter e John não estavam longe quando Derek se rebelou.

Peter e John tinham ouvido o suficiente ao telefone para perceber que Stiles e Derek eram amigos, e que Derek seria o único a encontrar Stiles. John chamou os outros, que correram para o armazém certo.

A maioria deles tinha chegado tarde demais para ajudar.

Derek tinha facilmente despachado um dos Alfas, ainda tendo a vantagem do bloqueador de cheiro que Stiles tinha dado a ele. A pesquisa disse a eles que havia cinco, então ele presumiu que havia quatro sobrando. Seus ouvidos lhe disseram que dois estavam lutando contra Laura, Cora e Peter.

John correu para o armazém poucos minutos depois de Derek. Os dois juntos, partindo da suposição silenciosa de que eles teriam palavras acaloradas depois que Stiles estivesse seguro, trabalharam para limpar todos os cômodos até que encontraram Stiles, amarrado a uma cadeira e sangrando do estômago.

Derek podia sentir o cheiro de que os dois Alfas que estavam na sala haviam fugido. Juntos, ele e John desamarraram Stiles e pararam o sangramento, ambos ignorando resolutamente o fato de que era uma ferida de mordida que estavam cuidando quando o colocaram em casa.

Derek, recusando-se a se desligar com a perspectiva de quão mal ele havia falhado com Stiles até que soube que Stiles iria sobreviver à mordida, desceu as escadas para a cozinha com a cabeça baixa.

Depois que John terminou de gritar, ele surpreendeu Derek ao envolvê-lo em um abraço que os dois precisavam desesperadamente.

"Ele vai ficar bem," John sussurrou, tranquilizando Derek e a si mesmo.

Eles ouviram Stiles se mexer brevemente durante a briga, e Derek correu para ver como ele estava, mas o menino desmaiou novamente.

O que os trouxe para agora, com Derek andando em um buraco no chão da sala de estar, Laura, Cora e Jackson sentados no sofá, lançando olhares ansiosos para John e Peter, que estavam um pouco próximos um do outro na cozinha. Chris assumiu a poltrona e estava checando seu telefone a cada poucos minutos, respondendo claramente a perguntas de Allison e dos outros sobre a condição de Stiles.

"Espere, você é quem odeia todo mundo, certo?" Cora perguntou sem rodeios, olhando para Jackson com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

Jackson abriu a boca para contestar sua suposição, mas acabou encolhendo os ombros em derrota.

"Então o que você está fazendo aqui?" ela continuou, menos acusatória e mais curiosa. “Por que ficar e ajudar Stiles?”

Jackson olhou em volta, seus olhos fixos nos de Peter. “Ele sabe,” grunhe Jackson, apontando para a cozinha.

Derek parou de andar e olhou para seu tio. "Peter?"

Peter deu um passo à frente, deixando a mão que estava nas costas de John deslizar para baixo e para longe suavemente. “Ele está preocupado com o estado do lobo de Stiles quando acorda. Não é verdade, Jackson? "

Jackson acenou com a cabeça e caiu para trás nas almofadas do sofá.

"O que você quer dizer com o estado de seu lobo?" John perguntou com voz rouca.

Chris sentou-se repentinamente na cadeira. "Oh, não, você pode estar certo."

Derek olhou entre Chris, Peter e Jackson rapidamente, a irritação crescendo em seu intestino a cada segundo que passava. "Alguém explica o que está acontecendo", ele ordenou, com apenas um toque de Alfa em sua voz.

"Estamos falando sobre a raiva inata de Stiles, Derek," Peter disse a ele calmamente. "Ele vai ser um lobo muito agressivo."

John franziu a testa em confusão. “O que você quer dizer com raiva? Stiles é muitas coisas, mas excessivamente agressivo não é uma delas. ”

"Não, é verdade", respondeu Chris suavemente. "Eu já te contei sobre a vez em que conversamos no hospital?"

Jackson acenou com a cabeça para as palavras de Chris. "Quando Stiles entrou na sua cara sobre o incêndio na casa de Hale?"

Derek tossiu. "Eu não sabia que ele fazia isso."

“Foi a primeira vez que percebi o quão ferozmente leal Stiles podia ser”, disse Chris. "Aqui estava eu o ameaçando, e ele simplesmente me encarou e começou a me insultar sobre como minha família era confusa." Chris balançou a cabeça maravilhado.

“Ele me desafiou uma vez,” Peter interrompeu assim que Chris terminou. "Claro, ele não percebeu na época, mas ele me desafiou formalmente sobre a vida de Lydia. Se ele fosse um lobo na época, eu poderia tê-lo matado por isso, mas certamente intrigou mim; um garoto de quinze anos gritando comigo para matá-lo em vez de Lydia. "

Derek e John se irritaram com a anedota, mas foram imediatamente distraídos por Jackson contando sua própria história.

“Ele me bateu uma vez, você sabe,” Jackson disse, evitando contato visual com todos. “Na escola, quando estávamos fugindo de Peter antes de sabermos que era Peter. Ele me acertou. Quero dizer, ele estava certo, mas ainda assim. "

Laura estendeu a mão no sofá e apertou o braço de Jackson uma vez antes de se afastar e olhar para Derek suplicante. “Eu acho que eles podem estar certos. Precisamos encontrar uma âncora para Stiles antes que ele acorde. Um novo lobo com sua história? Será um desastre se não pudermos ajudá-lo a se controlar imediatamente. ”

"Hmm, onde poderíamos encontrar uma âncora para o lobo de Stiles?" Peter perguntou sarcasticamente, encostado no balcão ao lado de John com um olhar aguçado na direção de Derek.

Derek enrubesceu e desviou o olhar, voltando a andar.

"E quanto a John?" Cora perguntou. "Eu sei que só conheço vocês há algumas horas, mas eles parecem bem próximos."

Chris abanou a cabeça. “Não sei se é uma boa ideia apresentar um humano como uma âncora antes de sabermos o quão estável é Stiles. Ele pode facilmente machucar você, John. "

John parecia que estava prestes a discutir, mas ele apenas suspirou. "Eu faria isso em um piscar de olhos, mas ele nunca se perdoaria se me machucasse acidentalmente. Eu posso realmente acabar fazendo mais mal do que bem. ”

“Então, estamos de volta ao Derek,” disse Peter presunçosamente.

“Pare com isso, Peter,” Derek rosnou. "E quanto a Scott?"

Peter balançou a cabeça, mas perdeu o sorriso. “Stiles já escolheu você em vez de Scott, Derek. Várias vezes. Seu lobo não aceitaria Scott como sua âncora sobre você. "

"Do que você está falando?" Perguntou Derek. Um olhar esperançoso cintilou em seu rosto antes que ele voltasse ao normal.

Cora olhou para trás e para frente entre Peter e Derek como se secretamente desejasse um pouco de pipoca. Laura sufocou uma risada ao interpretar corretamente o deleite de Cora e lhe deu uma cotovelada de leve. Eles compartilharam um sorriso privado antes de voltar sua atenção para Peter e Derek.

“Mesmo antes de ser bando, ele escolheu você ao invés de Scott. Você deveria ter ouvido ele defendendo você para Scott na noite em que contamos a John sobre lobisomens, ”Peter disse a ele, mais gentilmente do que ele estava falando momentos antes.

“Não,” Derek sussurrou. “Não podemos simplesmente escolher sua âncora sem falar com ele sobre isso primeiro.”

"Vocês não são amigos ou algo assim?" Jackson perguntou bruscamente. "Por que não faria sentido para você ser a âncora dele?"

“Eu não vou forçar Stiles a me tornar sua âncora,” Derek rosnou. "Assim como não vou forçá-lo a me aceitar como sua companheira."

"Não tenho certeza de quanta força estaria envolvida nisso, Der," Laura repreendeu. “Você sabe tão bem quanto eu o quanto Stiles se preocupa com você. E você é o Alfa dele. Ele confia em você. O que mais você acha que ele precisaria em uma âncora? Esquecendo toda a coisa de companheiro agora, você realmente acha que não ajudaria a ancorá-lo? "

“Ele merece uma âncora melhor,” Derek disse calmamente, olhando para seus pés.

John deu um passo à frente e colocou a mão no ombro de Derek, fazendo com que o lobo erguesse os olhos surpreso. “Filho, me escute. Acho que nós dois sabemos que Stiles é teimoso demais para rejeitar a mordida. O que significa que ele será um lobisomem de pleno direito em apenas algumas horas. Agora, se você pode ajudá-lo a controlar seu lobo, você precisa. Você sabe disso."

Derek olhou para John impotente. "Sinto muito, John." As palavras pareciam inadequadas até mesmo para seus próprios ouvidos, mas a tensão nos ombros de Derek diminuiu quando John simplesmente assentiu.

“Eu sei que você é. Agora suba e ajude meu filho. ”


	31. Controle

Stiles gemeu ao acordar. Sabendo que a luz seria muito forte, ele manteve os olhos fechados. Ele se virou, de frente para a sala, e respirou fundo.

Seus olhos se abriram quando um cheiro de dar água na boca atingiu seu nariz.

"Que diabos?" ele perguntou a ninguém em particular. Seus olhos correram ao redor da sala, tentando localizar a fonte do que cheirava a chocolate escuro, melada, segurança, conforto, pacote e outra coisa que ele não conseguia identificar e que fez seu estômago parecer que estava dando cambalhotas.

Os olhos de Stiles finalmente pousaram em Derek, sentado na cadeira do computador com a cabeça entre as mãos.

"Derek?"

O som de seu nome tirou Derek de seu transe e sua cabeça se ergueu. Ele se levantou e rapidamente atravessou o quarto para se sentar na cama ao lado do quadril de Stiles. “Stiles? Como você está se sentindo? Você está bem?" As mãos de Derek pairaram sobre o corpo de Stiles como se ele quisesse tocar cada centímetro dele para se certificar de que nada estava errado.

Stiles, que foi dominado pelo cheiro quando ele estava longe, ficou mudo quando percebeu que tinha ficado mais forte quando Derek se aproximou dele. "O que. É. Que?" ele rangeu para fora.

"Merda," Derek disse baixinho, agarrando as mãos de Stiles, que começaram a brotar garras.

Distraído por um momento com a visão de suas próprias garras, os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram. “Que porra é essa? Por que eu tenho garras? ” Ele tentou arrancar as mãos de Derek, mas Derek segurou com força. Stiles lutou para se sentar e olhou para Derek desamparado.

“Eles transformaram você, Stiles,” Derek sussurrou desanimado. "Eu sinto muito."

"Não", Stiles respondeu, balançando a cabeça. "Não, não, não. Não, eles não fizeram. Eles ... ”Ele se interrompeu e olhou para as mãos novamente. Suas garras ainda estavam fora, embora o aperto de Derek os impedia de tocar em qualquer coisa além do ar. Ele flexionou a mão, girando-a ligeiramente para ver as garras de outro ângulo.

Stiles de repente percebeu que o cheiro que emanava de Derek havia mudado. “Não,” ele disse novamente, por uma razão completamente diferente. “Mude de volta.” Ele se lançou para frente, então ele estava quase completamente sentado no colo de Derek. Stiles cheirou em volta dos ombros e clavícula de Derek, eventualmente parando no pescoço do homem.

"Stiles?" Derek disse em uma voz estrangulada. Ele soltou os pulsos de Stiles e se inclinou para trás para poder ver o rosto do garoto.

Stiles, que não tinha percebido completamente o que seu corpo estava fazendo, saltou de cima de Derek como se queimado. Ele enrolou as pernas debaixo do corpo e estendeu as mãos em súplica. "Sinto muito, Derek, não sei por que fiz isso. É apenas - aquele cheiro. Foi maravilhoso, e então ficou ... não sei, mudo? Não estava certo. ”

"Que cheiro?" Derek perguntou, seu rosto cautelosamente esperançoso.

Stiles franziu a testa e encontrou os olhos de Derek. "Acho que foi você." Ele se inclinou para frente e inalou com avidez, os olhos fechando-se ao ser atingido pelo mesmo cheiro de antes, sem silenciar. "Sim, é definitivamente você. Você sempre cheirou tão bem? "

Derek abaixou a cabeça e corou. Ele olhou para cima e viu Stiles com os olhos ainda fechados, balançando levemente enquanto tentava se inclinar para o cheiro de Derek.

Derek riu. "Venha aqui." Ele abriu os braços e gesticulou para que Stiles se aproximasse.

Stiles não perdeu tempo em envolver os braços em volta dos ombros de Derek e enterrar o nariz no pescoço do homem.

"Isto é melhor?" Derek perguntou com um sorriso. “Você consegue se concentrar o suficiente agora para responder a algumas perguntas?”

Stiles assentiu, sem se mover de seu lugar plantado no pescoço de Derek.

"Como você está se sentindo?"

Depois de alguns segundos, Stiles respondeu. "Selvagem. Eu sinto que posso ouvir tudo, e isso é impressionante. Eu sinto que se eu parasse de sentir esse cheiro, meu nariz ficaria triste. Eu sinto que, se quisesse, poderia destruir esta cama com minhas próprias mãos, e isso me assusta. Eu sou um - eu sou um lobisomem. "

Derek considerou a resposta de Stiles antes de recuar, odiando o gemido que Stiles emitiu com o movimento. “Eu quero que você tente algo para mim. Eu quero que você sente. " Ele esperou até que Stiles se desenrolasse dos ombros de Derek e se apoiasse na cabeceira da cama para continuar. "Agora, retraia suas garras."

Stiles franziu a testa para as mãos, como se tentasse espantar suas garras. Depois de alguns minutos sem sucesso, Stiles rosnou de frustração.

Literalmente rosnou.

Seus olhos se arregalaram com o som. Ele olhou para Derek freneticamente, que estava olhando para ele com uma expressão semelhante.

“Stiles, seus olhos,” Derek disse baixinho, como se estivesse atordoado.

Stiles fechou os olhos com força. "E eles?"

Ele os abriu novamente quando sentiu a mão de Derek em seu queixo. “Eles são ouro. Eles são ... eles são lindos. "

Stiles sorriu timidamente, inclinando-se para o toque de Derek.

Ambos foram arrancados do momento por um som de clique. Stiles ergueu as mãos em triunfo, mostrando a Derek que não tinham garras.

Derek puxou o braço para trás, liberando a mandíbula de Stiles. "Sinto muito, não deveria ter tocado em você. Preciso ver se você consegue fazer isso sozinho. ”

Stiles franziu a testa novamente. "Do que você está falando?"

“Você se lembra quando Scott se transformou pela primeira vez? Quão fora de controle ele ficou antes de encontrou uma âncora? "

Stiles assentiu. “Vividamente. Espere, então você está dizendo que preciso encontrar uma âncora? " Seus olhos se arregalaram em compreensão repentina. "Você está dizendo que minha âncora é você?"

Derek abaixou a cabeça de vergonha. “Desculpe, sei que não é o ideal. Mas não queríamos arriscar que você machucasse seu pai, e Peter disse que Scott não funcionaria ... "

"Ei," Stiles o interrompeu, abaixando a cabeça para encontrar os olhos de Derek. "Eu poderia fazer muito pior, você sabe", disse ele com uma piscadela.

Eles começaram um com o outro por alguns segundos antes de Stiles mudar de assunto abruptamente. “Então,” ele disse, batendo palmas. “A primeira coisa a fazer é controlar. Estou sentindo uma necessidade quase irreprimível de encontrar e abraçar meu pai, mas quero ter certeza de que não vou fraturar sua coluna quando o fizer. Então por onde começamos?"

Derek não conseguiu esconder seu sorriso com o entusiasmo de sua companheira. Ele sabia que eles teriam uma longa conversa mais tarde, e que Stiles estava reprimindo seus verdadeiros sentimentos por ter sido rejeitado. Mas, por enquanto, Stiles estava certo; ele teve que aprender a controlar.

Nas quatro horas seguintes, Derek deu a Stiles um curso intensivo de controle. Ele respondeu algumas das muitas perguntas de Stiles.

"Você é meu Alfa agora ou Deucalion?" (“Quem você escolher, Stiles.” “Então, você.”)

E ignorou muitos de seus outros.

"Isso significa que eu tenho um nó agora?" (“Stiles, concentre-se!”)

Seus travesseiros e roupas de cama foram arruinados enquanto aprendia a controlar suas garras, mas valeu a pena. No final da primeira lição, ele podia piscar os olhos e controlar suas garras. O rosnado era um problema, assim como sua nova força, mas Derek estava confiante o suficiente em seu controle para trazê-lo para baixo, onde alguns da matilha estavam esperando.

Stiles desceu as escadas na frente de Derek, subestimando completamente o quanto sua nova velocidade de lobisomem iria se chocar com sua falta de jeito inata. Ele caiu nos últimos quatro degraus, mas se levantou em menos de um segundo.

Ele olhou ao redor da sala até que viu seu pai. Sem pensar duas vezes, ele cruzou a sala com os braços bem abertos.

Só para ter Peter na frente dele com um rosnado.

Stiles rosnou de volta por instinto, mal reprimindo o desejo de desafiar o homem.

"Peter", veio a voz de Derek rudemente do pé da escada. “Peter,” ele disse novamente mais suavemente. "Ele está bem, deixe-o passar."

Peter olhou para Stiles com desconfiança. John colocou a mão no ombro de Peter e gentilmente puxou o homem para o lado. Peter se deixou ser puxado, mas manteve um olhar atento em Stiles.

Assim que Peter estava fora do caminho, Stiles se lançou nos braços de seu pai, apertando com força. Sua mente estava dividida em mil direções; não aperte muito forte, por que papai cheira como Peter, papai deveria cheirar mais como eu, não aperte muito forte, onde está Derek, este é um grande abraço, não aperte muito forte.

Quando ele finalmente se afastou, ele ficou feliz ao descobrir que seu cheiro persistia, e seu pai não lhe deu qualquer indicação de que o abraço tinha sido muito apertado.

Stiles olhou ao redor com orgulho, os olhos fixos em Derek com um sorriso presunçoso.

Derek sorriu de volta e apertou a nuca do novo lobo em parabéns.

Sem aviso, um cheiro atingiu o nariz de Stiles que transformou a felicidade em cinzas em sua boca. Alphas. Ele olhou em volta desesperadamente procurando Deucalion, mas apenas viu o pacote.

Seus olhos se concentraram na garota sentada no sofá ao lado de Laura. Ela cheirava a Derek, mas também a Alfas. No fundo de seu cérebro, ele sabia que devia ser Cora, mas o cheiro do homem que o mordeu era tudo que ele conseguia se concentrar.

Sem outro pensamento consciente, ele atacou.


	32. Eca

Laura e Jackson ficaram de pé, cada um agarrando um dos braços de Stiles enquanto ele saltava em direção a Cora. Cora se levantou e deu a volta no sofá, colocando-o entre ela e Stiles. Seus olhos brilhavam, mas ela evitava mudar mais do que isso, na esperança de parecer menos agressiva para não incomodar mais Stiles.

Stiles lutou contra o aperto de Laura e Jackson, rosnando de uma forma que o assustou e o deixou imóvel. Seus olhos ainda estavam fixos em Cora, mas ele não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar dela. Laura e Jackson não o soltaram, pelo que ele era grato.

Respirando pela boca, Stiles se dirigiu a Cora diretamente. "Você é Cora?"

Ela assentiu. "Este sou eu. Eu estou supondo que você ainda pode cheirá-los em mim? Desculpe por isso, tomei uns quatro banhos na casa de Lydia enquanto você estava lá em cima com meu irmão. "

À menção de Derek, Stiles olhou ao redor desesperadamente para encontrá-lo. Derek se aproximou dele imediatamente e colocou a mão em seu ombro. "Você está bem?"

Stiles pensou por um segundo e acenou para Laura e Jackson para deixá-lo ir. Ele recuou para a cozinha, tentando colocar mais alguns metros entre ele e Cora.

Ele sentiu seu pai colocar a mão em seu outro ombro e fechou os olhos para se apoiar nas duas pessoas de cada lado dele.

Quando os abriu, viu que Derek estava carrancudo, pensativo. "Stiles, o que você ia fazer com Cora agora?"

Jackson zombou. "Acho que estava bem claro que ele ia tentar rasgar a garganta dela."

Derek estendeu a mão para silenciá-lo, ainda olhando para Stiles.

Stiles apenas balançou a cabeça miseravelmente. "Eu não sei. Eu só queria saber por que ela cheirava como eles, como Deucalion. Meu instinto foi prendê-la no chão até que ela respondesse às minhas perguntas. ”

Para sua surpresa, Derek sorriu ligeiramente e acenou com a cabeça. "Para não machucá-la?"

Stiles pareceu chocado com o pensamento. “Por que diabos eu iria machucá-la? Acabamos de recuperá-la. ”

"Como você soube disso?" John perguntou, olhando para Derek por cima da cabeça de seu filho.

Em vez de responder diretamente, Derek se dirigiu a Stiles novamente. "Stiles, abra a porta." Ele apertou o ombro de Stiles para impedi-lo de se mover quando o menino começou a caminhar em direção à porta da frente. “A partir daqui, quero dizer. Abra a porta daqui. ”

Stiles sacudiu o pulso sem pensar sobre isso e usou sua faísca para fazer a porta se abrir. Quando ele percebeu o que tinha feito, ele soltou um uivo de êxtase. “Minha faísca! Eu ainda tenho minha faísca. ” Ele olhou para suas mãos maravilhado, deixando suas garras saírem e praticando pequenos feitiços com sua mão em garra, como se ele precisasse ver a parte lobisomem dele e a parte faísca trabalhando juntas.

Enquanto Stiles abria, fechava e levitava coisas ao redor da sala, Derek respondia a John mais detalhadamente. “Houve um ponto lá em cima quando ele ficou frustrado e a lâmpada em sua mesa piscou. Achei que isso significava que ele ainda tinha sua centelha, mas eu não queria pressioná-lo muito rápido. Se fosse esse o caso, e ele realmente quisesse machucar Cora, ele não teria precisado tocá-la para fazer isso. Ele poderia apenas ter desejado. Então eu percebi que ele provavelmente estava apenas cedendo aos seus novos instintos. ”

“Para fixar primeiro, perguntar depois?” John terminou ironicamente.

"Na verdade, é um bom ponto", interrompeu Peter, desviando os olhos do show de luzes que Stiles estava fazendo para Laura, Jackson e uma Cora de aparência hesitante na sala de estar. "Ele vai precisar aprender a lidar com seus novos instintos de lobisomem, pois eles se relacionam com seu lado humano e seu lado brilhante. Isso não vai ser fácil para ele. "

John riu. "Sim, mas Stiles nunca foi do tipo que foge das coisas difíceis."

“Obrigado, papai,” Stiles chamou da sala de estar. “A propósito, estou adorando ouvir isso.”

Stiles farejou o ar com cautela e estava ao lado de Derek em um instante. "Você está fazendo isso de novo", acusou. “Aquela coisa com o seu cheiro que você fez lá em cima. O que é isso? Cheira mal. ” Stiles gemeu, farejando ao redor do pescoço e ombros de Derek.

Laura suspirou, retomando seu assento no sofá. “É tristeza, Stiles. Quando o cheiro de alguém se torna menos concentrado, mais abafado, é porque ela está triste. "

Stiles franziu o cenho para Laura, depois para Derek. "Você está triste?"

Derek balançou a cabeça lentamente.

"Por quê?"

Derek olhou ao redor da sala antes de responder, os olhos demorando-se em John por um momento. “Porque você nunca quis ser um lobisomem, e agora você é um. Você diz que ama a super audição e que aprendeu a controlar seus olhos e garras, mas chegará um momento em que o fato de que você nunca quis isso te alcançará, Stiles. ”

"O que você quer dizer?" Stiles perguntou secamente, do jeito que ele fazia quando realmente não queria falar sobre algo. "Eu sou um híbrido de lobisomem todo-poderoso. Quem não gostaria disso? "

"Você", disse John calmamente. “Você não queria isso. Você quer falar sobre isso?"

Stiles balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. “Eu acho que eu deveria ter um melhor controle do meu autocontrole antes de ter qualquer expressão intensa de coração para coração. Eu sou um lobisomem agora, e posso fingir que aceito isso por um tempo. "

"Isso não é realmente a maneira mais saudável de abordar isso ... ”Peter disse, olhando Stiles especulativamente.

Stiles zombou. "Você é realmente a pessoa certa para falar comigo sobre a maneira mais saudável de ser um lobisomem?"

Peter sorriu em concordância, mesmo enquanto John advertia Stiles.

“Ele está certo, no entanto,” Jackson chamou da sala de estar. "Melhor falar sobre isso agora do que depois que você teve um surto sobre sua força de lobisomem quando quebrou o braço de Erica durante o treino."

Stiles empalideceu. "Eu poderia realmente fazer isso?"

Laura acenou com a cabeça suavemente. "Sim você pode."

"Merda", Stiles amaldiçoou, estendendo a mão cegamente. Derek segurou sem questionar, apertando seu aperto quando Stiles soltou um gemido.

"Você quer falar sobre isso?" John perguntou novamente.

Desta vez, Stiles assentiu. "Sim, mas não com, tipo, todo mundo."

"Então com quem?" Derek perguntou, ainda segurando a mão de Stiles.

Stiles olhou para baixo. “Meu pai, eu acho. Quero dizer, você sabe mais sobre essas coisas ”, disse ele a Derek. "Mas com tudo o que está acontecendo comigo e meus instintos e falta de controle e o jeito que você cheira, acho que acabaria ..."

“Ok,” John interrompeu. "Entendi. Por que não damos um passeio? ”

Derek olhou para baixo para esconder o rubor em suas bochechas, mas a doçura de seu perfume disparou. Stiles exalou alto e largou a mão de Derek, correndo pela cozinha para ficar atrás de Peter.

“Desculpe,” ele disse a Peter em uma voz estrangulada. "Eu preciso de um novo perfume para temperar Derek." Ele deu uma grande baforada e empalideceu. "Que nojo. Perfeito."

Peter parecia completamente afrontado. "Ei, eu cheiro ótimo."

Derek rosnou baixinho. Se Stiles não fosse um lobisomem, ele poderia não ter ouvido. “Uau, você faz muito isso? Aquela coisa de rosnado subvocal? "

“Sim,” respondeu Jackson ofensivamente. "Ele faz isso quase toda vez que alguém toca em você."

Antes que Derek pudesse reagir, Laura se esticou no sofá e deu um tapa na cabeça de Jackson. As duas recorreram a uma luta de bofetadas que se transformou em uma briga amigável, tirando a atenção de Cora da cena na cozinha.

"Ah, inferno", disse John, esfregando as mãos no rosto. "Stiles, vamos dar um passeio. Aparentemente, temos muito o que conversar. ” Ele deu a seu filho e Derek um olhar aguçado e voltou.

Peter o seguiu sem pensar duas vezes.

"Onde você vai?" Derek exigiu.

Peter zombou e olhou para Derek com um sorriso malicioso de quem sabe tudo. “Você acha que os dois deveriam ser deixados sozinhos para ter essa conversa carregada de emoção? Enquanto Stiles está neste estado? Tsk tsk, sobrinho. ”

"Ele está certo", Stiles admitiu com um gemido. “Além disso, você tem alguns outros filhotes para cuidar,” ele disse a Derek, apontando para a sala de estar.

Derek olhou para o teto, mal escondendo seu rolar de olhos. “Não são filhotes,” ele resmungou.

Peter saiu sem dizer mais nada. Stiles fez menção de segui-lo, mas foi interrompido pela mão de Derek em seu pulso.

"Apenas -" Derek parou e passou a mão pela cabeça de Stiles, passando o pulso pela bochecha do menino e ao lado de seu pescoço.

A cabeça de Stiles estava girando, mas ele conseguiu se manter de pé. Derek lhe lançou um sorriso arrogante e se virou para cuidar de seus outros betas.

"Eu te odeio", Stiles chamou após a forma de retirada de Derek.

"Não, você não faz," Derek sussurrou sem se virar, sabendo que Stiles podia ouvi-lo.

"Não, eu não", Stiles admitiu baixinho, virando-se para se juntar a seu pai e Peter no quintal.

Ele estava tão ferrado.


	33. Morbidamente otimista

Peter parou de andar assim que teve certeza de que estavam fora do alcance da audição da casa. Stiles se sentou em uma árvore caída e olhou para seus pés.

John se agachou na frente dele e colocou a mão em seu joelho. "Sério, filho, como você está?"

Stiles respirou fundo e passou a mão pelo cabelo antes de olhar para cima. “Honestamente, eu não tenho ideia. Eu nunca quis ser um lobisomem. Eu só ... não fiz. "

"Por que não?" perguntou Peter, dando um passo à frente de forma que ficasse a apenas alguns metros de distância dos outros dois.

Stiles deu de ombros. "Eu não sei."

"Mentira", disse Peter, quase automaticamente.

"Merda," Stiles suspirou. “Eu acho que tenho que aprender como controlar melhor meu batimento cardíaco. Vamos adicionar isso à lista ", ele murmurou.

Peter acenou com a mão. “Eu posso te ensinar isso mais tarde. Por enquanto, precisamos saber por que você não queria ser um lobisomem. "

Stiles cutucou a unha e olhou vagamente para uma folha no chão da floresta. “Não é como se eu nunca tivesse pensado nisso. Quero dizer, quem não iria querer super força e super audição, mesmo que isso significasse ficar todo lobo uma vez por mês? Acho que nunca quis estar em uma posição em que pudesse machucar alguém sem querer. ” Sua voz era um sussurro quando ele terminou, mas ele sabia que seu pai e Peter haviam captado cada palavra.

“Humanos machucam pessoas,” Peter contradisse calmamente. "Você não precisa ser um lobisomem para machucar alguém, Stiles. Só porque você é um agora, não significa que você também. "

Isso assustou uma risada de Stiles. "Essa pode ser a coisa mais morbidamente otimista que você já me disse." Ele fez uma pausa antes de adicionar relutantemente, "obrigado."

John balançou a cabeça com ternura e se levantou com um gemido. Ele se espreguiçou por um momento antes de se sentar ao lado de Stiles. “Essa é a única razão pela qual você nunca quis se transformar? Porque você estava preocupado em machucar alguém? "

"Sim e não", disse Stiles lentamente. “Quer dizer, eu sempre soube que faria parte deste mundo pelo resto da minha vida, de alguma forma. Eu acho que só percebi que se continuasse humana, não teria que me preocupar tanto em perder o controle. Como humana, sei que tenho problemas com raiva e agressão, mas normalmente consigo controlar isso. E nos momentos em que não conseguia, não era como se eu tivesse que me preocupar em rasgar acidentalmente a garganta de alguém. "

John pegou uma das mãos trêmulas de Stiles. “Podemos ajudá-lo com isso.” Ele olhou para Peter suplicante. “Peter e Derek, e o resto do bando. Todos nós vamos ajudá-lo. Você não vai machucar ninguém. ”

Stiles balançou a cabeça. "Você não pode prometer isso."

"Você está certo, ele não pode", disse Peter sem rodeios. John abriu a boca para interromper, mas ficou quieto quando Peter ergueu a mão. “Ele não pode prometer que você nunca vai machucar ninguém, mas todos nós podemos prometer fazer o que pudermos para evitar que isso aconteça.”

Stiles suspirou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em concessão. "Sim, acho que é tudo o que posso pedir."

"Há mais alguma coisa que está incomodando você?" John perguntou, levantando-se e caminhando para ficar ao lado de Peter.

Os olhos de Stiles brilharam com diversão. "Oh, sim, na verdade." Ele gesticulou entre os dois. "Que diabos está acontecendo aqui?"

Peter bufou e John pareceu chocado.

Stiles colocou as mãos atrás da cabeça e entrelaçou os dedos, inclinando-se para trás para esperar a resposta de qualquer um deles.

“Não sei o que você quer dizer”, insistiu John.

"Mentira", disse Stiles imediatamente. “Oh, ei! Eu poderia dizer que você estava mentindo. " Ele olhou para Peter com orgulho antes de olhar para seu pai com expectativa.

"Não há nada acontecendo entre mim e Peter", disse John definitivamente.

Peter fez beicinho. "Bem, isso é um pouco doloroso, querida."

“Agora não é a hora,” disse John, embora as pontas de suas orelhas tenham ficado rosadas com o carinho.

Stiles deu uma grande baforada na direção deles. “Quero dizer, vocês cheiram um ao outro. Como se vocês passassem muito tempo juntos. Você não cheira assim. Graças a Deus, ”ele acrescentou baixinho.

"O que isso deveria significar?" perguntou Peter, ofendido.

Os braços de Stiles se agitaram ao redor dele. “Os pais não deveriam fazer sexo! Essa é a regra. No que me diz respeito, meu pai fez sexo exatamente uma vez e foi assim que nasci. "

"Espere", interrompeu John, confuso. “Esse é o seu problema com isso? Que eu não devo fazer sexo? Não que seja Peter ou que ele seja um homem? Não que eu esteja pensando em fazer sexo com Peter! Ou pensando em Peter desse jeito. ” Ele jogou a cabeça para trás com um gemido. "Por que estamos falando sobre isso agora?"

Stiles estalou a língua. "Não sei, papai, mas acho que você protesta demais, entende o que quero dizer?"

Peter bufou divertido. "Talvez devêssemos passar para outro tópico que eu sei que seu pai realmente quer falar."

Stiles revirou os olhos, mas acenou para ele continuar.

“Você e Derek,” Peter disse abruptamente.

"E quanto a mim e Derek?" Stiles perguntou, de uma forma indiferente que não enganou exatamente ninguém.

John esfregou a mão no rosto e suspirou com cansaço. "Garoto, você precisa ter cuidado."

"O quê, como usar preservativos?"

"Jesus," John suspirou, beliscando a ponta do nariz enquanto Peter ria. "Não, não é disso que estou falando. Quero dizer, ele é mais velho que você e você ainda está no ensino médio. Eu sei que você tem quase dezessete anos e já passou por coisas que nenhum adolescente deveria passar, mas isso não muda sua idade. ”

"Pai, não estamos fazendo nada que exija que eu seja mais velho do que sou agora." Ignorando o murmúrio de Peter, "ainda não", continuou Stiles. "Eu nem sei se ele está interessado em mim desse jeito."

John balançou a cabeça surpreso. “Stiles, aquele homem é louco por você, todo mundo pode ver isso. Inferno, Cora descobriu em meia hora. "

Os olhos de Stiles pareciam que estavam prestes a saltar para fora de sua cabeça. Ele se sentou no tronco, saltando de excitação. "Sim?"

Seu pai e Peter assentiram juntos.

John apontou a mão severa para seu filho. “Vocês dois precisam ter uma discussão séria antes que algo aconteça entre vocês dois. Há algumas coisas que você precisa saber que deve ser ele a lhe dizer. ”

Stiles assentiu, ainda vibrando de felicidade.

“Ah, e mais uma coisa,” seu pai disse, colocando seu rosto e postura de xerife. "Eu nunca quero ver vocês dois fazendo nada que exija que eu o prenda, está me ouvindo?"

"Entendi, seremos sorrateiros."

"Tente novamente."

"Entendi, vamos esperar até eu ter dezoito anos."

"Isso é melhor."

Com isso, John se virou e começou a caminhar de volta para a casa. Stiles se levantou para segui-lo, mas Peter o segurou com a mão estendida. "Vá em frente, John, estaremos bem atrás de você."

Stiles inclinou a cabeça em confusão, mas esperou com Peter até que seu pai estivesse fora do alcance da voz.

“Stiles, como você supôs corretamente, gosto muito do seu pai”, começou Peter.

"Oh, não, é aqui que você pede minha permissão para namorar meu pai?" Stiles perguntou, batendo a mão sobre os olhos.

Peter suspirou alto. "Não exatamente permissão, mas gostaria de saber como você se sentiria sobre a possibilidade."

"Peter, se você deseja cortejar meu pai, espero receber um dote", disse Stiles ofensivamente. "Ele vale pelo menos três porcos, você não acha?"

Peter revirou os olhos com uma bufada e deu as costas para Stiles, caminhando em direção à casa no rastro de John.

Stiles saltou sobre seus calcanhares e fez menção de segui-lo. “Ok, dois porcos.”

Sem diminuir o passo, Peter balançou a cabeça.

Stiles o circulou, radiante. "Dois porcos, Peter, mas é melhor que sejam grandes!"

"Cale a boca, Stiles."

Os dois discutiram até que estivessem de volta ao alcance da voz da casa. Stiles sentiu o cheiro do perfume de Derek e disparou em direção à porta dos fundos, sorrindo de orelha a orelha.


	34. Uma boa conversa

Stiles irrompeu pela porta dos fundos, mal registrando a presença de seu pai, Cora, Laura ou Jackson. Ele foi direto para Derek e pulou em seus braços, envolvendo as pernas em volta da cintura do homem.

Ele foi momentaneamente distraído pelo cheiro inebriante vindo de Derek em ondas, mas ele balançou a cabeça e respirou pela boca para limpar sua mente.

Derek, que pegou Stiles sem pensar duas vezes e agora o segurava com segurança, pareceu chocado com a exibição repentina. Sua confusão se transformou em carinho quando Stiles falou.

"Você gosta de mim", ele acusou o Alfa com um sorriso ofuscante.

Derek não pôde deixar de sorrir de volta. Ele riu do absurdo de suas posições, o que fez Stiles começar a rir incontrolavelmente.

Isso continuou por alguns minutos, até que John pigarreou incisivamente. Stiles enfiou a cabeça no pescoço de Derek para uma última cheirada gananciosa, então se deixou cair de volta no chão. Ele olhou em volta para a cozinha culpado e encontrou os olhos de seu pai, incapaz de tirar o sorriso de seu rosto.

Stiles sentiu Derek dar um passo à frente e colocar a mão em suas costas. Isso aterrou Stiles o suficiente para falar. “Desculpe,” ele murmurou. "Eu preciso falar com Derek, porém, sem bisbilhotar ouvidos de lobisomem."

John assentiu com relutância, mas não fez menção de sair. Stiles olhou ao redor para o resto de seus companheiros de matilha implorando. Jackson e Cora estavam usando olhares idênticos de falso desgosto, enquanto os olhos de Laura brilhavam com lágrimas não derramadas - fazia anos desde que ela tinha visto Derek rir daquele jeito. Ela conduziu os outros dois porta afora com promessas de atualizar o resto do bando sobre o progresso de Stiles.

“Ah, vamos”, disse Pedro a João, puxando-o em direção à porta com uma mão gentil em seu cotovelo. "Vou te levar para jantar."

As sobrancelhas de John se ergueram, mas ele estava suficientemente distraído. "Jantar?"

Peter revirou os olhos. “Sim, jantar. Em um restaurante que não tem cardápios de plástico frágeis ou que não o obrigam a sentar em uma cabine de vinil. ”

John deixou escapar um longo suspiro, mas os cantos de sua boca se arquearam quando ele agarrou sua jaqueta.

Quando os dois se foram, Derek ergueu uma sobrancelha confusa para Stiles. "Você sabia que isso era uma coisa?" ele perguntou, colocando o polegar sobre o ombro na porta da frente.

Stiles fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça. “É tudo muito novo e muito perturbador, estou tentando não pensar nisso.” Ele abriu os olhos a tempo de ver uma breve carranca cruzar o rosto de Derek. "O que?"

“Nada,” Derek fez beicinho. "É só que agora devo vinte dólares a Erica e Lydia."

Stiles abriu a boca e voltou a fechá-la. "Você sabe o que? Eu nem vou perguntar. "

Sem pensar sobre isso, Stiles estendeu a mão e pegou a mão de Derek, entrelaçando seus dedos. O sorriso que Derek deu a ele em troca foi cegante.

Stiles cambaleou um pouco com a força disso e decidiu que essa conversa seria melhor enquanto se sentasse. Ele levou Derek até o sofá, onde os dois se sentaram angulados um em direção ao outro.

Stiles largou a mão de Derek e começou a brincar com os dedos preguiçosamente. Ele estava tremendo de excitação e não conseguia parar de se remexer. Derek apenas sorriu e colocou a mão na palma da coxa de Stiles para que ele pudesse fazer o que precisava.

“Então,” Derek começou. "Eu acho que você teve uma boa conversa com seu pai e Peter nos fundos?"

Stiles assentiu. “Aprendi um pouco mais sobre o relacionamento dele com Peter do que jamais quis saber na minha vida, mas sim. Também conversamos sobre ... ”sua voz vacilou e ele agarrou a mão de Derek. “Você vai me ajudar, certo? Ajude a ter certeza de que tenho controle suficiente para não machucar as pessoas? ” Seus olhos perfuraram os de Derek intensamente. Ele podia sentir o latejar atrás de seus olhos que lhe dizia que eles estavam brilhando como ouro.

Derek piscou em vermelho em resposta, provocando um gemido de Stiles. “Sim,” ele disse ao menino ferozmente. “Claro que vou te ajudar. Todos nós iremos. ”

Stiles respirou fundo, expirando lentamente enquanto acenava para si mesmo. "Está bem." Ele acenou com a cabeça novamente. "Está bem."

"Por acaso vocês conversaram sobre mais alguma coisa?" Derek perguntou timidamente depois de alguns momentos.

"Sim, na verdade", disse Stiles em uma tentativa fracassada de indiferença. “Papai disse que havia algo que você precisava me dizer. Algo que parecia que ele sabia, mas ele disse que deveria vir de você. " Stiles sorriu maldosamente. "Você tem alguma ideia do que pode ser?"

Derek balançou a cabeça exasperado, mas mudou de posição para ficar ainda mais inclinado para Stiles. Depois de respirar fundo e algumas paradas e recomeços, ele deixou escapar: "Acho que você é meu companheiro."

Os olhos de Stiles se arregalaram. Ele se inclinou para frente para obter uma melhor leitura dos batimentos cardíacos de Derek. "Diga isso de novo", ele sussurrou.

"Você é meu companheiro, Stiles," Derek repetiu com mais confiança.

O olhar no rosto de Derek era tão aberto e terno, Stiles não pôde deixar de estender a mão e colocar a mão em sua bochecha. Ele esfregou o polegar sobre a bochecha de Derek enquanto tentava organizar seus pensamentos. Stiles tinha lido sobre lobisomens e companheiros quando Scott se transformou, mas ele deu de ombros, considerando-o sem importância na época; ele estava mais focado nas partes de sua pesquisa que você deveria ter certeza de que Scott não matou ninguém na lua cheia.

Mas ele sabia o que significava. Lobisomens acasalados para o resto da vida. Uma vez que encontraram seu companheiro, foi isso.

"Você tem certeza?" ele sussurrou, sem deixar cair a mão.

Derek acenou com a cabeça. "Tenho certeza. Eu pensei nisso por um tempo, mas quando você se virou, eu senti. "

Stiles sorriu involuntariamente com as palavras, mas franziu a testa um pouco confuso. "Você sentiu isso?"

“Feche os olhos,” Derek instruiu.

Sem hesitar, Stiles o fez.

“Sinta por nosso vínculo de matilha. Você sente isso?" Quando Stiles assentiu, Derek continuou. “A sensação é diferente?”

Os olhos de Stiles se abriram. “Está zumbindo. Parece ... ”ele lutou para encontrar a palavra. "Feliz?"

Derek riu. “Sim. É uma sensação feliz. ”

O sorriso no rosto de Stiles se transformou em uma carranca. Ele mordeu o lábio e deixou sua mão cair do rosto de Derek. “Você merece coisa melhor do que eu, Derek. Você não quer ser acasalado comigo. "

Derek começou a falar, mas Stiles o interrompeu. "Eu sou uma bagunça! Eu sou um lobisomem recém-transformado, não tenho ideia de como isso vai afetar minha magia ou meu DDA, eu sempre digo as coisas erradas nas horas erradas, fui sequestrado pelo Alpha Pa - ”

O discurso de Stiles foi interrompido por Derek avançando e capturando seus lábios em um beijo tão terno que deixou Stiles sem fôlego. Antes que ele pudesse fazer mais do que fechar os olhos, acabou.

Derek passou o polegar pelo lábio inferior de Stiles, o que o levou a reabrir os olhos. “Mesmo se todas essas coisas forem verdade,” Derek disse em um sussurro dada a proximidade deles. “Você esqueceu a parte em que você também está fora deste mundo, corajoso, ferozmente leal e absolutamente lindo. Você é mais poderoso do que imagina, e não apenas porque é uma faísca e um lobisomem. Você é incrível, Stiles. Eu ficaria honrado em chamá-lo de meu companheiro. "

Os olhos de Stiles, que tinham ficado vidrados enquanto Derek falava, voltaram a se concentrar. "E eu ficaria honrado em chamá-lo de meu."

Derek sorriu, mas ficou sério rapidamente. “Não temos que decidir nada agora. Você ainda está no ensino médio, Stiles, você não deveria ter que tomar decisões como esta tão jovem. ”

"Ugh", Stiles gemeu. “Por que todo mundo fica falando sobre a minha idade? Não sou jovem demais para ser uma faísca. Não sou muito jovem para ser um lobisomem. Não sou muito jovem para ter sido sequestrado - mais de uma vez! Por que de repente sou muito jovem para saber o que quero e com quem quero? ”

Derek puxou Stiles contra o peito, rugindo profundamente. O som e as vibrações deixaram Stiles em silêncio. Ele ficou mole nos braços de Derek e se permitiu ser abraçado por vários minutos.

“Você sabe, dezesseis é a idade legal para consentimento em mais da metade dos estados do país. Estúpida Califórnia - resmungou Stiles.

Derek riu uma vez, mas não falou.

“Eu faço dezessete em três semanas,” Stiles tentou novamente.

"Então, só temos que esperar mais cinquenta e cinco semanas." Derek riu quando Stiles tentou se afastar indignado. Ele apertou seu controle sobre o beta e se aninhou em seu pescoço. Stiles suspirou feliz depois de desistir da luta e se encostou contente no peito de Derek.

Ele se afastou um pouco alguns minutos depois e deu um beijo suave nos lábios de Derek. "Está tudo bem", disse ele. "Vale a pena esperar."


	35. Precisamos de aliados

Os próximos dias passaram como um borrão, mas não sem incidentes. Deaton voltou de Nevada com o livro que obteve para Lydia, e não perdeu tempo em agendar sessões de treinamento consecutivas com Stiles para ter uma ideia de como usar sua centelha agora que ele era um lobisomem.

Para o deleite de Stiles, Deaton descobriu que a maior mudança era que Stiles podia atrair muito mais poder de dentro de si mesmo agora que havia se transformado. Como resultado, Stiles pode tentar feitiços mais elaborados, e o tempo de recuperação após cada feitiço diminuiu significativamente.

O controle de Stiles estava melhorando a cada dia. Ele chegou ao ponto em que poderia treinar com o resto da matilha sem medo de machucar a todos, mas ainda não confiava em si mesmo para tentar qualquer par um-a-um.

Peter e John estavam oficialmente namorando, assim como Derek e Stiles. Os quatro tiveram uma conversa incrivelmente estranha, durante a qual foi decidido que nenhum dos relacionamentos jamais seria discutido.

Laura e Peter assumiram a reconstrução da casa de Hale. Stiles não queria saber o que exatamente Peter fez para realizar a façanha, mas a construção estava avançando mais rápido do que qualquer um esperava.

Derek convocou uma reunião da matilha cinco dias após Stiles ter se transformado, para discutir a ameaça contínua contra eles. O Alpha Pack aparentemente se escondeu, e o bando ficava mais nervoso a cada dia que passava sem um sinal deles.

“Precisamos de aliados,” Derek declarou uma vez que o bando se estabeleceu. “Há quatro bandos cujos territórios fazem fronteira com o nosso; o pacote Hudson, o pacote Fowler, o pacote Abrams e o pacote Kolb. Tínhamos alianças com eles quando eu era criança, mas não foram mantidas. ” Derek olhou para baixo com vergonha ao terminar, mas felizmente a atenção foi tirada dele quando Peter falou.

“Tenho mantido um relacionamento com o bando de Fowler.”

Derek ergueu os olhos, surpreso. "Você tem? Desde quando?"

Peter franziu os lábios. “Depois que eu ... voltei -”

"De nada", Lydia interrompeu amargamente.

Peter inclinou a cabeça para ela. “Sim, bem, depois disso, tive a impressão de que não seria bem-vindo no bando aqui. Então, procurei um velho amigo do bando de Fowler para ver se me juntar a eles seria uma opção viável para mim. Obviamente, não fui mais longe, mas ainda tenho contatos em seu pacote. "

Derek parecia querer perguntar mais a Peter sobre o assunto, mas ele seguiu em frente. "Ótimo, então eu gostaria que você e Boyd estivessem encarregados de estender a mão para sua matilha e os Hudson. Seus territórios também compartilham uma fronteira, e eu sei que eles são historicamente próximos. Podemos conseguir ambos a bordo. ”

Boyd e Peter acenaram um para o outro e seu Alfa.

Antes que Derek pudesse continuar, Cora falou do sofá, onde estava situada entre Laura e Allison. Ela e Allison formaram uma amizade que ninguém havia imaginado, depois que limparam o ar que estava embaçado pelo sobrenome de Allison. “Eu tenho algumas conexões no pacote Kolb.”

Laura virou a cabeça para a irmã. "Como isso é possível? Você nunca veio conosco quando os visitamos e mora no Brasil desde os onze anos. ”

Cora encolheu os ombros. “Quando eu escapei do fogo, eu corri. Devo ter corrido para o sul, porque eventualmente corri para o território deles. Seu emissário foi aquele que me encontrou e me ajudou a esconder quem eu era, e seu Alfa encontrou para mim a matilha com a qual fiquei na América do Sul. ”

"Eles sabiam que você estava vivo?" Derek perguntou em descrença. "Esse tempo todo, eles sabiam e nunca disseram nada?"

“Não acho que eles sabiam que você e Laura estavam vivas”, rebateu Cora. “Fiquei com eles por cerca de uma semana, para ver se mais alguém conseguia sair. Eles me falaram sobre Peter, mas nada sobre vocês dois. ”

Laura acenou com a cabeça pensativamente. "Ela está certa, Derek. Saímos dois dias após o incêndio, quando soubemos que Peter não ia acordar. Não dissemos a ninguém para onde íamos. "

Derek começou a andar pela sala, visivelmente chateado. “Mas, Laura, quando voltei depois que você morreu, quer dizer, sua morte foi amplamente divulgada. Por que eles não me procuraram quando todos aqueles artigos diziam que eu estava de volta a Beacon Hills? ”

Stiles deixou escapar um suspiro suave de compreensão e deu um passo na frente de Derek para interromper seu ritmo. "Porque alguns desses artigos também diziam que você era o principal suspeito do assassinato dela."

Derek soltou um gemido baixo e fechou os olhos.

"Isso foi minha culpa, Derek, eu sinto muito", disse Stiles calmamente, indo contra todos os instintos e mantendo as mãos ao lado do corpo.

Depois de alguns segundos tensos, Derek abriu os olhos e respirou fundo. Ele enviou a Stiles um sorriso tranquilizador e se dirigiu a Cora. "Não importa. Você está aqui agora. Eu gostaria que você fosse com Laura para falar com os pacotes de Kolb e Abrams, se estiver tudo bem. ”

Cora assentiu com entusiasmo. "Claro."

Eles passaram a próxima hora discutindo a melhor forma de abordar cada matilha e o que dizer quando o fizessem.

Depois de receberem suas ordens de marcha, Boyd, Peter, Laura e Cora partiram para fazer o primeiro contato com a matilha circundante s.

“Tudo bem,” declarou Erica, levantando-se da poltrona que havia compartilhado anteriormente com Boyd. “Estou com vontade de filmar coisas. Allison, você quer experimentar aquele novo arco que Derek comprou para você há três dias, mas não teve a coragem de lhe contar? "

"Erica!" Derek repreendeu sem entusiasmo. Saiu mais como um gemido, que tirou qualquer calor que ele tentou colocar por trás da palavra.

Allison se animou. "Você me comprou um arco novo?" Ela se aproximou de Derek, animada.

Derek assentiu, tentando sem sucesso esconder seu rubor. "É lá em cima no armário de Stiles", ele murmurou.

Stiles tentou esconder uma risada ao ver o olhar chocado no rosto de Derek quando Allison jogou os braços ao redor dele.

Ela se virou e subiu correndo as escadas, Erica logo atrás dela. Os dois voltaram um minuto depois com o novo arco na mão. Allison parou para dar a Alfa um último abraço antes de sair correndo com Erica em direção ao campo de tiro com arco.

"Que bom Alfa, fornecendo para sua matilha," Stiles sussurrou, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura de Derek e esfregando o nariz em seu pescoço.

"Essa é a minha deixa", disse John com um gemido, levantando-se da outra poltrona do outro lado da sala. “Tenho um turno começando em cerca de meia hora, mas nunca é demais chegar cedo.”

Chris também se desculpou para supervisionar a sessão de arco e flecha de Allison e Erica, deixando Stiles e Derek sozinhos com Jackson, Isaac e Lydia.

"Você quer ir ver um filme?" Jackson perguntou a Lydia. Lydia assentiu e fez menção de segui-lo. Jackson parou na porta e se virou para Isaac. "Você vem?"

Isaac pareceu surpreso com o convite, mas sorriu e se juntou aos dois enquanto caminhavam em direção ao carro de Jackson.

Derek abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Stiles ergueu a mão para detê-lo. Stiles inclinou a cabeça, claramente ouvindo com atenção.

Antes que Derek pudesse perguntar o que ele estava ouvindo, ele ouviu um rosnado vindo da garagem.

"Stilinski!" Jackson gritou, correndo de volta pela porta da frente. Stiles correu pela sala de estar, esquivando-se de Jackson enquanto ele corria atrás dele.

Finalmente, Stiles sucumbiu à risada e Jackson o derrubou no chão.

"O que está acontecendo?" Derek perguntou a Lydia quando ela e Isaac se juntaram a eles na sala de estar.

Lydia balançou a cabeça exasperada. “Stiles soletrou o carro de Jackson para que as portas não abram até que Jackson dê uma senha.”

Derek e Isaac tiveram que rir disso. "Qual é a senha?" Derek perguntou a Stiles com curiosidade.

Stiles, ainda preso sob Jackson, apenas balançou a cabeça com um sorriso maroto. “Não vou contar. Embora, Jacks, o carro lhe dará uma dica se você perguntar. ”

Rosnando, Jackson se levantou e correu de volta para fora. “Stilinski, eu NÃO vou apenas sentar aqui e dizer coisas boas sobre você até que a porta se abra,” Jackson gritou depois de perguntar ao carro o que ele queria.

Stiles rolou no chão e riu até que lágrimas escorressem pelo seu rosto.

As risadas só aumentaram quando Stiles ouviu Jackson testando possíveis senhas.

Jackson levou cerca de cinco minutos para finalmente encontrar a senha certa (“Stilinski é melhor do que eu no lacrosse”). Assim que Stiles e Derek ficaram sozinhos, eles se sentaram no sofá.

Derek jogou o braço ao redor de Stiles, puxando-o para perto.

"Você acha que vai funcionar?" Stiles perguntou a ele. “Formando alianças com todos aqueles packs, quero dizer. Se alguns bandos se unindo para lutar contra os alfas fosse a solução, você não acha que outro bando teria pensado nisso agora? "

Derek cantarolou enquanto considerava a pergunta. “Acho que é a nossa melhor opção”, respondeu ele com sinceridade. "Eu também acho que os Alfas escolheram deliberadamente matilhas que eles acreditavam não serem fortes o suficiente para ter alianças com outras matilhas que poderiam ajudá-los. É por isso que eles nos escolheram. ”

“Mas não somos fracos,” Stiles argumentou ferozmente.

"Não," Derek concordou com um beijo no topo da cabeça de Stiles. “Não somos mais fracos.”


	36. Construindo alianças

PACKS HUDSON / FOWLER:

Peter e Boyd pararam em uma grande casa de tijolos isolada nos arredores do território do bando de Fowler. Depois que Peter estendeu a mão para seu amigo para informá-lo de suas intenções, os bandos Fowler e Hudson decidiram que seria mais fácil se encontrarem. A frequência cardíaca de Boyd aumentou quando eles se aproximaram da entrada de automóveis com o pensamento de como estavam em desvantagem numérica.

“Relaxe,” Peter instruiu revirando os olhos. “Não estamos entrando em território inimigo nem nada; todas essas pessoas conheceram e respeitaram minha irmã quando ela era o Alfa. Temos amigos lá. ”

Boyd acenou com a cabeça e se firmou, estranhamente confortado pelas palavras de Peter.

Eles estacionaram o carro e caminharam até a porta da frente com confiança, sabendo que seria considerado um sinal de fraqueza se eles parecessem tudo menos isso.

A porta se abriu antes que eles pudessem bater, revelando um homem alto, de ombros largos, na casa dos quarenta. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e um pouco de sal e pimenta em sua barba não aparada. "Peter", disse ele jovialmente, abrindo os braços em convite.

Peter sorriu e deu um passo à frente para abraçar seu velho amigo. “Frederick. É bom te ver."

Frederick se afastou e deu uma olhada em Boyd. "E quem é esse jovem robusto?"

Boyd sorriu abertamente e deu um passo à frente com a mão estendida. “Boyd, senhor. Eu sou o segundo depois de Alpha Derek Hale. "

Frederick sorriu para isso e empurrou a mão de Boyd, puxando Boyd para um abraço também. “Apertos de mão são para conhecidos, meu rapaz, e pretendo que sejamos amigos.”

Boyd parecia um pouco chocado, mas retribuiu o abraço com alguns tapinhas nas costas antes de se afastar.

"Agora, por que não apresento o resto do bando?" Frederick sugeriu com um brilho feliz nos olhos.

Peter, parecendo perfeitamente à vontade, o seguiu para dentro, lançando um sorriso malicioso para Boyd quando o garoto hesitou brevemente.

Frederick os apresentou a dez outros membros do bando de Fowler, antes de conduzi-los a um estúdio na ala leste. Atrás de uma mesa estava imperiosamente uma mulher da idade de Frederick, olhando os dois visitantes com discernimento.

"Nina", disse Peter com um sorriso reservado, como se não tivesse certeza de como sua presença seria recebida.

“Boyd, é uma honra apresentar minha esposa, Nina Fowler, Alfa do bando Fowler,” Frederick disse com um floreio, encorajando Boyd a entrar na sala.

Boyd inclinou a cabeça respeitosamente. "É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora. Meu nome é Vernon Boyd. Eu sou o segundo depois do Alfa Derek Hale do bando de Hale. Este, ”ele gesticulou para Peter,“ como você sabe, é Peter Hale ”.

Nina ficou quieta por alguns segundos depois que Boyd terminou sua apresentação. “Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Vernon. E sim, eu conheço Peter, obrigado. ” Ela voltou seu olhar gelado para Peter. "Você tem sorte de meu irmão ter uma queda por você. Devo dizer que fiquei feliz em saber que você consertou as coisas com Derek, mesmo porque isso significava que você não se juntaria ao meu bando, afinal.

Como se fosse uma deixa, outro lobisomem irrompeu pelas portas. Ele olhou em volta e começou a atacar Peter assim que o homem estava em sua mira. "Peter", ele explodiu, batendo no ombro de Peter com força suficiente para fazer o lobo cambalear.

Peter não pôde deixar de sorrir. “Simon,” ele cumprimentou.

“Simon,” o nome soou novamente, desta vez com uma mordida atrás dele. Frederick deu um passo à frente com a testa franzida. “Esta é uma reunião fechada.”

Simon não pareceu afetado pela advertência hostil. "Nossa", disse ele, inclinando-se para Boyd como se os dois estivessem compartilhando um segredo. "Você desafia sua irmã por seu poder Alfa uma vez e de repente você não tem permissão para entrar no círculo interno." Ele piscou e recostou-se, saindo do espaço de Boyd.

Felizmente Boyd foi salvo de responder por Nina se levantando de sua cadeira. "Simon, deixe-nos." Ela piscou os olhos e colocou um pouco de poder Alfa em sua voz, fazendo Simon fazer beicinho e sair por onde veio.

“Desculpas pelo meu irmão,” Nina disse a Boyd. "Há uma razão para ele e Peter se darem tão bem."

Peter ergueu uma sobrancelha para Boyd com ironia. "O que? Você não achou que a nossa matilha era a única com um Peter, não é? "

Alguns segundos depois, outro homem entrou na sala, seguido por duas mulheres. O homem era claramente o Alfa do bando Hudson. Ele se sentou ao lado de Nina, enquanto as duas mulheres se sentaram um de cada lado de Frederick.

Boyd se apresentou e a Peter novamente, antes que eles se sentassem do outro lado da mesa.

A menor das duas mulheres, que parecia não ter mais que seus vinte e poucos anos, falou pelas outras. “Este é Terrance Hudson, Alfa do bando Hudson, e esta é a segunda, Amelia Hudson. Meu nome é Trisha. ”

Boyd sorriu para os três, esperando parecer amigável e aberto. Ele recebeu um em troca de Terrance e Trisha, mas não conseguiu ler Amelia.

Depois de trocar algumas sutilezas, os sete começaram a discutir detalhes dos antigos tratados entre suas matilhas para ver o que seria renovado e o que seria alterado.

Três horas depois, Boyd pediu licença para ligar para Derek para atualizá-lo sobre o progresso.

Eles tinham aliados.

PACKS ABRAMS / KOLB:

Laura e Cora decidiram visitar a matilha de Abrams primeiro; seu Alfa e o segundo eram bons amigos de seus pais, e eles não achavam que haveria tanta luta para convencê-los a ajudar.

Uma mulher robusta na casa dos cinquenta anos, Alpha Rebecca Abrams abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme e não perdeu tempo em envolver as duas meninas em um abraço maternal. Ela recuou, colocando a mão em seus ombros e resmungando. "Tão magro." Ela balançou a cabeça e franziu os lábios. "Venha! Para a cozinha com vocês dois. ”

Os dois trocaram olhares perplexos, mas se deixaram ser arrastados para a casa da manada Abrams, através da sala de estar para a cozinha. Rebecca se apresentou a seu marido, um homem na casa dos 60 anos com cabelos grisalhos e olhos amáveis, enquanto preparava algo para comer para Cora e Laura.

A visita não foi nada parecido com o que eles esperavam; os quatro discutiram detalhes do tratado sobre presunto assado e caçarola de feijão verde.

Depois de uma hora de início de conversa, eles se juntaram a uma jovem um pouco mais velha que Laura.

"Oh, querida, sim", exclamou Rebecca feliz. “Minhas desculpas, esta é minha filha, Christina. Ela é a próxima na fila para ser Alfa, então espero que você não se importe se ela se juntar a nós. "

Laura balançou a cabeça e se apresentou com Cora a Christina enquanto Rebecca preparava um prato cheio para sua filha.

“Desculpe por tudo isso,” Christina stage sussurrou para Laura e Cora. “Eles podem ser um pouco exagerados às vezes.”

Laura riu. “Não, isso é ótimo. É ... ”Houve um nó repentino em sua garganta que a impediu de continuar. Passaram-se anos desde que ela encontrou duas pessoas que a lembravam tanto de sua mãe e pai.

Sentindo a angústia de Laura, Cora agarrou a mão dela por baixo da mesa. “É ótimo,” ela assegurou Christina com um sorriso. "Obrigado."

Rebecca enxugou os olhos bufando alto. "Oh, querida", ela sussurrou para si mesma.

Eles se sacudiram de seus estados melancólicos e terminaram de redigir o tratado meia hora depois.

Laura e Cora saíram com um coro de despedidas, carregados com vários recipientes Tupperware cheios de sobras.

Eles entraram no carro e soltaram suspiros profundos idênticos. Por mais legal que Rebecca tivesse sido, isso era muita maternidade para duas pessoas não acostumadas com a sensação.

Eles chegaram à casa do pack Kolb pouco depois do meio-dia. Cora foi saudada com abraços e beliscões na bochecha, o que a incomodou, mas agradou Laura profundamente.

A matilha se dispersou quando seu Alfa apareceu na porta.

“Alfa Kolb,” Laura o cumprimentou com uma ligeira inclinação de cabeça. “É bom ver você de novo depois de todos esses anos. E me disseram que você conhece minha irmã, Cora? " Ela tentou manter o gelo longe de sua voz, mas não teve sucesso.

“Por favor, me chame de Julius,” ele instruiu com um sorriso severo. "E sim, eu conheço Cora." Ele colocou a mão no ombro de Cora. "Estou muito feliz em vê-lo novamente."

Cora acenou com a cabeça e agarrou seu ombro em troca. - Julius, obrigado novamente pelo que você e seu emissário fizeram por mim há seis anos. Espero que saiba o quanto isso significou para mim. ”

Julius sorriu para ela antes de apresentar seu segundo e melhor amigo, Marcus Henderson, e conduzi-los ao escritório para conversar em particular.

"Antes de começarmos", disse Julius enquanto se acomodavam ao redor da mesa, "gostaria de me desculpar com você, Laura, por não ter deixado você saber que Cora estava viva. Eu não percebi que você e Derek sobreviveram ao incêndio, e uma vez que eu soube de seus destinos, eu não tinha certeza se Cora estaria segura com Derek dado o que tínhamos lido. "

Laura apertou os lábios e respirou fundo. Ela deu uma olhada em Cora e seu rosto se suavizou. “Eu entendo, assim como Derek. Agradecemos que havia alguém cuidando de Cora, mesmo que não fosse nós. "

Houve uma batida tímida na porta antes que uma jovem, de não mais de treze anos, entrasse no escritório.

"Ah", disse Julius, radiante. “Esta é minha filha, Emily. Espero que você não se importe se ela se sentar. Ela tem seguido nosso emissário ultimamente e passou a se chamar de escriba do bando; ela escreve tudo. ” O olhar em seu rosto enquanto falava sobre sua filha era nada menos que afetuoso.

Emily colocou seus papéis e utensílios cuidadosamente ao lado de Laura. Laura deu uma espiada no papel e sorriu. “Ela tem uma caligrafia excelente, então é claro que pode ficar.” Ela piscou para Emily e sorriu quando seu elogio fez com que a garota se sentasse orgulhosamente em sua cadeira.

Como o tratado de aliança deles havia sido atualizado apenas alguns meses antes do incêndio, a discussão entre os bandos levou menos de uma hora. Laura e Cora saíram com promessas de ligar com atualizações e se sentaram no carro por alguns minutos antes de falar.

"Correu bem?" Cora disse incerta, como se ela de alguma forma tivesse entendido a situação errado.

Laura apenas acenou com a cabeça. “Surpreendentemente bem.” Ela olhou para Cora e passou a mão no topo de sua cabeça. "Mamãe ficaria orgulhosa."


	37. Tipo de Excepcional

"Eu não sei por que você está tão surpreso, Derek," Stiles suspirou, inclinando-se no peito de Derek no sofá e mexendo na bainha da camisa do homem.

Derek gemeu e deixou sua cabeça rolar para trás na almofada do sofá. “Não é que eu esteja surpreso, exatamente. Eu apenas sinto que foi muito fácil. Por que todos eles concordariam em nos ajudar? Eles renovaram nossos tratados em menos de um dia, isso não pode ser normal. ”

“Não somos normais”, Stiles o lembrou. "Pense nisso - se um bando como o nosso se aproximasse de você e quisesse ser aliado, você não faria?"

Derek franziu os lábios. "O que você quer dizer?"

Stiles se sentou e girou seu corpo para que ficasse de frente para Derek. “Somos um bando incomum, Derek. Temos lobisomens, humanos, caçadores, uma faísca e uma banshee. Nós domesticamos um Alfa feroz, derrubamos Gerard Argent e transformamos um Kamina em um menino de verdade. Somos excepcionais. ”

Com um suspiro de satisfação, Derek puxou Stiles de volta para ele. Stiles foi feliz e eles se acomodaram nas almofadas.

Eles ficaram sentados em silêncio por um tempo, satisfeitos em apenas se abraçarem enquanto suas mentes vagavam.

Depois de alguns minutos, Stiles falou novamente. “O que você acha que eles estão esperando?”

"O Alpha pack?" Derek esclareceu. "Não tenho certeza. Eu não acho que eles esperavam que nós matássemos um deles quando resgatamos você; eles não perceberam que éramos tão fortes, eu acho. "

"Então você acha que eles estão se reagrupando?" Stiles cantarolou pensando. “Quais são as chances de eles simplesmente saírem? Quero dizer, eles sabem agora o quão fortes somos, não é? "

Derek balançou a cabeça. “Eles não podem sair agora. Nós matamos um de sua matilha; eles têm que retaliar ou então eles parecerão fracos. "

Stiles rosnou baixinho. "Sim, mas eles foram mortos enquanto vocês estavam me resgatando depois que eles me sequestraram. Não é como se fosse um ataque não provocado. ”

“Eu sei,” Derek o tranquilizou com um beijo no topo de sua cabeça. "E a maioria dos packs veria dessa forma, mas não eles." Ele ficou em silêncio por um tempo antes de adicionar baixinho: “Eu gostaria de poder falar com minha mãe. Ela saberia o que fazer. "

Stiles envolveu o braço em volta da cintura de Derek e se inclinou ainda mais em seu peito. "O que você acha que ela diria?"

Derek pensou por um minuto antes de responder. “Acho que ela diria que as ações deles provaram que eles não são receptivos a uma solução pacífica. E mesmo que eu não queira, lutar contra o Alpha pack pode ser inevitável. " Ele acenou para si mesmo lentamente, as palavras ganhando mais confiança enquanto ele continuava. "Ela diria que preciso fazer o que for preciso para proteger minha matilha."

Stiles sorriu e inclinou a cabeça de Derek para baixo para que ele pudesse dar um beijo no homem. “Mulher inteligente,” ele disse enquanto se afastava.

Eles realizaram uma reunião da matilha naquela tarde, onde foi decidido que eles iriam redobrar seus esforços de treinamento para se preparar para a batalha inevitável. Derek, Laura e Jackson estavam encarregados do treinamento, então os três desapareceram no escritório para atualizar seu regime.

Lydia, que tinha estado estranhamente quieta sobre suas sessões de treinamento com Deaton durante a semana passada, puxou Stiles de lado enquanto o resto do bando falava entre si.

“Eu tenho uma ideia,” ela disse tão baixinho que Stiles teve que usar sua audição de lobo para ouvi-la. "Deaton vai falar com você sobre isso durante a sua sessão de amanhã, mas eu queria avisar você."

Stiles ouviu enquanto Lydia falava, seus olhos ficando mais arregalados a cada palavra. Quando ela terminou, Stiles balançou a cabeça surpreso. "Lydia, eu sempre soube que você era um gênio, mas você realmente se superou."

Lydia parecia satisfeita e deu a Stiles um sorriso genuíno. "Então você quer experimentar?"

"Definitivamente", disse Stiles enfaticamente. "Vou falar com Deaton sobre isso amanhã."

Ela se virou com um aceno final para procurar Chris. Já que ela e Boyd eram os melhores no arco e flecha, Chris e Allison decidiram que começariam o treinamento especializado em arco imediatamente.

Os quatro foram para o Argent's, deixando Stiles, Erica, John, Peter, Isaac e Cora na sala de estar.

"Isso não é uma má ideia", disse Peter pensativamente, acenando com a cabeça para a porta da frente que seus membros da matilha acabaram de fechar.

John franziu a testa. "O que não é?"

“Eles são especializados em arco e flecha, pois são os melhores nisso. Pode ser uma boa ideia fazer isso também com a sua especialidade, John. ” Peter o considerou por um momento. “Quem é o melhor durante as suas aulas?”

“Isaac e Erica,” John respondeu imediatamente.

Os dois lobos sentaram-se orgulhosos e cumprimentaram uma Cora fazendo beicinho.

“O que vocês dizem, crianças? Você quer estar no meu time? ” John perguntou aos dois com um sorriso.

Eles assentiram com entusiasmo. “Inferno, sim,” ofereceu Erica.

"John?" Cora saltou hesitante. Quando John inclinou a cabeça para ela continuar, ela o fez. “Eu sei que não voltei há muito tempo, mas quando eu estava no Brasil, a ex-Alfa meio que me colocou sob sua proteção e me ensinou a atirar. Eram principalmente rifles, mas não sou ruim com uma arma de fogo. Você se importa se eu for junto? Se eu não for bom o suficiente, tudo bem, mas eu gostaria de tentar. ”

“Absolutamente,” John concordou facilmente. “Eu tenho algum tempo de alcance para nós em cerca de quinze minutos, por que não saímos agora? "

Cora sorriu e saiu com ele, Erica e Isaac.

O que, é claro, deixou Stiles sozinho com Peter.

Peter abriu a boca com um sorriso de escárnio, sem dúvida para dizer algo assustador, mas Stiles o interrompeu rapidamente. “Por que não vemos como eles estão no escritório?”

Peter riu, mas seguiu Stiles facilmente.

A porta estava entreaberta, então eles entraram imediatamente.

“Nós ouvimos isso lá fora,” Derek disse sem preâmbulos. “Acho uma ótima ideia nos especializarmos. Estamos ajustando a programação de treinamento de acordo. Eles ainda vão treinar para lutar corpo a corpo, é claro, mas não tão rigorosamente. ”

"E nós?" Jackson perguntou, um tanto desanimado. “Em que estamos nos especializando?”

Laura deu um tapa na nuca dele. “Lutando, idiota. Funciona perfeitamente - nós somos os quatro lobos mais fortes da matilha. " Ela gesticulou para si mesma, Jackson, Derek e Peter enquanto falava.

Jackson ergueu os olhos esperançosamente. "Nós estamos?"

"Ela está certa," Derek ofereceu. “Eu sou um Alfa, o que me dá uma vantagem. Laura cresceu treinando para se tornar o próximo Alfa, Peter sempre foi forte e você ... Jackson, você me prendeu enquanto estávamos treinando três dias atrás. Você é mais forte do que pensa. "

Jackson se envaideceu com o elogio.

"Sim", acrescentou Stiles ofensivamente. "Deve ter sobrado de quando você tinha um rabo."

Ele gritou quando Jackson contornou a mesa e começou a persegui-lo. Demorou menos de um minuto para Jackson pegá-lo e prendê-lo no chão.

"E você, hein?" Jackson perguntou imperiosamente de seu poleiro sobre Stiles. "Em qual time você está?"

Stiles zombou. "Eu? O Alpha pack não sabe que ainda tenho minha magia agora que virei. " Ele sorriu maliciosamente. "Eu sou o trunfo."


	38. Derek Hale é meu alfa

Stiles acordou na manhã seguinte com uma batida na porta.

“Vá embora,” ele murmurou mal-humorado, puxando as cobertas sobre sua cabeça.

A porta se abriu e Stiles ouviu passos se aproximando de sua cama. A cama afundou quando seu visitante se sentou no quadril de Stiles e suspirou incisivamente.

“Estou entediada”, disse Cora.

Stiles fez beicinho em seu travesseiro, mas não saiu de debaixo das cobertas.

“Eu trouxe café,” Cora tentou novamente.

Isso chamou a atenção de Stiles. Ele tirou as cobertas do corpo e sentou-se contra a cabeceira da cama. Ele segurou a caneca que Cora estava segurando e sorriu agradecido quando ela a passou para ele.

Depois de alguns segundos e vários goles, Stiles se sentiu acordado o suficiente para tentar conversar. "Onde está todo mundo?"

“Derek e Laura estão na nova casa com Peter; eles estão erguendo as paredes hoje. Seu pai já está na estação. "

Stiles acenou com a cabeça distraidamente e tomou outro longo gole de seu café. “Como tem sido morar com Peter? Aposto que você está ansioso para que a casa seja feita. "

Cora encolheu os ombros. "Está tudo bem, honestamente. Ele me deixou bater nele algumas vezes depois que descobri o que ele fez com Laura, mas fora isso foi surpreendentemente normal. Não fiquei lá ontem à noite, no entanto, ”ela terminou, muito inocentemente.

Stiles estreitou os olhos. "Por que não?"

“Oh, você sabe, caiu com Lydia,” Cora respondeu com um aceno despreocupado. "Queria dar a Peter e seu pai um pouco de privacidade."

"Cora!" Stiles gritou, jogando o travesseiro na cabeça dela.

Ela se esquivou habilmente e saiu pela porta. "Erica e Boy estarão aqui em breve", ela chamou por cima do ombro. “Quando você terminar de ficar traumatizado, desça e jogue conosco.”

Stiles gemeu e se encostou na cabeceira da cama. Ele terminou o café mal-humorado e saiu da cama quando ouviu o barulho distante do carro da avó de Boyd na rua.

Eles passaram a maior parte da manhã alternando entre Banco Imobiliário e Trivial Pursuit. Acontece que Cora e Stiles eram muito bons no último, e Erica e Boyd não paravam de trapacear durante o primeiro. Foram necessárias três rodadas surpreendentemente curtas de Banco Imobiliário para que percebessem que Boyd continuava se oferecendo como voluntário ao banqueiro para que pudesse colocar o dinheiro extra de Erica por baixo da mesa.

A briga que se seguiu fez com que Stiles e Erica, e Boyd e Cora se espalhassem no chão, fazendo o possível para lutar contra as risadas. Quando terminaram, os quatro caíram no chão, respirando pesadamente e ainda rindo.

Stiles se sentou com um sobressalto. “Ei,” ele exclamou. “Eu apenas lutei com você sem perder o controle”, disse ele a Erica com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Erica se lançou sobre ele feliz, deitando-se em seu peito com um resmungo satisfeito. Boyd esticou o braço por cima de Cora e deu um tapinha em seu ombro. Eles ficaram assim por um tempo, até o telefone de Stiles tocar em seu bolso de trás.

Ele atendeu enquanto os outros três pegavam as peças do jogo espalhadas pelo chão.

"Olá?"

“Olá, Stiles,” sussurrou uma voz estranhamente familiar do outro lado da linha.

O sangue de Stiles gelou com apenas essas duas palavras. “Deucalion,” ele sussurrou.

A cabeça de Boyd disparou. Erica e Cora pararam o que estavam fazendo e gesticularam para que ele colocasse o viva-voz no telefone.

Ele o fez e colocou-o sobre a mesa de centro para que pudessem cercá-lo.

"O que você quer?" Perguntou Stiles.

“Não posso simplesmente ligar para o meu beta para conversar? Afinal, eu sou o seu Alfa ”.

"Você não é meu Alfa," Stiles cuspiu de volta imediatamente. "Derek Hale é meu Alfa."

Deucalion resmungou do outro lado da linha. "Agora, isso é doloroso. Não se preocupe, você vai mudar de ideia eventualmente.

"O que você quer?" Stiles perguntou impaciente.

Deucalion suspirou com a brusquidão no tom de Stiles. “Eu gostaria de conversar.”

"E eu gostaria que você deixasse nosso território e nunca mais voltasse", rebateu Stiles. “Mas nem todos podemos conseguir o que queremos.”

“Hmm, que fogo,” Deucalion cantarolou. "Derek está certo - você realmente vai se tornar um lobo extraordinário."

Stiles engoliu em seco de forma audível e fixou os olhos em Boyd. "O que você quer dizer com 'Derek está certo'?"

"Bem, ele tem se gabado de você para Laura a manhã toda", ele respondeu com um sorriso na voz.

Boyd correu para o quintal para ligar para Derek.

"O que você quer?" Stiles gritou ao telefone. "Por que você está fazendo isso? Nós nunca fizemos nada com você, por que você não pode simplesmente nos deixar em paz? "

Deucalion bufou uma risada. “Você matou um de nós. Seu bando deve pagar, ”ele disse simplesmente.

"Você me sequestrou sem motivo." Stiles se obrigou a respirar fundo algumas vezes e se acalmar; ele podia sentir seu lobo tentando se libertar. “Não queremos lutar com você, Deucalion. Faremos se for preciso, mas não podemos resolver isso pacificamente? ”

"Receio que não. Há uma fábrica abandonada no extremo sul da cidade - você conhece? ”

Stiles franziu a testa. "Claro, eu sei."

“Excelente,” Deucalion disse agradavelmente, como se estivesse discutindo o tempo. "Nos encontraremos lá em três dias, ao meio-dia."

"Não anoitecer?" Stiles poderia ajudar, mas responder sarcasticamente. “Vocês, super vilões, sempre adoram fazer as coisas ao anoitecer.”

Surpreendentemente, Deucalion riu. “Meio-dia deve estar bem. Eu te vejo então, Stiles. "

A ligação terminou com um clique e Stiles desabou no sofá atrás dele.

Boyd ressurgiu do quintal, parecendo calmo o suficiente para que Stiles não entrasse em pânico.

“Eles estão vasculhando o perímetro ao redor do local, mas não há sinal dele. Ele deve ter saído antes de fazer a ligação ”, relatou Boyd.

Cora suspirou, aliviada. Ela se sentou ao lado de Stiles e pressionou seus ombros, ambos precisando de um toque reconfortante.

Boyd e Erica ficaram com eles até que Derek chegasse vinte minutos depois. Boyd atualizou Derek sobre a ligação enquanto o Alfa segurava Stiles, farejando-o furiosamente.

Eles partiram logo depois com Cora para se reagrupar na casa de Jackson.

Derek e Stiles estavam sentados no sofá, abraçados com força. Eles ficaram lá por um tempo, sem saber quem estava segurando o outro com mais firmeza, até que Stiles teve um vislumbre do relógio.

"Eu tenho que ir", disse ele, batendo no braço de Derek algumas vezes para que ele o soltasse. “Eu tenho uma lição com Deaton.”

Derek gemeu, mas o soltou. "Lydia tem uma sessão agora, certo?"

Stiles assentiu enquanto alongava a rigidez de seus músculos.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Derek desapareceu na cozinha, apenas para retornar alguns minutos depois com duas canecas de café para viagem. Diante do olhar questionador de Stiles, Derek explicou timidamente: "Lydia está sempre cansada depois das sessões."

Stiles arrulhou e saltou para a frente para plantar um beijo estalado na boca de Derek. "Você é realmente apenas um grande molenga, não é?"

"Não diga a Erica," Derek rosnou de brincadeira.

Stiles riu e cruzou os braços. Derek levou Stiles para a aula e entrou tempo suficiente para trazer o café para Lydia. Ele foi recompensado com um beijo exausto na bochecha da banshee.

Assim que Derek saiu, Deaton se voltou para Stiles com um rosto caracteristicamente inexpressivo. "Eu entendo que Lydia disse a você no que vamos trabalhar hoje?"

Stiles assentiu com entusiasmo, tomando um longo gole de seu café antes de colocá-lo no balcão. Ele olhou nos olhos de Lydia, que respirou fundo para se acalmar e assentiu.

"Ok", disse Stiles sério. "Vamos fazer isso."


	39. Vamos

Stiles se arrastou pela porta da frente, completamente exausto; foi na noite anterior ao encontro dos Alfas, e ele mal dormiu desde o telefonema para Deucalion.

Derek ergueu os olhos do sofá, mas não fez menção de cumprimentar Stiles na porta. Ele olhou para seu colo momentaneamente como se estivesse pensando em acordar Lydia, que adormeceu com a cabeça apoiada na coxa de Derek, mas foi salvo de tomar a decisão quando Stiles se juntou a ele.

Ele cumprimentou Derek com um beijo rápido, então se acomodou no lado esquerdo de Derek para não empurrar Lydia. Os dois assistiram o que estava passando na TV por alguns minutos sem absorver nada do que viram, antes que Derek finalmente bufasse e desligasse completamente.

"Você deveria dormir um pouco", disse ele a Stiles, mal mantendo os olhos abertos.

"Olha quem está falando", respondeu Stiles, estendendo a mão para passar o polegar sobre as bolsas sob os olhos de Derek. "Achei que você tivesse dormido um pouco na noite passada, enquanto eu estava com Lydia no Deaton's?"

Derek balançou a cabeça. "Laura está com Cora no Peter's e eu não consigo mais dormir sozinho."

Stiles franziu a testa. “Por que Laura está ficando lá? Eu sei que as coisas têm sido melhores com ela e Peter, mas eu não acho que ela confiava tanto nele. "

"Eu acho que ela está apenas com medo de perder Cora de novo", Derek disse suavemente.

Stiles inclinou a cabeça para o lado e levou a mão à nuca de Derek. "E você não é?"

Derek balançou a cabeça com mais confiança do que sentia. "Nah, eu vi Cora durante seu treinamento - estou mais preocupado que ela não vai deixar nenhum Alfas para o resto de nós lutarmos."

Stiles bufou uma risada e baixou a mão, inclinando-se para colocar a cabeça no peito de Derek. “Você não tem que dormir sozinho, sabe”, disse ele após alguns minutos de silêncio.

“Stiles,” Derek disse em advertência. “Achei que tivéssemos concordado em esperar -”

Stiles o interrompeu com o movimento de seus braços. “Não foi isso que eu quis dizer”, ele se apressou em esclarecer. "Eu quis dizer dormir ... como dormir de verdade!"

Derek sorriu e deu um beijo no canto da boca de Stiles antes de puxar o garoto de volta para seu peito. Ele fez um barulho que fez seu peito roncar, quase como um ronronar, até que os batimentos cardíacos de Stiles voltaram ao normal. "Eu gostaria disso", ele sussurrou no cabelo de Stiles.

Derek sorriu novamente quando o cheiro de Stiles ganhou um tom feliz. "Devemos acordá-la ou deixá-la dormir aqui?" ele perguntou a Stiles baixinho, acenando para Lydia.

Stiles cantarolou. "Por que você não a traz para o seu quarto enquanto eu limpo aqui?"

Derek assentiu com a cabeça e levantou-se o mais suavemente possível para não acordar o banshee adormecido. Stiles começou a recolher os restos da pilha de cachorrinhos da noite anterior que se manifestaram no chão na forma de cobertores rebeldes, travesseiros e almofadas de cadeira.

Ele subiu as escadas como um zumbi, quase pronto para ceder à exaustão, e se juntou a Derek no banheiro. Eles escovaram os dentes lado a lado e se dirigiram para o quarto de Stiles.

Cansados demais para falar, eles se prepararam para dormir e entraram. Derek virou Stiles de modo que suas costas estivessem contra o peito do homem e deu um beijo no pescoço de Stiles.

Stiles não pôde deixar de sorrir e se inclinar para o calor. Apesar da ameaça iminente, ele fechou os olhos e adormeceu em poucos minutos.

Os dois acordaram com uma tosse aguda vinda da porta. Stiles abriu um olho e sentou-se com um sobressalto quando percebeu que a tosse pertencia a seu pai, que acabava de voltar do turno da noite.

"Ele não dorme bem sozinho", disse Stiles em voz alta em pânico.

John ergueu uma sobrancelha e olhou criticamente para o peito nu do filho.

“Oh,” Stiles suspirou, olhando para si mesmo, então para Derek. Ele não havia percebido em seu estado nebuloso, mas aparentemente os dois haviam adormecido sem nada além de suas boxers.

Derek, que fingia dormir, estava de olhos fechados e fingia respirar fundo.

"Derek, posso ouvir seus batimentos cardíacos, sei que você está acordado", disse Stiles com um tapa no quadril de Derek. "Ajude-me", ele guinchou.

Os lábios de John se curvaram em um sorriso divertido.

"Pai", Stiles tentou novamente. "Estávamos apenas dormindo, eu prometo."

Derek abriu os olhos e exibiu um olhar envergonhado. "Sinto muito, John, mas ele está certo. Nenhum de nós dormia há alguns dias e isso ... ajuda. Estarmos perto. ”

John coçou a nuca desconfortavelmente. "Isso é uma coisa de companheiro?"

Enquanto Stiles engasgava com o ar, Derek respondeu com um aceno de cabeça firme.

"Mas nada aconteceu", Stiles insistiu novamente. "Você pode até pedir para Peter sentir o cheiro do quarto, se quiser."

“Não há necessidade - eu posso fazer isso,” veio uma voz cantante, pulando escada acima.

Stiles bateu com a mão na testa e recostou-se no travesseiro com um gemido.

“Erica,” Derek repreendeu enquanto corria para cobrir Stiles.

Erica saltou para dentro da sala e deu uma fungada pontiaguda. "Droga, eles estão certos", ela relatou com um beicinho. "Eles estavam apenas dormindo."

John revirou os olhos e passou a mão pelo rosto, cansado. Ele foi para a cama sem dizer uma palavra, deixando Stiles e Derek sozinhos com Erica.

Erica saltou sobre os dois, mexendo-se até que estava entre eles. "Boyd está lá embaixo fazendo panquecas", ela os informou com um bocejo. “Laura, Peter e Isaac estão fazendo sua parte, e o resto do bando estará aqui em breve.”

Derek acenou com a cabeça distraidamente, sua mente a um milhão de milhas de distância. Stiles alcançou Erica e passou a mão na cabeceira da cama de Derek. Ele rolou ofensivamente sobre Erica e tirou algumas roupas da cômoda para começar a se preparar para o dia.

“Uh uh,” Derek protestou sonolento. Ele acenou com a cabeça em direção a sua camisa no chão. Stiles escondeu um sorriso atrás da mão e pegou sua camisa de Alfa, vestindo-a e se deleitando com o cheiro combinado.

Erica tinha se colado em Derek como uma craca, então Stiles os deixou dormir por mais alguns minutos enquanto ele verificava Lydia.

Ela estava acordada, mas ainda estava na cama de Derek. Ele se sentou ao lado de seu quadril e afastou alguns fios de cabelo de seu rosto. "Você está pronto para isso?" ele perguntou, depois de se certificar de que podia ouvir que Derek e Erica tinham adormecido novamente.

Lydia respirou fundo, olhando para Stiles com uma vulnerabilidade em seus olhos que ele nunca tinha visto antes. “E se não funcionar?” ela sussurrou.

Stiles encolheu os ombros despreocupadamente. “Então usamos o que temos, o que, não sei se você percebeu, não é desprezível. Temos uma matilha forte, Lyds, não precisamos do nosso pequeno truque de mágica para derrotar os Alfas. "

Ela revirou os olhos com o apelido, mas parecia um pouco mais confiante. Eventualmente, ela acenou com a cabeça e sentou-se.

Stiles interpretou isso como sua deixa para sair e desceu as escadas para se juntar a Boyd na cozinha.

Depois de trocar um aceno sonolento com o beta, Stiles encheu sua caneca de café e se sentou à mesa da cozinha. Ele sacou o telefone e hesitou antes de ligar para Scott.

Ele atendeu no segundo toque. "Ei," Scott cumprimentou, parecendo muito mais acordado do que Stiles se sentia.

Havia vozes ao fundo. "Ei, onde você está?"

“No hospital com minha mãe. Não sei o que os Alfas estão tramando, mas não queria deixá-la sozinha hoje, já que vocês têm aquela grande reunião. " Houve uma pausa enquanto Scott se preparava para algo. "Tem - tem certeza de que não quer que eu esteja lá?"

Stiles sorriu com a pergunta. “Sim, Scotty. Já conversamos sobre isso; não seria uma boa mensagem ter um beta local que não estava no bando participando da reunião. ”

“Mas não é uma reunião. Vai haver uma luta, você sabe disso, ”Scott insistiu. "Eles não vão apenas conversar com você, Stiles."

"Eu sei disso. Mas você ainda não deveria estar lá. "

Eles tiveram a mesma discussão que vinham tendo por três dias, ficando cada vez mais alto até que Boyd se aproximou e pegou o telefone de Stiles.

“Ei, Scott,” ele disse uniformemente. “Stiles tem que ir. Nós iremos atualizá-lo quando terminar. Certifique-se de que sua mãe esteja de prontidão para ferimentos. ”

Com isso, ele desligou o telefone e o jogou de volta para Stiles com um brilho nos olhos.

Por volta das dez, o resto do bando - menos Peter, Laura e Isaac - havia chegado à casa dos Stilinski.

Eles repassaram o plano três vezes depois do café da manhã. Chris e Allison levaram sua equipe (Lydia e Boyd) para se instalar no armazém por volta das onze. John e sua equipe (Erica, Cora e Isaac assim que ele terminou sua tarefa) partiram logo depois.

Stiles, Derek e Jackson ficaram em casa, ficando mais inquietos a cada minuto que passava. Finalmente, o telefone de Derek tocou.

"Laura", ele respondeu antes que o primeiro toque morresse.

“Tudo pronto, Derek,” ela disse com confiança.

Stiles pôde ver a tensão nos ombros de Derek diminuir com a confirmação.

Derek acenou com a cabeça e olhou para Stiles e Jackson. "Ok, estamos saindo agora, então. Laura? ”

"Sim?"

“Tenha cuidado,” ele disse a ela ferozmente antes de ambos desligarem.

Derek lançou seus olhos vermelhos para seus dois betas. Olhos azuis de Jackson e olhos dourados de Stiles brilharam de volta para ele.

“Ok,” Derek disse, mantendo sua cabeça erguida. "Vamos lá."


	40. Nós lutamos

Stiles, Derek e Jackson se aproximaram do armazém com cautela. Derek respirou fundo, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum vestígio dos Alfas. Os três entraram e pararam no meio do amplo espaço aberto.

Havia três portas que davam para fora, todas fechadas. À esquerda, havia algumas caixas de tamanho industrial perto da parede. Fora isso, o armazém estava vazio.

Stiles olhou para cima por um buraco no teto à direita - um buraco que Peter e Boyd haviam feito no dia anterior para seus arqueiros. Com certeza, se Stiles apertasse os olhos, ele poderia ver a cabeça de Allison no telhado ao lado. Ele sabia que Boyd estaria com ela; Chris e Lydia estavam mais perto, mas seus cheiros foram mascarados pelos bloqueadores de cheiro que Stiles tinha feito para eles um tempo atrás.

Todo o pacote, exceto Derek, Stiles e Jackson, os estava usando. Esperançosamente, isso lhes daria uma vantagem se os alfas atacassem.

Stiles deu outra olhada furtiva nas caixas, esperando algum sinal de que seu pai e o resto das armas estavam lá. Ele não viu nada, mas se se concentrasse, poderia ouvir os batimentos cardíacos de seu pai. Confiante de que os alfas não estariam tão sintonizados com isso quanto ele, Stiles suspirou.

Os ouvidos de Derek se animaram quando ouviu a aproximação dos Alfas. Poucos minutos depois, a porta em frente a eles se abriu, revelando Deucalion, Kali e dois outros Alphas que Stiles não reconhecia - gêmeos.

Eles se aproximaram de Derek, Stiles e Jackson com confiança, até que eles estavam no meio da sala com cerca de seis metros entre eles.

Mesmo isso estava perto demais para Stiles, que emitiu um gemido baixo. Ele fechou os olhos e respirou fundo algumas vezes pela boca, tentando ao máximo não sentir o cheiro de Deucalion. Ele cerrou os punhos e afastou as garras. Depois de alguns segundos, ele estava de volta ao controle total de si mesmo e abriu os olhos.

Derek o poupou de um rugido orgulhoso, sem tirar os olhos de Deucalion.

“Controle bastante impressionante para um lobo de sua idade,” Deucalion comentou levemente. “Porém, isso é esperado de qualquer beta meu.”

“Não sou seu beta,” Stiles rosnou, desejando que seus olhos não brilhassem. "Eu te disse antes, Derek Hale é meu Alfa."

"Mas isso não é tudo o que ele é, é?" Deucalion abriu um sorriso maroto. “Parece que você finalmente encontrou seu companheiro, Derek. Sua mãe ficaria orgulhosa. ”

Derek não mordeu a isca, mantendo o batimento cardíaco estável e as garras sob controle.

“Embora,” Deucalion continuou sem parar. “Não parece que você o reivindicou adequadamente. Tsk tsk, Derek. Você vai querer resolver isso imediatamente, ou então alguém pode fazer isso por você. "

Stiles rosnou baixinho, mas foi acalmado por uma mão na parte inferior de suas costas. Demorou alguns segundos para perceber que era a mão de Jackson, não a de Derek. Ele lançou um aceno de gratidão para o amigo e voltou a se concentrar nos Alfas.

"Onde está o resto da sua mochila?" Kali perguntou à direita de Deucalion. “Eles não queriam ver seu Alfa ser feito em pedaços?”

"Eu não vim aqui para lutar", disse Derek, finalmente quebrando o silêncio. “Vim aqui para conversar.”

Kali e as gêmeas zombaram. Deucalion ergueu a mão para silenciá-los. Stiles viu os gêmeos estremecerem com o movimento e deixar a estranha reação de lado para uso posterior.

"Estou surpreso que Scott McCall não esteja aqui", disse Deucalion, como se Derek nunca tivesse falado. “Devo admitir que ele foi um dos motivos de nossa visita.”

Stiles franziu a testa e não conseguiu conter a pergunta em sua garganta. "O que você quer dizer? O que você quer com Scott? ”

“Recebemos a notícia de um novo beta poderoso”, respondeu Deucalion com um sorriso. “Alguém com potencial. Claro, quando chegamos, percebemos que fomos enganados. Sua matilha, entretanto ... sua matilha tem potencial. ”

"E daí?" Jackson perguntou com raiva. “Você pensou que viria aqui e faria Derek matar todos nós para que ele pudesse se juntar ao seu pequeno clube exclusivo para Alfas? É assim que você trata o ‘potencial’? ”

Deucalion simplesmente sorriu. “Seus betas têm fogo, Derek. Isso é bom - um sinal de um bom Alfa. Isso os tornará mais difíceis de matar, mas tornará você muito mais poderoso quando o fizer. ”

"Eu não estou matando ninguém", disse Derek com convicção.

“Você matou Ennis,” Kali cuspiu.

“Depois que você sequestrou meu companheiro,” Derek respondeu imediatamente.

“Chega disso,” Kali disse, seus olhos brilhando em vermelho. "Duke, ele não vai fazer isso. Apenas me deixe matá-lo. "

Deucalion suspirou. "Você realmente não vai, não é?"

Derek balançou a cabeça, embora Deucalion não pudesse ver. "Eu não estou. Você vai deixar Beacon Hills e nunca mais voltar? ”

“Não”, respondeu Deucalion, quase com pesar.

“Então nós lutaremos,” Kali concluiu alegremente, ainda esperando pelo sinal final de Deucalion.

“Nós lutamos”, ele confirmou.

Kali não perdeu tempo em disparar em direção a Derek. Uma flecha se alojou em sua coxa vinda de cima, mas dificilmente a retardou.

Os gêmeos não ficaram muito atrás, se aproximando de Stiles e Jackson com um rugido tandem.

John e Isaac emergiram de trás das caixas com suas armas e acertaram alguns bons tiros nos gêmeos, mas nada letal.

Stiles abordou o da esquerda enquanto Jackson fintou para a esquerda e conseguiu n um gancho de direita sólido na mandíbula dos outros.

Sem um sinal que Stiles ou Jackson pudessem ver, os gêmeos se sacudiram um contra o outro. Um se ajoelhou enquanto o outro mergulhou a mão em sua coluna. Em segundos, os dois formaram uma máquina assassina gigante com olhos vermelhos e presas afiadas.

Stiles e Jackson trocaram um olhar de horror antes de atacar novamente.

A porta à direita deles se abriu.

Peter liderou o ataque, seguido por Nina e Frederick Fowler, Alpha e o segundo da matilha Fowler. Os três imediatamente correram para ajudar Stiles e Jackson.

Laura veio em seguida, com Terrance Hudson, Alfa do bando Hudson, e Christina Abrams, beta do bando Abrams. Eles se juntaram a Derek em sua batalha contra Kali.

Por último, Julius Kolb e Marcus Henderson, Alfa e segundo do bando de Kolb, foram direto para Deucalion.

Vendo que Julius e Marcus foram derrotados contra Deucalion, Cora e Erica abandonaram seu posto nas caixas e entraram na briga.

Por vários minutos, foi uma confusão de sangue, uivos de dor e tiros. Havia balas e flechas voando por toda parte.

Deucalion havia rasgado suas garras no estômago de Júlio; o homem estava sangrando muito no chão ao lado de Marcus, que tinha um ferimento feio na cabeça. Cora e Erica o estavam segurando muito bem enquanto esperavam que Júlio e Marcus se curassem. As flechas de Chris pareciam focadas em Deucalion, também tentando ganhar tempo até que os dois se curassem.

Kali tinha jogado Christina contra a parede próxima e só foi impedida de estripar Laura quando Derek passou as garras por suas costas. Terrance aproveitou a oportunidade para acertar um soco no estômago, do qual ela se recuperou rapidamente.

Os gêmeos tinham uma vantagem em volume, mas Stiles e Peter aprenderam quase imediatamente que não eram tão rápidos em sua forma combinada. Os dois dispararam para frente e para trás, infligindo ferimentos menores que rapidamente aumentaram enquanto os gêmeos lutavam contra o ataque coordenado de Jackson, Nina e Frederick.

Ninguém parecia estar em vantagem até que Stiles ouviu a voz de Lydia atrás dele.

"Stiles, agora!"

Stiles se esquivou das garras do lobo gigante e rolou até ficar fora de alcance. Ele olhou em volta desesperadamente procurando Deucalion, cujos óculos e bengala haviam sido derrubados durante a luta.

Pela maneira como sua cabeça estava inclinada, Stiles percebeu que ele estava usando a audição para localizar seus oponentes.

Stiles acenou com a cabeça para Lydia, que respirou fundo. Ele trouxe a força de sua centelha para as palmas das mãos e se aterrou em sua matilha ao seu redor.

O grito banshee de Lydia perfurou os sons da batalha. Stiles usou sua magia para dobrar o som à sua vontade, concentrando-se totalmente nos ouvidos de Deucalion.

O lobo levou as mãos aos ouvidos inutilmente. Stiles enviou uma explosão extra de energia para o grito, fazendo-o deslizar pelos dedos de Deucalion ainda mais em seu canal auditivo. Ele poderia dizer quando os tímpanos de Deucalion estouraram com o uivo que o homem soltou quando ele caiu de joelhos.

Cora e Erica aproveitaram a oportunidade para cravar suas garras nas pernas de Deucalion, cortando seus tendões da coxa e tendões de Aquiles. As ações o deixaram imóvel e ele não pôde fazer nada além de deitar no chão em agonia.

Os gêmeos hesitaram ao ver o estado de Deucalion. Eles se separaram de sua forma combinada e seguraram Jackson, Nina, Frederick e Peter por tempo suficiente para levantar as mãos em sinal de rendição.

Stiles aproveitou a oportunidade para acenar com a mão para o par, amarrando suas mãos e pés com cordas de wolfsbane.

Lydia desabou no chão depois de dar um grito. Chris não perdeu tempo em pegá-la no colo e levá-la para fora, para longe da luta.

"Acabou, Kali," Derek disse enquanto ela continuava a atacar. Ela havia incapacitado Christina e Terrance, que se curavam lentamente no chão.

Laura e Derek circundaram o Alfa enfurecido, que não deu sinais de parar.

"Eu não me importo!" ela gritou, mostrando os dentes. “Eu não me importo com Deucalion, eu me preocupava com Ennis. E você o matou, ”ela cuspiu em Derek.

Kali se virou para encarar Derek enquanto falava, o que a deixou de costas abertas para Laura. Derek balançou a cabeça para Laura quando ela silenciosamente perguntou se ela deveria atacar.

Derek ergueu as mãos, de repente ciente de que o armazém havia ficado em silêncio. Os únicos sons eram os gemidos de dor de Deucalion, onde ele ainda estava deitado no chão. "Eu não quero machucar você, Kali."

O resto da matilha e os lobos visitantes que estavam bem o suficiente para ficar em pé formaram um círculo ao redor dos três ainda lutando. Isaac saiu correndo de trás das caixas para ajudar Christina e Terrance enquanto eles se curavam.

"Bem, isso é uma pena", disse Kali, mortalmente quieta. Ela puxou uma das muitas flechas encharcadas de wolfsbane que cobriam seu corpo e a atirou em Derek enquanto ela avançava. Ele se alojou em seu peito, fazendo-o tropeçar para trás enquanto Stiles gritava.

Kali rugiu. "Porque eu quero machucar você."


	41. Uma decisão

Derek ainda não havia se recuperado do choque da flecha que Kali atirou antes de ser atingido no queixo. Ele reagiu instintivamente, jogando todo o peso de seu corpo no movimento enquanto jogava Kali no chão.

Eles rolaram por vários minutos, trocando golpes. Derek viu uma flecha saindo do braço de Kali e empurrou-a ainda mais para dentro. Kali rosnou e acertou a que estava no peito de Derek, fazendo com que Derek uivasse de dor.

Eles estavam se movendo muito para que alguém corresse o risco de atirar uma bala ou flecha em Kali. Provavelmente atingiria Derek.

Stiles também estava lutando com sua magia pelo mesmo motivo. Ele bufou de frustração enquanto vasculhava seu cérebro tentando pensar em uma maneira de ajudar sua companheira.

Depois de alguns segundos, Stiles percebeu com uma explosão de orgulho que Derek não precisava de sua ajuda - ele estava ganhando.

Derek usou suas pernas para ganhar força contra Kali, envolvendo-as em sua cintura enquanto ela o prendia. Ele os usou para virá-la e mudar suas posições para que ela ficasse presa embaixo dele. Foi uma jogada que Cora usou contra ele apenas uma semana atrás.

Enquanto ele a prendia, ele agarrou seu braço esquerdo e o puxou através de seu corpo, forçando sua cabeça para o lado para que pudesse rugir em seu ouvido em uma tentativa de fazê-la se render. Foi algo que ele viu Erica fazer com Peter durante sua primeira aula de sparring juntos.

Com um chute bem sincronizado, Kali foi capaz de sair de baixo de Derek e se levantou para encará-lo. Stiles viu Derek fingir para a esquerda, depois para a direita, depois para a esquerda novamente, enganando Kali para que se lançasse na direção errada. Enquanto Kali estava de costas, Derek a agarrou pelo pescoço e arrancou seus pés - algo que Jackson se orgulhava de fazer durante todas as aulas de treinamento em que estava cara a cara com outro lobo.

Derek não precisava de sua matilha para ajudá-lo; eles já tinham.

Stiles olhou ao redor do círculo e viu seu espanto refletido nos rostos dos membros de sua matilha quando eles perceberam o que estava acontecendo.

Seu Alfa não estava apenas ensinando eles todo esse tempo, ele estava aprendendo com eles.

Com Kali no chão e Derek pairando sobre ela, Derek aproveitou ao máximo suas posições e agarrou Kali pela garganta.

"Eu não quero matar você, Kali," ele a avisou enquanto mostrava os dentes.

"Você vai ter que fazer isso, porque eu não vou parar até que você esteja morto", ela gritou com força, lutando contra seu aperto.

Derek parecia dividido. Ele olhou para cima até que seus olhos encontraram os de Stiles. Os dois tiveram uma conversa silenciosa, que foi interrompida quando Kali deu um tapinha no estômago de Derek. Ela usou sua desorientação momentânea para tentar obter vantagem. Ela se levantou e se lançou sobre Derek com as garras estendidas.

Derek se esquivou do ataque e com um único golpe de suas garras, arrancou a garganta de Kali.

Kali caiu no chão e morreu em segundos. Stiles correu em direção a Derek, que caiu de joelhos segurando as mãos ensanguentadas na frente do rosto.

Stiles ouviu Laura e Boyd dando ordens para mover os lobos feridos, os gêmeos e Deucalion. Peter e Cora pegaram o corpo de Kali. O armazém esvaziou em minutos, deixando Derek e Stiles caídos no chão.

“Stiles,” Derek choramingou, inclinando-se para o homem mais jovem.

Stiles agarrou as mãos de Derek e começou a limpar o sangue de suas garras. Ele segurou Derek por um longo tempo, confiando que a manada poderia cuidar das coisas por um tempo.

Quando Derek se acalmou o suficiente para respirar profundamente com Stiles, eles se levantaram. “Eu a matei,” Derek disse desanimado.

Stiles apenas assentiu. "Você fez. Mas você tinha que fazer. ”

Derek balançou a cabeça, mas não discutiu.

Stiles olhou para a flecha no peito de Derek e se sentiu mal. "Eu tenho que tirar isso de você", ele sussurrou.

Derek olhou para baixo, surpreso, como se tivesse esquecido que estava lá. Ele se preparou contra Stiles e lhe deu um aceno firme.

Soltando um grande suspiro, Stiles puxou o mais forte que pôde. A flecha se deslocou, e Stiles não perdeu tempo em usar sua faísca para produzir uma chama para queimar o wolfsbane fora do sistema de Derek.

Depois de recuperar o fôlego novamente, Derek colocou os braços firmemente em volta dos ombros de Stiles. Stiles respondeu com um entusiasmo que teria quebrado a espinha de um humano, mas apenas fez Derek rir baixinho.

Ele agarrou a mão de Stiles e voltou para a casa de Stilinski, onde o resto da matilha e os visitantes estavam esperando.

Cora e Peter estavam na sala de estar, mas não disseram nada sobre o que fizeram com o corpo de Kali. Derek não perguntou.

"Deucalion?" Stiles perguntou, olhando em volta, mas não vendo o homem.

Laura acenou com a cabeça para o teto. "Andar de cima. Christina e Marcus também estão lá, mas ficarão bem. A mãe de Scott está olhando para eles agora. "

Stiles franziu a testa e olhou em volta até que seus olhos pousaram em Scott. Ele bufou uma risada e deu um abraço no amigo com um braço só.

Scott encolheu os ombros. "Boyd me disse para colocar a mãe de prontidão, então ..."

Depois de bagunçar o cabelo de Scott, Stiles mudou para assuntos mais urgentes. Ele abriu a boca para perguntar sobre os gêmeos Alfa, mas foi distraído pela visão dos três visitantes Alphas falando em voz baixa no quintal. "Sobre o que é isso?" ele perguntou com um aceno de cabeça para fora.

“Acho que eles estão falando sobre os gêmeos”, respondeu Jackson, sem abrir os olhos. Ele estava sentado no sofá com a cabeça apoiada na almofada. Laura tinha jogado os pés em seu colo sem cerimônia, mas era uma prova de sua amizade que ele não os deslocou.

Stiles franziu a testa, mas o deixou sozinho. “Onde está Lydia? Ela está lá em cima? "

Cora balançou a cabeça. “Chris e Allison a levaram para a casa deles para se recuperar. Ela vai ficar bem. Erica está com ela também. "

"E os gêmeos?" Stiles perguntou, passando as mãos pelo rosto com um gemido.

“No meu escritório,” seu pai respondeu, envolvendo o braço em volta do ombro de Stiles.

Ele se inclinou para o abraço familiar de seu pai e se permitiu fechar os olhos por um segundo. Quando os abriu, viu que Derek se juntou aos Alfas do lado de fora para a discussão.

"Ei!" Stiles ouviu Scott exclamar.

Stiles virou a cabeça para ver que Peter o havia acertado na cabeça.

“Nada de escutar conversas sobre o Alpha,” Peter repreendeu.

"Eu não estava," Scott murmurou, esfregando a nuca com uma carranca mal-humorada.

Pedro balançou a cabeça em advertência. "Se você viesse para qualquer uma das minhas aulas de etiqueta do pacote ..."

“Eu não faço parte do seu bando,” Scott rebateu.

“E quem disse que eles eram exclusivamente para o bando, hein? Chris veio para um e ele não está embalando, ”Peter zombou.

Eles continuaram a brigar para frente e para trás até que a porta dos fundos se abriu e os Alfas entraram em fila na casa.

“Chegamos a uma decisão em relação aos gêmeos”, anunciou Nina sem preâmbulos. Frederick se levantou da poltrona em que estava descansando e flanqueou seu Alfa instintivamente.

Laura se sentou, dando toda a sua atenção aos Alfas. Ela se moveu para ficar nivelada com Jackson. Isaac afundou no sofá do outro lado dela.

“Vários anos atrás,” Julius começou, “nós estávamos conversando com seu Alfa para formar uma aliança entre nosso bando e o deles. A aliança fracassou quando descobrimos que ele estava abusando de seus betas. ” Ele abaixou a cabeça envergonhado. "Eu não era o Alfa naquela época, mas se fosse, certamente teríamos lidado com as coisas de forma diferente."

Ele pigarreou e ergueu os olhos. “Eu gostaria de tentar integrá-los em meu bando, mas não como Alfas.”

Houve alguns murmúrios na sala de estar, até que Derek levantou a mão para silenciá-los.

"Há um ritual", disse Terrance da porta. “Um antigo ritual que nos permitiria pegar seu poder Alfa e transferi-lo para um beta voluntário.” Ele olhou ao redor para Derek e continuou depois de um aceno do homem. "Laura Hale, você foi treinada por um dos maiores Alfas que já conheci."

Laura se levantou, totalmente chocada, mas não fez nenhum movimento para se aproximar de Terrance. Jackson se levantou ao lado dela por instinto.

"Laura", disse Terrance com a sugestão de um sorriso no rosto. "Você gostaria de ser um Alfa de novo?"


	42. Estou dentro

Dizer que Laura parecia pasma seria um eufemismo. Ela se recuperou do choque rapidamente, porém, e se dirigiu a Terrance apenas alguns momentos depois que ele terminou de falar.

“Vou precisar discutir isso com meu Alfa e meu emissário,” ela disse, sua voz firme não vacilante.

“Claro”, respondeu Nina, despreocupada.

Derek deu um passo à frente e conduziu Laura para o jardim da frente. Stiles os seguiu e acenou com a mão em um arco ao redor deles, selando uma cúpula à prova de som invisível sobre suas cabeças.

“Derek,” Laura começou entrecortada.

“Eu sei,” Derek sussurrou, puxando Laura contra seu peito. "Mas você foi um grande Alfa para mim, e eu sei que seria novamente se fosse isso que você escolher."

"Como isso funcionaria?" ela perguntou, dando um passo para trás de seu irmão. "Eu não vou dividir este pacote, Derek."

Derek balançou a cabeça enfaticamente. “Essa não é nossa única opção. Não somos um bando tradicional; podemos ter mais de um Alpha. ”

"Ele está certo", disse Stiles. “É incomum, mas na verdade não é sem precedentes. Em minhas aulas com Deaton, li sobre alguns grupos que integraram outros Alfas em sua hierarquia. Normalmente isso acontecia quando um dos betas existentes tinha que matar um Alfa para proteger a matilha, mas como Derek disse, não somos tradicionais. ”

Laura respirou fundo enquanto considerava suas opções. "Você confiaria em mim com tanto poder?"

“Absolutamente,” disse Derek sem hesitação enquanto Stiles assentia.

“Como isso funcionaria?” ela perguntou. “E se nós discordarmos sobre algo?”

Derek riu. “Tenho certeza de que discordaremos sobre muitas coisas, mas vamos descobrir. É por isso que temos segundos e um emissário. ”

Laura abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. Stiles percebeu o que ela estava tentando perguntar e se apressou em responder. “Eu seria, é claro, seu emissário também. Estamos todos no mesmo bando ", ele a tranquilizou.

Ela respirou fundo, aliviada. “Ok,” ela disse mais para si mesma do que para ninguém. "Está bem." Ela acenou com a cabeça algumas vezes e encontrou os olhos de Derek. "Estou dentro."

Derek a abraçou novamente. "Você vai ficar ótima, Laura."

Stiles sorriu. "Você vai precisar de um segundo."

“Jackson,” ela disse automaticamente.

"Eca," Stiles empalideceu. “Quero dizer, boa escolha,” ele corrigiu, depois de uma carranca severa de Derek.

Mas Laura apenas riu. "Eu sei que ele pode não parecer a escolha óbvia, mas trabalhamos bem juntos e ele não tem medo de me dizer quando acha que estou tomando a decisão errada. Trabalhamos muito juntos planejando nossos horários de treinamento e acho que ele será um ótimo segundo. Para mim, ”ela acrescentou, sorrindo ao pensar em Derek e Jackson tentando navegar por esse tipo de relacionamento.

Derek sorriu para sua irmã, estendendo a mão para ela. Eles voltaram para a casa com as cabeças erguidas. Stiles ficou atrás deles depois de derrubar a barreira à prova de som.

Laura caminhou até os três Alphas na cozinha. Terrance, Nina e Julius interromperam a conversa e deram a Laura toda a atenção.

“Seria uma honra”, disse ela.

Julius e Terrance enviaram sorrisos para ela, enquanto Nina acenou com a cabeça em aprovação.

"Muito bem, vamos começar", proclamou Nina. Os quatro foram para o escritório onde os gêmeos estavam esperando. Como nenhum deles acenou para Stiles se juntar a eles, ele ficou para trás.

Derek, ainda tonto com a ideia de sua irmã se tornar um Alfa, sorriu para sua matilha e começou a dar ordens. "Peter, Boyd, fique de olho em Deucalion - não acho que ele vá a lugar nenhum tão cedo, mas não gosto da ideia de ele estar lá em cima com Melissa sozinho." Eles acenaram com a cabeça e subiram correndo as escadas, com Frederick seguindo como apoio, murmurando algo sobre checar Christina e Marcus também.

"Isaac, há alguns livros que Stiles mencionou que Deaton tem na clínica que falam sobre matilhas com mais de um Alfa, você pode ir buscá-los?" Isaac se levantou e acenou com a cabeça.

"Eu irei com ele," Scott ofereceu com alguma hesitação em sua voz. “Eu - quero dizer, eu tenho uma chave e não acho que Deaton esteja lá agora. Então eu posso ir ... deixá-lo entrar. ”

Derek sorriu calorosamente para o beta. "Isso seria ótimo, obrigado."

“Vou voltar para o armazém”, ofereceu John. "Não quero que ninguém entre e encontre um monte de cápsulas de balas e manchas de sangue."

Cora olhou para Derek e acenou com a cabeça para John, silenciosamente perguntando se o Alfa queria que ela se juntasse a ele. Derek acenou com a cabeça para ela, e ela saiu correndo atrás do xerife.

"E quanto a mim?" perguntou Jackson quando percebeu que estava sozinho com Derek e Stiles.

“Ligue para Allison para uma atualização sobre Lydia,” Derek instruiu, caindo no sofá com um suspiro cansado.

Jackson ergueu uma sobrancelha. "Você quer que eu ligue, não vá lá e verifique como ela está?"

Derek balançou a cabeça. "Não, Laura vai querer falar com você depois que o ritual acabar."

Jackson franziu a testa um pouco confuso, mas deu de ombros e saiu para fazer a ligação.

Stiles sentou-se ao lado de Derek e esfregou as mãos no rosto.

Derek enganchou o braço sobre o ombro de Stiles e o puxou para perto. Stiles pressionou sua bochecha no peito de Derek e fechou os olhos dele.

Eles ficaram sentados assim por alguns minutos até Jackson voltar do quintal. "Ela está acordada", relatou ele, desnecessariamente, dado que Stiles e Derek estavam ouvindo.

Stiles se sentou com um sobressalto quando sentiu o vínculo da matilha de Laura vibrar em seu peito. Ele sorriu descontroladamente e se levantou, olhando para a porta do escritório.

Laura saiu do escritório, seus olhos vermelhos brilhando incrivelmente. Os outros Alphas esperaram bem na frente da porta, com vários graus de felicidade refletidos em seus rostos.

Ela se aproximou de Derek e o colocou de pé, envolvendo os braços ao redor dele e apertando com força.

“Uau,” Derek suspirou. "Definitivamente um Alfa."

Laura o soltou com um estremecimento de desculpas, mas começou a sorrir novamente quando viu Jackson no sofá.

“Jackson,” ela disse formalmente.

Ao tom dela, o beta se levantou.

"Eu gostaria que você fosse o meu segundo." Quando ele não respondeu de imediato, ela continuou. "O que você acha?"

Stiles deu uma cotovelada nas costelas de Jackson em estado de choque, fazendo-o falar. "Claro. Tem - tem certeza? ”

Laura apenas sorriu. "Sim, eu tenho certeza."

Jackson sorriu genuinamente para ela. Ele avançou como se fosse abraçá-la, mas parou como se não tivesse certeza de que era permitido.

“Oh, venha aqui,” Laura riu, puxando Jackson para um abraço. Jackson estava um pouco inseguro sobre o que fazer com as mãos, mas eventualmente ele se contentou em dar tapinhas nas costas dela algumas vezes.

“Então, eles são beta agora? Ambos?" Derek perguntou a Laura quando eles se separaram, apontando para o escritório.

“Sim”, respondeu Nina, avançando para a sala de estar. “Desde que eles ganharam seus poderes Alfa matando um único Alfa juntos, eles só tinham o poder de um Alfa. Pegamos esse poder e o demos totalmente a Laura. ”

\- Chamei meu emissário e ela está preparando o bando para a chegada deles - ofereceu Júlio. "Se você me der licença, preciso verificar Marcus." Ele correu escada acima no momento em que Peter descia.

"Boa cor em você", Peter suspirou, apontando para os olhos de Laura.

Laura mostrou-os brevemente antes de deixá-los escurecer de volta ao marrom. “Obrigada,” ela respondeu timidamente.

Nenhum deles sabia o que dizer além disso; a última vez que ele viu seus olhos brilhando vermelhos, ele a matou.

“Ah, veja,” Nina quebrou o silêncio. “É por isso que não trouxemos Simon. Com todo esse poder Alfa flutuando, a última coisa que precisamos é de um Alfa como ele. ”

Peter riu um tanto vazio. "Certo. Bem, ouvi que John e Cora são nossa equipe de limpeza? Acho que irei ajudá-los. ” Ele limpou a garganta antes de sair e olhou para Laura. "Estou feliz por você."

"Obrigada", Laura murmurou, suspirando de alívio.


	43. Algo sem sentido

Julius e Marcus desceram correndo as escadas logo depois que a porta se fechou atrás de Peter. Marcus parecia completamente curado, o que era um bom presságio para Christina, que ainda estava lá em cima sendo observada por Melissa.

“Bem”, vociferou Julius. “Nós deveríamos estar saindo. Os gêmeos estão bem para viajar? ”

Stiles acenou com a cabeça e acenou com as mãos para os dois, desamarrando suas mãos e pés. Eles resmungaram, esfregando os pulsos, mas não disseram nada.

"Vamos", disse Marcus jovialmente, jogando um braço em volta de um de seus ombros e levando-os para o carro.

"A menos que você precise de ajuda com Deucalion?" Július perguntou, parando na porta.

“Na verdade,” Derek respondeu. "Eu tenho uma ideia sobre o que fazer com ele, então você está bem para ir embora. E obrigado ", acrescentou ele, dando um passo à frente para apertar a mão do homem. “Por toda a sua ajuda.”

Julius apertou a mão de Derek com firmeza e partiu.

"Qual é sua ideia?" Terrance perguntou, gesticulando para que todos se sentassem na sala de estar.

Uma vez que todos estavam situados, Derek falou. "Como você sabe, nosso pacote inclui dois caçadores."

Nina e Terrance assentiram uma vez. Stiles sorriu com a menção de Derek de Chris como bando, mas controlou seu rosto quando Derek continuou.

“Durante seu reinado, o Alpha pack não apenas destruiu outros packs; eles mataram seu quinhão de caçadores. Os caçadores têm sua própria maneira de lidar com pessoas como Deucalion. Eles têm testes e instalações que podem conter ameaças como ele. ”

"Então você está sugerindo que deixemos os caçadores lidarem com ele?" Nina esclareceu, seu tom frustrantemente em branco.

“Estou dizendo que é uma opção”, Derek respondeu diplomaticamente.

"Acho que é uma boa ideia", concordou Laura. “Eles têm os meios para lidar com um Alfa com o poder de Deucalion. Nós não. E os Argents conhecem algumas instalações especializadas em reabilitação, em vez de apenas contenção. ”

Nina e Terrance trocaram um olhar.

“Você já viu essas instalações?” Perguntou Nina.

Derek balançou a cabeça. “Não, mas Chris sim. Tenho certeza que ele estaria mais do que disposto a permitir que você o acompanhasse quando ele transportar o Deucalion, para que você possa ver por si mesmo. "

"Eu iria acompanhá-la também", disse Laura quando Nina empalideceu com a ideia de ir com um caçador para um complexo onde mantêm lobisomens como prisioneiros.

Nina relaxou com isso e cedeu. "Muito bem. Frederick? ” ela chamou, mal levantando a voz.

Os outros na sala ouviram sua voz estrondosa lá de cima concordando com o plano.

Stiles pegou seu telefone e mandou uma mensagem de texto para Allison e Chris. Depois de alguns segundos, cada um respondeu.

“Chris está vindo com a van”, relatou.

Jackson subiu as escadas e voltou com Boyd, cada um segurando um dos braços de Deucalion sobre os ombros.

Como a audição de Deucalion ainda estava prejudicada, Stiles os parou na porta e, ao invés de falar com ele, colocou a mão no peito de Deucalion. Ele concentrou sua energia e pressionou com força o esterno do Alfa.

Deucalion engasgou e estremeceu. Quando Stiles deu um passo para trás, ele viu uma expressão resignada no rosto do homem.

Eles o carregaram para fora quando Chris entrou na garagem. Nina, Frederick e Laura entraram na van com Chris e partiram.

"O que você fez com ele?" Derek perguntou curiosamente.

“Eu, hum ... eu tranquei seu lobo dentro dele. Ele não será capaz de mudar ou usar suas habilidades até que eu permita ”, Stiles respondeu com cautela.

Terrance olhou para ele com olhos arregalados. "Você pode fazer isso?" ele sussurrou, claramente um pouco assustado.

Stiles encolheu os ombros. "Sim, mas não se preocupe - eu só uso meus poderes para o bem." Ele tentou moderar o clima com mãos de jazz e ficou feliz quando pareceu que funcionou um pouco.

Terrance balançou a cabeça, perplexo, mas deu a Stiles um sorriso relutante. "Tudo bem", disse ele, batendo palmas e esfregando-as. “Eu provavelmente deveria voltar para casa; Amelia está começando a se preocupar comigo. " Ele olhou escada acima, carrancudo. “Christina está bem? Eu conheço os pais dela ... talvez eu deva levá-la para casa. "

Derek subiu para checar seu último paciente. Melissa a liberou para a viagem, então ela deslizou para fora da cama com uma careta e agradeceu a oferta de Terrance para levá-la para casa.

Melissa saiu para um turno no hospital, parando brevemente para dar um abraço em Stiles. Ela colocou muito sentimento nisso, sabendo muito bem o quão tenso seu relacionamento estava ultimamente com Scott.

Depois que ela se foi, Stiles ficou surpreso ao ouvir a risada de Boyd. Ele ergueu os olhos do telefone e atendeu Jackson, que claramente acabara de enviar uma mensagem do outro lado da sala. “Sim, podemos comer alguma coisa. Jackson me convidou para um encontro, ”ele sussurrou para Derek.

“Eu NÃO convidei você para um encontro!” Jackson protestou. "Eu só perguntei se poderíamos conversar, você sabe, sobre coisas sobre segundo comando."

Boyd riu novamente e sorriu descaradamente para Jackson. “Tanto faz,” ele disse alegremente, agarrando seu casaco. “Você está pagando.”

Jackson resmungou, mas seguiu Boyd pela porta da frente.

“Quer fazer algo estúpido?” Stiles perguntou a Derek, agora que eles estavam sozinhos.

“Sim, por favor,” Derek respondeu, caindo de alívio.

Stiles riu e posicionou Derek de forma que ele estivesse sentado contra ele braço do sofá com Stiles acolchoado entre suas pernas. Ele pressionou suas costas contra o peito de Derek e sorriu feliz quando Derek colocou os braços em volta de sua cintura.

Stiles ligou a TV e mudou até encontrar um filme que ambos já tinham visto.

Scott e Isaac voltaram da clínica de animais antes que o filme acabasse. Foi uma prova de quanto Scott amadureceu nas últimas semanas não ter mencionado a sessão de carinho de Stiles e Derek no sofá.

Stiles sentou-se animado quando os dois entraram com os livros. "Vou começar a ler isso agora", disse ele a Derek com um beijo na bochecha do homem. Ele agarrou os livros dos braços de Scott e Isaac e desapareceu no escritório de seu pai.

Derek assentiu distraidamente, espreguiçando-se enquanto se endireitava.

"Ei, Derek?" Isaac perguntou. Havia hesitação em sua voz, mas seus olhos brilharam de excitação. “Podemos jogar o jogo?”

Scott olhou entre os dois confuso. "Que jogo?"

Derek apenas riu e acenou com a cabeça.

O punho de Isaac ergueu-se de excitação e sentou-se na mesa de centro em frente a Derek. "Vamos, Scott, venha brincar."

“É um exercício de treinamento,” Derek ofereceu, ainda sorrindo. “Eu imito uma emoção e os betas têm que adivinhar o que é usando apenas seu cheiro.”

Scott parecia intrigado, mas ainda hesitante. Isaac revirou os olhos e puxou a manga de Scott até que os dois estivessem sentados na mesa.

Scott levou apenas alguns minutos para entrar no jogo completamente.

Stiles sorriu para si mesmo, ouvindo Scott e Isaac gritarem: "Raiva ... confusão ... tristeza!" Depois de um tempo, ele acenou com a mão para tornar a sala à prova de som de ruídos externos e se perdeu em suas pesquisas.

Lydia se juntou a ele por um período indeterminado de tempo depois, puxando uma cadeira ao lado dele. Ele levou um segundo para ser grato por ela estar bem, antes de se lançar da cadeira e tirá-la do chão.

Lydia riu e deu um tapinha nas costas dele enquanto ele a colocava no chão. "Estou bem, de verdade."

Stiles ainda a cheirou em busca de ferimentos antes de se afastar totalmente e rir de si mesmo.

"Eu não posso acreditar que funcionou", ele sussurrou, como se dizer isso muito alto fosse quebrar algum tipo de feitiço.

Lydia apenas balançou a cabeça, os olhos vidrados. "Bem", disse ela finalmente, "vamos voltar ao trabalho, hein? Derek nos contou tudo; Erica está brincando com Isaac e Scott. Ally também está de volta, mas ela queria ficar e assistir. "

Stiles acenou com a cabeça e os dois se sentaram para olhar mais para os pacotes multi-Alpha.


	44. Tem certeza?

As semanas seguintes passaram sem incidentes até que de repente chegou a hora de as aulas começarem de novo. Stiles, cujo aniversário de dezessete anos veio e se foi em um borrão de sessões de amassos com Derek e muito bolo de sorvete, descobriu que estava estranhamente animado para voltar.

“Eu estou animando”, ele explicou simplesmente, quando Derek perguntou por quê. Ele deu de ombros, mas sabia que seu batimento cardíaco estava denunciando sua felicidade. “Quer dizer, a maioria das pessoas diz que o primeiro ano é o mais difícil porque é o que as faculdades mais olham, e eu tenho APs e SATs, mas nunca tive pessoas para me ajudar com essas coisas. Eu tinha Scott, mas ele não é ... ele é, bem, pessoa e - ”

Derek o interrompeu com um beijo. Stiles fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar até o sofá. Eles trocaram beijos preguiçosos por vários minutos, sem sentir a necessidade de ir mais longe. Embora ambos tenham ouvido o som do carro de Lydia se aproximando, eles não se separaram até ouvi-la bufar impaciente depois que ela entrou em casa e os encontrou em sua posição atual.

“Stiles,” ela advertiu. “Você deveria me encontrar lá fora; temos muitas compras de volta às aulas para fazer. E você, ”ela apontou para Derek severamente. “Você não deveria estar no local hoje? Peter disse que eles estavam dando os retoques finais na parte externa da casa esta tarde. Venha, eu levo você. "

Derek, pelo menos, teve o bom senso de parecer envergonhado. Stiles apenas gemeu para Lydia e gesticulou para Derek como se ela devesse entender por que ele estava atrasado em conhecê-la.

Lydia revirou os olhos e puxou o braço de Stiles até ele ficar de pé. Ela fixou em Derek um olhar severo.

"Você não é meu Alfa", ele fez beicinho, embora tenha se levantado e agarrado o casaco do gancho ao lado da porta.

“Não,” ela concordou com um sorriso triunfante. "Mas eu sou seu melhor amigo e você vai me ouvir de qualquer maneira."

Eles discutiram sobre o suposto status de melhor amiga de Lydia durante todo o caminho até o carro, o que levou Lydia a tirar o telefone de Derek do bolso de trás e mostrar a ele a cadeia de texto chocantemente longa e a lista de chamadas recentes.

Stiles os seguiu calmamente, balançando a cabeça para os dois enquanto eles continuavam a brigar quando estavam sentados no carro dela.

Derek mandou uma mensagem de texto para Stiles com fotos da casa quase terminada e Stiles mandou uma mensagem de volta com fotos de si mesmo em roupas diferentes que Lydia escolheu para ele experimentar.

Era normal e maravilhoso.

“Por que todos estão olhando para mim?” Stiles sussurrou para Lydia quando eles atravessaram as portas da escola no dia seguinte.

"Não sei se você sabe disso, Batman", disse Erica, aparecendo do nada do outro lado de Stiles. "Mas você ficou quente durante o verão."

Stiles olhou para ela como se ela tivesse crescido outra cabeça. "Eu?"

Lydia acenou com a cabeça. "Ela está certa. Você deixou o cabelo crescer, ganhou um guarda-roupa novo que realmente acentua seus atributos - de nada, a propósito - e provavelmente não faz mal que quase todo mundo saiba agora que você está namorando o cara mais gostoso de Beacon Hills . ”

Stiles balbuciou indignado por alguns segundos, parando no meio do corredor enquanto digeria essa informação.

Erica e Lydia reviraram os olhos uma para a outra e cada uma agarrou um dos braços dele, ligando os seus ao dele e o levando pelo corredor até seu armário.

Stiles respirou fundo algumas vezes depois de abri-lo, tentando se ancorar em seus companheiros de matilha. Foi um pouco opressor estar em um espaço tão fechado com tantos sons e cheiros. Seu lobo estava inquieto dentro dele, mas ele se concentrou no perfume de Lydia e no ruído suave e reconfortante que Erica estava emitindo para se centrar.

Ele tinha acabado de apaziguar seu lobo quando um trecho da conversa de alguém chamou sua atenção.

_Você soube que ele está namorando Derek Hale? _

_ Hale? De jeito nenhum! Ouvi dizer que ele se juntou a um culto.

_ Isso faria sentido - de que outra forma ele poderia pegar alguém assim, a menos que uma lavagem cerebral estivesse envolvida.

O gemido de Stiles ficou preso no fundo da garganta enquanto Erica rosnava um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Isso fez com que alguns alunos que passavam abrissem mão dela, mas Erica não deu a mínima.

"O que é isso?" perguntou Lydia, olhando em volta com o cenho franzido.

Antes que qualquer um deles pudesse responder, sua atenção foi atraída para o outro lado do corredor pelo som de um corpo sendo pressionado agressivamente contra os armários.

Jackson estava com o cara que fez a piada sobre lavagem cerebral na frente de sua camisa. Ele se inclinou para perto de eles estarem quase nariz com nariz. "Você tem um problema com Stilinski, Carter?"

Stiles deu uma olhada no garoto e imediatamente o reconheceu da equipe de lacrosse.

Carter balançou a cabeça enfaticamente, seus olhos quase saltando das órbitas. “N-não. Sem problemas."

Jackson recuou e largou a camisa de Carter, alisando-a ameaçadoramente. "Eu pensei que não. Saia daqui antes que eu diga ao treinador que você estava falando merda sobre um de nossos companheiros de equipe. ”

Carter quase tropeçou em seus próprios pés tentando fugir de Jackson. Ele abaixou a cabeça ao passar por Stiles, determinado a não olhar nos olhos dele.

Jackson se juntou aos três no armário de Stiles, parecendo surpreendentemente tímido.

“Aw, amigo,” Stiles sussurrou, batendo no ombro de Jackson. "Eu sabia que você secretamente me amava."

"Cale a boca, Stilinski." Ele abaixou a cabeça ao dizer isso, arruinando o efeito de suas palavras.

Lydia agarrou a mão de Jackson e deu um beijo doce em sua bochecha antes de conduzi-lo para a primeira aula.

Erica revirou os olhos com toda a situação e agarrou os livros de Stiles antes de se jogar de costas. Ele enganchou as mãos sob os joelhos dela instintivamente e riu. "Para onde vamos, minha senhora?"

"Avante", ela respondeu imperiosamente. “Para a Física.”

Houve mais alguns sussurros e olhares penetrantes ao longo do dia, mas Stiles nunca teve que suportá-los sozinho. Ele tinha pelo menos um membro da matilha em cada uma de suas classes, e Jackson, Boyd, Isaac, Cora e Scott estavam todos na equipe de lacrosse com ele. Ele vinha praticando nas últimas semanas com a matilha, então ele não perderia o controle na primeira vez que fosse atingido, e ele conseguiu fazer isso através da prática sem incidentes.

Sem surpresa, ele se encontrou mais uma vez com um carro cheio de lobisomens beta no final do dia. "Déjà vu", ele murmurou para si mesmo enquanto os levava para a nova casa de Hale.

Ele parou na garagem e não conseguiu evitar um suspiro. Ele só tinha estado na velha casa de Hale uma vez quando ela ainda estava de pé - sua mãe o trouxera para doces ou travessuras quando ele tinha nove anos - e a obra-prima que estava em seu lugar era tão majestosa.

“Derek,” ele suspirou, sabendo que seu lobo o ouviria.

Com certeza, Derek ergueu os olhos das plantas em uma mesa dobrável no gramado da frente e sorriu. Stiles saltou do carro atrás de Erica, Isaac e Boyd e foi em direção aos degraus da varanda.

Ele parou na mesa e cumprimentou o namorado com um beijinho nos lábios.

"O que você acha?" perguntou Derek, prendendo a respiração e olhando Stiles nervosamente.

“É de tirar o fôlego, Der. Mesmo."

Derek suspirou de alívio e fixou em Stiles um sorriso ofuscante que Stiles não pôde deixar de retribuir. Eles voltaram sua atenção para as plantas enquanto os outros betas percorriam a propriedade com Laura e Peter apontando diferentes aspectos da nova casa.

"Este", disse Derek, gesticulando para um dos dois quartos principais - uma condição que Derek e Laura tinham concordado - "será o nosso quarto."

As sobrancelhas de Stiles abriram caminho para a linha do cabelo. "Nosso quarto?" ele repetiu, encantado.

O rubor de Derek desceu pelo colarinho. Stiles se inclinou para frente e deu beijos leves na coluna de sua garganta, provocando um arrepio no Alfa. “Stiles, concentre-se,” ele administrou através de uma risada profunda.

"Hm?" Stiles perguntou, inalando o perfume de Derek avidamente. Seus olhos se fecharam.

Derek apenas riu e ergueu a cabeça para que pudesse dar um beijo adequado em Stiles. "EU. Preciso. Que. concentre-se." Ele pontuou cada palavra com um beijo, levando Stiles a corar incontrolavelmente até que ele respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar.

Stiles balançou a cabeça para tentar limpar sua mente e olhou para as plantas, ainda sorrindo loucamente.

"Ok", disse ele com um aceno de cabeça firme. "Nosso quarto. Entendi."

Eles passaram os próximos minutos resolvendo os detalhes. O interior da casa estava pronto para ser concluído dentro de um mês, e Derek havia encarregado Lydia e Isaac da decoração. Isaac, que nunca teve a chance de decorar seu próprio quarto, aproveitou a oportunidade para ajudar. Laura concordou que ele deveria se encarregar das cores das tintas de cada cômodo; um trabalho que ele levava muito a sério.

Antes que Stiles percebesse, a casa estava pronta. Ele praticamente vibrou de excitação quando Derek deu-lhe um tour pela cozinha gigantesca, sala de estar que acomodava confortavelmente vinte pessoas, sala de jogos, biblioteca - que era algo fora de suas fantasias mais loucas de A Bela e a Fera - sala do pânico e dois andares de quartos e escritórios.

A última parada do passeio foi o quarto no segundo andar. Derek ficou parado na porta enquanto Stiles explorava o banheiro privativo com pias duplas, os dois closets e, finalmente, a cama king size. Stiles deu um pulo correndo e quase desapareceu no edredom ao pousar na cama.

Derek bufou uma risada e cruzou a sala para se juntar a sua companheira. Eles se deitaram lado a lado na cama, olhando para o teto.

Stiles estendeu a mão cegamente e encontrou a mão de Derek, entrelaçando seus dedos. Eles ficaram lá por um tempo, ouvindo os sons de sua matilha explorando a casa pela porta aberta do quarto.

“Obrigado,” Derek sussurrou depois de alguns minutos.

Stiles sorriu de lado. "Você pegou minha linha."

Derek riu baixinho e se virou para Stiles. "Eu te amo."

Os olhos de Stiles se fecharam enquanto ele sorria involuntariamente. "Você fez de novo." Ele se virou de lado e se aconchegou mais perto, puxando Derek para frente para que suas testas se pressionassem.

Ele abriu os olhos e soube que eram dourados. Derek piscou em vermelho em resposta.

Stiles esfregou o nariz contra o de Derek e respirou fundo. "EU... eu também te amo, você sabe, ”ele disse ao homem suavemente.

"Tem certeza que?" O tom de Derek era alegre, mas seu rosto traiu sua vulnerabilidade.

“Nunca tive tanta certeza de nada em minha vida”, Stiles prometeu a ele.

"Oh." Derek olhou para a boca de Stiles e correu para cobri-la com a sua. "Tudo bem."


	45. Epilogo

"Ela não vai dizer não", disse Stiles a Derek pelo que parecia ser a centésima vez.

"Mas e se ela quiser?" ele perguntou, quase indecifrável sob as cobertas de sua cama.

Stiles gemeu e se plantou nas costas de Derek, pressionando-o ainda mais contra o colchão e balançando-se para que seu nariz ficasse pressionado na nuca do homem. “Por que ela iria? Laura quer que você seja feliz, e isso vai te deixar feliz, certo? ”

“Certo,” Derek respondeu a contragosto, levantando a cabeça por um momento antes de deixá-la cair de volta com um gemido.

Stiles balançou a cabeça e sorriu maldosamente, embora Derek não pudesse vê-lo. Ele puxou as cobertas apenas o suficiente para expor as omoplatas de Derek.

Stiles sorriu novamente quando viu a mordida de acasalamento que ele deu a Derek na noite de seu aniversário de dezoito anos. A cicatriz era branca como choque contra a pele bronzeada de Derek, alguns centímetros à direita da tatuagem do homem. Stiles abaixou-se e pressionou os dentes contra ele, provocando um arrepio no Alfa.

“Não é justo,” Derek lamentou, empurrando contra o contato. Ele rolou de repente e prendeu Stiles em segundos. Ele olhou para seu companheiro com reverência, seu polegar distraidamente traçando sua própria cicatriz de mordida de acasalamento no quadril esquerdo de Stiles.

Ambos se perderam por alguns segundos, lembrando-se da noite em que consolidaram seu vínculo. Derek tinha certeza de que Cora insistiu em quartos à prova de som durante a construção apenas em preparação para o aniversário de Stiles, mas eles certamente testaram os limites do isolamento acústico naquela noite.

Stiles voltou a si primeiro e se aninhou no peito de Derek. "Vamos falar com ela agora. Ela acabou de voltar do turno da noite e Boyd está fazendo o café da manhã.

Derek se animou com isso. "Torrada francesa?" ele perguntou esperançoso.

Balançando a cabeça com ternura, Stiles saiu de baixo de Derek, puxando o homem com ele. Eles se vestiram e desceram as escadas, ainda não totalmente acordados.

Lydia cumprimentou os dois com café, feito perfeitamente de acordo com suas preferências, é claro. Derek fez beicinho para a banshee e encostou a testa em seu ombro, reclamando por ter sido acordado tão cedo. Lydia apenas sorriu e passou os dedos pelo cabelo dele por alguns segundos antes de colocá-lo em uma posição ereta suavemente.

Erica assumiu a partir daí e o guiou até a mesa da cozinha para esperar com ela enquanto Boyd terminava a primeira rodada de comida.

"Laura", Stiles gritou para a massa imóvel desmaiada no sofá da sala.

Houve um resmungo do Alfa adormecido, ainda usando seu uniforme de assistente, então Stiles interpretou isso como uma confirmação de que ela estava começando a acordar. Ele deu a ela algum tempo para se juntar a eles na cozinha.

"O que?" ela perguntou grogue, sentando em uma cadeira em frente a Derek. Ela estendeu a mão sobre a mesa e roubou um pouco do bacon de seu irmão, que ele mal notou em seu estado de cansaço.

Stiles chutou Derek por baixo da mesa, fazendo com que o homem se endireitasse. Ele olhou para Stiles, traído, até que finalmente percebeu que Laura se juntou a eles.

Derek olhou para Laura e respirou fundo, sem todos os sinais de sonolência. "Eu preciso falar com você sobre uma coisa."

Laura inclinou a cabeça para o lado, ouvindo os batimentos cardíacos de Derek. Ela sorriu, de repente muito mais acordada. “Isso tem a ver com as inscrições para a faculdade que você enviou e que acha que eu não sabia?”

O queixo de Derek caiu indignado quando ele franziu a testa. "Você sabia? Você sabia o tempo todo? Por que você não disse nada? "

Ela estendeu a mão e colocou a mão em cima da dele. "Porque eu sabia que você tocaria no assunto quando estivesse pronto para falar sobre isso."

Derek revirou os olhos, mas seu rosto e postura suavizaram com suas palavras. "Então ... então você ficaria bem cuidando do território enquanto eu fosse para a escola?"

Laura acenou com a cabeça. "Claro, Der." Ela lhe lançou um sorriso genuíno, apertando sua mão uma vez antes de puxá-la de volta. "Você já decidiu para onde vai?"

"Boston University", Derek respondeu quase vertiginosamente.

"Com Jackson?" Laura sorriu.

"Sim," Stiles saltou com a boca cheia de torrada francesa. “E com Lydia e eu no MIT, nós quatro podemos conseguir um apartamento fora do campus.”

“Você e Jackson podem ser amigos de estudo,” Isaac ofereceu com um sorriso da sala de estar.

"Duvido", disse Jackson, colocando os pés no colo de Isaac. “Estou me formando em Ciência Política; Eu não acho que vai haver muito cruzamento com a literatura comparada. ”

“Por mais fascinante que seja essa conversa,” zombou Peter enquanto descia as escadas. "Estou saindo para ver John. Parabéns, Derek. ”

Derek acenou com a cabeça em agradecimento, sua boca se curvando em um pequeno sorriso quando Peter agarrou seu ombro enquanto ele passava em seu caminho para a porta da frente.

“Não deixe meu pai comer -”

"Qualquer coisa que a estação ganhou no aniversário do deputado Parrish, eu sei", Peter interrompeu Stiles sem se virar.

Stiles sorriu a contragosto em suas costas quando o lobo saiu pela porta da frente sem outra palavra.

Cora e Allison se juntaram ao resto deles na cozinha alguns minutos depois com dois bocejos. O bando não tinha dito nenhum coisa quando os dois começaram a dividir o quarto no início do último ano, e agora era bem incomum ver um sem o outro.

Para o desgosto de Chris, os dois decidiram tirar um ano sabático para fazer mochila pela Europa juntos. Depois de algumas noites reclamando com Laura, ele teve a ideia e até se ofereceu para ajudar a pagar a excursão.

O relacionamento de Cora e Allison foi um choque para Scott, mas ele estava completamente apaixonado pela nova estudante transferida, Kira, para ficar chateado com isso. Scott e Kira frequentariam a UC Davis no outono, o que seria bom para Scott. Ele ainda não havia se juntado oficialmente ao bando, mas manteve um relacionamento bom o suficiente com todos para evitar cair no status de ômega.

"Vocês estão prontos?" Laura chamou Isaac, Erica e Boyd. Os três acenaram com a cabeça e se dirigiram para a porta em vários graus de vigília.

"Oh, você vai levá-los em um tour pelo Beacon Hills Community College hoje, não é?" Derek perguntou pensativamente. Ela acenou com a cabeça no caminho para a máquina de café para refrescar sua caneca. "Você quer que eu ligue para Nina, então?"

"Nah", Laura balançou a cabeça. "Eu faço. Vou ligar para ela no carro no caminho. "

Nina e Frederick Fowler ficaram tão inspirados com sua visita às instalações de caçadores que abrigavam Deucalion, que passaram os últimos dois anos trabalhando com caçadores de todo o país para melhorar esses lugares. Laura e Derek gostavam de ficar em contato com eles durante todo o projeto, assim como Chris.

Nina conseguiu o apoio de vários bandos na América do Norte para ajudá-los em sua busca para aperfeiçoar essas instalações, e as relações entre caçadores e lobisomens em todo o país nunca foram tão fortes como resultado.

Lydia se juntou a Jackson na sala de estar depois que ele reclamou sobre o apoio para os pés deixando-o com Erica, Boyd e Laura. Ela pegou o telefone e disparou algumas mensagens. Ela assumiu a liderança em manter contato com o bando de Kolb, e ela e Jackson formaram uma amizade surpreendente com os gêmeos, que estavam prosperando sob seu novo Alfa.

“Prática de tiro ao alvo?” Allison perguntou a Cora através de um bocejo, acenando com a cabeça em direção às portas de vidro deslizantes para o quintal. Cora assentiu e a seguiu para fora do campo de tiro com arco que Derek construiu para ela quando reconstruíram a casa.

Derek, animado com a ideia de ir para a escola e não ter que ficar longe de Stiles por quatro anos, juntou-se a Lydia e Jackson na sala de estar para discutir as opções de moradia.

Stiles sorriu para suas costas e começou a arrumar a cozinha. Ele cantarolava para si mesmo enquanto lavava os pratos e usava a solidão para verificar os laços da matilha e as proteções que havia instalado em todo o território e ao redor do perímetro. Tudo estava funcionando perfeitamente, como tinha acontecido todos os dias desde que eles derrotaram o Alpha pack.

Ele se perdeu em pensamentos sobre o futuro, sorrindo para si mesmo até que sentiu mãos fortes envolverem sua cintura.

Derek deu um beijo suave na nuca de Stiles. “No que você estava pensando? Você cheira feliz. ”

"Eu estou feliz." Ele se inclinou no peito de Derek, deixando sua cabeça cair para trás no ombro de seu companheiro. "Eu estava pensando em como vamos nos casar algum dia." Ele parou quando sentiu o cheiro do perfume de Derek, que se adoçou de alegria. "E como, logo depois disso, vamos ouvir o tamborilar de pés de lobisomem bebês no piso de madeira." Stiles mordeu o lábio quando Derek abaixou a cabeça para pressionar os lábios no pescoço esticado de Stiles. Ele os segurou no ponto de pulsação de Stiles, respirando alegremente.

“E como nosso bando só vai ficar mais forte a partir de agora.” Stiles fechou os olhos e respirou fundo para se acalmar. "É o que você merece, Derek", ele sussurrou ferozmente.

Derek se aninhou no pescoço de Stiles. “O que nós merecemos,” ele corrigiu, suas palavras ligeiramente abafadas.

Stiles riu e abriu os olhos, virando-se nos braços de seu companheiro, tão perto que seus narizes estavam se tocando. “Ok,” ele concedeu. “O que nós merecemos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obrigada por acompanhar até aqui. Não deixem de apreciar o trabalho original da HelloWhyTheFuckAmIHere, ela tem outras histórias tão incríveis quanto essa.  
> Beijos e até a próxima.  
> 


End file.
